The Wishing Well
by daydreamer1105
Summary: The guardians are now in high school. Everything was going good at school. Her&her friends were happy. She was happy till she found out about her parents divorce. She makes a wish to a wishing well&her life is completely opposite. Her parents are getting along,her friends don't remember her,and worse,the one person that does remember is her rival. Rimahiko and minor other pairings
1. The Wishing Well

**Hello everybody, Daydreamer1105 here. This is my second Rimahiko fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I won't be able to update this story as fast as the other one since school is starting soon. I had this idea in my head for awhile and I decided to type it out. Just to let you know there are some things I mention that are in the manga and not the anime and vise versa. You might want to read the manga before reading this. You may be a tad confused.**

**p.s. The guardians are in high school now. (Rikka and Hikaru will not be in my story. Sorry but I just don't care for them) The ages are...**

**Rima: 16  
Nagi: 16  
Amu: 16  
Ikuto: 22  
Tadase: 16  
Kukai: 17  
Utau: 19  
Yaya: 15  
Kairi: 15 (just turned)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Wishing Well**

***Rima's POV***

As I was walking to the to the high school Royal Garden I thought how school was kind of a bust today. Nikaidou-sensei transferred over to the highschool and was my last hour teacher which just happened to be math. Yukari, his wife, came in and stayed the whole time, saying she had big news. Since I was the only one in that class she knew she would talk to me but refused to tell me the big news. I hardly knew the lady. I knew she is Kairi's big sister and she used to work for Easter but that was years ago and her and sensei have been married for about four or five years. I lost count. All I know is that I had to be the stupid flower girl. I still get teased about it from Yaya and purple head.

Speaking of Yaya, her family moved to Yamaguchi, Japan. She threw a big fit saying she didn't want to leave. She even said she would live at the Royal Garden in the high school district. After many candies and sweets later she calmed down. Her mom promised that she would visit on days we don't have school like spring break or Christmas, of course she texts all of us. She felt better going when she found out that Kairi lived nearby and they went to the same school. She said he was the only one with a guardian characer besides her. At least she knew someone.

I don't hear much from Kairi. He texts me every once in awhile to ask how to calm Yaya down sometims but that was it. He would come with Yaya when she came to visit us. He was the chairman at his school which I found a little funny since we used to call him that when he was a guardian.

I walked by the soccer fields and saw Kukai kicking a ball in the air showing off to his teammates. Kukai was a senior and the captain of the soccer team. He hasn't really changed since middle school. He's taller, too tall if you ask me but I'm short so maybe he's at a normal height. He still has his messy ginger hair, his optimistic mood, and still wears earrings. Kukai was in the high school guardians but we didn't have rankings like we did back then. He noticed me and waved yelled,

"Hey Mashiro!" I gave him a simple wave. All of his soccer teammates stared at me then starting chanting my name. They were my fanboys, except Kukai. I don't even want him to be one. It would be too weird since he's my friend.

"Rima's here?" I heard my favorite pop star say as she walked down the bleachers. Utau was in college but she takes classes online so she can still have time for her pop star career which is doing very well. She always hangs around the school since we are her only friends. She promised everyone her autograph at the end of the year if they didn't mob her. Her and I have become close friends to be honest. She came over to me and hugged me.

"How is my favorite chibi today?" she asked.

"I'm not a chibi. I'm a junior in high school," I said a bit annoyed but hugged her back anyway. She gave me the nickname chibi back when I was in junior high. It is all purple head's fault too because he kept calling me a chibi devil.

"Where are you headed?"

"The Royal Garden. Tadase said he had some news. I'm surprised you and Kukai aren't there right now," I said.

"I'm technically not a guradian," she pointed out.

"We still consider you one," I said. I had her beat there.

"I'll tell Kukai and we'll meet you there," she said then ran off to tell the ginger about the meeting. Her and Kukai were very close. After a year of helping Utau get over Ikuto (with a little help from Amu), I pushed her a little into liking Kukai. I knew she liked him but a little nudge is not bad. I literally pushed her into him and they accidently kissed and later I was told that was their third kiss. Ever since then they've been dating. It's been about two years. She always watched him play soccer and he always watched her perform. Even though I hate the word cute, I think they are adorable.

"Rima! Help me!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend Amu running from Ikuto. "Amu-koi come back her," Ikuto said as he chased her. It was a cat and mouse situation. Amu ran up to me and hid behind me . She had to duck since I am still pretty short.

"Amu, I'm not much of a human shield," I pointed out.  
"It doesn't matter. Ikuto can't hurt us because we are minors still and he's an adult," she said.  
"Then why are you hiding behind me?"  
"Your friends with him. Tell him to go away!" she yelled into my ear.

Ikuto and I became friends because him and I are so evil. After I help Utau get over him he seemed to like me a bit. He then asked if I could tell Amu to like him instead of Tadase. I helped him out because I knew Tadase was a good kid but he wasn't the one for my best friend. She didn't act herself around him. Ikuto officially said we were best friends when I convinced Amu to date him. They haven't been dating very long but Ikuto was happy. Amu was too she just didn't want to admit it.

Ikuto still plays in an orchestra and travels around Europe but he still makes sure he can visit Amu and the rest of us. Him and Utau have bonded since she wasn't obsessed with him anymore and they were both out of Easter's clutches since that little blonde kid took over.

"Amu, when it comes to you he won't listen to me, unless it's advice," I said.  
"You give him advice about me?" she asked surpirsed.  
"Like you said he's my friend."  
"But I'm your best friend."

While Amu and I were talking Ikuto snuck up behind Amu and picked her up bridal style. She squirmed and complained till he kissed her cheek and she instantly shut up. Tomato Amu made her enterance.

"See ya shrimp," Ikuto said.  
"Bye Ikuto, Bye Amu," I said as I waved to them and started to walk to my original location.

"Wait Rima! You aren't going to save me?!" Amu yelled but Ikuto jumped into a tree with her. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Thoses two never cease to make me laugh even when they don't mean too.

"Rima, what's so funny?" my clown chara asked as she popped out of my bag. She was taking a nap earlier.

"Ikuto messing with Amu again," I told her. She giggled just like I did. Most of our charas were still around. Yoru went back into Ikuto's soul when he was in Europe, but he still acts like and ally cat. Il and El went back into Utau's soul right after she graduated high school. They can still see and talk to charas since they still believe in their own. They just grew up is all. My phone then beeped. I quickly grabbed it out of my school bag.

**To Rima**

_You left me with Ikuto. Can you tell the others I won't make it to the guardian meeting since I am being taken on a date against my will? Please inform me later all the details. _

**From Amu**

I couldn't help but laugh again. Ikuto was making her go on a date with him. She pretends to be upset but we all know she likes him too much to be really mad at him.

"What so funny commoner?"Kiseki asked as he floated over to us. Tadase got over Amu and started dating other girls. Of course I had to help him get over Amu. It seems I'm always the one to help people get over someone or hook up with someone. Anyway, Tadase was still nice and he looks girly still. He looked exactly like our principal Tsukasa. Tsukasa decided that he could be the principal of the middle school and the high school.

"Nothing to worry yourself with," I said. He shrugged it off and floated away. None of the charas changed in appearance since they don't grow, or at least I don't think they do. Kusukusu looked at me and smiled.

"Yo!" I heard a tiny voice greet. "Rhythm!" Kusukusu said as she floated behind me. I knew she hugged him.

"Hello Kusukusu," Temari said. After purple head told Amu that he was really Nadeshiko, Temari didn't have to hide from everyone. Of course only us guadians, Tsukasa, and the Tsukiyomi siblings.

"Hi Temari," Kusukusu said. I knew purple head would be there too. I turned around and there he was flashing his usual smile at me. He was still my enemy. We didn't fight over Amu's friendship anymore but I had other reasons to hate him. He is a lying, evil crossdresser. I only get along with him when it was important like when we fight X eggs or we are in a guardian meeting.

"Hello Rima-chan," he grinned acting innocent. I gave him a little wave then started to walk away, but he just had to speak.

"Are you heading to the Royal Garden too?" he asked he caught up to me and walked next to me. Where else would I go? That was a dumb question.

"Where else would I go?" I said bluntly.

"I don't know what you do on your free time besides read gag mangas," he said. I planned on keeping it that way. He wasn't my friend. I made it perfectly clear that I like him when he was "Nadeshiko". He sweatdrops everytime I say it. Him and I made it to the glass building. The high school Royal Garden was similar to the elementary one except it was bigger and it had less plants in it.

"Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, thanks for joining," Tadase said. I noticed everyone was already here except for Amu and Ikuto since they were on their date. How did Kukai and Utau beat me here? I guess they are fast and I am still slow.

"I blame Amu," I said as I took my seat next to Utau. Purple head sat down in his seat in between me and Tadase.

"Where is she anyway? She usually comes in with you," Utau said.

"She was kind of swept off her feet by a certain cat we know," I said I sipped the tea Tadase poured for me.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ikuto kidnapped her!" Kukai laughed. I nearly dropped my tea cup at the word kidnapped. The guardians, the Tsukiyomi siblings, and Tsukasa knew about my kidnapping when I was younger. They are also the only ones that know about my parents fighting. All of them looked at me worried. Utau smacked the backside of Kukai's head.

"Idiot!" she yelled. He rubbed his head where he was hit. They are a couple but she will get on him for stupid stuff he did. Right now would be a good example. I knew that the subject bothered me. I didn't need their pity anyway. I don't want it.

"That was years ago. Thoses guys are in jail for life with no bail so I don't need to keep hanging on it," I said pretending to be calm and collected as I sipped my tea. I felt a hand on my back. I looked to my left to see purple head trying to comfort me.

"You shouldn't keep things to yourself. It's bad to bottle up your emotions," he lectured as he rubbed my back. I moved his hand from my back.

"Perv," I said peeved. He seemed a bit shocked.

"How am I a pervert?" he asked.  
"You hang out with Rhythm too much. Also you hit my bra strap when you rubbed my back," I told him. He sweatdropped at that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too," he said. Temari was scolding him now. Now that I'm in high school I wear a bra now. All of us girls grew if you catch my drift. The only girl that didn't was Nadeshiko for obvious reason. An idea then popped into my head.

"Temari," I said sweetly to get her to stop nagging. She floated over to me with a look of curiosity.

"It's ok," I said in my sweetest voice. Everyone looked at me shocked. They gave me a face that said you-are-letting-him-off-the-hook. I then smirked.

"It's just his inner Nadeshiko telling him to wear a bra. I'm the closest girl to him. You know how much he loves to crossdress," I said in a sickly, sweet voice then I looked up at him.

"Right, Na-de-shi-ko," I said saying each syllable slowly. I always made fun of his tradition by bringing Nadeshiko up every chance I got. Everyone sweatdropped at my statement.

"You know I'm really a boy. You were the first girl to know besides that fortune teller," he said. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have known. On second thought I am not dense like my pinkette friend so I would've found out anyway.

"I still like her better," I said as I faced away from him. I knew everyone else just ignored us since this happened every day. Tadase started to talk about boring stuff that I ignored.

"Rima, why do you not like Nagi. He's really nice," Kusukusu whispered. She was against me. Rhythm and Temari were her best friends. They are probably fed up with seeing their bearers fight all the time. I was about to answer her but I couldn't actually think of anything.

Yeah, he lied but he came clean. Him and I fought over Amu but that all changed when he told her the truth. She treated him like she always did. Since Nadeshiko's not real there was no point is fighting now. He was always a liar but he almost never lied to me. He always protected me when it came to X eggs. He was always so nice to me. Why? I've been pretty cruel to him.

"Also Yukari-san and Nikaidou-sensei are having a child," Tadase said. THat broke me from my train of thought.

"I already knew that," Utau said not impressed with his news. Of course she already knew. Yukari was her manager. The first person she would tell besider her husband is Utau.

"We'll have to congratulate them the next time we see them," purple head said.  
"That explains why she was in my class," I thought out loud.  
"Did she tell you?" purple head asked.  
"No, she didn't mention it. I guess she wanted Tadase to surprise all of us, not including Utau since she alrady knew," I said.

Suddenly I heard my phone go off. My ringtone was "Bala-Balance". I quickly looked to see who's calling me. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rima, we need you to walk home right now," she said.

"Mom, I'm in a guardian meeting right now," I whispered. I heard yelling in the background.

"Is it urgent?" I asked a bit scared to ask.

"YES! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GETTING A DIVORCE FOR REAL THIS TIME!" she yelled so loud that I'm pretty sure Utau and purple head heard since they are right next to me then she hung up. I was frozen in my seat. My parents fought all the time. My dad even left a couple times but he always came back. They talked about a divorce once right before I was graduating but they were never serious. I felt tears brim my eyes.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried. I closed my eyes so my tears wouldn't fall but they did anyway. I then remembered that everyone was staring at me. I had my bangs cover my eyes.

"Mashiro-san," Tadase was the only brave one to talk. I grabbed my bag.

"Kusukusu, we're leaving," I said. My voice was very shakey. She followed me to the door.

"Rima-chan," I heard the purple head say. I opened the door and ran out. I didn't want to deal with any of them right now. They would only pity me. I need Amu right now but I don't want to ruin her date with Ikuto. I ran into the little forest that was behind the school. I don't know where I was running but I just wanted to run from everything. My life was pretty good at school but my home life sucked. It didn't take me long to run out of breath. I sat on the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried as she patted my head to try to comfort me. I ignored her and cried into my sleeves. I can't believe my parents were divorcing. Yes, they were always fighting and daddy had left to clear his head but I assumed they would still be together. Kusukusu didn't know what to do. A funny face or Bala-Balance wouldn't cheer me up. I heard footsteps coming closer to me but I didn't look up. I don't care who it is.

"Rima-chan, there you are," I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was purple head. I lied when I said I didn't care who it was. I care now. It could be anyone but him.

"Go away," I said and turned my body away from him still in my ball form.

"Rima-chan, I believe you and I have been through this before," he said as he sat on the ground next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I peeked at him a bit. He gave me a little smile to try to cheer me up.

"Remember when I found you right before graduating 6th grade?" he asked. I nodded my head. That was the day we found Tsubasa, Yaya's little brother.

"I wasn't lying when I said tears don't suit you," he said. I looked up at him. My undivided attention was on him. He wiped a few tears that were on my face. I looked up at him shocked. He smiled at me. I don't know what made me do it but I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried into his shirt. Under any other circumstance I would've yelled at him but I really needed someone to be there for me.

"Rima-chan, look," he said. I looked up from his now slightly damp shirt to see a well. Why would there be a well on the school grounds.

"Why don't you make a wish," he said. I got up and went over to the well. I have to be careful with my wish just in case it came true.

_I wish I was never kidnapped when I was little. Then mom and dad wouldn't fight all the time._

A tear escaped my eye and fell into the well.

"Rima-chan, I'll walk you home if you want," he said. I thought it was for the best or mom and dad would fight more if I walked by myself. I turned my back to the well and walked to him. I looked up at him.

"Thank you," I said. He seemed a bit shocked or was wondering if he heard right. After he let what I said sink in, which wasn't long, he smiled.

"Your welcome Rima-chan," he said. I couldn't help but give him a little smile. His face went from a smile to terrified in a few seconds. He grabbed my hand and started to run.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. He didn't answer me. I felt something pull me the opposite direction Nagi was running. It was pulling him back too.

"Nagi," I said worried, not even caring that I called him by his nickname. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I got you Rima-chan," he said. That force that was pulling us turned out to be a dark blue mist. It surrounded us and pulled us down the wishing well.

"You'll see that your tradegy is a blessing in disguise," a voice boomed. It was a man's voice but who's was it and where did it come from? It couldn't have been Nagihiko. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We both had the same thought. Would we be ok?

* * *

**This is chapter one. I really hope you liked it so far. I have a bunch of stuff planned for this story but ideas/flames/comments/reviews are all welcomed.**


	2. Too Much Confusion

**Chapter 2 Too Much Confusion**

***Rima's POV***

The two of us were still falling. Our hair was everywhere moving in every direction. I held on to Nagihiko's shirt for dear life. He held me close to him. It may be life or death. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I didn't feel the air pushing agasint me. I was still, not moving at all. I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Was it all a dream?

_"You'll see that your tradegy is a blessing in disguise."  
"You'll see that your tradegy is a blessing in disguise."  
"You'll see that your tradegy is a blessing in disguise."_

I guess it was just a dream, but those words kept ringing in my ears. I looked around my room and noticed a few different things. I had my usual posters of comedians and gag manga but I had a poster on my wall that said "DANCE" in big letter with a girl dancing on it. When did I get that.

"Good morning Rima," I heard the little voice of my chara. I turned to her and saw her coming out of her egg. Her egg was on a little pillow on a tiny pedestal. She stretched and did a few acrobatic tricks in the air. She then pretended to fall. I couldn't help but giggle at her little joke. She laughed with me.

"Rima!" my mom called from downstairs. Was I in trouble? She didn't seem upset.

"Coming," I called as I got up and ran down the stairs. The smell of delicious food was roaming the air. Did mom make breakfest? She was always in a hurry to get to work and always gave me cereal or a breakfest bar. I walked into the kitchen to see her making food.

"Rima, we will have a guest this morning. Go upstairs and get dressed into your new school uniform," she said in a cheery voice. I looked at her confused.

"Rima, I've already told you. You are transferring into Seiyo Academy today," she explained as she saw my confused face. What did she mean? Tranferring into Seiyo? I've gone to that school since fifth grade. Maybe I was still in a dream. I guess I should play along.

"I rememeber now mom. I'll go get ready," I said as I gave her a smile. She smiled at me then continued cooking. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh no! This is where my dream will turn into a nightmare. My father came down. His hair a tad bit messy since he just woke up. He walked over to us.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" he said as he hugged me and then kissed mom. What was going on? They would start yelling at each other by now. I'm not complaining but I'm confused. My dad wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Dear, not in front of Rima," mom said. She used to say that all the time when they where fighting. This time it had another meeting. I should keep playing along while it's still good.

"I'll go get dressed," I told them then went upstairs. I looked for Kusukusu hoping she had an answer. Where was she? I looked around my room and couldn't find her. Maybe she went to a chara meeting. Pushing that aside I looked in my closet for my uniform. The high school uniforms are just like elementary uniforms except the boys are green and the girls are purple. I remember purplehead had constantly made comments saying that I looked good with purple. He never calls me cute since he's the only one that knows I hate that word.

Speaking of him, why was he in my dream, or my first dream since I'm in my second dream right now. Out of curiosity I pinched myself and, to my surprise, it hurt. I wasn't dreaming. What is going on? I guess playing along till I figure out what's going on is my best move. I sighed and got dressed and ready for the day.

***Nagi's POV***

I stood up as I woke up with a shock. One second I was falling down the well hold ing Rima close and the next I'm in my bed. It was just a dream. I gave out a sigh of relief.

"Yo Nagi! What's on your mind man?" Rhythm said as he came out of his egg that was next to Temari's on a little pillow big enough for both of them.

"Just a dream," I assured him as I got up. He went back in his egg to get a bit more sleep. I quickly got dressed into my school uniform. Green wasn't really my color but there's nothing I could do about it. I'm just glad I don't have to wear a skirt anymore. I grabbed my bag then looked at my chara's eggs.

"Come on guys. It's time to go," I said. Rhythm popped out of his egg and floated over to me. Temari hasn't come out of her's yet. Rhythm and I exchanged glances then looked back at her egg. Why wasn't she coming out?

"Yo Temari! You can get your beauty sleep later," Rhythm teased. The pink egg didn't move. I had a feeling that she wasn't just catching up on her beauty sleep. Temari went back in her egg. Was I wavering? I was excellent at dance practice last night. I felt like I was improving greatly. Where did I go wrong?

"Is she-" Rhythm began but couldn't finish. I picked up Temari's egg. It was warm but I knew she wasn't coming out. I put her egg in my bag and walked to my mother's room, where I knew she would be. I knocked twice then slid the paper door open.

"I'm heading to school. Goodbye mother, Baaya," I said as I popped my head in. My mother looked at me and smiled. I noticed she was still in bed and she was by herself.

"Baaya left for a bit to do an errand for me. Your mother is a bit under the weather," she informed me. I walked in and felt her head. She had a slight fever.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked her. She smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She then grabbed a book that was on her nightstand. I noticed it was a manga. I didn't know she read things like that. I then noticed two characters doing the Bala-Balance pose RIma loved so much.

"Can you please return this to Rima-chan? She left it here after practice. She's transferring into your school today," she said. There were so many confusing things about that sentence. I didn't know my mother knew Rima-chan. I also didn't know that she came to my house or practice. The only friend that I had over was Amu-chan, Hotori-kun, and Souma-kun. Amu-chan came when I was Nadeshiko. Also what did my mom mean when she said Rima-chan was transferring? She's gone to Seiyo since fifth grade I think. I decided to go along with my mother.

"Alright mother," I said as I took the gag manga. She smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and shoo-ed me out. I looked at the manga in my hands. Was this a dream? I pinched myself to find out that this wasn't a dream. What was going on then?

***Rima's POV***

I walked to school by myself. An elderly woman came to visit the house. My mother called her Baaya with no honorific so my mom must be close to this woman. I didn't have time to talk to her since I had to leave for school. My house wasn't the closest to the school but it was still a walking distance. I also noticed that I wasn't tired from walking to the school. Maybe I was more athletic, or at least used to walking this far.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" Kusukusu cheered as she saw the pinkette and her charas ahead of us. The charas looked around and found Kusukusu and me.

"Another chara!" Ran said excited

"A clown Chara," Miki observed.

"She is so pretty-desu," Su said.

"Hi, my name is Dia. These are my sisters, Ran, Miki, and Su," Dia introduced.

"I know," Kusukusu said.

"How does she know us?" Ran asked.

"I don't remember her-desu." What did they mean when they said they didn't know Kusukusu.

"Guys," Amu said as she turned around and saw me. She seemed surprised to see me. She saw Kusukusu.

"You have a chara?!" she yelled shocked.

"Yes." I said.

"Rima, I think they really don't remember us. Su and Ran have a hard time keeping secrets," Kusukusu whispered in my ear. She didn't have much room to talk. She blurts tons of things out.

"Let's go Kusukusu," I said showing off my outer character. If this weird world fixed my past and made Amu not know me then there was no point in showing my true self. Why didn't my best friend not remember me. I started to walk but Amu stoped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're wearing the Seiyo school uniform. Are you a new student?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said coldly then walked off towards the school.

"Rima what's going on? First you're mom and dad don't fight, you're a new kid at Seiyo, and Amu does't remember us," Kusukusu said.

"I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of this," I said.

***Nagi's POV***

I went to class. Kukai was here too since it would be a few minutes till the bell rang. Utau was also here. Since she takes classes online, she sits in our class to talk to us. Nikaidou doesn't care and Utau bribed the other teachers with an autograph. I sat down and sighed.

"What's eating you Fujisaki?" Kukai asked. I showed him Temari's egg

"Temari? She's been in her egg ever since you came back from Europe," he said. That's not right. After Rima-chan said those word when we all went to save Ikuto. Thoses words helped Temari hatch.

"Hi guys," Amu said as she walked in. Kukai quickly grabbed Temari's egg and pushed it into my bag.

"H-hi Amu-chan," Tadase said. Did he just call her Amu-chan? After Amu started dating Ikuto and Tadase got over Amu he started calling her Hinamori-san again. I saw Amu blush a little bit. Wasn't she over him and dating Ikuto?

"You guys won't believe who I ran into today," Amu said as she sat at her desk.

"Who?" Kukai asked.  
"

A new student. She seemed a bit cold though," Amu said.

"She was cute," Ran said,

"Like a doll-desu."

"She also had a chara," Dia said.

"Yo Nagi, that sound a lot like-"

"Rima-chan and Kusukusu," I finished for Rhythm who came out of his hiding spot, my hair. Amu and her charas looked at me shocked that I knew the new girl.

"How do you know her?" Amu asked.

"We've known each other since sixth grade," I said.

"A childhood friend," Miki said.

"Not exactly," Rhythm.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked joining in on the conversation.

"Rima doesn't really like Nagi. She only likes him because he's Nade-" Daichi covered Rhythm's mouth.

"Because Nade-chan is Nagi's sister," Daichi finished for him. I told Amu years ago that I was really Nadeshiko. Why is he keeping it secret?

"Oh I get it. By the way, when is the next time Nadeshiko's coming back. I haven't seen her in a long time," Amu said using a sparkle attack. Did she not know? What kind of life am I living? Was I dreaming for five years of my life? None of them know Rima, Temari's trapped in her egg, and Amu doesn't know my secret. The bell rang. Kukai ran out of the room so fast to make it to his senior class.

***Rima's POV***

I went to the office to get my schedule and locker number. This day is just too weird for me. The first class I had was homeroom with Nikaidou-sensei. That can't be too hard since I've already been here. I walked down the halls. The halls were deserted. The bell had already rung so I was the only one that was in the halls except for a few late kids. I noticed a familiar ginger run through the halls. He didn't even see me. He must be late to class. I walked up to the classroom door and knocked. The door open to reveal Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hello, you must be our new student," he said. I nodded my head. He moved to the side so I could come in. The socond I walked in most of the boys were drooling over me. This is a major deja vu.

"This is our new student Mashiro, Rima," Nikaidou said. Everyone stared at me.

"Why don't you tell the class something about you," Nikaidou offered. I remain silent. If Amu didn't know me then who else would remember me, no one. Amu knew the most about me so there was no way anyone else would remember me. Nikaidou sweatdropped at my silence.

"Why don't you give the class a smile," he suggested. I looked at him for a minute with an emotionless face.

"No one made a joke so there is no need to laugh," I said in a monotone voice. Everyone stared at me shocked. Nikaidou did an anime fall.

"Don't do that Rima-chan!" I heard a familiar voice said. I looked over to see the purple haired boy I knew. Out of all my friends, he was the one that had to remember me.


	3. Maybe This isn't a Dream

**Hey Daydreamer1105 here. I was wondering if anyone knew Mrs. Fujisaki's name if it is mentioned. Please PM me if you know**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Why don't you give the class a smile," he suggested. I looked at him for a minute with an emotionless face._

_"No one made a joke so there is no need to laugh," I said in a monotone voice. Everyone stared at me shocked. Nikaidou did an anime fall._

_"Don't do that Rima-chan!" I heard a familiar voice said. I looked over to see the purple haired boy I knew. Out of all my friends, he was the one that had to remember me._

**Chapter 3: Maybe This isn't a Dream**

I just stared at the boy. How did he remember me? There was no way! My classmates looked at him then back at me then to him again and repeated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Don't act emotionless. That's not the real you," he said. I just stared at him again. Rhythm floated over to me.

"Where's Kusukusu?" he asked. Kusukusu popped out of my bag and hugged him.

"Rhythm! Thank goodness! Someone that remembers me!" she cheered.

"A chara," Nikaidou thought out loud.

"What did you say sensei?" I asked innocently.

"N-nothing, since you seem to already know Fujisaki-san then you can sit in between him and Himamori-san. He still gets Amu's last name wrong. Anyway, I walked over and looked at Amu.

"Is there something you need?" she asked still acting 'cool and spicy'.

"Your Amu right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"She didn't use an honorific," Miki pointed out.

"Uh yeah, what of it?" Amu said still in character.

"Nagi has told me about you," I lied. If he knew me then that was a start. Wait a minute! Did I just call him Nagi?

"You call him Nagi too? I thought only, Utau, Yaya, and I call him that," Amu said acting more like herself.

"Rima-chan, you've never called me by my nickname before," he said. I sat down in my desk then gave him a you-and-I-need-to-talk-later look. I think he got the memo.

While Nikaidou began class, I watched the charas instead of listening to him.

"Rhythm, aren't you going to introduce the new commoner to your king?" Kiseki asked.

"Alright, this is Kusukusu. Don't worry, she's cool," Rhythm introduced.

"Hi everyone," Kusukusu greeted.

"I am Kiseki. You will be a loyal servent. As a servent you will help my rule the world. I am a fair king but I can be strict and-" He went on and on while Kusukusu showed off her juggling and acrobatic skills.

"Hey! Don't ignore your king!" Kiseki said.

"Rhythm's right! Kusukusu is so cool!" Ran cheered. Kusukusu laughed at the compliment. Kiseki had blue depressing line on his head. He never liked to be ignored.

"Rhythm, do Bala-Balance with me," Kusukusu said.

"Ok," Rhythm said a bit proud that he was the only one that could impress Kusukusu with the right pose.

"Bala-Balance!" they both cheered as they did the pose perfectly.

"Wow! Kusukusu's really good with gags-desu."

"She is pretty good," Dia said.

"I want to try," Ran said. Kusukusu then started to teach her how to do it right. Of course Kusukusu would always be the best at it but she still tried. Kiseki was still depressed.

"Kusukusu, you're so cool," Rhythm said as he hugged her.

"You're cool too," Kusukusu said as she hugged him back. Rhythm is such a playboy. He is just like his bearer. I remember in my dream purple head accidently hit my bra strap. I bet if it happened in real life then it wouldn't be an accident. Why does he want to be a playboy anyway? I kust noticed that I was think about **him**.

I saw the purple head slip something on my desk. It was one of my gag mangas. Why did he have it? It had papers sticking out of it. If he did anything to my manga then he is dead. I opened it and there was a note and an envelope. I read the note first.

_Rima-chan, my mother said you left this at my house.I didn't know you were at my house. I don't know what's going on but I assume things have been weird for you too. Meet me at the Royal Garden during lunch. You and I need to know what's going on._

I looked at him but he was taking notes. He is such a teacher's pet. I then looked at the envelope. It had a picture of a heart egg on it. It must be a letter to be part of the guardians. That's right! This is my first day so I'm not a guardian. The bell rang which meant it was second hour now.

"Rima-chan, can I see your schedule?" Fujisaki asked me. I handed it over to him. Can it be lunch already so him and I can talk? He then smiled.

"It seems you have every class with me," he said. Great, just freaking great. The way my old schedule was is that I only had homeroom and lunch with him. Now I have every class.

"Nagi, where did you meet this girl?" Utau asked as she came up to us. Amu was behind her.

"She knew Nade first. I guess I met Rima-chan through her," he said making something up. Utau then looked at me.

"She is pretty cute. She looks like a chibi," Utau said after she inspected me. She still calls me that nickname even under different circumstances. She had no idea who I was and she was calling me a chibi. She did call me cute, which I wasn't happy with but I'm used to it.

"Your Utau Hoshina, right?" I asked pretending not to know her.

"Yeah, why aren't you going into fan-mode?" she asked curious.

"You're good but you're also a human being who likes her space," I said.

"I like this girl. Why have you hidden her from us this whole time?" Utau asked Fujisaki.

"I wasn't hiding her," he said. We all then headed to our next classes. Purple head insisted on following me since we had the next class together. It was English with a teacher I didn't know. Why did we need to learn English anyway? I wasn't planning on leaving Japan. The only good thing about having Fujisaki in that class is that he's been to places around the world so he knew a lot of English. I could steal his homework later and copy it, or most of it so it doesn't look like I cheated.

"Rima-chan, you're daydreaming," he said.

"No I'm not," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alright you weren't," he said.

"Who's the new girl with Fujisaki-sama?  
"Is she his girlfriend?"  
"We'll have to get revenge on her."  
"She is so cute."  
"Just like a doll," his fangirls started talking about us. I WAS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! How dare they think that! I could do much better!

"Rima-chan, this is the room," he said as she opened the door and moved so I could go in first. I sat down in the back thinking he would sit in the front, since he takes a bunch of notes, but I was wrong. He sat right next to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked annoyed.

"We're friends, also no one else knows you for some weird reason," he said. He had me beat there.

"Where's Temari? I made a funny dance last night that I think she'll like," Kusukusu asked. Rhythm and Fujisaki exchanged glances then looked back at Kusukusu. He pulled Temari's egg out of his bag.

"Temari! Come out and play!" Kusukusu cheered. The egg didn't move. Kusukusu looked at the egg then looked at Rhythm.

"She isn't coming out," Rhythm said a little bummed. I don't think I've ever seen him unhappy before.

"What do you mean?" Kusukusu asked. Rhythm didn't answer. I looked at Fujisaki. I might not like him but I like Temari. He looked at the egg for a few seconds then put it back in his bag. The bell rang.

"Alright class. I understand we have a new student today," the teacher came in and announced. Great! I was going to have to introduced myself to all of my classes. People will start to know me by lunch time.

**~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Rima-chan, that hurts!" Fujisaki whined as I pulled his tie and dragged him with me through the school. Well, he walked so he wouldn't be strangled by his tie. Him and I were going to the Royal Garden to talk about our problem since it's lunch time.

"Who is that with Fujisaki," I heard a familiar voice ask. I saw Kukai and Utau up ahead.

"That's a friend of his. She's new here. Her name is Mashiro, Rima," Utau said.

"Looks like she controls him," Kukai said as he laughed.

"Kukai! Utau! Could you help?" Fujisaki asked as he was being dragged.

"No way am I getting between you and a chibi. She seems mad," Utau said as she walked away. She still called me a chibi

"You're on your own with this one," Kukai said and then ran to catch up with Utau. If they were still dating then I would be happy. Fujisaki told me that Amu still blushed around Tadase and he still called her Amu-chan instead of Hinamori-san. I was pretty angry because it took me forever to get her to hook up with Ikuto. Speaking of him I haven't seen Ikuto in this weird world yet. Maybe he was in Europe. Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Yaya or Kairi either. They must still be in Yamaguchi.

"Rima-chan, I can't breathe," Fujisaki complained.

"If you can talk then you can breathe," I said as I walked into the Royal Garden. Kusukusu and Rhythm following as the laughed. I let go of his tie and glared at him.

"Care to explain this?" I asked.

***Nagi's POV***

Did she think I never all the answers? I have no clue what's going on here. I've thought it over all day and nothing came to me.

"I don't know why this is happening either," I said.

"Rima, didn't you have a nightmare? Maybe it came true?" Kusukusu said. She had a nightmare too? If she had the same as me then maybe that wishing well did grant her wish, whatever it was.

"Nagi had a nightmare too," Rhythm pointed out. They all looked at me.

"What was your's about?" Rima asked very eagar.

"The beginning was a bit hazy but I remmeber you crying. I comforted you and then I spotted a wishing well. You must've made a wish because this blue mist dragged you and me down in it," I explained. She stared at me with complete shock.

"That was my dream," she said.

"I'm starting to think that maybe that wasn't a dream after all. What did you wish for?," I said.

"I wished that I was never kidnapped. That way mom and dad would stop fighting," she said in a quiet voice. I heard it though. It makes sense now. Her parents would have transferred her in fifth grade. That means none of us at this school would know her, but how would I know her.

"It would explain why no one else knows you but why do I know you?" I asked.

"You fell in the well with Rima. Maybe your memories didn't change," Kusukusu said.

"Then why is Temari in her egg?" Rhythm asked.

"Rima's words really spoke to me that day we were savinf Ikuto. If Rima wasn't there then Temari never hatched and has been shut in her egg for so long," I said as I took Temari's egg out of my bag. I can't believe I've made her wait all these years. I know now that I've only used excuses. I don't want her to be in her egg.

"Cheer up!" Rima demanded.

"What?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Since you and I are in this together then you better cheer up! I don't want you depressed on me! I'm the one that has no friends!" she yelled at me. I was a bit shocked.

"You have a friend," I said.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Me. You said you and I are in this together. We might as well get along and be friends. Fighting and teasing will get us no where," I pointed out.

"Alright buddy, what do we do first?" she asked. Did she just call me buddy? That is just too weird.


	4. Becoming a Guardian Again

_Recap_

_"You have a friend," I said._

_"Who?" she asked curious._

_"Me. You said you and I are in this together. We might as well get along and be friends. Fighting and teasing will get us no where," I pointed out._

_"Alright buddy, what do we do first?" she asked. Did she just call me buddy? That is just too weird._

**Chapter 4 Becoming a Guardian...again**

***Nagi's POV***

Rima and I decided to talk about how to figured this out. It was so confusing but since Rima had every class with me it was easy to talk to her.

"What's our last class? I didn't really read my schedule," Rima asked.

"Dance, but it doesn't say the teacher's name," he said. Rima took out her schedule and looked at it.

"Why am I in dance? I can't dance to save my life," she said.

"Maybe you had to pick a extra activity and decided dance over cooking," I thought.

"I'd rather cook instead of fall and make a fool of myself," she said.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," I said as I opened the door then let her go through.

"It's that lady from this morning," Rima said.

"What do you mea-" I stopped talking. Baaya was sitting there at the teacher's desk. I walked over to her.

"Hello Young Master," she said then bowed her head slightly.

"No need to bow or call me young master at school. Just Nagihiko is fine. Also what are you doing here?" I asked. Rima stood next to me. Baaya instantly ignored me and started talking to her.

"Hello Rima-chan, how are you? I didn't get to see you last night at dance practice. I was busy with the mistress since she had a slight fever. You are always so cute when you dance," Baaya said. I saw Rima flinch a bit when Baaya called her cute. I know Rima hated that word.

"I am also sorry that I didn't see you too. I was a bit occupied," Rima lied.

"Bayaa, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"It's Bayaa-sensei and your mother is the new dance teacher but since she's sick she had me fill in for her. She should be ok in a day or two," Baaya said. My mom was the dance teacher? When did this happen? I know she taught dance at home but at school?

"Can you two be my models? Your the only two I know that can dance in this class," she asked.

"What kind of dance?" Rima asked.

"Just a slow dance, nothing hard. You've been practicing hard but I don't want you to over do it," she said. Rima look a bit puzzled. Don't tell me she didn't know how to slow dance. She's sixteen for goodness sake. Doesn't every sixteen your old now how to at least do an amateur slow dance.

"Take your seats in the front," she said. We sat in the front row like Baaya said.

***Rima's POV***

Can I suddenly dance now? Did she say that I took classes at the Fujisaki dance school? When did that happen? I remembered that dance poster I had.

"Baaya-sensei," I asked.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" she answered.

"How long have I been dancing?" I asked.

"You mother told me you've dance since you were little but you didn't join the Fujisaki school till you were in fifth grade," she replied. I looked at Fujisaki and him and I had the same thought. Since I wasn't kidnapped, I was happy and willing to do different things besides read gag manga and watch comedies. The bell rang as students flew in. Utau came in as well and sat next to me. She had her laptop with her to do some school work.

"Hey chibi," Utau said.

"Why do you have to call me chibi?" I asked.

"It suits you," she said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I have classes online and I bribe everyone to let me hang here. The school atmosphere really helps," she said.

"I thought it was because your only friends went to this school," I said not thinking about my comment. How would I know that if we've never met before today? There was a dark aura around her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"That's what Nagi told me," I said.

"I didn't tell you that," he defended himself.

"She called you by your nickname again," Rhythm pointed out. I guess I need to use my acting skills. I put on a fake smile and I swear there were sparkles all around me. Ha! I have a kira kira sparkle attack too.

"Of course Rhythm. Nagi and I are friends," I said in my sweetest voice. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Alright class, I am your substitute teacher Baaya-sensei. Fujisaki-sensei is a bit under the weather so I'll be filling in," she announced. Everyone looked at Nagi since she said his last name.

"Is Nagihiko-sama's mom going to teach us?"

"I heard they are the best Japanese dancing school around."

"Maybe Nagihiko-sama will want to dance with me." His fangirls were gossiping about him Nagi didn't seem to mind. He was always calm except when Rhythm was first born. That was a funny week.

"I have a note from Tsukasa," Utau said as she pulled a pink paper out of her pocket.

"Alright, do you know anything about dancing?" Baaya asked.

"A little bit but I mainly sing," she said.

"Alright, I know two students that do dance. Rima-chan, Nagihiko," she said. We stood up and walked to her desk.

"I'll need you to clear some desk so they can show you a proper slow dance. Slow dance is a very simple dance in the dancing arts but it can be frustrating if one does not know what to do or they do not know their partner well," Baaya began explaining. Some student moved the first row of desks back.

"These two have been dancing together since they were twelve so they know each other's rhythm. You two could you please demonstrate," she said. I don't know how to slow dance. What am I supposed to do? I could fake sick. I could pretend to sprain my ankle. For some reason I didn't do that. I put one hand on Nagi's shoulder and the other on his back. He placed both of his hands on my hips. Usually I would call him a pervert but I couldn't say it. Him and I began dancing. I could feel his fangirls give me glares but I ignored them.

"You see her students, the first thing you work on is you space. These two are close enough to dance but not to close where they step on each other's foot. The footwork should be together. If her foot goes back then his foot goes forward," she instructed. Him and I were in sync. His foot went right mine went left. Maybe I did take dance lessons.

"Now the girl has several hand positions. She can rest both hands around his next, she can have one on his back and one on his shoulder, and she can also rest her hand on the upper back of her dance partner with her fingers resting on his shoulder. The boy had very few options. He can either have both hands on her hips or he can rest his hands on the small of the girl's back," she said. We did every example she gave. The whole class was clapping.

"Now partner up. I know we have an equal amount of boys and girls," Baaya said. There were a few groans but the class partnered up anyway.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Rima-chan, you don't have to hold on to my shirt," Nagi said.

"You have to lead me to the Royal Garden since I'm new," I said. He sweatdropped at my sentence.

"Rima-chan, you know where it is. We were there earlier today. You dragged me there," he pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a new girl that hardly knows her way around," I said acting innocent. He sighed and continued guiding me to the Royal Garden. I was holding onto the back of his shirt like I used to do to Amu.

"Here Rima-chan, this is where the guardians meet every day before and after school," he said as he opened the door to the giant glass building. The second we walked in Nagi was whisked away by a ginger who was giving him a noogie.

"Hey Fujisaki, I saw you with that small girl earlier. Is she your girlfriend?" Kukai teased.

"Kukai let go!" Nagi said. I sweatdropped at this. Why does everyone think we're dating?

"You have to tell me is she you girlfriend," Kukai said as he continued to noogie his best friend.

"She's not my girlfriend. She takes dancing classes at the Fujisaki school," Nagi explained while still being noogied. The ginger let go of him. I just stood there and sweatdropped. He knew I was here right.

"You're such a kid," Utau said not looking away from her laptop. I couldn't see very well but I think she was shoe shopping instead of doing school work.

"Anyway," this is Mashiro, Rima. She's agreed to join the guardians," Nagi said as he fixed his hair.

"You were in my homeroom class and the girl I saw this morning," Amu said.

"Sorry that I was cold. I was the new kid and I thought that I wouldn't know anyone so I was hiding behind an outer character," I said hoping she would open up and tell me about her outer character.

"I understand what you mean. I was new back in the fourth grade and I always hide behind a 'cool and spicy' character," she admitted.

"I know that already. I was wondering if you would trust me enough to tell me," I said.

"WHAT!? WAS IT THAT OBVIOUS?!" she yelled.

"Nagi tells me about you guys sometimes. He is my only friend so he tells me a lot," I said.

"NAGI! WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME!" Amu yelled as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"I-I'm sorry Amu-chan," Nagi said as he sweatdropped.

"I think I know all of you," I said then pointed at Utau.

"Your Utau," I said. I then pointed my finger at every person while I said their name.

"Kukai, Amu, Tadase, and there is a blue haired boy that's like a cat but I don't see him," I said. Where was Ikuto?

"Ikuto is in Europe playing his violin," Utau informed then swooned. What the hell!? I thought she was over her brother. Wait! I was never here so I never convinced her to like Kukai. Damn! I'm back to square one!

"So you are joining the guardians," Tadase asked. I nodded my head. He handed me a purple guadian cape. It was just like the red ones were wore when we were younger but obviously they're purple instead.

"I'll introduce the charas," Kukai said.

"No need to introduce them. Rhythm told Kusukusu and me about them," I said.

"Really?" Ran asked.

"Sure, you're Ran, the spade is Miki, club is Su, diamond is Dia, Tadase's is Kiseki, Kukai's is Daichi, Utau's was El and Il but they're gone now, Yaya's is Pepe, Kairi's is Musashi, and Ikuto's was Yoru but he's gone too," I said.

"You talk about us too much Nagi," Utau said.

"Sorry guys but she wanted to know about my friends since she didn't have any friends besides me and Nade. Ever since Nade left she's never had a friend that was a girl," Nagi said. He's writing me a death wish. The girls will drag me to the mall and dress me up like a doll. Amu and Utau looked at each other a smirked.

"Rima, if we can call you that, would you like to go with us to the mall this weekend," they both said at the same time. If this were an anime then there would be a scary fire background behind them. I did the safest thing to do. I hid behind Nagi.

"They're your friends. Don't let them dress me up like a rag doll," I said.

"Rima, if they started dressing you then me coming to help would make things worse," he pointed out. I didn't realize that.

"Don't let them take me," I said as I grabbed his shirt.

"I'm not used to you being clingy," Nagi said.

"You know the one thing that makes her yell at anyone," Rhythm pointed out.

"Don't do it," I warned.

"Rima, what's that comedy sketch you liked?" he said.

"When did I give you permission to use my name without an honorific," I said.

"Just now so I don't say it," he said. That evil mastermind! I can't believe I agreed to be friends with him. Wasn't he the one that said no fighting and no teasing? I had a plan too. My crocodile tear slid down my face.

"Nagi, I never knew you could be so mean," I said sadly as another tear fell down my face.

"Way to go man. You made her cry," Kukai said.

"She's not crying. Well, she is crying but they're fake tears," he said. He can always tell. Why is it always him?

"How do you know I was and don't tell me it's because you have acting skills," I demanded.

"Um...uh..." he said as Rhythm whispered something in his ear. I saw a smirk on his face.

"Rima, Tala-Balance," he said. Damn him! I am so getting him back for this.

"Rima, let's do the usual, Character change!" Kusukusu said as she floated out of the doll house Ami got them a long time ago. A star and teardrop appeared on my face. I glared evilly at Nagi.

"IT'S BALA-BALANCE YOU DUNCE! YOU HAVE STRAIGHT A'S YET YOU CAN'T REMEMBER A COMEDY SKETCH THAT I'VE LOVED FOR YEARS! BALA-BALANCE!" I yelled at him. The last part I did the pose. Everyone except for Nagi looked at me with shock. It was similar to the face Amu made when she first saw me character change. My character change soon vanished and the face paint was gone. I just stood there for a second then curled up in a ball.

"A ball?" Amu and Utau said confused.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"It's Rima's defense move," Rhythm pointed out.

"I like the yelling Rima instead of the clingy Rima," Nagi said.

"What just happened a minute ago?" Kukai asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Rima loves to make others laugh,"" Nagi pointed out. Amu sat down next to me.

"I know what it's like to have a character change against your will. Ran did a character change with me and made me confess in front of the whole school. I was so embarrassed but it all smoothed over," she said.

"Really?" I asked as I popped my head out a little bit to look at her. I already knew about her character change but it was nice that she trusted me enough again. I looked up and smiled at her.

"You and Utau can call me Rima and I would love to go to the mall this weekend," I said. She seemed a bit shocked but smiled back at me.

"I'm still calling you chibi," Utau said. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number down.

"Call me later with details," I said.

"Rima, I better take you home," Nagi said.

"Fine," I said. I hugged Amu and Utau and waved to the boys. Nagi and I walked out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked while we were walking to my house. Under different circumstances I would've probably killed him by now.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you trigger a character change?" I asked pissed.

"I knew you wouldn't be yourself but I also knew you wanted to be Amu-chan's friend. There only way that would happen is that you show your true self, just like you did back when you first went to Seiyo," he said.

"How would you know? You were in Europe at the time?" I asked. He was being very suspicious.

"Amu-chan told me," he said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"I'm home, and I have a guest," I said. I didn't really want to invite him in but him and I needed to think this through.

"Onee-chan, your home," I heard a small voice as I felt something impact me. I looked down to see a little girl. She had eyes like mine but her hair was brown. She looked about seven-ish Did she just call me onee-chan?

"Azumi, let your sister in," mom said as she walked in. She then saw Nagi.

"It's nice to see you again Nagihiko," she said. She didn't use an honorific. I guess she's know me since Rima joined dance school.

"Nagi-kun," Azumi said as she let go of me and hugged him.

"Hello again Azumi-chan," he said.

"Mom, I joined a club at school. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure, what club?" she asked.

"I'm part of the guardians. It's like student council," I said.

"Did you get that cape from joining?" she said as she pointed at my new cape.

"Yes," I said a bit confused she would ask.

"Purple is such a good color on you Rima," my mom said.

"I agree," Nagi said. No one asked for his opinion.

"Is there a reason you are over Nagihiko?" mom asked.

"I was going to discuss the guardian duties with Rima. I'm in it too I just don't wear the cape," he said.

"Alright, also Rima, dance practice is canceled since Mrs. Fujisaki is sick," she said.

"That's such a shame," I said pretending to be upset. I might've gotten away with slow dancing but I don't know anything about traditional dancing. Mom got up and went to cook dinner I assume. Azumi went upstairs.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Nagi said as him and I went to my room.

"I didn't till today," I said. Him and I went into my room.

"Nade has that dance poster too," Nagi said.

"You mean you have that poster," I said.

"Yes, but it's in Nade's room so that makes it Nade's," he pointed out.

"Whatever, what are we gonna do about this situation," I asked.

"I think the best thing to do it to check out the well. Maybe if you wish for things to go back the way they were then maybe all of this will be changed," he said.

"The problem with that is I don't remember where it is. I was crying and upset. I had no idea where I was running," I admitted.

"I wasn't paying attention where I was going either. I was trying to look for you," he said.

"So we pretty much have a little plan, an unknown well, and a mixed up world. I can tell this is gonna be tons of work," I said.

"We'll just try to live through it. That's all we can do right now," he said. I knew he was right. My door then slammed open.

"Onee-chan, it's time for Nagi-kun to go home because it's dinner time," my little sister said announced.

"Alright, bye Rima, bye Azumi-chan," Nagi said then left my room.

"Onee-chan has a boyfriend," Azumi sang.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said to her and I went downstairs to eat. I always want a younger sibling but now I find them annoying.

"How was your first day at Seiyo?" my father asked.

"It was a little weird but I was offered to join student council," I said.

"Are you joining?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I hope it doesn't get in the way of your dance lessons," my mother said then took a bite of food.

"Nagi is in student council too. If he can handle it then I can too," I said.

"Nagi-kun is Rima's boyfriend," Azumi said.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell your father? You have to introduce him properly," my father said.

"I don't have a boyfriend and you already know Nagi," I said. I assume he would know him since I've taken dance lessons with him since we were twelve.

"Did you make any friends beside Nagi?" mom asked.

"All of the student council and Utau Hoshina," I said.

"UTAU HOSHINA! YOU KNOW HER!?" Azumi yelled so loud that I'm sure the neighbors could hear her.

"Yeah, she doesn't go to school there but she takes classes on line but would rather have a school atmosphere," I explained. That's what Utau told me so that's what I was going with.

"I want to meet Utau Hoshina," Azumi said.

"Speaking of her, my new friend Amu and Utau want to take me shopping this weekend. I don't know the whole details but they are offering to take me,"I said.

"It's fine with me but you have to take Azumi with you," mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mrs. Fujisaki and I always have ladies night with Midori Hinamori every other weekend," she said.

"That's Amu's mom...I assume," I said since I wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Does your friend have pink hair, wear gothic-like clothes, and wears X clips in her hair?" she asked.

"That describes her perfectly," I said.

"I know her. She is a sweet kid. He has a little sister about Azumi's age. Maybe she can bring her little sister," mom said. I finished my food then excused myself. I took a shower, did my homework, then sat on my bed and read gag manga.

"Rima, I like you mom and dad like this. Do we really want to change it by wishing into the wishing well again," Kusukusu said.

"I do like it that mom and dad aren't fighting but Azumi annoys me," I said.

"She's your little sibling. You could ask Temari. She tells me all the time that Rhythm is annoying," she said.

"She can't say anything now. That stupid purplehead can't believe in himself enough for Temari to hatch. How stupid can he be? I've only saw him dance one time when Nadeshiko had that dance recital that Amu dragged me to, but he was so graceful. I can't believe he thinks terrible of himself."

"Why don't you change his mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her and tilted my head a bit confused.

"You convinced him that day we went to save Ikuto. If you did it once then you can do it again."

"How would I do that?" I asked.

"You said words that really moved him. He took them to heart and Temari hatched. Every time he dances then say how good he was," she said.

"He'll think I'm his best friend," I pointed out.

"Is that such a bad thing? Temari will be the only girl chara that remembers me. I really miss her Rima," Kusukusu said. She was being serious. It was rare to see her like that. I smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll try my best," I said.

"Yay! Operation Make Nagi Happy so Temari Will Come Out of Her Egg," Kusukusu cheered. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I didn't even comment how ridiculous that plan named sounded. I looked at my clock and it was already ten-thirty. I got up and brushed my teeth then went to bed.

"Good night Kusukusu."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Who's awesome? I'm awesome, or at least I had an awesome moment when I stayed up late for all of my followers and reviewers who were sad I will be gone for a few days. If you don't know then I will tell you now. I am going to Chicago for a couple days. I don't know how many exactly.**

**Also ideas/flames/comments are allowed**


	5. Operation MakeNagiHappySoTemariWillHatch

_Recap_

_"Why don't you change his mind?" _

_"What do you mean?" I asked her and tilted my head a bit confused. _

_"You convinced him that day we went to save Ikuto. If you did it once then you can do it again."_

_"How would I do that?" I asked._

_"You said words that really moved him. He took them to heart and Temari hatched. Every time he dances then say how good he was," she said._

_"He'll think I'm his best friend," I pointed out._

_"Is that such a bad thing? Temari will be the only girl chara that remembers me. I really miss her Rima," Kusukusu said. She was being serious. It was rare to see her like that. I smiled at her. _

_"Alright, I'll try my best," I said._

_"Yay! Operation Make Nagi Happy so Temari Will Come Out of Her Egg," Kusukusu cheered._

**Chapter 5 Operation Make Nagi Happy so Temari Will Come Out of Her Egg**

***Rima's POV***

Today will be all about finding the wishing well and begin 'Operation Make Nagi Happy so Temari Will Come Out of Her Egg'. That's what Kusukusu called it so I was sticking with it but maybe we should call it O.M.N.H.T.W.C.O.H.E. That seems harder to remember.

"Hello Rima," I heard behind me. I turned and saw the purple headed boy that I was supposed to make happy. He ran to catch up with me. I looked at his shoulders but only Rhythm was there. Why do I feel this is going to be a lot of work? I just noticed that he didn't use an honorific.

"Add an honorific," I said.

"You use my name with out an honorific," he pointed out.

"You call him by his nickname," Rhythm added.

"Rima, remember the plan," Kusukusu whispered in my ear. I have to be nice around him and make sure Temari hatches. Out of his charas, Temari was my favorite. Rhythm was just a playboy.

"Alright Nagi, you can call me Rima," I said in a sweet voice.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch," I said.

"Kusukusu, is that true?" Nagi asked as he turned to her. He knew she had a hard time keeping a secret. Kusukusu looked at him, then me, then him till she got dizzy. She floated down and I caught her.

"There is nothing to worry about Nagi. Let's find the well so everything can go back to normal," I said still being very sweet. Him and his chara looked at me suspiciously. Him and I were now at the gates of the school.

"Rima! Nagi!" we heard a familiar pinkette call our names. She ran over to us with Utau right behind her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Chibi," Utau said. Why must she keep that nickname?

"Did you mom say it was ok to go shopping with us this weekend?" Amu asked.

"I can go but I have to bring my little sister," I said.

"That's a relief. I have to bring mine too," Amu said.

"I am the little sister so I will bring myself," Utau said.

"Nagi, you should come too," Amu said.

"Why me? I thought this was a girl thing," Nagi said.

"Pretty please," Amu asked using her sparkle attack. Nagi always fell for a girl's sparkle attack. He was a bit of a pushover.

"I guess," Nagi said. I decided I better pull him away and save him. We had to look for the wishing well anyway.

"Nagi, you promised to show me around the school," I said. He caught on pretty quick.

"I did, I better do it now. Can you tell the other guardians?" Nagi said the last part to the two other girls.

"We'll tell them," Utau said.

"Thanks, Nagi let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him away. I thought that was nicer than dragging him by his tie like last time.

***Utau's POV***

"You know the plan for this Saturday, right?" I asked Amu.

"Of course, I can't believe Nagi said that," Amu said.

***Flashback***

_"That chibi girl is pretty cute," I said as I sat next to Nagi. Rima went to the bathroom so I decided to talk to him._

_"I don't think she's cute," he said._

_"What do you mean? If you looked in a dictionary and found the word cute then you'd see a picture of her," I said._

_"I just don't think she's cute," he said._

***Flashback Over***

"Our mission is to have Nagi call Rima cute by dressing her up in a bunch of cute outfits," I said.

"Rima won't be happy with us. She doesn't seem to like to be dressed up," Amu said.

"She can get over it because it's happening. If Nagi doesn't think a girl like Rima is cute then he must play for our team," I said.

***Rima's POV***

"It should be here somewhere," I said. Him and I have been looking all over the area I thought might be where the well would be. Where could it be?!

"Look here Rima," he said. I was not used to him saying my name without an honorific. I walked over to him. He pointed to circle of dirt.

"Dirt?" I said confused.

"It looks like the wishing well was here but it just vanished," Rhythm said.

"So I'm stuck here," I said.

"It seems like it," Nagi said. This really sucks. I pretty much have to start my social life over, I have to get everyone back with the right person, and I have to dance. How could this get worse?

"Rima, I'm really sorry. I was the one that told you to make a wish," he said. His face looked depressed. He was not supposed to be sad today. I was supposed to cheer him up. This was the first thing I had to do. Temari hatches then I'll work on someone else. Utau getting Ikuto should be next.

"It's alright," I said. He looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean? Don't you want everything to go back to normal?" he asked.

"Of course I do but I have you to help me," I said as I gave him a smile. He seemed shocked and I could've sworn I saw his face get a bit pink but I blinked and it was gone so it must've been the light or something. He smiled at me.

"I promise to help the best I can," he said.

"It's a little weird to see those two get along," Rhythm said to Kusukusu.

"But it's better so we can be friends," Kusukusu said as she hugged him. Rhythm, being the playboy he is, hugged her back. We all heard the distant bell ring meaning school started and we were now late. We both started running toward the school. I noticed that I wasn't tired from all the running.

"Wow! Rima is actually running for more than a minute," Rhythm said.

"I guess I'm more athletic since I dance or something like that," I said as I kept running.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Rima, you almost got a detention," Kusukusu said.

"Yeah, but luckily Nikaidou-sensei is our homeroom teacher and thought it was a guardian thing," I said.

"Nagi has never had a detention before," Rhythm said. Before Nagi could say anything all the charas gasped.

"X eggs!" they gasped.

"Let's go," Tadase said. All of us, Amu; Utau; Tadase; Kukai; Nagi; and I, chased our charas. Utau followed ours since her's were no longer with us. I don't really know why she came if she can't charanari.

"There they are!" Kukai announced.

"Everyone charanari!" Amu said. Utau had a vein pop out on her head.

"Sorry Utau," Amu said.

"Just get this get over with," Utau said as she sat on the grass with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My heart unlock!" all of us except Utau said.

"Charanari Platinum Royal"

"Charanari: Sky Jack"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper"

"Charanari: Clown Drop"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart"

"Rima! You can charanari!?" Amu said shocked.

"That's not what you should be focused on," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the X eggs," Amu said. I love Amu but she can be so dense.

"Tightrope Dancer!"

"Blaze Shoot" Nagi and I attacked at the same time. The ropes wrapped around his ball of energy. My ropes had the energy on them. I swung the ball around.

"I guess that works," I said. The ropes broke apart and the ball was gone but the energy was still in the ropes. They wrapped around the X eggs.

"Now Amu," I said.

"Negative heart lock on, open heart!" she said then purified the eggs. The eggs then went back to their owners.

"I never knew you could do a combo attack," Rhythm said.

"But Clown Drop and Yamato-" Kusukusu began but Rhythm covered her mouth.

"Nagi, is your mom still sick?" I asked making sure the attention wasn't on my loud mouth chara. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death. She can slip some things out if she doesn't watch herself.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked a bit curious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house," I said as I gave him a smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, you've just been extra nice to me today," he said. I grabbed his sleeve and tugged a bit meaning he was supposed to follow me. He understood right away. We started to walk away when we heard our friends talk.

"There is something between those two," Kukai said.

"They do share a strange friendship," Tadase said.

"Nagi said he didn't think Chibi was cute. How is that even possible?" Utau said.

"We are still an earshot away," I said. The grip on his sleeve was tighter.

"If that's the case then why don't you think she's cute?" Kukai asked.

"I just don't," Nagi said.

"How?" Amu asked.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Utau said.

"I know what you're implying Utau and I am not gay. Is it impossible to think she's not cute? I just don't and that's that," Nagi said in a calm tone. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Let's go Rima. Bye everyone," he said.

"Bye," I said to them. They all waved at us. After we walked off school grounds there was a silence. It wasn't one I was used to where I was comfortable being quiet. Why didn't he tell them I hated being called cute?

"Why didn't you tell them I hated that word?" I asked.

"It's not something for me to tell. Even though you constantly teased and mocked me, you never told anyone about my Nadeshiko secret. It would be unfair if I told them," he said. After he was done talking I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"You can let go of my hand," I said. He looked at our hands then quickly let go. Were his cheeks pink. I guess he was a bit embarrassed for not noticing earlier. The rest of the way to my house was in an awkward silence. The only talked was him talking into his phone telling his mom where he was.

"Mom, I brought Nagi home," I said.

"We have another guest," mom said from the kitchen. I was curious and walked in. There was a beautiful woman. She had lavender hair that was put up in a tight bun. She wore a nice button up shirt with a black skirt. She looked to fancy to be just going over to a normal house. I felt myself bow my head to her and words flew out of my mouth.

"It's nice to see you are feeling better Fujisaki-sensei." This must be Nagi's mom.

"There is no need to be so formal in you own house. I'm not your teacher right now so just Fujisaki-san will do," she said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked.

"I was telling Mrs. Mashiro about your grandmother. She is coming all the way from Europe to visit. SHe used to run the Fujisaki dance school till she married and it was passed down to me. I would like all the dancers to do their very best when she arrives in a few weeks," she said. I saw Nagi's face pale.

"Nagi and I will be in my room talking about guardian things," I said to save him.

"Leave your door open," mom said. What does she think we'll do? Nagi and I both went up the stairs to my room.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said.

"Is your grandma really picky when it comes to dancing?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm worried about," he said.

"Then why did you look like you saw a ghost?" I asked.

"My grandma always wanted me to be a girl. She pretty much disowned my because of my gender. She's the reason I started pretending to be a girl at such a young age. I had to act like a girl at home too, twenty four hours a day. Right after I came back from Europe my grandmother stayed so my mother was kind enough to let me be myself as long as I was Nadeshiko for dance practice," he explained. I used to think he was perfect at everything and had a perfect life but I was wrong.

"Why don't you just impress her with your awesome dancing skills," I said. He looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Time for 'Operation Make Nagi Happy so Temari Will Come Out of Her Egg' to take action.

"I've only seen your dancing once. It was so graceful and beautiful that you earned some respect for me. Since it was back when I first hated you, that means a lot. I may make fun of your tradition but I am actually jealous a girl like me isn't not as graceful as a boy like you. It bugged me for weeks to be honest," I said not looking at him while I was talking. I knew he was looking right at me.

"Rima, do you mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said as I looked right at him. He could tell I wasn't lying. I was speaking the truth the whole time. I looked away from him again.

"This is between you and me," I said. I felt something wrapped around me holding me close. I turned to see Nagi hugging me.

"It means a lot to hear that from you," he said.

"Personal space," I said. He let go and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"Nagihiko, it's about time we leave the Mashiro's to their business," his mother called.

"I'll be right there," he said. He gave me one more smile then walked out. I couldn't help but smile too.

***Nagi's POV***

After I left Rima's house, ate, and took a shower I was in my pjs laying on my bed. The smile on my face never disappeared.

"Someone's happy," Rhythm said.

"I can't help it," I said. He gave me a sly look.

"Could you be happy because of a certain blonde we know?" he asked.

"Utau?" I guessed. I knew who meant but I was just messing with him.

"Try a foot or two shorter," Rhythm said.

"I guess what Rima said really helped me get out of a funk. The news my grandmother is coming is always bad news," I said. Rhythm yawned.

"I know what you mean man. I'm gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow," Rhythm said as he went in his egg. I guess now would be a good time for me to sleep too. I turned the lights off and went to bed. The one thing I didn't know was that a certain pink egg moved and cracked.

* * *

**I got a chapter out. I'm really sorry but school started and I've already been busy and it's only been two days. I worry that my academics will interfere with my fanfiction but I will try my best. I am super determined.**


	6. Helping Utau at Kukai's house

**Just a little note. I am having the school weeks where they go Mon-Fri and have the weekends off. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Helping Utau at Kukai's house**

***Nagi's POV***

I woke up to the sun shine in my face. I flinched but I quickly adapted to the light. I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning," I heard a sweet voice greet me. I rubbed my eyes. Words flew out of my mouth.

"Good morning Temari... TEMARI!?"

"Dude, you're too loud," Rhythm complained but then shut up when he saw his big sister.

"I see we have a little situation here. I'm glad Rima was nice enough to you to give you the confidence for me to hatch," Temari said.

"She was just acting?" I asked.

"That's what Kuskusu whispered to me when I was in my egg but from what I heard it doesn't sound like acting. I think those word were real," Temari said.

"I've only seen your dancing once. It was so graceful and beautiful that you earned some respect for me. Since it was back when I first hated you, that means a lot. I may make fun of your tradition but I am actually jealous a girl like me isn't as graceful as a boy like you. It bugged me for weeks to be honest."

"Rima always knows the right things to say. She always manipulate you," Rhythm said.

"He can't help it. It's how a gentleman acts around a girl," Temari said.

"Speaking of gentlemen, what are we gonna do when his grandma gets here. It's her fault it took years for me to hatch. I would've hatched the same time as Temari if he didn't have to act like a girl all the time," Rhythm said.

"I'll have to be Nadeshiko again. The girls, excluding Rima, don't know about my secret so I'll have to lie again," I said.

"Don't be upset Nagi. This time you have Rima as a friend," Temari said.

"I don't really know if we're friends. We act like it around school most of the time but I don't really think she wants to be friends," I said.

"That's not what Kusukusu told me," Temari said.

"When do you two have enough to talk if you were in my bag?" I asked.

"Kusukusu was in your bag for a bit," she said. Rhythm and I sweatdropped. How did I not notice.

"Think about it Nagihiko, if Rima really hated you then she wouldn't try to get me to come out. She may use the excuse saying she likes me better than Rhythm-"

"Hey!"

"But she really wanted you to be happy. Also we can't find a way out of this situation without keeping our heads up," Temari said. Temari always knew how to cheer me up just like Rima. They are very similar I guess. One minute they're sweet and nice then the next they will completely change and yell at you.

***Rima's POV***

"I wonder if Temari hatched," Kusukusu said. Her and I were walking to school...well she was floating.

"Who knows? He can be unpredictable sometimes," I said.

"Oh really?" I looked back and there he was with two charas floating over his shoulders. I stopped walking.

"TEMARI!" Kusukusu squealed as she hugged the other female chara.

"I'm sorry for my late entrance but I am here," Temari said.

"It's about time she hatched. I like her more than Rhythm. I can stop acting goody-goody around Nagi now," Rima said. Nagi just smiled at me. Why was he so happy?

"You're right Temari. She did use that excuse," Nagi said as he walked past me.

"What excuse?" I said as I caught up with him.

"Temari said you would say that you were only nice to me so she would hatch, but she said you wouldn't care for her if you didn't care about me," he said.

"I don't care about you," I said.

"Then why would you like Temari at all if you didn't care?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't find an excuse.

"She can't come up with anything fast enough," Rhythm pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the only boy chara. I crossed my arms over my chest and faced away from the Nagi and his charas.

"She's embarrassed now," Temari said. Kusukusu giggled as my face turned a bit pink.

"Am not," I said as I faced them. That was a mistake since my blush could be seen.

"Rima, your cheeks are pink," Rhythm said.

"Guys, stop teaming up on her," Nagi said. He wrapped his arm around mine.

"We better walk a bit faster so we're not late," he said. Him and I walked a bit faster. His arm still linked with mine.

"Rima, my mom said dance practice is canceled since she is still a bit sick. I think she is fine but is being overdramatic," he said.

"I've never done Japanese dance before. When I danced with you during dance class, my body moved by itself. Do you think that will happen when I dance?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest but if it worked once then it should work again," he said. We had arrived at the school.

"Yo Nagi! Mashiro!" we heard behind us. Both of us turned and saw Kukai with Utau next to him. Since Temari hatched, Kuatu would be my next task.

"Why are you two together?" I asked.

"I always walk to school with Utau," Kukai said.

"I was told that-" Nagi covered my mouth.

"Nothing Rima," he said. I glared at him. I then got the evil idea to lick his hand so I did. I had a bad taste on my tongue. What did he have on his hands?

"I put hand sanitize on my hands not to long ago," he said. Gross! I pulled his hand away.

"That is gross," I said.

"I didn't tell you to lick my hand," he said.

"I'm glad Tema-" He covered my mouth again.

"Is there something you wanted Kukai?" he asked.

"Since Mashiro was new I thought I'd invite her and you to hang out at my house after school with me and Utau."

"Will your brothers behave?" I asked.

"All my brothers have moved out. I'm the only one left that lives at home," he said.

"Alright I'll go," I said.

"Me too," Nagi said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"This is my house," Kukai said to me.

"I could tell since the mailbox has 'Souma' in big letters," I said.

"Anyway, come in," he said as he unlocked the front door and opened it. I walked in first. An arm wrapped around my neck and I was noogied.

"Surprise Kukai," I heard a deep male voice say.

"I'm not Kukai!" I yelled. The guy noticed and let go.

"Whoa Kukai, we should visit more if you bring girls home," another man said. I saw that there were four men. Each of them looked different.

"Kaidou, she's a new girl and you probably scared her," Utau said.

"Nice to see you again Hoshina," the guy that noogied me said.

"It's ok little chibi. He thought you were Kukai," Utau said as she fixed my hair. It was messed up thanks to one of Kukai's brothers.

"Kukai, your such a player if you're bringing home three girls everyday," one of his brothers said. Utau and I busted up laughing.

"I'm a boy," Nagi said.

"Really? all the brothers said. I walked over to Nagi and pulled his shirt up.

"Here's proof," I said.

"Rima!" Nagi whined.

"What? I was helping you. You're a guy. Guys take their shirts off all the time," I said.

"I don't want you undressing me," he said. I felt my face get a bit warmer.

"I wasn't undressing you. I just flashed your chest," I said.

"That's the same thing," Kukai said.

"Rima, come on. The boys can figure out whether he's a boy or not," Utau said as she saved me by dragging me to what I assume is Kukai's room.

"You totally like him, don't you," Utau said once the door was closed.

"Who?" I asked a bit confused.

"Nagi," she said.

"No way!" I said. Kusukusu was giggling her butt off.

"No girl goes up to a guy and just lifts up his shirt unless she's comfortable around him," she said.

"Would you lift up Kukai's shirt?" I asked turning the tables on her. She blushed but quickly shook it off.

"I don't like Kukai. I like Ikuto," she said.

"Your brother? Don't you think that's a little...taboo," I said trying to find the right word.

"I don't care. I will make sure he loves me," Utau said.

"I don't want to be mean but you can't make someone fall in love with you. If it's been years and he hasn't been into you then it's probably time to move on," I said. I know no matter how much I talk to her she'll be too stubborn to admit I'm right.

"Your right," she said as tears filled her eyes. I never expected her to give up so fast. Tears were now falling down her face. I wiped them away and hugged her.

"I know he always liked Amu. I just didn't want to give him up. You're right I need to move on but I don't know how. I've been in love with him since I was little. How do I move on?" she sobbed while I hugged her.

"We heard yelling," Kukai said as he and Nagi ran in slamming the door open.

"GET OUT!" Utau and I yelled at the same time. The boys were confused and a bit scared but they left. Utau cried on my shoulder for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to help you Utau," I said.

"How?" she asked as she wiped a few remaining tears off her face.

"It's always hard to get over a first love but I will help you get through it. After shopping this weekend, you, Amu, and me are going to watch movies and get huge tubs of ice cream and pig out," I said. That's what we did before I made that stupid wish.

"That sound pretty awesome," she said.

"We better make sure the boys didn't wet themselves. Did you see their faces?" I joked Her and Kusukusu busted up laughing. After their giggle fit we walked back into he living room. Kukai and Nagi looked at us a bit afraid. I noticed that Nagi had his hair in a ponytail like Nadeshiko's.

"Nadeshiko," I teased as I glomped him.

"You know it's me Rima. She didn't magically teleport from Europe," Nagi said.

"Ruin my fun," I said.

"Why did you two yell earlier?" Kukai asked.

"You never try to walk in when a girl is upset," I said.

"Who was upset," Kukai asked. Utau looked at me giving me a help-me face.

"I was," I said.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"You don't wanna know," I said. Nagi sighed then smiled at me.

"You can tell me anything Ri-ma-chan," he said in his Nadeshiko voice. I'm surprised he can still do that. He's in high school. I thought boy's voices dropped.

"Your Nadeshiko impression is good but like you said, I still know it's you," I said using his own words against him. He just sweatdropped.

"Why do you have your hair up anyway? You look like Nadeshiko," I said.

"Kukai's brothers," Nagi said as he pointed at them.

"I know he may be a pretty girl but that's a bit harsh," I told them. Kukai and Utau busted up laughing.

"Rima," Nagi whined as he let his hair loose.

"What? I was helping you. I told them it was harsh," I said. He sweatdropped once again but this time Rhythm joined him.

"You're always so confusing Rima," he said.

"I'm a girl. It's what we do best, right Utau," I said.

"Yep, it's a game sometimes," she said.

"Girls are so confusing!" Kukai said.

"You've got a lot to learn little bro," the guy who noogied me said.

"I bet you're love life isn't any better," Utau said. She seemed to really know Kukai's brothers. She must come over a lot.

"Utau, remember what I said earlier. I'll ask my mom if you and Amu can spend the night," I said. She gave me a wink.

"I have to head home. Dinner will be ready soon," Nagi said. I looked at the clock and it was almost dinner time.

"I'm gonna go too. I'll text you and Amu later," I said. Nagi and I walked out together.

"What was that about? I know you weren't upset. You covered up for Utau," Nagi said.

"That's a secret between girls," I said.

"Now that Temari hatched, what are you going to fix next," he asked.

"Kutau for sure. I can't work on Amuto till Utau get's over Ikuto," I said.

"So that's why Utau was upset," he said. Damn! He got it out of me.

"I swear if you say anything to Utau-"

"You know I keep secrets Rima," he said.

"Name one secret you've kept," I said as we made it to my house.

"I didn't tell everyone that you don't like the word cute," he said. He had me beat there.

"Whatever, bye," I said as I went to the porch. Nagi grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek.

"What the-" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up. Why did he do that? Why am I blushing?

"Rhythm!" Nagi yelled.

"What? I gave you a proper goodbye. Be happy I didn't make you kiss her lips," Rhythm said as he floated away. Nagi chased after him. Temari floated behind. I just stood there frozen. Kusukusu giggled.

"Rima, you're face is pink," she pointed out.

"No it's not" I said as I went inside.

* * *

**Oh Rhythm, you and your shananagins. I know the kiss on the cheek was a bit random but this chapter lacked some Rimahiko so I added that in. Also I forgot Kukai's other brothers except for Kaidou so sorry I didn't really mention the middle brothers too much. Hope you like this chapter**


	7. Lolita Dresses and the Sleepover

**Chapter 7 Lolita Dresses and the Sleepover**

***Rima's POV***

Today was Saturday, also known as the day we are going shopping and the girls sleep over. It was Utau, Amu, Ami, Azumi, me, Nagi (which I still don't know why he is really coming) and Kukai. I asked him to join us so Nagi didn't die from boredom but I really asked him to come so I can work on Kutau. My mom dropped Azumi and me off. Everyone was waiting for us outside the mall.

"About time chibi," Utau said.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S UTAU HOSHINA!" Azumi yelled.

"Azumi, she's a normal human just like us. She just happens to have better singing skills," I said.

"Nagi-kun!" Azumi said getting over her starstruck attitude. She hugged him.

"Nice to see you again Azumi-chan," he said. How did he remember her name?

"This must be your sister. This is my sister Ami," Amu introduced.

"Hinamori-san," Azumi said as she gave the small girl an evil glare.

"Mashiro-san," Ami returned with the same glare. There was an evil aura surrounding them.

"You know each other?" Kukai asked.

"We are enemies," Azumi announced. There was a blue spark in between their glares.

"Those two remind me of you and me when we were younger, Rima," Nagi said.

"Azumi probably got her ability to make enemies easy from me," I said.

"Can we go shopping now?" Utau asked. She seemed pretty impatient. She took us to a lolita shop first. Why would she want to go in there?

"Onee-chan, can I get a dress," Azumi asked me.

"This is the first shop we've been to. I'm only getting you one thing," I said. She seemed to ignore me and started to browse. Utau and Amu browsed as well. The boys just sat on a bench and talked about sports.

"Hey chibi come here," Utau said. Her and Amu were looking at very frilly and girly dresses. It's not fit for both of them. I didn't think they were into things that girly. Utau and Amu started pilling dresses into my arms. Then I was pushed into a dressing room.

"Try them on," Utau demanded.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at a few dresses. They were my size which was weird they got it right, but they were way too girly. These dresses would make me look...cute. I'm not tooting my own horn but I'm pretty sure I could get some guys to drool.

"Come on Rima, you'll look cute," Amu said.

"I thought we were cheering Utau up," I said.

"It would cheer me up if you tried on all those dresses," Utau said. I am so going to kill her. I really wanted to cheer her up but I hate dressing up in super cute lolita dresses.

"You both owe me," I said as I started changing. I heard both of them give a sigh of relief. Did they plan this? After I finished I walked out of the dressing room. I was in a dark blue lolita dress that was very short.

"Hey Nagi, don't you think Rima looks cute," Amu asked. Both the boys looked at me.

"I think it looks good on you Rima," he said. What were these girls playing at?

"I agree with you girls. She is pretty cute, like a doll," Kukai said.

"Next dress," Amu said.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I said.

"You promised and it would cheer me up," Utau said. I just sighed and went back into the dressing room. I changed into a purple one next. The same thing happened. Nagi said I looked good and everyone else called me cute. I was getting really pissed. I'm about to snap. Luckily, after I tried on all the dresses they decided to leave.

"But I wanted to try more on," Azumi whined.

"I am done with that store," I said.

After another hour of being forced into cute outfits and the girls asking the boys if I looked cute went by. It felt like torture. Nagi started to notice.

"I think Rima needs a break," he said.

"Fine, we'll take the little girls to the candy store since they had to sit and watch you change into the fifty-eight dresses we made you try on," Utau said.

"Yay! Candy!" the little girls cheered. They then glared at each other.

"I'll go with you," Kukai said. They all left except Nagi. Temari came out of hiding. I plopped down on a bench.

"Rough day," he said.

"You don't even know," I said.

"Why did you go along with it? It's very out of character for you. I don't know how many times they used the word cute in the last hour," he said.

"You were they only one that didn't call me that terrible word," I said.

"That's because I don't think you're cute," he said. I pouted and faced away from him.

"Nagi, you pretty much called her ugly, Temari pointed out.

"That's not what I meant. I think you're very beautiful but when someone asks me if I think you're cute I say no. Ever since that day Kusukusu told me you hated being called that I stopped considering you cute. If someone asked I would use better words like pretty or beautiful," he explained. For some weird reason I had this feeling in my gut. I put my hand on my stomach. Nagi seemed to notice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. That must be why my stomach had this weird feeling.

"Stay right here," he said. He then quickly left with his charas following him.

"Rima, are you ok?" Kusukusu asked.

"I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I'm probably just hungry but I've never had this feeling before," I said.

"You could have gas," she said.

"I doubt that," I said.

"Maybe you like Na-"

"Here you go Rima," Nagi said as he returned and handed me a strawberry parfait and a spoon. I took them. It looked pretty good to be honest.

"Thanks," I said. I took a bite. It was so fruity and sweet. Kusukusu ate some too.

"This is so yummy," Kusukusu cheered. I then noticed Nagi was sitting next to me watching me eat.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

"No, I thought you deserved it after the what you went through today," he said.

"Just eat some," I said as I stuck a spoonful of parfait in his mouth.

"Indirect kiss!" Temari and Kusukusu teased.

"It wouldn't be their first," Rhythm teased. Nagi grabbed him.

"That was your fault, not mine," he said.

"But this time I didn't character change so you have no excuse," the boy chara said.

"Nagi technically didn't do anything," Temari said. Nagi and our charas looked at me.

"What? I was being nice," I said as I pretended to be calm but inside my head I was scolding myself. I knew that was an indirect kiss but I did it anyway.

"Just give me my spoon back," I said. He handed me the spoon back. I ate some more parfait with Kusukusu helping. I threw it in garbage once I was done.

"What's taking the others so long to buy candy," Rhythm asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"They do have two small girls with them," Nagi pointed out.

"Nagi, when are you going to tell the others that 'Nadeshiko' will be back," Temari asked. Nagi looked at anything but Temari.

"When is your grandmother coming?" I asked.

"Her plane gets here tomorrow so 'Nadeshiko' will transfer into Seiyo Monday," he answered as he looked at his feet. His hands were in fists. I can't have him be depressed. No matter how much I hate to admit it, I need him to get through this whole wish problem. I put my hand on his. He looked at me shocked.

"Look on the bright side. You have me on your side this time instead of against you," I said. Nagi smiled at me.

"I said the same exact thing," Temari said.

"You promised to help me the best you could with my wishing well problem. I promise I'll help you with your grandmother/Nadeshiko problem," I said as I gave him a little smile. He wrapped his arms around me an hugged me. This time I didn't tell him I needed my personal space. This was the last full day of being himself. I wasn't going to ruin it by yelling at him. He let go and it was silent but it was a calm silence.

***Nagi's POV***

There was a silence between us but it was nice. My spirits were up and I felt like nothing could damage my mood right now. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked and saw Rima sleeping.

"The other girls must've wore her out," Temari said.

"Rima doesn't like shopping too much unless it's fun," Kusukusu said.

"Same here," Rhythm said.

"Why do you think Utau and Amu dressed her up?" Kusukusu asked.

"It seemed like they were trying to set her and Nagi up," Rhythm said.

"I doubt that," Temari said.

"After every outfit they asked Nagi's opinion," Rhythm said.

"They were probably asking from a boy's point of view," Temari said.

"I think they were trying to create Rimahiko," Rhythm said.

"Rimahiko?" I asked.

"Rima as in Rima and Hiko as in Nagihiko. If you put it together then it makes Rimahiko," Kusukusu cheered then giggled.

"Exactly," Rhythm said.

"I think that since Rima is new they wanted to see her dressed up. They've only seen her in her school uniform," Temari said. Those two always disagreed with each other.

***?'s POV***

"Look at them. She's leaning on his shoulder."

"Shut up! You don't think I can see that?" I yelled. He hid behind my other friend.

"I think you should just move on. It's obvious that Nagi-sama is or will be dating her. There's no way she would say yes to you," my other friend said.

"I will make sure. Look at her. She pretty good looking," I said.

***Nagi's POV***

"Nagi-kun, is onee-chan ok?" Azumi asked as the others returned from the candy store. Temari quickly hid in my hair.

"She's fine, just a little worn out," I replied.

"My sister has more energy," Ami said.

"Does not! Your sister wasn't dragged around and forced into outfits," Azumi argued.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Shut up both of you!" Rima was now awake and upset that the two little girls woke her up.

"But she-" Azumi began.

"It's stupid to fight," Rima said.

"But you and Nagi-kun used to-"

"That may be true but we realized how dumb it was now we're best friends. Now hug and make up," Rima said. Both little sisters looked at each other and very slowly hugged each other. They looked like they would rather die then hug their enemy.

"There, now can we leave?" Rima asked still pretty grumpy.

"Sure,since we're spending the night at your chibi's we might as well go there now," Utau said.

"What about the boys?" Amu asked.

"Daddy won't like it if boys are in the house," Azumi said.

"He'll get over it," Rima said. We all began to walk to the exit.

***Rima's POV***

"Nagi-kun, can I have a piggy-back ride?" Azumi asked.

"Sure Azu-"

"I want Nagi-kun to give me a piggy back ride," Ami whined. The little girls fought as they each pulled on one of Nagi's arms. All Nagi did was sweatdrop. I decided to help him out.

"None of you get a piggy back ride," I said.

"Why?" both girls whined.

"Because I'm older and I'm tired and was rudely woken up from my nap so I get a piggy back ride," I said as I climbed up Nagi's back. He held my legs.

"I guess the plan didn't work today," Ran said.

"What plan?" I asked as I glared at them.

"Ran, you blabbed!" Miki yelled.

"Sorry."

"I'm confused too," Nagi said.

"Same here," Kukai said.

"I demand an explanation," I said.

"Fine, I asked Nagi if he thought you were cute. He said no, so all day Amu and I have been dressing you up in lolita dresses to get him to say you were cute," Utau explained.

"Rima isn't cute," Nagi said.

"How can you say that?" Amu asked.

"I'll admit she's pretty or beautiful but not cute," Nagi said.

"You tell them," I told Nagi while looking away from everyone.

"Rima hates being called cute. She feels like that's all anyone sees in her when there is so much more," Nagi said.

"We are so sorry Rima," Amu said.

"We had no idea," Utau said.

"It's fine. Can we go to my house?" I said wanting to drop the subject. They all agreed and we walked to my house. It wasn't that far. Azumi was a bit upset that I got a ride on Nagi's back and not her. I then noticed Utau and Kuaki was dragging behind as they talked to each other. He told her something and she laughed. I didn't really need to push so much. It looks like they're doing fine on their own.

"I guess the girls weren't planning Rimahi-" Rhythm began but I grabbed him and covered his mouth. Everyone looked at me suspicious, especially the little girls. The were to old to see them but too young to have their own chara so me randomly grabbing air and covering it's mouth looked a bit funny. They all seemed to let it go so I let go of the boy chara.

When we made it to my house Nagi put me down. I opened the door and walked in with everyone behind me.

"Mom! Dad! We're home," I called as we all took off our shoes. We all walked in and there were three ladies. My mom, Fujisaki-san, and Hinamori-san. They were all sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee or tea and laughing.

"Hello everyone?" my mother said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked.

"It's just a get together of old friends. We were high school just like all of you," his mother responded.

"Mommy!" Ami said as she hugged her mom.

"Did you give your sister a hard time?" Amu's mom asked.

"No, we dressed Rima-chan up in a lot of dresses," Ami said. My mom looked at me shocked.

"It wasn't my idea," I said.

"Are all of you staying the night?" my mother asked changing the subject.

"This is Nagihiko's last night here," his mother said.

"Mother, I haven't told anyone yet," Nagi said not looking at anyone. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Told us what?" Kukai asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Europe and Nadeshiko is coming back. We're doing a swap," he said.

"Is that true Rhythm?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah," Rhythm said depressed which doesn't happen very often.

"We'll miss you Nagi," I said.

"Nagihiko, you're grandmother and I have to do some talking when she gets off her plane tomorrow," his mother said. He looked confused but tried his best to understand.

"Why don't all of you spend the night to celebrate Nagihiko's last day here," my mom said.

"I'll take Azumi-chan and Ami to my house so you aren't crowded. Both of the little girls glared at each other. They both hated that idea but didn't say anything.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

The two moms and the little girls left awhile ago. My father came home and wasn't very happy that two boys were spending the night but my mom explained and he was ok with it. We played games like nonstop then we watched movies. All I had were comedies. So we watched them till it was late.

"I'm gonna go to bed. My flight is pretty early," Nagi said then walked up to my room. Everyone told him goodnight and continued to watch the movie. I kept looking up at the stairs that Nagi climbed up not too long ago.

"I'm going to check on him," I said. None of them said anything. They must've been into the movie. I walked up the stairs and into my room. The lights were off but I could hear Nagi's voice.

"She won't agree," he said. There was no response. He must be on the phone. I couldn't really see.

"So if I dance good enough she'll let me," he asked. He sounded a bit happy.

"Alright, love you too, bye," he said then hung up.

"You ok?" I asked. He jumped realizing I was there.

"Grandma problems. She won't let me be myself at home either. If I prove to her that I'm good enough at dancing then she'll let me myself at home," he said.

"At least their is a compromise. Knowing you, you'll win her over with your moves," I said. He smiled at me.

"I'm going to bed. The boys sleep on the floor," I said. My mother brought in two sleeping bags for them.

"I'm going to bed too, night Rima," he said as he got in a sleeping bag.

"Good night," I replied as I got into bed. There was silence. This was his last night being himself and he had to sleep on the floor. I don't know why but I felt guilty.

"Nagi," I said quietly just in case he was sleeping.

"What is it Rima?" he asked as he popped his head out of the sleeping bag.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," I said.

"Where would I sleep?" he asked.

"Up here," I said as I patted my bed. He gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"This is your last free day," she said. He got out of the sleeping bag and got on my bed. My bed was big enough that we didn't touch each other if we were both on the end of my bed. There was another silence and guilt still hit me.

"Rima," he said. I turned and faced him.

"I don't want to push it but can I...hold you?" he asked. My face suddenly felt warmer. Normally I would've yelled at him, maybe hit him, but I didn't.

"Just this once," she said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Thanks Rima. It means a lot. I won't be able to hold a girl like this for awhile," he said. My face was still hot. Something then came over me. I kissed his cheek. He tensed up when I did.

"You won't get a kiss from a girl in a while too," I said then snuggled up to him. There was more silence but this time I didn't feel bad. I quickly fell asleep.


	8. Meeting the Grandmother

_Recap_

_"I don't want to push it but can I...hold you?" he asked. My face suddenly felt warmer. Normally I would've yelled at him, maybe hit him, but I didn't._

_"Just this once," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him._

_"Thanks Rima. It means a lot. I won't be able to hold a girl like this for awhile," he said. My face was still hot. Something then came over me. I kissed his cheek. He tensed up when I did. _

_"You won't get a kiss from a girl in a while too," I said then snuggled up to him. There was more silence but this time I didn't feel bad. I quickly fell asleep._

**Chapter 8 Meeting The Grandmother**

***Nagi's POV***

She kissed me? She let me sleep in her bed and hold her. I heard the others coming up the stairs.

"You better pretend you're sleeping so they can't ask questions," Rhythm said. I listened to him. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I wonder why they went to bed pretty early," I heard Amu's voice. I heard the door creak open.

"I think you have your answer Amu," Utau said. They were going to ask questions. Nagihiko is technically leaving tomorrow so I would technically leave her to answer their questions.

"Where are we sleeping?" Amu asked. "We'll just open the sleeping bags and sleep together," Kukai said.

"My dad would kill me if he knew I slept next to a boy," Amu freaked out.

"I'll sleep in the middle," Utau offered to shut Amu up. Supposedly I was sleeping like Rima. I heard them move around for a few minutes but then they stopped. I opened one eye. Utau was in the middle. I think she fell asleep quickly because she snuggled up to the surprised Kukai. Rima didn't have to work hard on Kutau. It didn't take long for the others to fall asleep too. It took Kuaki about an hour to fall asleep. He probably excited that Utau was so close to him.

"Yo Nagi," Rhythm whispered. I looked at him. He gave me a thumbs up. Why? He then pointed at Rima.

"It's not what you think Rhythm," I said.

"This is the last day you get to be a boy. You should savor this moment and go with the flow. I want you to hold this girl so tight that you can feel her breath on your face. I want you to kiss this girl," Rhythm said.

"Rima would kill me," I said.

"You think to much. If you won't do it then I'll make you. Character Change," he said.

"Wait Rhythm I don't think-" It was too late. Blue headphones poofed on my shoulders and I had no control of my body. I felt myself pull Rima closer to me. Our faces were centimeters apart. Even though I was being controlled I felt my face heat up. That wasn't Rhythm making me blush. I lifted her chin up. She looked so peaceful instead of the usual Rima that usually yelled at me or found a way to torment me. She hasn't been doing that recently. I felt myself lean down. Rhythm this is cruel!

"Bala...Balance," she muttered in her sleep. That terrified me, so much that my character change with Rhythm deactivated.

"Whoa man we were getting to the good part," Rhythm whined.

"She was nice enough to let me sleep with her. I don't want to push it. Anyway girls are fragile when it comes to stuff like that," I scolded.

"Fragile? This is Rima we are talking about," Rhythm said.

"Rima worries the most. You've seen her broken up inside but she refuses to show it. The only two times she fully opened up to me is when she was devastated about her parents," I said.

"In this world she doesn't have to worry. She's friends with everyone again so why would she want things to go back to normal," Rhythm thought out loud. That was a good question. If her home life was good and she gained everyone's friendship again then why go back?

"I don't know," I said. I looked at the clock that was on Rima's nightstand. It was now 1:00 a.m. How did it get so late...I mean early.

"We better leave now my grandmother's plane lands in an two hours and I still have to get dressed up as Nadeshiko and be driven to the airport. I carefully got out of Rima's bed without waking her.

"You better leave a note like your mom said on the phone," Rhythm said. I found a piece of paper on Rima's desk and a pen. I began to write a note. Rima knew I wasn't really leaving. Kukai knew too. Once I was done writing the note I folded it in half and set it next to Rima who began to shiver. I pulled her blanket over her then left. At least she let me hold her the last night I get to be my true self.

***Rima's POV***

I opened my eyes but sunlight burned my eyes so I quickly closed them. After a few moments I opened my eyes. I was used to the light now. I sat up but a heard a crinkle noise. I looked at my bed to see a note. It had my name on the front of it. I grabbed it and read it.

_Rima,_

_Thanks for everything you did for me. By the time you read this my grandmother's plane will have landed at 3:00 a.m. I had to greet her as Nadeshiko so I had to leave. My mother wanted me to tell you that you should dress casual for dance practice today. I don't know why but she told me to inform you._

_Nagi_

_P.S. My mother said the three could watch dance practice today if they wanted. Tadase-kun can come too. Kukai and Tadase know about me being Nadeshiko so you don't have to keep it a secret from them._

He Nadeshiko-ed me. He left without a goodbye and left a note. I know he's not really leaving but he still Nadeshiko-ed me.

"Morning Rima," Kusukusu said as she popped out of her egg and stretched. She noticed there was a purple haired boy missing.

"Where's Nagi?" she asked. I pointed at the note. She read it over my shoulder. She then giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Today will be your first dance practice since you made that wish," Kusukusu said. She was right. I didn't have dance classes because Nagi's mom was sick. I decided it was not really good to freak out like Amu does all the time. Amu? Where did they sleep? I looked at the floor to see Amu was gone but I wasn't worried because I saw something better. Utau's head was on kukai's chest. His arm was wrapped around her. Kutau in the making.

"Take a picture before they wake up," Kusukusu said. I love my chara. She could be mischievous just like me. I whipped out my phone and took a couple pictures. Right after I put my phone up I heard movement. I looked over at them. Kuaki woke up. He was shocked about the situation he was in but he smiled and held her closer.

"You like her don't you?" I asked. He jumped at the sound of my voice. He then scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh with his free hand. His cheeks were a little pink.

"Maybe a little," he said.

"I'll help you out if you help me with something," I said.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Nagi," I said. He had a smirk on his face.

"I knew there was a thing between you two," he said. What!? I didn't mean it like that!

"That's not what I meant. I mean will you help with the whole Nadeshiko thing," I said.

"You're a lesb-"

"NO! I know Nagi's secret. I want your help to hide his secret," I said. I practically had to spell it out for him.

"Alright, you got a deal," he said.

"Good, because the three of you and Tadase are coming to dance practice today. His grandmother will be there," I said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

All of us (Amu, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, and me) were outside the Fujisaki mansion. Utau and Amu thought it would be fun to dress me up since I was supposed to dress formal. They dressed me up in a tight tee shirt that said 'Comedy' and some yoga pants. They were comfy but they gave me wedgies every once in awhile.

"I'll ring the bell," Kusukusu said then pressed the button. Baaya opened the door.

"Hello Rima-chan, and friends," she greeted. I bowed to her. Utau, Amu, and Tadase caught on quick. Kuaki stood there confused. Utau pulled him down by his collar.

"Hello Baaya. I was told to dress casual and bring my friends. Is there something special today?" I asked.

"Yes, you see Nadeshiko and her grandmother are back in Europe," Baaya informed as she let us in.

"Nadeshiko is home right now?" Amu asked excited.

"Yes, I believe you know the way to the dance room Rima-chan," Baaya said then excused herself. I honestly had no idea.

"It might come to you if you start walking," Kusukusu whispered.

"Follow me everyone," I said. I started walking. Kusukusu was right it felt like I had walked through the Fujisaki house a million times but this was the first time I've been in it.

"Here it is," I said as we stood in front of the door. Kukai opened the door and barged in.

"Yo Fujisaki," Kukai said. Nagi or Nadeshiko weren't in there. There was a bunch of girls stretching or talking. Mrs. Fujisaki sat gracefully on a small cushion since there weren't any chairs. An elderly woman was next to her. She had grey hair with a few traces of lavender hair. She had wrinkles here and there but besides that she didn't look too old.

"Souma-kun, we knock before entering the dance room," I said. I didn't know that but the words left my mouth before I could think.

"Who is this?" the woman asked. She looked...disgusted at him. This lady was clear that she either didn't like Kukai or men in general. From what Nagi told me I'm going to say men in general.

"Excuse my friends Miss. He is unaware of the rules and regulations of the dance room," I said in a very apologetic voice as I bowed. I looked at Kukai and gestured him to bow too. There was silence but he caught on.

"My bad," he said as he bowed as I did.

"What are these two doing here?" the old woman asked pointing to Kukai and Tadase.

"I told Nagihiko to tell them to come. It has been awhile since Nadeshiko has seen her friends. I thought they should get to see her the day she came back," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Fine, but this is a terrible idea Natsumi," the woman said.

"Mother, I'm sure they will behave if Rima-chan and Nadeshiko tells them the etiquette of the dancing room," Mrs. Fujisaki said. This was Nagi's grandma. I can see why he was worried. THere was a light tap on the paper door of the room.

"Come in," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The door slip open.

"Sorry mother, grandmother of my late arrival," a very high pitched and familiar voice said.

"NADESHIKO!" Amu said and ran to her and hugged her. I glared at Nadeshiko. I always had a thought in the back of my mind that Nagi could be a pervert since he could be a girl and get closer to us girls easily. He looked at me and sweatdropped. He showed me his hands saying he wasn't touching her. Luckily, Utau was busy with the ginger next to her. She was scolding him that it was rude to barge in.

"Where's Temari?" Ran asked.

"I'm here," Temari said as she revealed herself from Nadeshiko's hair. They all hugged her. Temari then offered to show them around.

The minute Amu let go Kukai was ruffling Nadeshiko's hair.

"It's been awhile Fujisaki," he said.

"Souma-kun, you're messing up my hair," Nadeshiko's high pitched voice said. Tadase's welcome was more formal. He shook Nadeshiko's hand. I don't really know Utau and Nadeshiko's relationship.

"Hello Hoshina-san," Nadeshiko welcomed.

"Welcome back from Europe," Utau said. They also shook hands. They didn't hate each other but they weren't friends. Now that I think about it. Utau was a bad guy when Nadeshiko first met her. Nadeshiko then looked at me. I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me with one hand on my back.

"Girls hug with both hands," I whispered. She quickly hugged me with both.

"I've missed you so much Nadeshiko. After practice you will have to tell me about your studies in Europe," I said.

"Right Rima," she said.

"Nagi calls me Rima," I whispered.

"So does Nadeshiko," she whispered in my ear. I only let it slide because his grandma was here. Our friends sat next to Mrs. Fujisaki to watch everyone dance.

"Now that the reunion is over I was a test for all my dancers," Mrs. Fujisaki said. We all looked at her with curiosity.I looked at Nadeshiko but she was also confused.

"I asked everyone to dress casually which I see all of you did. As you can see we have a guest. This is my mother. She used to be the teacher of this school until I was old enough to take over. She taught me everything I know. I assume some of you may of heard my son Nagihiko is in Europe right now but he will be back soon enough and will do a dance with one of you ladies," Mrs. Fujisaki said. All the girls began to chatter excited. They must be Nagi fangirls. I looked at Nadeshiko. She seemed surprised.

"Did you know?" I whispered. She shook her head. Mrs. Fujisaki looked at the two of us and winked.

"Natsumi, are you sure that's a good idea. You know Nadeshiko needs more attention with her dancing," his grandmother said speaking in code. She must've known the twin story.

"Excuse me Miss Fujisaki but if I may say something," I said. Nadeshiko looked at me shocked. She was pale and scared. His grandmother looked at me too. I noticed everyone was shocked except Mrs. Fujisaki. The old woman looked like a woman you shouldn't interrupt.

"What is it?" she said after she got over her shock.

"I'm sad to say I have to disagree with you. I've grown up with both the twins even when one was in Europe. Both of their dance styles may be different but they are both excellent dancers. I don't think one or the other needs more attention," I said. I promised that I would help him with his grandmother and I was going to keep my promise.

"I see," was all the woman said.

"Everyone we will go in the order you arrived. Everyone feel free to do any type of dance you like. Nadeshiko, you may sit out of this one. You've must've had a rough flight," she said.

"Thank you mother," she said and bowed. She sat next to Amu. I sat on the other side of her. Every girl that went and performed did some kind of traditional dance. Amu kept whispering things that have happened in her life while Nadeshiko was away. She was unaware that she already knew about Amu but as a boy instead.

"Rima-chan, you are the last one," Mrs. Fujisaki said after about an hour of the other girls dancing.

"Alright," I said.

"You may pick some music," she informed me. I didn't have anything planned.

"Here use my Ipod," Utau said as she handed it to me. I set it up to the I pod player that was conveniently in the room and picked random. Who knew what songs Utau listened to besides her own. I stood in front of everyone. I gave Nadeshiko a worried look. She gave me a reassuring smile. I had to at least try.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm not going to bore you with my excuses. Just to let you know Rima considers Nadeshiko a girl so Rima will you "she" when refering to Nadeshiko. Even though she knows that she is really a he. Also Natsumi means "Summer Beauty". When my brother read this he said that I was being a tease with the almost Rimahiko kiss. Gomen but I thought it was funny. Nagi thinks too much and it seemed like something Rhythm would do. I wish he did it in the series. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	9. Nadeshiko is too Good at Cards

**If you want to she what Rima's dance looks like then look up Dance Central 2 Toxic Hard. It's pretty hard and is the only song I can't freaking do! It's frustrating...anyway hope you like the chapter.**

_Recap_

_"Rima-chan, you are the last one," Mrs. Fujisaki said after about an hour of the other girls dancing._

_"Alright," I said._

_"You may pick some music," she informed me. I didn't have anything planned._

_"Here use my Ipod," Utau said as she handed it to me. I set it up to the I pod player that was conveniently in the room and picked random. Who knew what songs Utau listened to besides her own. I stood in front of everyone. I gave Nadeshiko a worried look. She gave me a reassuring smile. I had to at least try._

**Chapter 9 Nadeshiko is too Good at Cards**

***Rima's POV***

Music began to play. It was Toxic by Brittany Spears. This was not a song for traditional dance. My dance was going to be complete different from all the other girls. I just started to sway and try to get into the music. I kept looking at Nadeshiko. She didn't stop smiling.

"Yo Rima, Nagi...I mean Nade says that you will do fine. You just need to go with the flow," Rhythm said as he some how snuck in without any of my friends seeing him. He hid in my hair and whispered in my ear. Just go with the flow.

"Thanks," I breathed. I didn't want to look crazy. I closed my eyes. As soon as the words began my body had no control. I had control but mentally I had no idea what was going on. This wasn't a character change. This was me dancing. My body just seemed to know what to do. I burst through with this energy using modern dancing moves instead of traditional ones. I didn't dare look at his grandma but I did catch a glimpse of his mom. She had a big smile on her face. Does that mean I was doing well?

My body moved, shook, turned, and much more I can't even begin to describe. How did I get this good? I guess with years of practice this was probably nothing. All of my friends watched me with awe. The music ended and I did a finishing pose. My friends, except for Nadeshiko, clapped. The only reason popped into my head. It was rude to clap until they were sure that the dance was done.

"I am finished," I informed everyone. Everyone began to clap. I bowed towards the older women and then sat down next to Nadeshiko.

"That was awesome Mashiro!" Kukai cheered.

"I admit it, chibi has some moves," Utau complimented.

"Rima, I never knew you were that good," Amu said.

"I'm pretty sure to the amateur eye that it was great but there was a few times I almost slipped," I said being modest. I honestly don't know how good or bad it was. I looked at Nadeshiko. She had a smile on her face.

"What do you think Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"I think it was wonderful. You just felt what's right and went with the flow," Nadeshiko said. Rhythm popped out of my hair a little to give her a thumbs up. He then quickly flew out of the dancing room before anyone could see him. Maybe dancing isn't totally terrible. I could get used to it.

"We're back!" Kusukusu announced as the charas returned. All of us looked at them in the corner of our eyes but we didn't say anything. People would think we were crazy.

"Mother, would you like to say anything?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"Yes, all of you failed my test...except one," the elderly woman said. Everyone gasped at her comment. Everyone had danced so well yet almost everyone failed.

"Who passed mother?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked as she got over her shock.

"Rima Mashiro," the old woman said. Everyone looked from her to me.

"Me?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yes, you've got guts. You stood up for my grandchildren even when I said something against them. My threatening attitude is something that kept nearly everyone afraid to talk back to me but you did as if I was someone your age. Also you were the only one that took my daughter's words and did something different. She said that you could do any dance you wanted and you went a different path than all the other girls. I would love to see you and Nagihiko dance together," she said.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"Dance class in over early. Nadeshiko you may take your friends to your room," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you mother," Nadeshiko said then bowed. The dance girls left and our group was walking to the door.

"I would like to speak with Mashiro-san," the old lady said. I looked at Nadeshiko. She looked like she saw a ghost. Was she that afraid of her grandmother.

"You guys go ahead. I'll see you in a few minutes," I said. They all left with their charas. Nadeshiko looked back once but left with our friends.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm so proud of your dancing. You are my best student so I knew my mother would pick you. Also you and Nagihiko are so close so I know you two will do well," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Best student? I think Nadeshiko is better," I said putting a good word in for her.

"Do you know about Nadeshiko's secret?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes she does," Mrs. Fujisaki answered for me.

"Then can I ask you a question about-"

"Mother! Nagihiko is too young and that question could ruin what relationship Rima-chan and have," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"What question?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep in touch to schedule dance practice with Nagihiko. You can go with your friends," she said.

"Mrs. Fujisaki seems to be bothered my this question," Kusukusu said. I swore I saw Mrs. Fujisaki look at Kusukusu but I blinked and she was looking at me. Maybe I was just imagining it. I bowed and left.

"Did she see me?" Kusukusu asked.

"I don't think so," I said. I walked till I stopped by a door. I seemed to know where I was going. With two fingers I tapped lightly on the paper door.

"Come in Rima," I heard Nadeshiko's voice from behind the door. I opened it to see everyone in a circle on the floor.

"We're playing blackjack," Amu informed me. Utau dealt me in. I looked at my cards and saw I had a twenty. No one could best me unless they had one more. I had a pretty good hand.

"What did they talk to you about?" Nadeshiko asked.

"They complemented my dancing and kept arguing about a question that Nagihiko was too young for," I said while I was still looking at my cards.

"Nadeshiko? Are you ok?" Amu asked. I looked at her to see a blue depressing aura surrounding her. The second Amu asked the question she gave the pinkette a fake smile.

"It's jet lag," she lied. Amu seemed ok with that answer. Nadeshiko looked at me and winked. She better tell me later.

"Hit me," Kukai said. Utau hit him playfully.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Be more clear next time," she said as she gave him another card. By the look on his face he didn't have a good hand.

"I raise five chips," Utau said. We used actually chips, like the kind you eat. Tadase, Nadeshiko, and I put in five chips.

"Fold!" Kukai and Amu said.

"Amu got thirty!" Ran said.

"Ran shut up!" Amu said. How do you get thirty? She would have to have three tens which means she began with two. She would've been tied with me. I think she doesn't know how to play.

"So it's just us," Tadase said. I looked at him. He seemed indifferent which means he had a decent hand. Then I looked at Utau. She was trying to hide a smirk. She may be a problem. I looked at Nadeshiko but she still seemed upset about what I said earlier.

"Alright what do you got?" Utau asked.

"Eighteen," Tadase said.

"Twenty," I said beating him.

"I also have twenty but since I'm the dealer I win," Utau said.

"I believe I win Hoshina-san," Nadeshiko said showing her cards. She had twenty one.

"Damn it!" Utau yelled.

After an hour or two of playing Nadeshiko was lucky and won. SHe was nice enough to share with us. Shortly after that my mom came and picked me up. I got in the car and waved to my friends. My mom began to drive home.

"How was dance today?" she asked.

"Nadeshiko and her grandmother were there. Mrs. Fujisaki had a contest to see who could dance good and Nadeshiko's grandma picked me. I get to dance with Nagi when he gets back from Europe," I said.

"I'm so proud of you," she said. Those words rang in my head. She never told me that when she was fighting. It was good to be able to talk to her openly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Rima's mom made Rima smile," Kusukusu cheered. I looked at my mom and she had a smile on her face. Did she hear Kusukusu? No, she's just proud of me. We pulled up into the driveway and went inside.

"Daddy got takeout!" Azumi cheered as she began eating at the table. Mom and I joined her and dad at the table.

"How was dance?" dad asked. I told him the exact same as my mom.

"So you are doing a dance with Nagihiko. You've really grown," he said. I ignored his statement and began to eat.

"How was the Hinamori house Azumi?" mom asked.

"It was so fun. Mrs. Hinamori let us help make cookies. Then Mr. Hinamori made cushion forts on the couch and we had a pillow fight," Azumi said with food in her mouth.

"So you two are friends now?" I asked.

"No way! I was behind enemy lines," she said.

"I wonder where she learned that," dad said. He then gave me a quick look.

"You know Azumi, Rima and Nagihiko used to be like that but now they're best friends," mom said.

"Don't lie mommy," she said.

"It's true we used to be enemies," I said.

"Rima, does that mean you are real friends with Nagi?" Kusukusu asked. I didn't look at her since my family was here. I quickly ate my food and excused myself upstairs. I put on some comfy jammies and plopped on my bed with a gag manga.

"Rima, are you really friends with Nagi?" Kusukusu asked. I curled up into a ball and thought about her question.

"Now that I think about it...him and I have been getting along even when we're alone. Yeah there is still teasing but we don't have heated arguments anymore. I guess I've gotten closer to him. That doesn't mean I like him thought," I said as I buried my head in my arms.

"Rima like Nagi," Kusukusu said then busted up laughing.

"I do not," I said as I popped my head up.

"Rima your face is pink," she pointed out. I hid my face again while my chara laughed at me.

***Nagi's POV***

"You called me mother?" I asked as I walked into her room. I was still dressed up like Nadeshiko. My charas were floating above my shoulders.

"Yes, your grandmother and I decided that you should act like a boy at home. Unfortunately, you still have to be Nadeshiko during school and dance practice," she said.

"Thank you," I said in my normal voice.

"Also if you pull this dance of with Rima-chan then she'll allow you to be yourself except dancing," she said. I couldn't help but smile.

"You've been a good sport about this. I promised that you wouldn't have to be a girl in public again except for dance and your grandmother comes back and you're forced being a girl again and-"

"Mother it's alright. Five years from now give or take I won't have to do this anymore," I said as I let my hair down.

"You know that once you're married you won't have to be a girl anymore but about that..." I gave her a confused look.

"Your grandmother wants you to get married once you turn eighteen," she said.

"That's it! She forces Nagi in a skirt now she control his love life! I'm getting that old hag!" Rhythm yelled. Temari grabbed his vest and held him back.

"There's nothing we can do," Temari said trying to assure him. I noticed I was looking at them. I looked back at my mother and she wasn't looking at me, but at my shoulder. Could she she charas? She looked back at me.

"I'll try to convince her different. To make you feel better Nadeshiko can join girl's basketball team. The tryouts are tomorrow and you should go," she said. I didn't know what to say. I was pretty shocked.

"At least he still has basketball," Rhythm said now call and sitting on my head.

"Nagihiko's mom always makes sure to take care of her son," Temari said who was sitting next to him.

"Mom I would like that but I have guardian duties and dance practice," I said.

"I'll work something out with dance practice and I'm sure the guardians can work something out. Just go tomorrow. Can you promise me that?" she asked.

"I promise I'll go," I said.

"That's my boy. Now go get some rest," she said.

"Thank you mother," I said, bowed, and left.

"You're mom always finds a way to make the best out of a bad situation," Temari said.


	10. Nagi is Yelled at by Two Girls

_Recap_

_To make you feel better Nadeshiko can join girl's basketball team. The tryouts are tomorrow and you should go," she said._

_"At least he still has basketball," Rhythm said now call and sitting on my head._

_"Nagihiko's mom always makes sure to take care of her son," Temari said who was sitting next to him._

_"Mom I would like that but I have guardian duties and dance practice," I said._

_"I'll work something out with dance practice and I'm sure the guardians can work something out. Just go tomorrow. Can you promise me that?" she asked._

_"I promise I'll go," I said._

_"That's my boy. Now go get some rest," she said._

_"Thank you mother," I said, bowed, and left._

_"You're mom always finds a way to make the best out of a bad situation," Temari said._

**Chapter 10 Nagi is Yelled at by Two Girls**

***Nagi's POV***

I was walking to school as Nadeshiko. I hated wearing skirts but I did. At least I had basketball tryouts.

"Nadeshiko!" I heard behind me. I looked to see my favorite chibi devil

"Good morning Rima," I said in my normal voice.

"You shouldn't use your normal voice," she scolded.

"It's just us," I said.

"Rima, who are you talking to-" Kusukusu came out of Rima's bag but stopped and laughed when she saw me. Did she think me crossdressing was funny?

"Stop laughing Kusukusu," Rima said. Where her cheeks pink? She grabbed her chara and covered her mouth.

"Did we miss something?" Temari asked. Kusukusu broke free and floated out of the reach of her short bearer.

"Nothing, just a conversation Rima and I had last night. It's an inside joke," Kusukusu said.

"It's not a joke," she said. I was so confused.

"We better get going. Hey Rima, would you and the guardians like to see me tryout for the girl's basketball team?" I asked. She looked at me a bit confused.

"I thought Nagi was good at basketball?" she asked as her and I both began to walk to school together.

"Nagi's taught me a thing or two. It's also something my mother allowed to do to cheer me up a bit. I may have to be a girl and my grandmother may have complete control over me but at least I get to play my favorite sport," I said. I could've sworn Rima smiled at me.

"Nadeshiko! Rima!" Both of us looked up to see Amu. A certain blue haired boy was with her. Ikuto was back from Europe. I know Rima has worked pretty hard to get Utau to move on and start Kutau. This is her chance to show Ikuto that he didn't have to worry about his sister and then Rima would work on Amuto.

"Nadeshiko you remember Ikuto right?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I remember I tried to kill him with my naginata. Sorry about that," I said on my Nadeshiko voice.

"I'm over it," he said. He then looked at the chibi devil next to me.

"Who's the shrimp?" he asked.

"That's Rima Mashiro. Rima, this is Ikuto. You better lay off her!" Amu said trying to protect Rima.

"I can handle myself Amu. I may look like a little kid but I'm just as old as you," I said.

"Really?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes really. You should be happy I'm around. I need to talk to you later kitty boy," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked. Rima gestured for him to come closer. He did and she whispered in his ear.

"You know what shrimp, you're not half bad," Ikuto said with a smirk. She must've told him her plan about Amuto.

"Amu-chan, I was wondering if you would like to see me tryout for the girl's basketball team with Rima," I asked taking attention away from the two master minds.

"I never said I was going," Rima said.

"Please Rima," I asked giving her a kira kira sparkle attack. Kusukusu started giggling again. What was so funny?

"Fine," Rima said as she looked away from me. She could make eye contact in the worst arguments we had but now she can't? You'd think I know so much about girls but I'm still as clueless as any other boy.

"I knew you would," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked being defensive.

"Nothing, just that your my best friend. I assumed you would come," I said.

"Anyway, we better get to class," Amu said noticing the tense air.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

Everywhere I went everyone one either said "Nadeshiko is back!" or "Why is Nagihiko-sama in a skirt?" Luckily, Rima helped me explain that I was Nadeshiko. Tryouts would be here soon. I was in the girl's locker room. I was in the bathroom changing in a stall. I was also waiting for Rima to tell me all the girls are dressed.

"Nadeshiko, the coast is clear," Rima said as she knocked on the stall door. I opened the door.

"How do I look?" I asked. I was wearing girl gym shirt and shorts.

"You're too flat chested. Hold on a second," she said as quickly left. She returned a minute later and handed me a sweatshirt. I put it on.

"There now you look less flat. At least you're grandma doesn't make you wear a bra," she said. Kusukusu and Rhythm (who was hiding in my hair) started busting up with laughter. Even Temari let out a little giggle. I just sighed.

"That was a joke Nadeshiko. It was supposed to put a smile on your face," she said.

"I'm sorry Rima-"

"Don't be sorry! We have dance practice tonight and you have tryouts in a few minutes. I don't need a depressed purplehead. Now get out there and be awesome," she said as she pointed to the door. I couldn't help but smile at her pep talk.

"That's the smile I was looking for but next time smile at my jokes," she said. Her and I walked down to the gym. All the guardians were there sitting on the bleachers. Rima went over to them and sat in between Utau and Ikuto. She planned them to sit on both sides of her.

***Rima's POV***

"Utau, is there something you need to tell your brother," I said.

"Rima I don't know if I'm ready to-"

"You called me Rima. I thought my name was chibi," I said trying to ease her mind a bit. Ikuto snickered a bit.

"Chibi?" he asked.

"Utau," I said ignoring Ikuto," the sooner the better." She sighed but afterwards she had a face of determination.

"Ikuto," she said.

"What is it Utau?" Ikuto asked as if he was bored.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about all those years I clinged to you. It's not healthy for a sister to think of her brother that way. I've had some help, counseling you could say, from a friend and I am getting over you," she said.

"Nice to know I can go home without fearing I'll wake up with you in my bed," he said.

"Is that your way of saying, Rima is a genius and should be rewarded for her counseling as Utau called it?" I asked.

"You still got to work on the second part of your plan," he said.

"I told you Kuta...you know what goes first. You will have to wait," I said.

"You can help me now or I send this picture to Tsukasa and have him send it to every student in school," he said as he showed me a picture on his phone. It was when Nagihiko and I slept in the same bed. I felt my face heat up a little bit.

"Who-sent-you-that?" I said in a threatening voice.

"Utau," he said.

"UTAU!" I yelled.

"What? I didn't have blackmail on you till then," she said. I whipped out my phone and showed her the picture I took when she slept with Kukai. Her face heated up just like mine did not too long ago.

"Erase it!" she said.

"No, you gave my picture to Ikuto," I said.

"Girls quiet down. It's Nadeshiko's turn," Kukai said. I watched her as she went to that line...what's it called? Free throw line I think...that sounds right. Anyway, she shot ten times and made it everytime.

"Go Fujisaki!" Kukai cheered.

"Souma-kun, I'm done," Nadeshiko pointed out as she sweatdropped.

"My bad," Kukai said. He was really looking at Utau the whole time and wasn't watching Nadeshiko shoot so his cheering was late.

"Alright girls, get changed. I'll post who makes it tomorrow," the couch said. I hated that lady. She's also the P.E. teacher and she is harsh on me. I guess now I'm more athletic but I still don't like her. Nadeshiko came over to us. Amu handed her a towel.

"Thank you Amu-chan," she said as she wiped her face.

"Gross," I said.

"Just because you don't like sweating doesn't mean everyone else doesn't like sports," Nadeshiko said.

"Now you're gross and probably smell bad. We have dance practice," I said.

"Nagi always managed dancing, basketball, and school. If he can do it then I can do it too," she said. Kusukusu giggled next to me. They are the same person.

"You better get dressed so we can go to dance practice," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"Bye guys. We'll see you tomorrow," I said as Nadeshiko and I started walking down the bleachers.

"Excuse me Mashiro-san." I looked to see a boy that was in a few of my classes. I believe his name was Yoshi...something like that.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a parfait this weekend?" he asked. Before I could answer Nadeshiko grabbed my hand and started to drag me.

"Rima has dance practice this weekend," Nadeshiko said without even asking me. What was her problem.

"I'd rather hear a rejection from Mashiro-san," the Yoshi guy said.

"Nadeshiko stop!" I said as I pulled my hand away from her. I walked back over to the boy.

"I do have dance practice but of you give me your phone number then I will contact you," I said.

"Rima what are you doing? I thought you liked someone else," Kusukusu said. I ignored her as the boy wrote on my hand his phone number. He wrote his name too. His name is Yoshito. I was close enough with Yoshi.

"I'll keep in touch," I said as I walked back over to Nadeshiko. Something about this leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Rima, you and Nagi have dance practice this weekend," Nadeshiko said as her and I walked into the girl's locker room. She went into one of the stalls and got dressed. I sat down on the floor and waited for her.

"No one told me that. Mrs. Fujisaki didn't tell me that when I was in her class," I said.

"Why are you dating a complete stranger? You don't even know the guy," she said.

"Since we are in this world I might as well live with it. There might be a possibility that we won't be able to change back. I'm just going to have to deal with it," I said.

"So you are giving up?! That's not the Rima I know!" Nadeshiko said. I started to get angry. Nadeshiko is really Nagihiko. He wasn't my friend back in the normal world. He was my enemy. Why would he care? He tried to steal Amu away from me. He always found a way to tease me. I wasn't the nicest person but he deserved it. He lied to everyone for so long about Nadeshiko. He's even lying again. He doesn't know me.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU AND I WERE NEVER FRIENDS IN THE REAL WORLD! WE WERE ENEMIES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND!" I yelled. I felt something cold on my hot cheeks. Was I...crying?

"Rima, I-" I ran out before before she could finish. I had this bad feeling in my stomach.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

***Nagi's POV***

"I've look everywhere around here for her. Do you think she went home?" I asked as I walked home without Rima and her clown chara.

"She yelled at you and you go looking for her for hours. You are late to dance practice and your grandma will have a cow," Rhythm said.

"You didn't see the tear in her eyes Rhythm. Rima's defense against Nagihiko was to yell at him and keep him at arm's length. She doesn't want to yell at him but she doesn't want to admit he's right. Kusukusu told me that she thinks that Rima is only going to see this guy because that boy is someone she doesn't know well," Temari said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Rhythm said.

"I agree Temari. Girls are pretty complicated," I said.

"Trust me Nagihiko. She will want to say she's sorry but she doesn't want to admit she's right. That's how Rima works. All those times you proved her wrong or corrected her she wanted to say she was wrong but her pride got in her way. Now is the time to prove to her that she is wrong but you don't care. You like Rima, right?" Temari informed.

"I never said I-"

"RIGHT!" she yelled as she switched moods.

"Ok," I said as I sweatdropped. She honestly scared me sometimes.

"THEN I WANT YOU TO SHOW HER YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER IMPERFECTIONS AND EVEN SHOW HER YOURS! YOU BETTER CHEER THAT GIRL UP! YOU TWO ARE IN THIS TOGETHER AND I WON'T STAND YOU TWO BEING ENEMIES AGAIN! KUSUKUSU IS MY BEST FRIEND. RHYTHM, KUSUKUSU AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU TWO WOULD FIGHT! THAT'S NOT ABOUT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! Ok Nagihiko," she yelled except for the last two words. Rhythm hid in my hair calling Temari scary.

"You know what Temari? You're right. Rima and I can't afford to argue," I said.

"I'm glad you see it my way," she said. I made it to my house. Quickly, I got dressed and knocked on the dancing room.

"Enter," my mother said. I opened the door and bowed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's alright Nadeshiko. You had tryouts so I expected you to be late," mother said.

"Tryouts for what?" grandmother asked.

"I'll tell you later," my mom said. She must've not told my grandmother.

"Rima went home sick today so everyone is here," my mother said.

"She bailed so she didn't have to see you," Rhythm said. I figured that on my own. Tomorrow I will definitely make up with her.

"Nadeshiko, I need to talk to you after practice," mother said.

"Of course," I said.

***Rima's POV***

I told my mom that I wasn't feeling good. My stomach still had that bad feeling but I really didn't want to see Nadeshiko right now. I yelled at her when I had no real reason to.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"Why did I do it? I always yell at Nagihiko when I'm wrong. Do I have to be right in front of him all the time?" I asked.

"Rima, do you want to know what I really think?" she asked.

"What?" I asked desperate for an answer.

"You like Nagi," she said.

"I know that. Even though I yelled at him I still think of him as a friend," I said.

"No I'm talking about like-like. When you ran away you told me you had this feeling in your tummy. You feel bad that you yelled at him. When you told that boy you would call him you didn't feel right. Face it! You like Nagi more than a friends but your to scared to admit it," she said. I let that settle in.

"More than a friend," I whispered. Strangely, it sounded right.

"Good. We can clear it up tomorrow. Just tell him it's that time of the month again," she joked. I couldn't help but laugh. Kusukusu always knew how to make me feel better.

***Nagi's POV***

"You wanted to talk to me mother?" I asked.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point. What happened between you and Rima-chan?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Tell her the truth Nagihiko. It's rude to lie to your mother," Temari said.

"I agree Temari," mother said.

"SHE CAN SEE US!" Rhythm and Temari yelled in shock.

"Mother? Can you see charas?" I asked shocked myself.

"Of course I can. I've seen Kusukusu and all your friend's charas too," she said.

"How? That must mean you've had a chara when you were a child," I said.

"Yes, I had a chara similar to Temari. I was the first Ace in the guardians," she informed.

"Ace? You were in the first guardians with Tsukasa then," I said.

"Yes, he was king, Rima's mom was queen, Amu-chan's mother was joker, and Utau's father was jack," she informed.

"So Mrs. Mashiro and Mrs. Hinimori could see the charas when you were having a girl's night at the Mashiro house?" I asked.

"Of course. Tsukasa didn't want us to tell you but I could help but over hear Rhythm say that 'Rima bailed so she didn't have to see you' or something like that," she said quoting my boy chara.

"This guy asked Rima out, who is a complete stranger, and she agreed to go with him. Nagi was trying to help her. Why should she go out with a boy she doesn't know?" Rhythm explained.

"How is she to get to know this boy if she doesn't give him a chance," mother said. Rhythm opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Nagihiko, you are at that age where it's more difficult to be a girl because you like girls. I think since Rima knows who you really are and accepts that...you've seem to develop a crush on her," she said.

"A crush on Rima! That's ridiculous," Rhythm said.

"They did sleep in the same bed. Nagi was so nervous," Temari pointed out.

"Thank Temari," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying you should act on this crush but don't throw it away either. If you give Rima a chance then you may change your mind," mother said. She's right! I should at least try and if it doesn't work out then I'll bail.

"Alright mother," I said.

"Good boy, now good get ready for dinner," she said.

* * *

**Hey Daydreamer1105 here. I just want to warn people that my laptop has been messing up a lot so it will be fixed over the next few days. Luckily, I got this chapter out before I turned it in. I hope you enjoyed. I've been getting less reviews lately and I was wondering if everyone had suggestions to make things better.**

**I love all my reviewers!**


	11. A Talk With Mrs Fujisaki

_Recap_

_"You wanted to talk to me mother?" I asked._

_"I'm going to cut straight to the point. What happened between you and Rima-chan?" she asked getting straight to the point._

_"Tell her the truth Nagihiko. It's rude to lie to your mother," Temari said._

_"I agree Temari," mother said._

_"SHE CAN SEE US!" Rhythm and Temari yelled in shock._

_"Mother? Can you see charas?" I asked shocked myself._

_"Of course I can. I've seen Kusukusu and all your friend's charas too," she said._

* * *

_"Nagihiko, you are at that age where it's more difficult to be a girl because you like girls. I think since Rima knows who you really are and accepts that...you've seem to develop a crush on her," she said._

_"A crush on Rima! That's ridiculous," Rhythm said._

_"They did sleep in the same bed. Nagi was so nervous," Temari pointed out._

_"Thank Temari," I said sarcastically._

_"I'm not saying you should act on this crush but don't throw it away either. If you give Rima a chance then you may change your mind," mother said. She's right! I should at least try and if it doesn't work out then I'll bail._

_"Alright mother," I said._

_"Good boy, now good get ready for dinner," she said._

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Talk With Mrs. Fujisaki**

***Nagi's POV***

My mom's words still floated around in my head as I walked to school. Maybe I should give her a shot. I will definitely apologize for being rude about her date. Today was Friday which meant tomorrow was dance practice as Nagihiko. I still had no idea what I was going to do with that.

"Nadeshiko, where's Rima? She always walks with you," Amu asked as I met her at the school gates.

"I don't know. We always meet up half way but I didn't see her," I said in my Nadeshiko's voice.

"Do you think she was really sick?" Temari asked.

"Sick?" Ran asked.

"Rima didn't come to dance practice last night. Mrs. Mashiro said Rima wasn't feeling good so she skipped dance practice," Temari explained. Rhythm was hidden in my hair but I heard him whisper.

"She might not want to see Nagi." I pretended to scratch my head but I really flicked his nose.

"Not cool," he whispered.

"Rhythm, Nagihiko's mother asked us to go with her. We better go to her now?" Temari whispered to him.

"Go where?" I whispered.

"Your mom wanted us for some reason. We should be back soon," Temari said as she snuck off with Rhythm.

"Maybe her mom drove her since she wasn't feeling good," I said pretending not to notice my charas leaving.

"Let's go to class," Amu said. We met up with Tadase, Kukai, and Utau.

"Where's chibi?" Utau asked.

"She wasn't feeling good last night," I explained once again.

"That's a shame. I have a concert tonight and I was gonna invite all of you including her," she said.

"I don't think she'll make it. You should text her," Amu said.

"Alright I will," Utau said.

***Rima's POV***

The one time I want to go to school is the one time I'm sick for real. I have a fever of 101 and I'm so tired that I don't want to do anything. I wanted to say I was sorry to Nagi so we could be friends again.

"Nagi will think that you skipped school so you didn't have to see him," Kusukusu said.

"I hate this! I look like a big jerk and I feel like crap," I whined.

"You're extra whiney when your sick," Kusukusu giggled.

"Shut up," I whined and covered my face with my blanket.

"You want to confess to Nagi but you can't because you're sick. That's why you're so cranky," Kusukusu teased.

"I am not!" I complained. I popped my head out of the covers and threw one of my pillows at her.

"Rima! Are you ok?" I heard my mother call through the house. She stayed home from work to take care of me. Mom never stayed home from work when they were fighting.

"I'm fine mom," I called back. My door flew open to reveal my mom and Mrs. Fujisaki.

"Good because we have a guest," she said.

"Not to be rude Mrs. Fujisaki but are you sure you want to visit me? I have a fever and I could get you sick," I said as I sat up.

"I wanted to see if you would be ok to have private dance practice with Nagihiko tomorrow, but I can see you aren't your best," she said.

"No! I have to go tomorrow. I have to apologize to him. I was pretty mean to him," I said.

"I'll say," we heard a familiar voice say. Rhythm and Temari popped out from behind Mrs. Fujisaki.

"Rhythm! Temari!" Kusukusu greeted them with a hug.

"We were wondering how Rima was doing," Temari said.

"She's cranky when she's sick," Kusukusu said. It took all of me not to smack her with another pillow.

"Kusukusu, I hope she is not giving you trouble," my mother said. I felt my jaw drop. Maybe to the floor.

"SHE CAN SEE ME!?" Kusukusu yelled.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I was asking Kusukusu if you were being nice," she said. My mom could see charas! I looked at Mrs. Fujisaki to see if she thought my mom was acting weird but she didn't at all. Rhythm and Temari weren't freaking out either.

"I brought Rhythm and Temari so Kusukusu could have some playmates while I talked with you, Rima-chan," Mrs. Fujisaki explained.

"YOU TWO COULD SEE CHARAS THIS WHOLE TIME!?" I yelled.

"Of course. We were the first guardians," my mother said.

"Why did you never say anything?" I asked.

"Tsukasa asked us to keep it a secret but Natsumi told Nagihiko. I thought it was fair we told you too," mom said. Mrs. Fujisaki and mom sat on the edge of my bed.

"Rima, I heard that you and Nagihiko got into an argument," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Yeah...well not really. I yelled at him. Did he tell you?" I said.

"No," she said.

"I told her," Rhythm said.

"Exactly, Nagihiko feels just as bad," she said.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Rima would you like some soup?" mom asked.

"Yes please," I said politely. Mom walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. Mrs. Fujisaki waited till we heard my mother heading downstairs before she began talking.

"Do you know how important this dance is to him?" she asked.

"No," I said honestly.

"His grandmother wants him to be Nadeshiko every hour of the day but she agreed that if you and my son could do well with this dance then she will let him be himself unless he is dancing as a girl. This dance means nearly everything to him."

"Why doesn't he stand up to her?" I asked.

"His grandmother is trying to get him married the minute he turns eighteen. Once he is married then he doesn't have to dance like a girl anymore. I'm afraid Nagihiko is giving in and will do what his grandmother demands. I don't want my daughter-in-law to be some girl he doesn't even love," she said.

"I'll smack some sense into him tomorrow," I said.

"I was hoping you would. I think all Nagihiko needs is some time to be a boy. That's why I told my mother that he is doing this dance. She said she got to choose the dancer and I had to agree for her consent," she said.

"Aren't you the dance teacher now? Aren't you Nagi's mom? How much consent do you need from her?" I asked.

"It's traditional that the Fujisaki respect their elder no matter how terrible they are. My mother and I never had the best relationship when I was growing up and I fear she is taking all her anger out on my son," she said.

"What happen to make her so mad?" I asked.

"I got married," she said.

"What's so wrong with that? You'd think a mother would be happy that her daughter is getting married," I said confused.

"The Fujisaki family for generations have been run by women. My ancestor used to be banned from getting married unless they were male. It's a similar to a taboo to get married. It's legal but it's frowned upon," she said.

"But if your maiden name is Fujisaki then why didn't you change your last name?" I asked.

"I was the last heir of the Fujisaki family at the time so I couldn't. Why do you think Nagihiko has to be a girl? It's because he's the last heir to the Fujisaki family," she said.

"That's terrible," I said.

"I know but I can't go against tradition. I've already broke the rules a couple times for him. You should've seen my mother when I told her that he tried out for basketball," she said.

"I'm going to change that woman's mind. She can't control Nagi's life as much as she does. I'm also going to make Nagi know that giving in to his grandmother means she can walk over him anytime she wants. He has to stand up to her," I said.

"Nagi need to grow a pair," Kusukusu joked. I tried my best to hold in a laugh but I couldn't help it. This was his mom and she might get mad. I heard a few giggles. She was laughing too.

"Nagihiko was right about you Rima-chan," she said once she calmed down.

"Right about what?"

"He told me a long time ago that you were the most beautiful when you laughed," she said. I know I was blushing. I felt the heat radiate off my cheeks. I looked away from her.

"He wouldn't say that."

"But he did!" Rhythm said as he popped up in my face.

"Rhythm and I were there when he did," Temari said.

"Remember what he told you when you and Nagi found Tsubasa back in grade school?" Rhythm said.

"He said tears didn't suit me it's-"

"A smile," Kusukusu added. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"He told me about that too," Mrs. Fujisaki said. My face was still pink. Luckily, my phone rang and saved the day.

"It's a text from Utau," Kusukusu said as she carried my phone over to me.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. I've told you everything you needed to know," she said as she stood up and left with Temari and Rhythm following her.

"Read the text," Kusukusu said. I opened my phone and read out loud.

To: Chibi

If you didn't catch on then you should now this is Utau. I was wondering if you were feeling good enough to come to one of my concerts tonight. If not just let me know.

P.S. Nadeshiko made the girl's basketball team

From Utau Hoshina

Of course Nagi made the team. He's too good at basketball.

"You can't go Rima. Your too sick. You need to rest so you have all your strength for tomorrow at dance practice," Kusukusu said.

"I'll look like I'm still dodging Nagi," I said.

"You'll clear everything up later. Your fever isn't broken yet," she said.

"Alright," I said. I sent a message back saying I couldn't make it and to congratulate Nadeshiko.

"Kusukusu, sometimes I wish my pride didn't get in my way and I could say what I really feel sometimes," I said.

"It will be better tomorrow when your fever is gone," Kusukusu said as she placed a wet washcloth on my forehead.

"Thanks," I said.

"Rima," I heard with a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. My mom came in and handed me some soup. I ate it pretty slow. After a shower and a few comedy shows with my mom, and later Azumi and my dad, (who returned from school and work) I went to bed early. Kusukusu went onto her egg but not before giving me a wish goodnight. I closed my eyes and fell asleep unaware that there was something else in my bed besides me.

* * *

**Hi ppl. Sorry for the late update. I didn't work on my fanfiction because my mom said she was going to take my laptop to get fixed while I was at school but she never did. So I was late with updating and I still have a broken laptop. Not the best time in my life but not the worse. **

**Anyway how about that cliffhanger? What will happen with Nagi and Rima? What will happen at dance practice? What else was in Rima's bed? Find out next chapter**


	12. Breaking the Ice

_Recap_

_I went to bed early. Kusukusu went into her egg but not before giving me a wish goodnight. I closed my eyes and fell asleep unaware that there was something else in my bed besides me._

* * *

**Chapter 12 Breaking the Ice**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima! Rima! Rima! Rima! Wake up! There's something in your bed!" I heard someone yelling. I opened my eyes but instantly closed them since the light from the window burned my eyes. After a few seconds I got used to the light. I saw Kusukusu floating in my face.

"Kusukusu? What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Look!" I looked and saw...A CHARA EGG!?

"What!?" I yelled.

"I get a sister!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Where did this one come from. I've had you forever but this one shows up now," I said.

"Maybe in this world you wouldn't have me," Kusukusu said.

"You wouldn't be here then. You hatched before I was kidnapped so you would still be around. Remember Temari went back in her egg," I pointed out.

"Maybe you've had this one inside you in the real world and brought it here when you went through the well," she said.

"Maybe," I said as I picked up the egg and inspected it. It was pink, darker than Temari's but it was a bright pink, neon almost. It had a smile on one side and a blue bow on the other.

"What feeling do you think it was born from?" Kusukusu asked.

"To laugh maybe. I mean it has a smile on it but you are to help make others laugh and smile so it can't be that," I said.

"We'll figure it out. We can tell Nagi at dance practice," she said.

"Dance practice! What time is it?" I asked.

"11:49," she said.

"It's start at noon!" I yelled as I got up and began getting dressed into some comfy clothes.

"Hurry Rima," Kusukusu cheered me on. I got dressed put: a change of clothes, my Ipod, phone, new chara and Kusukusu's egg, and a gag manga in my dance bag and hurried downstairs.

"Mom I'm late!" I yelled through the house. There was a note on the counter. I quickly skimmed it.

Dear Rima,

I had to drive Azumi to the doctor for a check up so I'll be gone. Your father should be able to take you to dance practice.

Love Mom and Azumi

I quickly ran upstairs to see dad still sleeping.

"Dad, I need you to drive me to dance practice! I need to be there in like five minutes," I yelled.

"Rima, don't yell," he said as he woke up. I grabbed the keys off the dresser and handed them to him.

"Drive!" I said.

"I forgot I was supposed to drive you," he said honestly as he grabbed the keys. He put on some slippers and we headed out to the car. Luckily, he was wearing a shirt and pj pants when he went to bed. Some guys sleep with shirts off for some weird reason. I wonder if Nagi- I'm just going to stop that thought right there.

"Rima, I am sorry I forgot," dad apologized.

"It's alright. I slept in too," I said. He put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel warm anymore but if you aren't then just sit out ok? I don't want you to push yourself," he said. My dad never cared for me while my parents were fighting. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I promise dad," I said. He pulled up to the Fujisaki mansion.

"Have a good time. Your mother should be able to pick you up," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Bye dad," I said as I quickly got out. I went up to the door and rang the bell. While I waited for Baaya to answer the door I looked at my phone. It was 12:05. I was five minutes late.

"Rima-chan, you know where to go," Baaya said as she opened the door but stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks Baaya," I said as I began to run through the house. I guess I knew where I was going once again. It seemed like forever since I made it to a room and knocked lightly.

"Come in," I heard Mrs. Fujisaki's voice. I walked in breathing hard. I was so tired I had to put my hands on my knees to support me.

"I'm glad you could join us Rima-chan," she said. I looked up to see her, Nagi's grandma, and Nagi. He wouldn't look at me. Rhythm was whispering in his ear.

"Temari!" Kusukusu cheered as she hugged her friend. She saw Temari yesterday.

"Sorry...for my... late...enterance...I slept...in," I said in between breaths.

"You had a fever yesterday so I expected you to be tired. You slept in to heal faster," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Mashiro-san," the grandmother said.

"Yes?" I said. I had caught my breath and stood up straight.

"Are you sure you are ready for dancing. You don't look in the best shape to dance right now," the elderly woman said.

"I made a promise to Nagi and I'm not going to break it just because I'm not the healthiest," I said. Nagi looked up at me and caught my gaze but quickly looked away. Was he mad at me?

"You could make your illness worse," the woman said.

"I don't care. I know that this is important. I'll sit out if I get tired," I said.

"Very well. Natsumi, we need to teach the other girls," the woman said.

"We'll be back in ten minutes alright," Mrs. Fujisaki said then her and her mother left. It was just me and Nagi. The silence was so awkward that not even the charas tried to say anything to brighten the mood.

"Rima your bag," Kusukusu pointed out. I looked and it was moving. I set it down and opened it. Nothing look out of place but I could've sworn I saw it move. I looked at my phone to see if I got a call or message but there wasn't.

"Is that a chara egg?" Rhythm asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Yes Rima found it this morning," Kusukusu said.

"Your going to have a sister,"Temari said.

"It could be a boy," Rhythm said.

"It's a pink egg," Temari said.

"So that doesn't mean it's a girl," Rhythm said.

"I don't want to be a boy," I said.

"What was it born from?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. I was half asleep and I don't remember my conversation last night," I said.

"Shouldn't you be dancing," Kusukusu whispered.

"Right," I said. I grabbed my Ipod and put it on the Ipod player.

"We better warm up," I managed to say to Nagi. He nodded his head. I picked shuffle on my Ipod.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. _

_You and I go rough. We keep throwing things and slammin' the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score. _

_You and I get sick yah I know that we can't do this no more_

I quickly changed it. That song was not helping me with the situation.

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her _

_but she's so mean. _

_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go)_

That song wasn't helping either. I quickly changed it again. I can't have three songs in a row that are terrible in this situation.

_How did I become so obnoxious? _

_What is it with you that makes me act like this? _

_I've never been this nasty. _

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest. _

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._

I nearly facepalmed myself for jinxing myself. Once again I changed the song.

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now. _

_I know this is the part where the end starts. _

I gave a sigh of relief. This song didn't seem so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be bad.

_I can't take it any longer. _

_Thought that we were stronger. _

_All we do is linger, slippin' through our fingers. _

_I hate this part right here_

I turned the stupid thing off, curled up in a ball, and pouted. This was useless. All I want is for him not to be mad at me anymore, but I can't break the ice. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't dare look up. I then heard music begin to play. I looked up to see Nagihiko was smiling at me with his hand out to me. I looked at his face then back at his hand. I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

As if we thought the same thing we began to dance. He had both his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. This song was pretty. Why did he choose this one?

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

This song sounded like...me. Did he choose this song because it reminded him of me whenever he heard it? He twirled me around and then we went back to out normal position. I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Both of us seemed to know what the other was think while we dance. Every move, every touch, every turn was graceful and looked like it was practice over and over again but this was the first time I had ever danced like this.

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_It can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

It felt like it was just me and him. There was nothing else in the world right now in this moment. I felt like I could do anything right now.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

I felt my smile get bigger. Nagi smiled as he saw mine get bigger too. Is that what he wanted to do, make me smile? I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. He held me closer.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

"They move as one," Temari beamed as her and the other two charas watch.

"Rima hasn't smiled like that ever since we came to this world," Kusukusu said.

"Neither has Nagi," Rhythm pointed out.

Will you love me? ohh

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_

_The song was over._

"That was beautiful," we heard. Both of us turned to see Mrs. Fujisaki and her mother. The older woman nearly had tear in her eyes.

"Just wonderful," the woman said.

"Thank you?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"If this is how you two are without rehearsal then I can't wait to see it when it is finished," his grandmother said.

"We hope to impress you grandmother," Nagi said.

"I don't," I said. Nagi looked at me with shock.

"I don't care whether she likes it or not. It should be if you and I enjoy it," I said as I looked up at him and held his hand. He smiled down at me.

"You should consider what I told you earlier Natsumi," the old woman spoke in code.

"No mother," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The most embarrassing thing happened. My stomach gurgled so loud it could be heard throughout the whole house...ok maybe just the room but it was loud. My face heated up a bit.

"Are you hungry Rima?" Nagi asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, I slept in and didn't have time to eat anything. Don't you starve a fever?" I asked.

"No it's starve and cold and feed a fever," Nagi pointed out.

"Oh," I said.

"Remember what I said about flaws," Temari whispered. What about flaws?

"It's alright Rima. Tons of people get it wrong," he said.

"Nagihiko, why don't you take Rima to get something to eat," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Alright, come on Rima," he said as he pulled me along. I followed him and I just noticed that we were still holding hands.

"Wait a minute," I said. He let go of my hand and I went over to his mom.

"Can I whisper something to you?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said as she bent down to my level.

"I have a new chara egg. I don't know what it's born from but I was wondering if you could make sure it isn't stolen out of my bag or that it's taken cared of," I said.

"Don't worry," she said.

"Thank you," I said. I went back over to Nagi and we left. I looked at his hand. I felt like I should grab it again but I wasn't sure.

"From a girl who is shy to a girl who is outgoing" Where did that voice come from? I felt something on my head and my body stopped moving. I saw a giant blue bow on my head similar to clown drop's bow but it was blue instead of red.

"Rima? Are you ok?" he asked. I felt myself smile. I wrapped my arms around his arm.

"I'm better now that you and I are friends again Nagi," I said in the most adorable voice I could possible ever use.

"Rima? Are you ok?" he asked again. I felt the bow and the control of my body disappear.

"Kusukusu," I complained as I let go of Nagi.

"That wasn't me," she said.

"It must've been your other chara," Nagi said.

"Finally another flirt," Rhythm said.

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't want to be a flirt," I pouted.

"What were you thinking right before your character change happened?" Nagi asked. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to hold his hand.

"That's not important. Can we get something to eat now?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Sure," he said as he guided me to the kitchen. After a few minutes he gave me some instant ramen. I didn't complain. THat thing was gone the second he gave it to me. I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I've never seen you eat that fast before," he said. I pouted while he kept laughing. He was teasing me.

"Come here Rima," he said as he lifted my chin up. I must've had food on my face because he was wiping my mouth with a napkin. Our faces were so close together. I tried my best to think of sad things so I didn't blush. Dead kittens, dead puppies, dead...Nagi has really pretty eyes. I knew I was staring and my face was pink. I was so caught.

"Rima, your face is warm. Are you sure your fever is gone?" he asked as he put down the napkin and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you sick," he said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something now that we're alone," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your mom came to my house yesterday. She's worried about you," I said.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"She's afraid that you'll give into you grandmothers demands and marry a girl you don't love. She's afraid you'll only get married to stop being a girl. It's not healthy to have your grandmother walk all over you. You need to stand up to her," I said.

"I wish it was that easy," he said.

"It is, I do it all the time," I nearly yelled. He was a bit shocked by my tone.

"Listen to me Nagihiko," I said using his full first name to prove I'm serious. I took his hands in mine.

"The truth is I'm worried about you too. I promised I'd help you with your grandmother and I haven't really done much except dance for her and yell at her," I said. Nagi wrapped his arms around me. I was a bit shocked.

"You've done so much already. You've done the one thing I can't, stand up to her," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I hate to interrupt but the mistress wanted you two back in the dance room," we heard. We tore apart to see Baaya with a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go Rima," Nagi said offering his hand. I grabbed it and the two of us walked back to the dance room.

"We would like you two to work on the dance a bit longer. Are you up for that Rima-chan?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"Yeah, I ate so I'm ready now," I said.

"Good, mother we are leaving," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Her and her mother left. Nagi and I began to come up with things to do.

***3rd Person POV with the Fujisaki women***

"Natsumi, I think Nagi likes Mashiro-san. He should get married to her that way he marries a wonderful dancer and someone he likes," the older woman said.

"No mother, for the last time Nagihiko is getting married when he wants to get married. Just because your mad at me doesn't mean you can take it out on him. If it wasn't for tradition I would never make him dress like a girl. I don't hate men like you do," the younger of the two nearly yelled which was out of character.

"Natsumi, you've already broken rules. You can't shield him forever," the mother of the two said.

"Nagihiko is my boy and I will raise him. You can accept that or you can leave," the daughter said.

"That Mashiro girl is changing both you and Nagihiko," the mother said.

"Really? How so?" the younger asked.

"You are standing up to me more than usual. Basketball, and dancing as a boy without telling me first. Nagihiko has become more passionate about dancing since he gets to dance with that girl," the woman said.

"If he likes Rima-chan than he can date her, he can ask her to marry him, himself. You will not interfere. I know you too well mother. You always have to get your way. My husband dressed up like a girl just so he could marry me. He's in Europe right now so he can be better. I want Nagi to find love not be forced with it," the younger one said.

"Are you sure he'll be willing to wait that long? You and I both know he hates wearing skirts and dresses," the older woman asked.

"You and I both heard the conversation him and Rima-chan had. With her right behind him he will be able to stand up to you," the daughter said.

"That's why the little blonde girl is my favorite out of all your students," the older woman said as she walked away leaving a confused look on her daughter's face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Songs:**

**One More Night by Maroon 5**

**She's so Mean by Matchbox Twenty**

**Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk**

**I Hate This Part (Right Here) by the Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**

**I hope you enjoyed. I obviously don't own any of these songs or Shugo Chara.  
**


	13. Ikuto in a Skirt?

_Recap_

_"If he likes Rima-chan than he can date her, he can ask her to marry him, himself. You will not interfere. I know you too well mother. You always have to get your way. My husband dressed up like a girl just so he could marry me. He's in Europe right now so he can be better. I want Nagi to find love not be forced with it," the younger one said._

_"Are you sure he'll be willing to wait that long? You and I both know he hates wearing skirts and dresses," the older woman asked._

_"You and I both heard the conversation him and Rima-chan had. With her right behind him he will be able to stand up to you," the daughter said._

_"That's why the little blonde girl is my favorite out of all your students," the older woman said as she walked away leaving a confused look on her daughter's face._

* * *

**Chapter 13 Ikuto in a Skirt?!**

***Rima's POV***

Walking to school seemed much better than it did lately. Maybe because Nagi and I agreed to meet halfway instead of running into each other.

"There you are Rima," Nadeshiko, who was waiting for me, said.

"Rima slept with wet hair last night," Kusukusu giggled.

"How's your new chara?" Temari asked.

"She's stubborn and won't come out," Kusukusu informed.

"If Rima acts more like a flirt then she'll come out," Rhythm, who was hiding in Nade's hair, said.

"I don't want to be a flirt," I said.

"You were all sweet and bubbly when you character changed," Temari pointed out.

"Maybe you should smile more," Nade suggested.

"I guess. If I knew what I was talking about before it was born then it would be easier," I said.

"Chibi! You're alive!" Utau said as her and Kukai came up with us.

"I was just sick," I said.

"Rima, let's show them the new cha-" I covered Kusukusu's mouth.

"They have to wait like everyone else," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai asked.

"You have to wait till all the guardians are present. You two should come to homeroom," I said then walked off with Nade.

"She must have some big news," Utau said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"WHAT!? A NEW EGG?!" Amu nearly yelled. Luckily, it was just us guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings. I honestly don't know why Ikuto is here but I don't really care.

"She's a flirt," Kusukusu informed.

"No she's not!" I argued.

"What about this weekend with Nagi when you-" I covered her mouth once again.

"She's not a flirt just bubbly and cheery like Temari said," I said.

"What feeling was she born from?" Tadase asked.

"I wish I knew. I was half asleep talking to Kusukusu," I said.

"Nadeshiko you don't seem surprised," Amu noticed.

"I was the second to know besides Nagi," she said.

"Nagi's came back from Europe?" Amu asked.

"Not exactly, he comes home on the weekends for dance practice with Rima," Nade explained.

"I want to know what happened between you and Nagi this weekend," Utau said with an evil smirk. I can see the Tsukiyomi resemblance.

"Nothing, we actually had a fight but made up. Stupid chara made me super girly. What about you and Kukai? You two came to school together," I said turning the tables on her.

"Nothing, he went to one of my concerts which I was going to invite you but you were sick. Everyone went then Kukai and I went to get his brother's groceries," Utau explained.

"What about the time you-" Daichi began but Utau gave him a death glare.

"I'm confused what's going on," Kukai said.

"Me too," Ikuto and Tadase said at the same time.

"It's a girl thing Souma-kun," Nade said but she ha no idea either.

"You slept over didn't you?" I asked. The bell rang before I could ask more questions. Unfortunately that meant Kukai left and Utau went with him.

"Bye my little strawberry," Ikuto said as hit bit her ear.

"YOU PERVERT!" Amu yelled as Ikuto jumped out of the window. Even though Yoru was gone he still acted like a cat.

**~~~~*Time Skip...Again*~~~~**

***Nagi/Nade's POV***

"Alright to get this meeting started we-" Tadase began.

"Just tell me! I want to know," Rima said.

"No you're so not cu- funny right now," Utau said catching herself.

"Come on Utau. I'm helping you more than hurting you," she said.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Utau asked. Her and Rima have been arguing all day. She won't tell Rim what happened between her and Kukai and she knows something is up. Utau sticks to Kukai like glue so Rima can't ask him. The only way to get to Utau is to be persistent and stubborn which is exactly what Rima was doing. She knew Utau too well.

"You two are still at this. Utau just tell her," Amu begged. She was tired of her friends arguing. Of course they weren't mad at each other. They just were stubborn. She also had to deal with a certain blue haired man that kept teasing her.

"Rima, we need to go to dance practice soon," I said.

"Not till I know," Rima said.

"Seriously why do you want to know so bad?" Utau asked.

"We're girls and we're friends. It's the girl code," Rima explained even though it didn't make sense," Right Nade?"

"Uh right," I said agreeing to something I had no idea what she was talking about. I'm a boy acting like a girl. I still don't have the brain of a girl. I noticed something move. I looked at Rima's guardian cape, which was hanging over a chair. Did her egg move?

"What's the girl code?" Kukai asked.

"Girls always stick together and tell each other's secrets. They trust one another and help one another," Rima said trying to explain it to the poor oblivious ginger. The egg shook more. Did Rima want to be more girly?

"I'll tell you what happened if you tell me what happened between you and Nagi," Utau said.

"Deal," Rima said.

"Amu come with us," Rima said as her and Utau started to walk out of the Royal Garden.

"What about Nadehiko?" Amu asked. Crap I'm going to get caught in the girl gossip.

"NO!" Rima yelled. Way to be subtle Rima.

"Why not?" Amu asked a bit shocked.

"She needs to call her mom and tell her we'll be a few minutes late," Rima said coming up with a quick lie.

"You can inform me later," I said. The girls walked out. I gave a sigh of relief.

"About time they left," Rhythm said as he came out of my hair.

"Rhythm," I scolded. Ikuto was still here.

"I kinda suspected that you were a girl," Ikuto said.

"You actually have it backwards. I'm really a boy," I said in my normal voice.

"I knew that already," Ikuto said not surprised.

"WHAT!?" all the guys, except Ikuto yelled.

"Tsukasa likes me too much it's scary. He tells me a lot of secrets about anything," Ikuto explained.

"Tsukasa is so dead," I whispered.

"How does it feel to wear a skirt girly-boy?" Ikuto teased. A deathly aura surrounded me.

"Are you making fun of my tradition?" I asked in the scariest voice I possibly had.

"This can't end well," Kukai said remembering the exact thing happening to him.

***Rima's POV***

"Spill," I said.

"Why do I have to go first? I'm older," Utau said.

"Just do rock paper scissors," Amu suggested. Utau had a glint in her eyes. I know how she is with competitions.

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot," Utau and I said at the same time. Utau had rock and I had paper.

"You go first," I said.

"Damn! How does paper beat rock anyways? I could throw a rock at a piece of paper and it would make a hold in the paper," Utau complained.

"Just tell us," I said.

"Fine, Kukai has this thing where he 'punishes' me when ever I call him a kid three times," she said.

"What kind of punishment?" Amu asked.

"Like a spanking-desu?" Su asked. She meant it to be innocent but I couldn't help but laugh thinking dirty thoughts. Kusukusu was giggling next to me.

"Get your head out of the gutter. Ever since you guys graduated grade school he's had this punishment that he... he..."

"He what?! What does he do?" Amu and I asked at the same time. Utau's face was tinted a light shade of pink.

"He kisses me ok!" Utau nearly yelled.

"How may times has he 'punished' you?" I asked.

"Just three times," she said as if it was no big deal.

"You kissed him three times?" Amu asked freaking out she didn't know sooner.

"No he kissed me. There's a big difference," Utau pointed out.

"Not really," Miki said.

"You obviously like him. The final step of getting over someone is to move on and date someone else so ask Kukai out," I said.

"No way, he's just playing around," she said.

"We'll see about that," I said.

"What about you and Nagi?" Utau asked.

"My second chara character changed with me and made me cling to Nagi's arm. You story was bigger," I said as the three of us walked back inside to hear laughter. We all looked up and saw Ikuto...in a purple skirt.

"Let's go Rima," Nade said pissed off. She handed me my bag and cape then grabbed her own things and we were out of there. The last thing I saw was Amu freaking out and Utau taking pictures while the other guys laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. Kusukusu joined me.

"Wearing skirts is not funny," Nagi said still a bit mad.

"It's funny when Ikuto does it," I said trying to stop laughing.

"I don't think it's a laughing matter," Nagi said. He was really hurt. Ikuto must've made fun of him for having to wear skirts.

"Nagi," I said.

"Nagi's in Europe Rima," Nade pointed out.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Nagi," I said as I pouted. I was trying to get Nagi to change clothes so he could get out of that skirt to make him feel better. I care, I just have a weird way of showing it.

"Give me a minute," Nade said then rushed into a nearby gas station bathroom. One, that is so gross; two, she went in the boys bathrooms and the clerk had the funniest face; three, Nagi can change really fast.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rima," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"I see what you did," Rhythm said.

"Did what?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"You were being stubborn that Nagi had to change into boy clothes to talk to you but really you helped him by making him change out of is girl clothes," Rhythm said. He hit the bullseye.

"Thanks Rima," Nagi said as he grabbed my hand. I was a bit shocked and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Nagi's phone then rang. He answered it with his free hand.

"Hello?"

"Yes her and I are-"

"Is she ok?"

"Alright I'll tell her"

"Love you too bye"

"Your mom?" I asked. Either that or a really close girlfriend I didn't know about.

"My grandmother sprained her ankle while dancing so practice is canceled tonight," he said.

"We should walk Rima home," Temari offered.

"Is that alright Rima?" he asked

"Of course," I said.

"You know we have to come up with a dance," he said.

"We can talk about it at home. There's a comedy marathon tonight so we have to watch that while we talk about it," I demanded.

"Alright," he said with a smile. It didn't take long to make it to my house. I unlocked the door and we both went in. The house was empty so it was just us. I quickly ran over to the TV and turned it on.

"I've never seen you so excited about something," Nagi said as he sat down on the couch next to me. We began to watch the show. I couldn't stop laughing and professional comedians did Bala-Balance and said their jokes. Nagi was laughing with me. I don't know how some how his arm ended up around my shoulder. I blushed when I noticed. Another joke was made and I buried my face into his chest while I laughed. He held me tight and laughed too.

"They are so close," Temari whispered. Another joke and the two of us laugh so hard that we both fell off the couch. I landed on him. The both of us were still laughing till we noticed our situation. He lifted himself up by his elbows. Our faces were so close. The jokes seemed to be ignored at the moment. I swore I felt myself lean in when the door flew open. Azumi was there. I quickly got off Nagi and sat on the couch. Nagi came out of his shock and sat back down on the couch next to me.

"Sissy? What are you doing home?" Azumi asked not noticing the situation I was in.

"Dance practice was canceled," I said. I didn't dare look at Nagi. I can't believe I was going to kiss him. Something I didn't know at the time was that my egg was closer to hatching then ever before.


	14. Nade's Dating Advice

_Recap_

_"They are so close," Temari whispered. Another joke and the two of us laugh so hard that we both fell off the couch. I landed on him. The both of us were still laughing till we noticed our situation. He lifted himself up by his elbows. Our faces were so close. The jokes seemed to be ignored at the moment. I swore I felt myself lean in when the door flew open. Azumi was there. I quickly got off Nagi and sat on the couch. Nagi came out of his shock and sat back down on the couch next to me._

_"Sissy? What are you doing home?" Azumi asked not noticing the situation I was in._

_"Dance practice was canceled," I said. I didn't dare look at Nagi. I can't believe I was going to kiss him. Something I didn't know at the time was that my egg was closer to hatching then ever before_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nade's Dating Advice**

***Nagi/Nade's POV***

Getting ready for school is hard enough besides the fact that I have to wear a skirt but Rhythm wasn't helping.

"Nagi almost got a kiss from Rima," Rhythm sang in a joking tune.

"Shut up Rhythm! Can't you see he's having mixed emotions about it!" Temari yelled as she smacked him upside the head. She then hid behind her sleeve.

"You made me raise my voice," she said as if she was innocent. I sweatdropped at her actions. At least she was helping. Rima and I almost did kiss yesterday. Once Azumi and her mom came in I said I should head home and left. My mom told me to act on this crush I have on Rima but I talked myself out of it at that moment. If Rhythm knew then he would tell me to go with the flow.

"Nagihiko, are you decent," my mother asked as she tapped lightly on the door.

"Yes mother," I said as I was putting up my ponytail.

"Is there something wrong? During dinner you hardly ate. You didn't even ask to play basketball like you usually do when you have dance practice off," mom said.

"I just have a few things on my mind. I'll clear them after I get some fresh air. Thanks mother," I said. She kissed my forehead then motioned for me to leave.

"You know you can talk to me," she said as I walked out of the house.

"I know mother. I better get going or Rima will get impatient," I said.

"So it's about Rima. You went to her house yesterday, right?" she asked a bit more interested than she should be.

"Yeah, bye mother," I said as I left. I know the way I left look suspicious but I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hurry, you know how Rima is," Temari said.

"I doubt she'll be waiting for me today," I said.

"Not with that attitude," Rhythm said as he hid in my hair just in case one of my friends saw me. I couldn't help but feel self pity. My whole life has been pretty complicated. I shouldn't feel bad. It's not like we actually kissed or anything. Maybe I feel guilty since a part of me wished I had.

"Nadeshiko! Look!" Temari said. I looked and saw the short blond waiting at our meeting place. She did wait for me.

"Rima," I said in my Nadeshiko voice.

"Your late," she said without looking at me.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking to my mother. We better get going," I said. Her and I began to walk in silence, except for our charas playing tag.

"Rima about last night-" I began in my normal voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nagi was at my house not Nade," Rima bluntly stated not giving me a glance. Was that her way of saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"I just wanted to say I sorry if I made you...I mean my brother made you uncomfortable," I said using my Nadeshiko voice at the last part.

"Tell him I need to talk to him next time he's in town," she said still not looking at me.

"What happened between you and her brother?" Utau asked as she came out of no where. Kukai was next to her.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"I heard that your brother made her uncomfortable and that she wanted to talk to him next time he was in town," Utau said. On the inside I was relieved. She didn't hear me talking in my normal voice.

"So what happened?" Utau asked as she hooked arms with Rima.

"I can honestly say nothing happened," Rima said. I guess she wasn't lying.

"But Rima you-" Rima gave Kusukusu a glare.

"Ok let me change that question. What almost happened between you and Nagi?" Utau asked.

"We were watching a comedy show," she said.

"And?"

"We were laughing?"

"And?" I swore I saw Rima's cheeks get a little pink. Is she blushing?

"You almost kissed him didn't you?" Utau asked excited.

"At least I didn't kiss him. You and Kuaki have kissed three times," Rima said turning the spotlight on them. When did that happen? Kukai only told me about him kissing her twice.

"Shut up," Utau said. She faced away from us but we all clearly saw her blush before she turned.

"Utau's face is red," Daichi pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"Utau, are you ok?" Kukai asked.

"She's got a fever," Rima said. I was a bit confused. Didn't Kukai hear this whole thing? There is no way he would believe that Utau had a fever.

"She does?!" he asked shocked. I sweatdropped as did Utau. Kukai is my best friend but this is a little sad.

"Yeah, a fever for you," Rima said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me as she ran away from a furious Utau. Kusukusu was giggling up a storm. After we were away from the Kutau couple she stopped and laughed herself. I noticed she was still holding my hand. I didn't want to tell her to embarrass her.

"That was really funny Rima. Did you see the look on her face?" Kusukusu said once she calmed down.

"I know. Utau will thank me later after Kutau is started. Then I can work on Amuto. Ikuto won't stop bugging me but I told him Kutau is first and he should be grateful I got Utau away from him," Rima said to her chara.

"Rima is a matchmaker," Kusukusu cheered.

"I guess I am. It's a little sad," she said.

"Why?" Kusukusu asked.

"I feel sometimes I don't get to act girly since I'm always helping everyone else with their love lives," Rima said. Did she forget I'm still here? I remember my theory that Rima's second chara might be born from the feeling of Rima wanting to be more girly.

"Then why don't you go out with Yoshito-kun," I said. The words flew out of my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Rima looked up at me realizing I'm still here.

"I don't know," she said. I think this is the first time I've seen Rima so insecure.'

"It can't be that bad. My grandma is still injured so we won't have practice tonight. You should ask him out this time," I said. Why didn't I just hang out with her as myself? I guess I'm thinking too much about it again.

"I guess if you think it's a good idea," she said.

"That's the spirit," I said. The bell then rang.

"You guys are late!" Temari pointed out. Rima and I ran to class.

***Rima's POV***

I can't believe I said all that in front of Nade. Oh forget it! I can't believe I said that in front of Nagi and then he offered for me to date another guy. He must not like me. Maybe I should just date Yoshito. I looked over at him. He was in a few of my classes. I made a note and threw it at him when the teacher wasn't looking. It said for him to meet me at lunch.

"Alright," he whispered and gave me a thumbs up.

"Rima," Kusukusu said concerned.

"I should listen to Nade's advice," I whispered so quiet that no one but her would hear me. That didn't get rid of the worried look on her face. She flew over to the other charas excluding Rhythm since he wasn't supposed to be here.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"You wanted to meet me Mashiro-san?" Yoshito asked as him and I met in an empty hallway during lunch.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call you. Your number was washed off my hand and I really did have dance practice with Nagi during the weekend," I said.

"It's alright, at least you told me. I was worried you were dodging me," he said.

"No, I've just been busy. I don't have dance practice tonight. Is you offer still good?" I asked. My stomach started to feel funny. Not a good kind of funny.

"Sure, after school we'll go get a parfait. I heard from a friend that you liked them a lot," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nadeshiko told me right before I met you," he said.

"Nagi is helping you get a date? Why would he do that?" Kusukusu asked. I didn't answer her since we weren't alone.

"I have a guardian meeting but I'm sure they won't mind it of you're there waiting for me. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and smiled at me.

"I better go get some lunch. See you later," I said and walked away. I wasn't feeling hungry. The feeling in my stomach was worse. Why did I feel...sick? I found myself in my next class. I might as well wait here till the class comes back.

***Nagi/Nade's POV***

"Where's Rima?" Amu asked. I didn't mean to be rude but I ignored her. I couldn't stop looking at the door. Temari looked at me worried. I know Rhythm was worried too. I just told the girl I liked to date another guy. What's wrong with me?

"Fujisaki!" Kukai said as he nudged my arm.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"Where's the chibi?" Utau asked.

"She should tell you when you see her. It's not my place to tell," I said. I don't think I could without getting mad at myself. I saw Yoshito walk in the cafeteria but not Rima. I stood up ignoring my friends and walked over to him.

"So how did it go?" I asked I helped him out a little bit by telling him Rima loved parfaits.

"She agreed after the guardian meeting. She was wondering if I could just wait for her in the Royal Garden," he said. I felt a part of me hurt.

"Of course it's ok. I'll tell the other guardians," I said with a fake smile then walked back to my friends.

"Is that your boyfriend Nadeshiko?" Amu asked. I sweatdropped at her question. Kukai was holding in his laugh.

"No but he may be Rima's," I said. A depressed aura surrounded me. Everyone seemed to notice.

"Do you not like him?" Amu asked.

"I don't have anything against him. I'm just worried about my grandmother. She injured herself yesterday," I lied. I noticed Temari still looked at me worried. I gave a fake smile to her.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

At the meeting I didn't feel better. Yoshito was sitting in between me and Rima. I couldn't help but glare at him.

"So your Rima's boyfriend?" Amu asked.

"Well I wouldn't say boyfriend," Yoshito said nervous.

"If this date goes well then maybe," Rima said. She noticed me glaring at her date.

"Nadeshiko, I need to talk to you about dance practice tomorrow," she said.

"Can it wait? We are in the middle of a meeting," I pointed out.

"No," Rima said bluntly and pulled me out of the Royal Garden.

"What's your deal? I took your advice and asked him out. Why do you keep glaring at him?" she asked.

"I'm just making sure he's a good guy," I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped.

"Rima, I think your second chara was born from the feeling to be more girly. That's why I told you to go out with him," I said.

"Then why haven't you said anything about it. I don't really care for him but you told me to go out with him. Now I'm stuck in a date I don't even want to go on," she said.

"I'm sorry Rima. I can say you got sick and your mom picked you up," I said a little bit too happy she didn't want to go on this date.

"What happens when I show up at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know Rima. Maybe you will have a good time and be glad I suggested it to you. You said it yourself. You wished you could act more girly and now you have an opportunity," I said.

"I don't want to go with him," she said.

"Then who do you want to go with?" I asked.

"Never mind. I'll just go with him," she said then walked back into the Royal Garden. I felt like a big jerk right now.

***Rima's POV***

The nerve of Nadeshiko. I'll go on this date and have a good time no matter what.

"If you excuse us Yoshito and I will be leaving a little early. You can catch me up on all the details later," I said as I grabbed my bag and my date's hand. I walked past Nadeshiko as she entered. I didn't dare glance at her.

The pit of my stomach felt even worse. A parfait should cheer me up. It always seems to make me feel better no matter what situation I'm in.

"Mashiro-san, are you upset?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous," I lied.

"It's alright, come on. We'll go to the sweet shop," he said as he guided me. This parfait better make me feel better or I'll throw up.

* * *

**No Rima! You must love Nagi! I refuse to let you date this OC even though I am the author of this fanfiction. I hated typing this chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better. I hate making Nagi and Rima fight each other but Rima is too stubborn to realize that she's in love with him.**

**I've also been having bad writer's block so if anyone has any suggestions then it would be helpful.**

**Reviews/flames/comments are accepted**


	15. A Parfait, a New Face, & a Crossdresser

_Recap_

_The nerve of Nadeshiko. I'll go on this date and have a good time no matter what._

_"If you excuse us Yoshito and I will be leaving a little early. You can catch me up on all the details later," I said as I grabbed my bag and my date's hand. I walked past Nadeshiko as she entered. I didn't dare glance at her._

_The pit of my stomach felt even worse. A parfait should cheer me up. It always seems to make me feel better no matter what situation I'm in._

_"Mashiro-san, are you upset?" he asked._

_"No, I'm just a bit nervous," I lied._

_"It's alright, come on. We'll go to the sweet shop," he said as he guided me. This parfait better make me feel better or I'll throw up._

**Chapter 15 a Parfait, a New Face, and a Crossdresser**

***Rima's POV***

I feel so sick to my stomach right now but I am determined to prove Nadeshiko wrong.

"Here we are," Yoshito said as we made it to a little parfait shop. I had no idea this place existed.

"Rima you're zoning out," Kusukusu pointed out. I stopped starring at the shop and walked in with him. The place was mainly pink and looked like you walked into a dessert.

"Welcome, table for two?" a waitress asked.

"Yes," Yoshito said. I don't know if it was because I wasn't feeling good but I think I saw that waitress wink at him. Did those two know each other?

"This way please." We followed her. Yoshito still held my hand. In all those romance shows and mangas weren't girl supposed to be excited and bubbly when a boy held her hand. I guess I'm not a normal girl, but I already knew that. We sat down at the table and looked at the menus

"So Mashiro-san, tell me something about you. You are the new student after all. The only one that seems to know anything about you is Nagihiko-kun and Fujisaki-chan," he said. That's because they are the same person but I'm not telling him that.

"Tell him you dance," Kusukusu offered.

"I dance at the Fujisaki dance school. That's how I know the twins," I said.

"Are you and Nagihiko-kun...together?" he asked awkwardly.

"No just childhood friends," I said.

"I was a little worried that you were then Fujisaki-chan gave me advice so that must mean he doesn't like you like that too," he said. For some reason those words hurt. Since Nagi suggested that I date someone else that must mean he doesn't like me. I tried my best not to show it.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress from earlier asked.

"Yes, is the strawberry cream any good?" I asked. Nagi always buys me strawberry so that has become my favorite.

"Yes, you have a really good taste," she said. I don't know why but I feel like that had a double meaning.

*Nagi/Nade's POV*

"Come on Nadeshiko hurry up," Utau said. Amu and Utau insisted that us "girls" spy on Rima. If Rima caught me then I would be dead. The three of us followed them into a little parfait shop not too far from the school. We walked in and seated ourselves.

"There they are," Amu said as she pointed to them.

"Amu that's not very smooth," Utau scolded.

"Sorry," Amu said.

"Nadeshiko, who is this boy? I thought for sure she liked you brother," Utau asked. I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"If she liked my brother I had no idea. I help Yoshito by telling him what Rima liked," I said. It was pretty much a lie.

"Nadeshiko! This is your brother, your twin brother. Aren't twins supposed to know what the other is thinking?" Utau asked.

"That's a myth. Nagi and I are pretty good actors and it's easy for us to act like nothing is wrong. I didn't notice if Rima liked Nagihiko cause I've been concerned about my grandmother recently. What makes you think she likes him?" I lied through some of it.

"The way she acts near him. She's not afraid to tell him the truth or be harsh with him. The first day I saw her she dragged him by his tie. It was a bit funny to watch," Utau began. It took a lot of me to not rub my neck. I remember that too well.

"The way they danced in dance class. They seemed flawless. Rima is doing a dance with him right?" she asked.

"Yes, he returns home every weekend to practice with her but they haven't really gotten anywhere yet," I said.

"Will we get to see them dance?" Amu asked.

"I don't see why not," I said.

"Anyway I wasn't done listing things. You should've seen them at the mall. They acted like a couple. She slept with her head leaning on his shoulder and he gave her a piggy back ride," Utau said.

"I doubt they have anything," I said trying to convince myself.

"Nadeshiko, you should be playing matchmaker like me. I have a picture of them sleeping together," Utau said as she showed me the picture. I hid my blush pretty well.

"Rima showed me a picture of you and Kukai," I said changing the subject. Utau's cheeks turn pink.

"Guys, did you forget why we came here," Amu asked.

"Right to spy on chibi," Utau said as she looked over to the table. A waitress brought them parfaits. Rima got strawberry like I usually get her. The first day I took her to get a parfait she told me she didn't care what flavor since she didn't have a favorite but now that seems to be the only flavor she gets. I couldn't help but smile.

"They aren't really doing much, just talking," Temari pointed out. I think she only said that to make me feel better. I saw Rima put a hand on her stomach. Was she feeling sick? She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Come on let's go in there," Utau said. I really didn't want to go into the girl's bathroom but if I didn't then they would get suspicious. Utau and Amu walked in first with me behind them.

"Rima, what are you doing here?" Utau asked as if we weren't spying on her.

"I'm on my date," she said.

"Do you like Yoshito?" Amu asked.

"Not re-" Rima then saw me and seemed to change her answer.

"He's a cool guy," she said.

"Rima, your lying," I pointed out.

"Shut up Nadeshiko. You were the one that told me to go out with him," Rima said pretty pissed.

"I thought you liked the boy," I said.

"I don't," she admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell us the truth?" I asked.

"Do you want truth?! I like a different boy but he's too stupid to realize it so I'll just have to get over it!" Rima yelled. The rest of gasped as we saw Rima's second chara egg floated in front of her face and hatched.

"Tell it how it is girl," the little chara said. She wore a purple, strapless dress. Her blonde hair was tied up in a side ponytail. She had a headset microphone. She had amber eyes just like Rima.

"Speak what's on your mind and go with it. If they want to know the truth then don't be afraid to tell it," the little chara said. Rima looked shocked that her chara was born after yelling at me.

"What?" she managed to say.

"I'm Kazumi. I was born from the feeling to break out of your shell and be more honest and open," she introduced herself.

"So your not a flirt," Rima said relieved.

"Don't worry I'm still a flirt. Flirting is breaking out of your shell so of course I'm a flirt," Kazumi.

"Hi Kazumi, I'm you big sis Kusukusu," she introduced herself. They both hugged.

"I'm Ran and these are my sisters Miki, Su, and Dia," Ran introduced.

"Sup nice to meet you four," Kazumi said.

"Kazumi means harmonious beauty correct?" Temari asked.

"Correct, you're a smart cookie. What's your name?" Kazumi asked.

"I'm Temari, my brother is a big flirt too," Temari said as they shook hands.

"Does Rhythm really count as a brother? You and Rhythm were born from different people," Amu said. Temari realized her mistake.

"Nagi and Nade are twins so wouldn't that pretty much make Rhythm and Temari twins even though they were born at different times. I mean their eggs look exactly alike except for the color," Rima said saving me. I thought she was mad at me.

"But I-"

"Kazumi, Kusukusu, we better get back to Yoshito before he thinks I left," Rima said quickly before her second chara could sense Rhythm. I'm surprised the others don't. I guess they don't look for him. Rima left us.

"Since Rima doesn't like that boy I say we sabotage," Utau said.

"She'll kill us," Amu said.

"No, she'll kill me for suggesting to go out with him and then sabotage her date," I said.

"So you'll do it. You'll be dead either way," Utau said. I couldn't argue with her.

"Come on Nagi. It will be fun. She'll get over this guy and start to like you," Rhythm whispered.

"She already said she liked someone," Temari said as she flew into my hair and smacked him.

"Ow," I said. She pulled on some of my hair.

"What's wrong Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Temari pulled my hair a bit," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Go over there and sabotage," Utau demanded. What exactly did she want me to do? Go over there and pull Rima away. That would cause a scene. I started to walk over there but then I looked back at the girls. Utau gave me a glare while Amu gave me a little smile. I turned around but hit a waiter which pushed me into Rima and knocked her out of her chair. Another waiter bumped me and I fell on top of Rima. My hair was hanging down. My hair tie must've snapped. Rima looked up at me.

"Nagi," she whispered. I quickly recovered and stood up. I helped Rima up. Her strawberry parfait managed to tip over and get in Rima's hair. I then noticed it was in my hair too.

"I'm so sorry Rima," I said. I know I was supposed to sabotage her date but I didn't want to.

"We'll go get cleaned up in the bathroom," she said as she took my hand and dragged me there.

"Rima I an really sor-"

"Thanks," she said and she began to run some water from the sink.

"You're thanking me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you were right. I don't like that boy," she said as she began to wash her hair.

"So your happy a sabotaged your date?" I asked still confused.

"Yeah, although I thought Utau would do it but your fine," she said.

"Utau was the one that made me since she thinks you like me, or my brother I should say," I said.

"With your hair down your just Nagi in a skirt," Rima said with a smirk.

"You don't happen to have a hair tie do you?" I asked.

"Nope I almost never tie my hair up," she said. Utau and Amu walked in.

"It surprises me how much you and Nagi look alike," Amu said. Rima, Kusukusu, Temari, Rhythm (I assume he was), and I sweatdropped. She could be so dense. I noticed Utau didn't looked convinced. I may be wearing a skirt but I was flat chested.

"Yeah anyway Rima, Amu and I will tell your date that you are going home since Nadeshiko got you all messy. Nadeshiko you can walk her home," Utau said. When Amu and Rima weren't looking Utau winked at me. Great another Tsukiyomi that knows my secret. At this rate every one in school will know my secret.

"We better get you out of here before people realize you're a boy," she said.

"WHAT!?" Kazumi said shocked.

"I think Utau found out," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Tsukasa told Ikuto so all the boys, Utau, and you know," I said in my normal voice.

"What's going on here?" Kazumi said confused.

"I'm sorry we didn't explain to you," I said.

"Nadeshiko is not a girl. She's really a he. Nagihiko is who he really is. In their tradition the guys dress up as girl to dance better. Nadeshiko is Nagi's 'twin' so keep it secret," Rima said.

Rhythm came out of my hair.

"Yo I'm Rhythm. It's nice to meet a fellow flirt," he said and gave the new chara a thumbs up.

"I don't like flirts," Kazumi said.

"But you are one," Kusukusu reminded her new sister.

"It's competition. The one way to get rid of a flirt is to make them fall in love. Prepare yourself for war Rhythm! I will makes sure you fall in love with another chara so I will be the only flirt!" Kazumi had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Your on!" Rhythm said. Those two glared each other down. There was a blue spark of electricity between their glares.

"Now I see why Nagihiko and Rima fought," Temari said as she sweatdropped.

"Yeah," Kusukusu agreed as she also sweatdropped.

"Out of all the charas I thought those two would get along the most," Rima said.

"Me too," I said.

"We better go home," she said. I followed her out of the bathroom and out of the sweet shop. She grabbed my hand. I noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Rima seemed to snap out of her daze while blushing.

*Rima's POV*

Nagi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing really. I was thinking about what someone told me," I said. For some reason those words Yoshito said.

"I dance at the Fujisaki dance school. That's how I know the twins," I said.

"Are you and Nagihiko-kun...together?" he asked awkwardly.

"No just childhood friends," I said.

"I was a little worried that you were then Fujisaki-chan gave me advice so that must mean he doesn't like you like that too," he said.

"Nagi something bugs me," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you help him with me?" I asked.

"I thought you liked him," he said.

"What if I told you I liked someone else?" I asked.

"I would help you with that boy too," he said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"You haven't had the most fun since we came into this world so I'll try to make sure you have the most fun you can. Also you're my friend so I want to help," he said.

"What if this boy didn't know I liked him? How would you tell a girl that you didn't think liked you that you like her?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I would try to open up that way she would open up too," he said.

"Open up," I said quietly to myself.


	16. Visits, Shopping and a Nosebleed

_Recap_

_"What if I told you I liked someone else?" I asked._

_"I would help you with that boy too," he said._

_"Why?" I asked curious._

_"You haven't had the most fun since we came into this world so I'll try to make sure you have the most fun you can. Also you're my friend so I want to help," he said._

_"What if this boy didn't know I liked him? How would you tell a girl that you didn't think liked you that you like her?" I asked._

_"I don't really know. I guess I would try to open up that way she would open up too," he said._

_"Open up," I said quietly to myself._

* * *

**Chapter 16 Visits, Shopping and a Nosebleed**

***Rima's POV***

Kazumi is the worst chara EVER! Just this morning made me hate her. One, she never shuts up; two, she won't stop begging till I allowed her to do my makeup; three, she did Kusukusu's makeup too; four, if she hears one catchy song then she won't stop singing it. If Kusukusu asked what she's singing then Kazumi will character change (a little head set microphone) with me and made me sing along.

"Rima, please don't be mad," Kusukusu said as she did a funny face. It didn't help. Today was Friday so luckily I had the weekend to show her who's boss. I walked up to Nadeshiko and my meeting place. The second I saw her I thought what Nagi told me.

"I guess I would try to open up that way she would open up too"

If I opened up to Nagi then would he open up to me. I think I know all of his secrets and he can't really hide something from me. Does that mean he likes me? I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Rima," Nadeshiko said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You were daydreaming," she pointed out.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Are you wearing make-up?" she asked as she inspected my face.

"Blame her," I said pointing at Kazumi. She seemed to be looking for something. I then noticed that Kusukusu was no where to be found.

"Kusukusu?" I called her.

"I'm in here," Kusukusu said as she came out of Nagi's hair with Rhythm behind her. He was eyeing her. Kazumi dressed Kusukusu up so Rhythm would fall in love with her thus making her the only flirt.

"There you are," Kazumi said.

"I was talking to Rhythm and Temari," Kusukusu informed.

"Rhythm, doesn't Kusukusu look pretty?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah- I mean I guess," Rhythm said trying to be smooth about it. This is the one time I saw him sweating it.

"Rhythm even I know that wasn't smooth," Nadeshiko said.

"Let's get to school," Temari said as she came out of Nadeshiko's hair too. We started walking while Rhythm retreated to Nadeshiko's hair.

"Rima, what are you and my brother doing this weekend during practice?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know. The whole drama with Yoshito and Kazumi I haven't really thought about it," I said honestly.

"Our grandmother seems to like you so he thinks you should lead," she said.

"But this dance is important to him. He knows your grandmother better than I do. Would he really trust me enough to come up with a dance worthy of you strict grandmother?" I asked.

"Of course he trusts you. He really wants to do well and he knows your pretty good," she said. Maybe Nagi did like me. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly both our phones beeped. I opened mine. It was a group message from Amu.

_To: Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko_

_I have some big news so please hurry to the Royal Garden. I'll give you a hint (bring candy)_

_From Amu_

"Bring candy?" Nadeshiko asked. She must've read the same text I did.

"Do you think Yaya is visiting from Yamaguchi?" I asked.

"That's makes sense. Kairi must be with her. They must not have school today so they decided to visit," she said.

"But they won't know me," I said.

"Kairi won't know me. Also Yaya hasn't seen me in a long time," Nadeshiko said. That's right. Kairi never met Nadeshiko and Yaya hasn't seen her since she left for Europe back in fifth grade. She was in fourth.

"Let's go faster," Kusukusu said as she flew ahead.

"Wait for me," Kazumi said.

"Yo Chibi, Nagi," we heard behind us.

"Utau, this is Nadeshiko," Rima said.

"I figured it out. Don't ask how but I did," she said.

"You bribed Tsukasa with a cat didn't you?" I asked.

"She's good," Kukai said.

"I know Utau too well," I said.

"Anyway, I had my suspicions so I asked Tsukasa. He told me this is a big secret so I promise to keep it secret," Utau said.

"Thanks Hoshina-san," Nadeshiko said.

"On two conditions," Utau said.

"There's always a catch," I whispered.

"One, you call me Utau-chan, and two I'll tell you later," Utau said. She was up to something.

"Did you all get Hinamori's text?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, we better hurry," Temari said.

My Heartful Song

My Heartful Song

Kazumi was singing while her and Kusukusu were floating back.

"She hatched?" Kukai asked.

"Yep, whazzup my name is Kazumi," my chara said.

"Is she a flirt like Kusukusu said," Daichi asked.

"Of course I am," my chara said then winked at Daichi.

"You've met Rhythm, right?" Kukai asked.

"I will win Rhythm! Today was just a baby step," Kazumi said with flames in her eyes. Rhythm came out of Nadeshiko hair since everyone here knew Nagi's secret and glared at her. THe bolt of lightning flashed in between their glares.

"I thought those two would get along," Kukai said.

"Us too," Utau, Nadeshiko, and I said at the same time.

"We better get to school since Amu-chan has big news," Temari said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Na-chin!" Yaya yelled as the four of us walked into the Royal Garden. Yaya glomped Nadeshiko. I glared at her. She showed me her hands to show he wasn't touching her.

"When did you get back?" Yaya asked as she sat down. All of us sat down too. Kairi didn't greet Nadeshiko since he didn't know her.

"About a week or two ago," Nadeshiko said.

"Great! Yaya got free admission for nine to a water park for tomorrow. We get to cut lines and we have our own cabana. We should all go!" Yaya cheered. I looked at Nadeshiko. How would she get away with swimming?

"Actually Yaya-chan, I have a dance thing tomorrow," Nadeshiko said.

"Awwww boo!" Yaya whined.

"Won't Nagi be here tomorrow?" Utau asked.

"Yeah," Nadeshiko answered.

"Then he can go since you can't," Utau said with a smirk.

"Don't Nagi and I have dance practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure my mother will let us go. You two have Sunday to practice," Nadeshiko said.

"Good! Here's your ticket to get in," Yaya said handing us all tickets.

"Why is he going?" Amu asked while pointing to Ikuto.

"So I can see my little strawberry in a bikini," Ikuto said as he bit her ear.

"PERVERT!" Amu yelled.

"Swimming is the time for showing of your curves Rima," Kazumi said making her entrance.

"She hatched?" Tadase asked.

"Yep," Utau, Amu, Kukai, Nadeshiko, and I said.

"And no it is not a the time to show off curves. I'm not even getting wet," I said as I faced away from my chara.

"Who are you? Are you a new guardian?" Yaya asked.

"My name is Rima Mashiro but you can just call me Rima. From what Nagi told me you must be Yaya Yuiki and you must be Kairi Sanjo, right?" I said.

"Nagi told you about us? What did he say about me?" Yaya asked.

"Hyper, always positive, loves candy," I listed.

"That explains Yaya-chan perfectly-dechu," Pepe said.

"You're Pepe right?" Kusukusu asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yep-dechu," the baby chara said.

"I'm Musashi," the samurai chara introduced himself.

"I'm Kusukusu and this is my new sister Kazumi," Kusukusu introduced.

"Now that I think about it. Kazumi is similar to your sister Rima," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Yeah just take the K of her name and you have my sister's," I said just now noticing.

"Yaya says us girls have to go swimsuit shopping!" Yaya announced.

"We still have school today," Amu pointed out.

"We'll go after school," Yaya said.

"What will you two do while we're in class?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We'll play with the charas," Yaya said.

"I have some student council from our school to work on," Kairi said.

"I want to play with the Kazumi," Ran said.

"We've never played with her before-desu," Su said.

"She's annoying and never shuts up," I said.

"You'll get used to her," Nadeshiko said.

"No, I'm going to show her who's boss," I said as all of us started to walk to class.

"Remember Nagi and Rhythm didn't get along at first but now they are close," she pointed out.

"Nagi acts more like a playboy that's how they get along," I teased. Nadeshiko sweatdropped as Utau and Kukai laughed.

"Kukai, can I talk to you for a bit before class?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Good, that gives me time to talk to Nadeshiko," Utau said as she linked arms with her and dragged a very confused Nadeshiko.

"What did you want to talk about Mashiro?" Kukai asked.

"About Kutau," I said.

"Kutau?" he asked.

"Your name and Utau's name put together," I said knowing it would take Kukai awhile to guess it.

"What about...Kutau did you say?" he asked.

"I'm going to make it happen. By the end of tomorrow you two will be together," I said.

"Awesome, I didn't even know she liked me liked that. Yeah we joke around and I 'punish' her but I didn't think she thought of me that way," Kukai admitted.

"Trust me she does. After I get you two together you have to help Tadase get over Amu," I said.

"Don't they like each other?" Kukai asked.

"Amu only likes his outer character and she's not herself when she's with him. After we get Tadase to move on I'll start on Amuto," I said.

"Amuto? Amu and Ikuto?" he asked.

"You caught on fast," I said.

"One question," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What would you and Nagi's couple name be?" he asked with a smirk.

"We don't have one because we're not a couple," I said. I tried to be calm but even though it's the truth my words still hurt.

"Not yet," Kukai whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, got to head to class," he said then ran off. He was planning something. I walked into class. The second I did Utau turned to me.

"Hey Chibi," she said.

"Hi," I said as I sat in my seat.

"Are you up for bikini shopping later like Yaya wanted?" she asked.

"Is she going?" I asked pointing to Nadeshiko. Utau had an evil smirk.

"Of course, Nadeshiko may not be going but she knows you better than all of us so she'll know what looks best on you," Utau said.

"I thought you had a dance thing?" I asked Nade.

"I'm sort of being dragged against my will and my dance thing is tomorrow," she said.

"Come on Nadeshiko it will be fun. You may even try a couple on. Now that I think about it I've never seen you in a swimsuit," Amu said. Utau had to leave the room to laugh. I held back laughter too.

"Nadeshiko is...insecure about her body. She's really flat-cheasted," I whispered so only Nadeshiko and Amu could hear.

"Oh it's ok Nadeshiko, they'll grow," Amu said. I had to leave the room too so I could laugh.

"Something else funny was said?" Utau asked who had calmed down.

"I said Nadeshiko is insecure because she's flat and Amu said they'll grow," I said. Both of us busted up so much we had to lean on each other to stay up.

"Are you two done laughing," Nikaidou asked as he walked up to us.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"To the swimsuit store!" Yaya announced.

"Yay-dechu!" Pepe cheered. If we were in an anime Nadeshiko would have depressing blue lines running down her face. I grabbed her hand. SHe looked at me shocked.

"It's alright Nadeshiko. I know swimsuit stores make you uncomfortable but I'll try to make the best of it," I said.

"Thanks Rima," she said.

"Here we are. Rima if you want help then just ask Nadeshiko,' Utau said then the other girls went off in their own directions in the store.

"You can just sit there and wait," I said pointing to a bench.

"Rima! Can we go to the doll store to get bathing suits?" Kusukusu asked.

"I guess. Ask the rest of the girls," I said. They flew off towards Amu first. I started to look around. There wasn't anything that looked good. I don't want to be too revealing.

"Having trouble?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to reveal too much," I said.

"Why not? Nagi will like see your curves," Utau teased as she walked over to me.

"Will not. Him and I are not a thing and won't be," I said.

"While Kusukusu was asking if we could get them swimsuits her and I saw one that would look perfect on you," Utau said.

"Let me see it," I said. She showed me a bikini that was red with white polka dots.

"It's like my clown clothes," Kusukusu said.

"It would look good on Rima too," Kazumi said.

"No way," I said.

"Nadeshiko," Utau called.

"Fine I'll get it," I said.

"No, you have to try it on to know if it fits," Yaya said joining the conversation.

"Fine but leave Nadeshiko out of this. She hates being here in the first place," I said. I grabbed the bikini from Utau and walked into a dressing room. After putting it on I noticed that they were right. It did look good on me.

"We want to see it," Yaya said.

"No," I said.

"Rima, I'm either going to let you come out or I'm using Yaya as a battering ram," Utau said. For the sake of Yaya's head I walked out.

"She so cu-"

"You're really pretty Rima," Amu cut off. I don't blame Yaya for almost calling me cute. She didn't know any better.

"I think Nagi will get a nose bleed when he get's a look at you," Utau said. She then looked at Nadeshiko who was sitting on the bench alone looking outside the store.

"Nadeshiko," Utau called. She is so EVIL! I like it when she's with me not against me. Nadeshiko looked over at Utau.

"Yes Utau-chan?" she asked.

"Do you think this looks good on Rima?" Utau asked as she pulled me into her view. Nadeshiko face started to blush. She used her hair to cover it.

"You l-look good R-Rima," she said. She stood up. I saw blood coming from her nose.

"If you don't mind I have to use the bathroom," she said then ran out.

"She must have a really weak bladder," Amu said. Utau smirked at me.

"I know you saw his nosebleed. Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?" Utau whispered in my ear. My face heated up. I went into the changing room and got into my clothes. Nagi is such a perv but it was a little funny to see him flustered. For some reason I couldn't help but smile.

***Nagi's POV***

Rhythm was laughing his butt off while I was in the girl's bathroom wiping the blood off my face.

"It's not that funny," I said.

"Yes it is," Rhythm said then laughed again.

"Temari help me out here," I begged.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko but I find it a little funny too. You must really like her to get a nosebleed. It's rare to see you flustered and it's honestly a bit funny," Temari admitted. I thought she would be on my side.

"Maybe you'll get to hold her while she's in that," Rhythm said.

"Stop being a pervert Rhythm. I don't think like that," I said.

"Says the guy that just got a nosebleed," Temari said.

"Burn!" Rhythm said and gave Temari a high five.

"Glad you two are getting along for once," I said sarcastically.

"Your mother said to act on your crush. You're a sixteen year old boy. It's natural to think those kind of thoughts," Temari said.

"She'll think I'm a big pervert," I said.

"She already thinks your a pervert. Remember what she said earlier?" Rhythm asked.

"Nagi acts more like a playboy that's how they get along."

"I think she was just joking," Temari said.

"I better apologize. I probably made her uncomfortable," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. All the girls were waiting outside the shop with bags. They went to the toy store and got their charas swimsuits too except for Utau.

"We're heading home. Tell Nagi we're meeting at the school gates at ten. The park opens at eleven," Amu said.

"I'll tell him," I said. All of us started walking home but it ended up just being Rima and me.

"Rima I'm sorry that-"

"It was a trap Utau set up. I don't blame you," she said not looking at me.

"Rima you looked hot don't be embarrassed," Kazumi said.

"Shut up or I'll take your swimsuit back," Rima said.

"You did look pretty good," Rhythm said.

"You're a playboy," Rima said.

"Not for long," Kazumi said.

"Anyway, I just want you to know I'm not a pervert," I said.

"I know. You're too much of a gentleman to do anything perverted," Rima said as she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for at least trying to help," I said.

"No problem, now if you excuse me," she said as walked to her house. I didn't even know I walked this far. I was supposed to take a separate route once we got to the last turn.

"Bye Rima," I said.

"Bye Nade," she said as she gave me a wink and went indoors.

"I don't think she cares if you were a pervert or not," Rhythm said.

"I'm just glad she's not mad," I said.

* * *

**I took a break for a day or two since I had a huge Algebra II test but I feel like I did good on it so I typed this chapter up. It's kind of a filler but I find the nosebleed hilarious. I knew Nagi had a bit of pervert in him no matter how much he covers it**

**Anyway idea/comments/reveiws/flames are allowed**

**Also I'm a beta now so if anyone needs one then I'm able to help**


	17. The Water Park Part 1

_Recap_

_"Bye Rima," I said._

_"Bye Nade," she said as she gave me a wink and went indoors._

_"I don't think she cares if you were a pervert or not," Rhythm said._

_"I'm just glad she's not mad," I said._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

***Nagi's POV* The Water Park Part 1**

"My grandmother is going to kill me," I said. Rima and I were in my room trying to get my grandmother to think that I was going swimming as Nade.

"She'll believe it because you and I are liars. Do you know what liars do best? They lie so you will do this," she said.

"Rima, why did you wear a cover up? You were smokin' in your bikini," Kazumi said who was wearing a purple tankini. Her hair was in a bun instead of a side ponytail. I noticed Rima's hair was tied up in a side ponytail.

"Shut up you," Rima said annoyed at her chara.

"She thinks Nagi will have another nosebleed," Kusukusu said then her and her sister busted up laughing.

"Kusukusu! Not you too!"she said as he face flushed red. There was a knock on my door.

"Nadeshiko, may I see my granddaughter before she leaves?" his grandmother asked.

"Of course grandmother," I said in my Nadeshiko voice. I was in a light blue sundress. 'Nadeshiko' can never swim. She opened the door.

"You girls are beautiful," she said. I had to fight the urge to sweatdrop.

"I was just finishing Nade's hair," Rima said as she began brushing my hair. She was sitting on behind me with her legs on both sides of me.

"May a speak to you Mashiro-san while you are brushing her hair?" the grandmother said.

"Sure," she said. My grandmother sat down in front of us and Rima continued to fix my hair.

"How is dancing going?" she asked.

"Traditional dancing or dancing with Nagi?" she asked not looking away from my hair.

"With Nagihiko," grandmother answered.

"We've talk about it but we haven't decided everything yet. Is there a certain time this dance is supposed to finished?" Rima asked.

"I would like it done in a month at the most," she said.

"Nagi and I will get on it," Rima said.

"Enough of this pretending. How can you be so used to my grandson crossdressing?" she asked. I closed my eyes not able to look at my grandmother or my charas who I saw gave me a worried look before I closed my eyes.

"Honestly, when I first found out I was a little freaked out and I even thought Nagi was a pervert for getting so close to girls," Rima began. Even thought my grandmother was here I sweatdropped.

"But, I got to know Nagi better than Nade and I realized he wasn't some perverted creep that tried to get into girls pants. He's a gentleman. That's how he was raised," Rima said as she stopped brushing my hair. She was looking at my grandmother now.

"I thought he was fake the first time I met him but I learned he had to be a liar to save protect his tradition secret. To me that makes him look loyal to what he believes. I don't know why but he wants to impress you. From what I've heard he's tried to make you happy his whole life. In my point of view he's been nothing but a great Fujisaki. He'll be a great leader one day," Rima said. I opened my eyes shocked. I never really thought about how Rima thought about my tradition. She made fun of it so much I assumed she thought it was stupid.

"Do you really believe that or are you trying to make him look good-"

"No! The reason I first hated him when we were younger was because him and I were both liars but with his help I've been more honest with everyone, including myself," she said. I turned and looked at her shocked. Back in our normal world I would never have heard those words come out her mouth.

"I answered your question so will you answer mine?" Rima asked calming down a bit.

"Of course," grandmother said.

"Why? After all Nagi has done for you still act like you hate him," Rima said.

"I do not hate my grandson," grandmother said with a stern tone.

"Then you have a funny way of showing love. Tell me, when was the last time you told him 'good job' or gave him a hug?" Rima snapped. I've never seen her stand up for me this much. She would say something or do something little but she was all out upset and was going all out till she got answers.

"In this family we teach discipline," grandmother said in the most stern voice I've ever heard from her.

"Discipline is not the same as neglect! I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE IGNORED!" she yelled as tears filled her eyes," DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THAT DOES TO A CHILD ESPECIALLY SOMEONE THAT CHILD IS TRYING TO IMPRESS!?" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me.

"Shhh, Rima it's ok. Those are just nightmares," I said as I rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around my torso and cried into my chest. After a minute or two Rima calmed down. I know this wasn't the best time but the only thing she was wearing was her bikini and a cover up shirt. I tried my best to hide the blush that creeped up on me. I then noticed my grandmother was still here.

"I apologize for upsetting you Mashiro-san," grandmother said to Rima then she looked at me," You better go get in your swim trunks." She then walked out. Did she know this whole time? I looked down at Rima and she looked up at me with a smile.

"Did you use crocodile tears?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't see through them," she said.

"I was worried about you. I thought you meant all you said," I said.

"I meant it but I used fake tears. Neglect can hurt a child pretty bad," she said. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me.

"I'll be here for you Rima," I said.

"Nagi too close. I may have to take the pervert thing back," she said. I noticed once again what she was wearing and let her go. Both of our faces were pink.

"Go get in your trunks so we can leave," she said as she walked out of my room. I got changed out of my girl clothes into my trunks putting a shirt on too. Rhythm and Temari were in their swim wear too.

"You're going Temari?" Rhythm asked.

"Nade is still in Japan so I can go," she said excited. She wore a lavender one piece swimsuit and Rhythm wore blue trunks with a red stripe up the side that were identical to mine.

"Ready?" I asked as I grabbed my bag. It had a few things I needed like sunscreen, a towel, etc. I came out, grabbed Rima's hand, and headed out.

"Nagi too fast," she said. I realized I was dragging her and stopped and let go of her.

"Sorry I'm just excited. I get to act like myself even if it's for a short time," I said. Rima looked at me a bit shocked then smiled at me.

"Since you're a boy you can carry me to the school," she said.

"I thought I was a pervert for holding you too close," I teased.

"You dragged me so I deserve to be carried," she said.

"Alright queen Rima," I said as I crouched down.

"I always knew you'd be one of my servants some day," she said as she climbed on. I walked to the school. The minute we got there Utau looked at me with a smirk and Kukai gave me a thumbs up. Utau told me yesterday that she was going to set me and Rima up when Rima was talking to Kukai which is pretty ironic because Rima told me later that she was setting up Kutau. I then noticed Utau and Kukai were listening to an Ipod.

***Rima's POV***

"We're all here," Yaya cheered then we all got in Utau's limo. Utau and Kukai kind of ignored us and listened to Utau's Ipod. I sat in between Nagi and Yaya which was a bad idea.

"Nagi! Yaya didn't see you yesterday," Yaya said as she glomped him and whined. I was in the middle of her glomp.

"Can't breathe," I gasped. Yaya let go when she noticed she was cutting off my air supply.

"Sorry Rima-chi," she said.

"Rima-chi?" I asked.

"Yes, Yaya has a cute honorific for every girl," she said.

"I think Rima-tan sounds better," I said.

"Alright, Yaya will call you Rima-tan," she announced. I couldn't help but smile. I remember the time her and I got locked up in the secret passageway. She cheered me up even though see was scared too.

"Rima-tan can you swim?" Yaya asked.

"Of course, why would I go if I couldn't," I answered.

"Then you can go on all the fun water rides," Yaya said.

"No," I said.

"Why not Rima?" Amu asked then swatted Ikuto's hand who was snaking his arm around her waist.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Then why did you come?" Kukai asked.

"Everyone else was going and Utau insisted I get a swimsuit so I wasn't going to buy one and not wear it," I said.

"Rima, I did promise you that you would have fun. How is sitting down watching everyone else fun?" Nagi asked. I remember he promised that to me after my date with Yoshito.

_"You haven't had the most fun since we came into this world so I'll try to make sure you have the most fun you can."_

"Maybe I don't want to swim," I said.

"I'll get you to swim one way or another," Nagi said as he reached into my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled out my gag manga.

"Give that back," I said as I reached for it. He was quicker and put it out of my reach.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki! You are so dead!" I said as I tried to climb over him and get it but his arms were too long and it was still out of my reach. He wrapped free his arm around my waist and held me back.

"Give it back," I demanded.

"Not till you agree to at least ride one ride or do some swimming," he said with a smirk.

"No," I said as I continued to reach for it.

"Rima, we both know you can't win this," he said. I made my crocodile slide down my face.

"That's my new volume. My daddy had to go get it for me after work and he had to fight an old lady for it," I lied pretending to be sad.

"Nagi you made Rima-tan cry," Yaya yelled.

"Rima uses fake tears," Nagi said as he used his free hand to rub the tears off my face.

"He always know," I pouted.

"Just agree to go on one" Amu said. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT!" Amu yelled.

"Ikuto nii-san. Could you please stop touching Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. I honestly forgot he was here since he was so quiet.

"Amu if I give in then he'll use my manga all the time to get me to do what he wants," I said. I had to think of something.

"I'll junk punch you," I threatened. Ikuto and Kukai busted up laughing.

"No you won't," Nagi bluffed.

"You really want to fight me on that?" I asked. He looked at me to see my serious face.

"I still don't think you can," he said. I swung my fist but he caught it.

"I never said I was going to let you," he said. He tossed the manga to Ikuto.

"Ikuto give it," I demanded.

"No, you aren't helping me with you know who," he said.

"I will get to you," I said. I stood up and tried to get my manga but he threw it to Kukai who handed it to Utau. I went over to her but she threw it to Nagi. I went over to him but the limo turned and I fell on him knocking him out of his seat.

"Guys get a room," Utau teased.

"All I wanted was my manga," I said as I got off him.

"Here Rima," Nagi said in his Nadeshiko voice. I saw his hair up in his pony tail with a sakura blossom hair tie. Utau gave me her sun hat and I shoved it on his head. Temari must've character changed with him to give my manga back. Who knew Temari's character change could be sane.

"Did Yaya hear Na-chin?" Yaya asked.

"I thought I heard Nadeshiko too," Amu said.

"Nope," I said. The limo pulled up to the water park. Yaya dragged all of us to the front. We got wristbands allowing us to get in front of all the lines and we went to our private cabana.

"Exactly how did you get all this?" I asked.

"Yaya won them," she announced. All of us put on sunscreen even the charas.

"Rhythm don't you think Kusukusu is pretty?" Kazumi asked him.

"No," Rhythm said. He thought he outsmarted her but he had no idea how wrong he was.

"What?" Kusukusu said beginning to tear up a little.

"Wait I didn't mean-"

"That is so rude Rhythm," Temari said smacking the back side of his head. Kusukusu floated over to me. I let her sit in my hands. Kusukusu wore an identical bikini just like mine.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a playboy. He thinks he's all that when he's just a fool," I said making sure I was loud enough for Rhythm to hear. It may have started with Kazumi but Rhythm was the one that hurt her feelings.

"You set me up!" Rhythm said to Kazumi.

"Even if a girl isn't pretty you still tell them they are. You're not a flirt, you're a jerk," Kazumi floated over to Kuskusu and tried to cheer her up.

"I think you're very pretty Kusukusu. I would know since I dressed you up. Rhythm just doesn't know what's awesome," Kazumi said.

"Now all three are against me," Rhythm sweatdropped.

"Rhythm just apologize," Nagi said.

"Listen Kusukusu, I didn't mean what I said-" Kazumi grabbed her sister's hand and they floated over to the other girl charas who shunned Rhythm. Kiseki and Daichi felt bad for their guy friend but he was a bit mean.

"Temari help me out here. You know what I meant," Rhythm said.

"I believe Rhythm was trying to prove Kazumi wrong," Temari said being helpful for her brother.

"He was still rude," Miki pointed out.

"If Il was here then she would kick you," Utau said. Rhythm sighed and retreated to my hair.

"They'll calm down and then you can apologize," Nagi said.

"Why don't we cheer up and go on some water rides," Kukai suggested.

"But the water will be cold," Amu complained.

"Not if we stick close together," Ikuto said seductively.

"Let's go," Yaya cheered as she dragged Kairi. All of them began to follow. Kusukusu and Kazumi were sitting at the little table. Kusukusu looked sad which was very rare.

"Don't listen to him," Kazumi said.

"Why don't we go get in the water? It should cheer you up," I said.

"You mean you're swimming?" Kusukusu asked shocked.

"I will for you," I said. Kusukusu smiled and both of them floated and sat on my shoulders. I caught up with the others. I noticed that Kukai and Utau were close.

"I have that song stuck in my head," Utau said to him.

"It's so catchy," Kukai replied.

"What song?" I asked.

"It's called 'Give Me a Reason'. We were listening to it on the way hear and we can't get it out of our heads," Kukai answered.

"Rima I'm surprised you're swimming," Amu said.

"I changed my mind but I'm not going on a big ride," I said.

"We should do that first," Yaya said pointing to a giant funnel shaped water ride.

"I just said I wasn't going on a big one," I said.

"Please Rima-tan," she begged. We all heard a ping. I was lifted up and carried toward the ride. Purple was in my face. Nagi was making me ride. I saw blue headphones around his neck.

"You see he's kidnapping me. He's making me go against my will," I said to everyone else. The second I said that I shut up. Nagi wouldn't kidnap me but once I said it I thought of my real one in the real world.

"Yay! Rima-tan is riding!" Yaya cheered. All of us got in line except for Tadase. He said he wasn't feeling good and decided to sit out for awhile.

"Alright it's four at a time. I say we have Kukai, me, and Rimahiko in one and Amuto, Yaya and Kairi in another," Utau said.

"Rimahiko?" Nagi and I said at the same time.

"Amuto?" Amu asked.

"Rimahiko means Rima and Nagihiko. Amuto means Amu and Ikuto," Kukai explained.

"I knew what it meant," I said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Kukai asked.

"Nevermind let's just go. I don't want to do this but I'm being forced to," I said.

"Sorry about that Rima. I guess Rhythm really wanted you to ride," Nagi said. We all got in. Amuto, Yaya, and Kairi went first. Amu latched onto Ikuto's arm when they started. It was our turn now. I was so scared right now but I didn't want to look like I wimp. We all sat in the four person raft.

"Stay inside the tube at all times," the lifeguard said then sent us down a dark tunnel. It had little holes of light shining through so I could still see. I admit it I'm scared. I latched onto the nearest person. I don't know who. I was sitting in between Utau and Nagi. Please let it be Utau. If it's Nagi then Utau will never let me live it down.

"Rima, are you scared?" Nagi asked. Damn! I grabbed Nagi.

"You're the one that forced me on this ride in the first plAAAAAAAAAAACE!"I yelled as we started to go down. Nagi wrapped his arm around my waist to comfort me. Utau and Kukai were excited. Once we made it to the bottom I was glued to Nagi.

"We have to get off Rima," Nagi said. I shook my head. No way was I leaving the safety of the tube. He sighed picked me up and carried me out of the water.

"Rima-tan's scared," Yaya said.

"No I'm not. I'm not going on anymore rides," I said.

"Just admit you were embarrassed that you clung to Nagi the whole time," Utau said.

"It was either him or you and you might've clawed my eyes out," I said.

"True," she said.

"What do we ride next?" Amu asked.

"Let's ride a less extreme ride for Mashiro-san sake," Kairi said. I should send that kid a gift basket later. Never really liked Kairi but never hated him either. He was just new like me in my world.

"Why don't we have Rima decide. That why she'll want to ride too," Amu suggested. I love her so much right now.

"Anything not fast," I said.

"How about that?" Kukai said pointing to a bunch of tube slides. There was a yellow one that was slow, and red one that was medium, and a blue that was so fast that I saw people flying out of the exit.

"Fine but I'm riding the yellow one," I said.

"That one is for little kids. For once you're too tall for something," Ikuto said just having to add that comment at the end.

"Fine then the red one. There is no way I'm riding the blue one," I said.

"Race you to the top," Utau said to Kukai.

"Deal," he replied. They ran up the spiral staircase to get up there. The rest of us walked up there. The one thing I'm going to remember about this place is TOO MANY STAIRS. I'm more athletic and it's still too much.

"Two per tube," the life guard said. It ended up the usual pairs.

"I ride in the back," I told Nagi.

"I believe the person that weighs the most sits in the back so you'll be in the front," he said.

"Darn," I said. We got in our tube after Amu and Ikuto left. You could hear Amu yelling at him through the tunnel.

"IKUTO STOP BEING A PERVERT!"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ready Rima," Nagi asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said. The lifeguard pushed our tube with his foot and we went into the dark slide. I couldn't see and I hatred it. I felt like I was trapped even though we were moving. Back in my world I was in a dark small room when I was kidnapped. I heard myself whimper.

"Rima it's just a ride," Nagi assured me.

"I can't see. I feel closed in," I could barely say. I feel Nagi's arms wrap around me.

"The ride is almost over. You're not alone. I'm right here with you," he said in my ear. I felt really grateful that he was the one I rode with since he's the only one that knows about my kidnapping. There was light and we were out. Nagi helped me out.

"I'm sorry Utau. I didn't mean to," Kukai said.

"WELL YOU DID!" Utau yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked. I totally forgot till now I was suppose to set them up today.

"I'll tell you when the boys aren't around," Utau said giving Kukai a cold glare.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" he asked. Utau scoffed and stormed off.

"Rima I thought we were suppose to get together today. She is walking away," Kukai said when Utau was out of earshot.

"I'll talk to her," I said to him. I ran after Utau. It didn't take long to catch up.

"First Rhythm upsets Kusukusu now Kukai upsets Utau. This is not how I planned today," Kazumi said.

"I'll fix it," I said.

"Make her smile," Kusukusu offered.

"Utau what happened?" I asked.

"Come on chibi," Utau said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"Talk it out," Kazumi said.

"Well...him and I went on the really fast tube slide. It was so fast that your face felt numb. We went down and Kukai accidentally untied my top," Utau said embarrassed.

"Did he see your boobs?" Kazumi asked. I flicked her nose. That was a rude question. I mean we were all thinking it but Kusukusu and I were nice enough to not ask.

"Luckily no since it was dark," she said.

"For as long as I've known Kukai (more than she knows) he's never seemed like a pervert. I mean he is a senior and he's a boy so he will have a bit of pervertedness in him but he's not another Ikuto," I said.

"I guess I overreacted but my pride is in the way so I can't tell him sorry just like that," she said as she snapped her fingers.

"What makes it easy to express your emotions?" I asked.

"When I sing," she said.

"Sing him a song. It can be that song you guys were listening to today," I said.

"I don't know. That song was a bit sad," she said.

"You told us it was catchy," I said.

"It is,"she said.

"Your sad aren't you. Listen, I know you like this boy and I know this boy likes you and I know that something is going to happen today. You're going to sing him a song and he's going to love it," I demanded.

"When did you grow a pair?" Utau joked.

"Today," I replied.

"Where am I going to sing?" she asked.

"Leave the details to me," I said.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. My dad was all like "Let's stop everything we're doing and go to St. Louis for the weekend. Then I came home with a computer that didn't have internet. I was like WTH! **

**I think this is my longest chapter...in awhile**

**Anyway reviews/ comments/flames/ ideas are welcomed**

**P.S. ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO READ RIMA THE FUNNY AND NAGI THE CROSSDRESSER! Many of my readers have asked me to make a sequel. I am open to do that. It will be awhile till I start on it (after I finish The Wishing Well) and I'll need a lot of ideas for it but I will do it if a group of fans want me to.**


	18. The Water Park Part 2

_Recap_

_"Listen, I know you like this boy and I know this boy likes you and I know that something is going to happen today. You're going to sing him a song and he's going to love it," I demanded._

_"When did you grow a pair?" Utau joked._

_"Today," I replied._

_"Where am I going to sing?" she asked._

_"Leave the details to me," I said._

* * *

**Chapter 18 The Water Park Part 2**

***Rima's POV***

"Do we understand?" I asked. I gathered Amu, Ikuto, Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi to help me. Tadase wasn't feeling good so he went home.

"Yes, Ikuto and I will fill Kukai in," Nagi said.

"Yaya and Kairi-kun will find a stage for Utau-chan!" Yaya cheered.

"And you and I will get Utau filled in," Amu said.

"Great, now let's go," I said. Amu and I walked to where I last left Utau, the girl's bathroom.

"Thanks for not pairing me up with Ikuto again," Amu said.

"What's so bad about Ikuto?" I asked.

"He's always teasing me or flirting with me. He's a pervert," Amu said.

"All I see is harmless flirting. Has he made or asked you to do something you don't want to do?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, no. When I had him shower at my house he teased me, but when I was changing he never looked at me. I guess he does have his times where he is responsible," Amu said. I felt a sense of accomplishment. A smile formed on my face.

"That doesn't mean I like him," Amu said.

"I didn't say that," I said.

"You were thinking it," she said.

"Now is not the time to talk about it. We need to help Utau now. We'll talk about you and your problems later," I said as we walked into the bathroom.

"Utau, I informed everyone in. We just need to get you all gussied up," I said.

"Leave it to me," Kazumi said. Luckily, Amu brought her purse which had her makeup in it.

"Miki I may need some help," Kazumi said. Kazumi and Miki got to work on Utau's hair and makeup. Kusukusu entertained the other charas by juggling her bowling pins while standing on a random ball.

"I'm going to check and see if Yaya and Kairi found a stage," Amu said.

"Hurry back," I said.

"Rima, I don't know about this," Utau said.

"You must be serious if your calling me by my name," I said.

"Usually I would announce how I feel to any guy. You know how obsessed I was with Ikuto. What if I get really clingy to Kukai?" she said in a worried tone while Kazumi and Miki continued to do their magic.

"Are you obsessed with him now?" I asked.

"No but I really do like him," Utau said.

"Then I'll tell you what's going to happen. You're going to go out there and sing your heart out. Kukai will be there with you and he'll be amazed how awesome you are. Then he'll ask you out or you'll ask him out. Which ever way you two will be happy," I said in a serious tone. A smile spread across her face. Her expression went from nervous to determined in a second.

"Alright let's do this," Utau said. All the charas cheered.

"Glad your ready because we're done," Kazumi announced. We all looked at Utau. She had minimal makeup but her eyes seemed to glow and she looked like she was shining. Her hair was in the normal pigtails. They had a bunch of volume to them.

"Your ready," I said. Amu ran back into the bathroom.

"Kairi found somewhere. I'll get the boys when Utau is ready to sing," Amu said.

"She's ready. Take us to the stage then go get the boys," I said. Amu lead us to a small stage that was mainly for karaoke night but it would do. Utau grabbed a mic and looked for the song.

"We have Kukai in place," came a whisper behind me. I turned to see Nagi.

"Does he have a-"

"Yep"

"And he knows what song-"

"Yep"

"Do you like Tadase?"

"Yep...I mean no," he said. Our charas and I busted up laughing.

"Funny Rima," Nagi said sarcastically.

"You owe me for making me go on that ride earlier," I said.

"Fine, I will owe you as long as it doesn't involve Nadeshiko...or anything illegal," he said. An evil smirked was formed on my face.

"I'm going to regret this later," Nagi said.

"Everyone, we have Utau Hoshina here singing a song for a certain someone," an announcer said through the speakers. Nagi and I got a close seat in the front with our friends. Kukai wasn't with us. Utau walked on the stage. Amu and I gave her a thumbs up. Se smiled and began to sing.

_Right from the start, you were a thief,  
You stole my heart and  
I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty.  
And with every touch  
You fixed them._

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep  
Oh oh, things you never say to ME  
Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough  
Of out Love, our Love._

_Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent we can learn to LOVE again._

_Oh, it's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're NOT broken  
Just bent we can learn to love again._

Without Utau knowing Kukai walked on the stage. My plan was to get them to sing together. They both liked this song. Although I guess the lyrics were a bit sad just like Utau said.

(Utau is _italicized_ and Kukai and **Bold **and both is _**italacized and bold**_)

**I'm sorry I don't understand where  
All of these is coming from.  
I thought that we were fine,**

Utau was shocked that Kukai was up there with her. He had a smile on her face. A smile creeped up on Utau's face.

_(Oh, we had everything)_  
**Your head is running wild again  
My dear, WE still have everything  
And it's all in your MIND.**  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Kukai wasn't a singer but he wasn't terrible. As long as he was with Utau no one was going to ruin their moment.

**You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh, used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh, **_**there's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love , our love  
Ooooh, our love, our love.**_

Kukai grabbed Utau's hand. She looked at him and started to sing to him instead of the audience. There was an actual big group. A lot of people liked Utau.

_**Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent we can learn to LOVE again.**_

**Oh, I never stopped  
It's still written in the scars on my heart**  
_**You're NOT broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust,  
But our love's enough._

**You're holding it in,**  
_You're pouring a drink_  
**No, nothing is as bad as it seems.**  
_We'll come clean!_

_**Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.**_

_**Oh, it's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
We're NOT broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_**Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.**_

_**Oh, it's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
We're NOT broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_Ooh, we can learn to love again  
Ooh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, that we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again._

Kukai kissed her cheek. The look on her face was priceless. Case Kutau is closed.

"Good job Rima," Nagi said.

"Thanks but I had help from everyone," I said.

"You know what's funny. Utau tried to set Rimahiko up but she ended up beginning Kutau," Rhythm said.

"Me and Nagi? No way," I lied being stubborn.

"Rhythm, I don't really think Utau tried," Nagi said.

"It's alright as long as those two are happy," Temari said. After Kukai and Utau walked off stage, our group headed over to our cabana.

"So are you two a thing?" Amu asked the Kutau couple.

"What do you say Utau?" Kukai asked. Utau smiled and kissed him.

"Great now Rima can help me," Ikuto said.

"Not today. I already set up one couple. It takes a lot out of a girl," I said. Since we didn't have a lot of chairs I sat on the foot of the one Nagi was sitting on. The normal groups shared one: Amuto, Kutau, Yaya and Kairi, and Nagi and me.

"Are you tired Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, do you know how much work it took to get those two together. Utau's so stubborn and Kukai can be clueless," I said.

"We're right here you know," Utau pointed out.

"I'm done with rides," I said as I leaned back and lay down. Nagi just happened to be there. I didn't have to look and Utau to know that there was a smirk on her face.

"Well the rest of us are going to ride some more rides and maybe get something to eat," Utau said. Everyone started to get up, even Nagi.

"Not you. You owe me so this is what you have to do," Utau said. That's right. Utau said that Nagi owed her two things. One was to call her Utau-chan and the other would come later. This was the second condition. Everyone left and it was just Nagi, our charas, and me.

"Nagi, is it ok if I use you as a pillow?" I asked.

"Sure Rima," Nagi said. I sat in between his legs and lay back with my back on his chest.

"Thanks for your help," I said.

"No problem. Our friends are happy," he said.

"I was talking about that and during the dark ride," I said. Nagi's arms were wrapped around my middle.

"I'm the only one besides you that knows about the real world. The least I could do was help," he said. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

***Nagi's POV***

"Kusukusu, I really want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was only trying to prove Kazumi wrong," Rhythm said.

"So you think I am pretty?" Kusukusu asked.

"Honestly you're pretty hot," Rhythm admitted.

"Apology accepted," Kusukusu said as she hugged him. Did I see Rhythm blush? Maybe Kazumi will be the only flirt in a few weeks.

"Glad you two are nice and dandy. I'm hungry. Let's go find the others and get food," Kazumi said.

"I'm a bit famished too," Temari said.

"Let's go," Kusukusu cheered. They left with just me and Rima. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her peaceful expression on her face. Her hand moved a bit and landed on mine. I held both of her hands in mine. This doesn't feel bad. I could get used to this. I kissed her head then fell asleep myself.

***Utau's POV***

"Now that we've eaten we better get back to the cabana and but more sunscreen on," Amu said. All of us agreed and we walked back to see a beautiful sight. Nagi and Rima were sleeping together. His arms were wrapped around her and he held her hands. I took out my phone and took a picture. Yaya did the same thing.

"They are so adorable," Yaya cheered.

"You need to be quiet Ace or they'll wake up," Kairi said.

"IT'S YAYA NOT ACE," Yaya whined. Rima and Nagi jumped as they rudely woken up.

"What's going on?" Chibi asked.

"That's not important. Do you want to explain this?" I asked as I showed her the picture I just took of them.

"Yeah, you are a creeper that likes to take pictures of me and Nagi sleeping," Rima joked. Everyone started to laugh.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled.

"I was tired and Nagi is comfy. Now can you all shut up. I'm tired," she said and snuggled up to Nagi and fell back to sleep in a second.

"Your hands are all over her," Kukai teased his friends.

"She's actually holding my hands now," Nagi said.

"So you admit you were holding them earlier," I pointed out. He didn't say anything.

"Real smooth Nagi," Rhythm said.

"Shut up," Nagi said. I think Rimahiko will happen but it will be more work even though I can tell Nagi likes her.

"Nagi's a pervert," Kusukusu teased.

"Kusukusu," Nagi complained.

"I'm just kidding," she said.

"Your hands are kind of low," Ikuto added.

"It's not my fault," Nagi defended.

"Just admit you like her then we can all move on," I said.

"She's my friend. Of course I like her," he said.

"That's a cop out answer," Kukai said.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Tell us how you feel about Rima," I said. Nagi looked at Chibi's charas. I covered Kazumi's ears and Kukai followed and covered Kusukusu's ears. Since they are Rima's charas they would tell her.

"The truth is I may like Rima. I'm not for sure yet," he said.

"The way you're holding her is not uncertainty," Ikuto said.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Should I act on my crush or not," he said.

"Definitely act on it," Kukai said.

"Rima has always been stubborn. I don't really know where to start," Nagi said.

"What's her favorite color?" I asked.

"Orange."

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberry Parfait?"

"Favorite Activity?"

"Either watching comedy shows or reading gag manga."

"Favorite gag manga?"

"Gag Manga Daioh I believe," he said a bit unsure.

"That's what's in her bag," Ikuto said as he pulled out the manga Nagi had taken out of her bag when we were in the limo earlier today.

"You know her so well it's a little sad you two aren't together," I said.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"You know her better than me but don't you have that dance you two are working on?" I asked.

"Yes," he said not quite getting where I'm going with this.

"Isn't dance passionate? You should dance to a love song," I said.

"That's a good idea," Kukai said.

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it," Nagi said with a smile.

"If that fails then we'll dare her to play seven minutes in heaven with you," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto stop being a perv for once," Amu begged.

* * *

**Hey Daydreamer here. Just to let you know I will not be able to update for the next couple days. My computer will be fixed. I plan on getting a new laptop since the one I am currently using is pretty worn out. Hope to update soon**

**Also the song is "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk feat Nate Ruess (the singer of FUN) I suggest looking it up. Thoes two together is like a song is so beautiful.**


	19. Do You Have a Stop Watch?

_Recap_

_"Isn't dance passionate? You should dance to a love song," I said._

_"That's a good idea," Kukai said._

_"Alright, I'll talk to her about it," Nagi said with a smile._

_"If that fails then we'll dare her to play seven minutes in heaven with you," Ikuto said._

_"Ikuto stop being a perv for once," Amu begged._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

***Rima's POV* Do You Have a Stop Watch?**

"Nagi was talking to everyone about you and him dancing yesterday. They suggested a love song since my grandmother is a sucker for a love story," Nadeshiko whispered as her and I did our traditional danced. Today was Sunday, the day after Kutau at the water park. I had normal dance practice then right after I had dance practice with Nagi.

"Sure, him and I will have to talk before he leaves," I whispered back.

"Alright girls that's enough for today. Nadeshiko will you go get your brother so him and Rima-chan can dance," Mrs Fujisaki said.

"Alright mother," Nadeshiko said. She bowed and left the room. I went to my bag and grabbed a water bottle my mom packed.

"Hello, you must be Mashiro Rima-san," a girl said. She had long, black hair that went to her back. She had the prettiest blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but have we met?" I asked.

"No, my friend has told me about you. You know Yoshito-kun right?" she asked.

"I know of him," I said.

"I'm new to this Japanese dancing class. I thought since maybe you were friends with him then maybe we could be friends," she said.

"I'm Rima Mashiro but you already knew that. What's your name?" I asked.

"You can just call me Kurami-chan," she introduced.

"Kurami mean dark beauty," Kusukusu pointed out.

"It fits her so well since she has dark hair and blue eyes," Kazumi said. Kusukusu began to giggle.

"Then I guess it's only fair for you to call me Rima-chan," I said. She smiled at me.

"I'll see you later Rima-chan," she said then left.

"She's nice," Kusukusu said.

"It's the ones that are too nice you have to watch out for," Kazumi said.

"Your just paranoid," I whispered so no one could hear. The rest of the girls left leaving me with Mrs. Fujisaki and her mother who was wearing a boot on her foot. I guess she messed her ankle up. Why didn't I notice that when I was yelling at her?

"Have you decided on the dance?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"Not too much. Nade and I were talking about a love song. Everyone is a sucker for a good love story," I said.

"That is true. I assume my mother informed you we would like you to finish the dance in a month," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"She did," I said.

"I assume you have calmed down since our last meeting," the elderly woman said.

"Depends how you treat you grandson," I said coolly then took another sip of my water bottle. I swore I saw both women smile but I blinked and the smiles were gone.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, what kind of dance do you want them to do?" Kazumi asked. She put a finger on her mouth. She wasn't giving hints.

"Nagi wants me to come up with most of ideas since I impressed you at my audition. It scares me a bit how much he trusts me with such a big thing. I'm not dictating this whether he likes it or not," I informed them.

"Nagihiko really does trust you," his mother said. There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in," Nagi's grandmother said. Nagi walked in and bowed.

"We'll leave you two alone. We want it to be a surprise when we see it," Mrs. Fujisaki said then her and her mother bowed and left.

"So you wanted a love song then you got one," I said. Him and I went through love song on my Ipod. I don't have as much as Utau has but I have some.

"Let's do that one. It's real slow but I love it!" Kusukusu suggested. I also liked this song.

"I love that song too," Temari said.

"It's pretty slow. That doesn't really remind me of boys. This whole thing is to make sure that Nagi can still be a boy and dance," Rhythm said.

"True," I said. An idea popped in my head.

"How fast can you change into a different outfit?" I asked.

"I don't know less than a minute," he said.

"I have an awesome plan. If we pull it off then it will be awesome," I said.

"Care to share," Temari asked.

"That rhymed," Kusukusu pointed out.

"What if we show Nade and Nagi dance at the same time?" I said.

"That's not possible," Nagi said.

"Just listen, we show how beautiful Nadeshiko can dance but we show how awesome Nagi can dance too in a remix. Nadeshiko will walk off stage and Nagi will come on but really you'll be running in the back getting changed," I said.

"That sounds pretty awesome," Rhythm said.

"It shows the both sides of Nagihiko," Temari said.

"That is a brilliant idea," Nagi said.

"I know because it came from me," I said.

"You're so humble," Nagi said sarcastically.

"Now we need to practice costume change if we ever want to do this," I said with fire in my eyes. I was determined to get this dance right. Nagi looked a bit scared.

"Do you have a stopwatch?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"Go get it please," I said in a sickly sweet voice. He shook with chills but left to get what I asked for.

"Time for some practice," I said to my charas.

"I can tell this is going to be fun," Kazumi said. Kusukusu began to giggle once again.

"Here Rima," Nagi said as he walked in and handed me the stopwatch.

"I want you to go dress up in something Nadeshiko would wear and come back as fast as you can. I'll start the time once you leave," I said.

"Rima is this really-"

"Now!" I yelled. He sighed and ran out the door. I started the clock.

"What if he can't do this?" Kazumi asked.

"I think he will," I said. I remembered that day back in sixth grade I asked for Nadeshiko then I would ask for Nagi. I felt a smile start to spread on my face. Nagi, or I should say Nade, returned and I stopped the clock.

"Seventeen seconds," I said impressed. I wish I could get ready that fast in the morning.

"Now go get dressed in Nagi's clothes," I said.

"What but you just said-"

"DO IT!" I yelled. The next ten minutes we kept doing this. He would come in panting but he never made a mistake. His lowest time was sixteen seconds but his highest was twenty.

***Utau's POV***

"Ring the bell," I said. Kukai did what I told him to do. An elderly woman answered the door.

"You must be Rima-chan and Young master's friends," she said.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could see them," I said.

"Of course but they are practicing. I'd like you just to watch and not interrupt them," she informed.

"Excuse me auntie," we heard and a rush of purple flew by.

"Maybe they are done. I'll show you the way," Baya said. We followed her through the giant house. She came to a door. Just knock lightly and they will let you in," she said then left. I was about to knock but I heard them talking.

"Rima...I...can't...breathe," Nagi said in between breaths.

"Do you think they were making out?" Kukai whispered.

"Let's hope," I said as I knocked on the door. To my surprise Nadeshiko answered.

"Utau-chan? Kukai?" What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Amu and Yaya aren't with us," I said.

"Good," she said in her normal voice (Nagi voice).

"What are you doing? I thought you were dancing with Mashiro," Kukai said.

"I am," she or he or...you know what I'm just calling Nadeshiko a boy.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he moved aside.

***Rima POV***

"What are you two love birds doing here?" I asked once Kutau walked in.

"Nice to see you too chibi. What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just training Nagi," I replied.

"How?" Kukai asked.

"Like this. Nadeshiko go get Nagi," I demanded.

"Can I take a break? You've made me run for twenty minutes now," Nade said.

"Once more then you can have a break," I said. She sighed and then ran off. I began to time her.

"So what's this about?" Kukai asked.

"I time how fast he can change," I said.

"Why?" Utau asked.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," I said. After twelve seconds later he came back out of breath and he tripped as he came in. He was breathing deeply and had sweat on his face.

"We're done for now. Twelve is your personal best," I said as I handed him my water bottle. He drank it down quickly.

"This isn't really dancing," Utau said.

"Trust me this is practicing," I said. Kazumi started randomly singing.

_"I don't care where you live at  
just turn around boy let me hit that"_

"What's she singing?" Nagi asked after he gained his breath.

"Don't ask that!" I yelled.

"Character change!" Kazumi cheered. A head set mic appeared.

_"Music's up  
Listen hot stuff I'm in love"_

My body moved by itself as I sang. My arms wrapped around Nagi's neck as I sang I'm in love. I swore he blushed a bit.

_with this song so just shush  
baby shut up  
heard enough_

My character change deactivated.

"Kazumi you are annoying," I said as my arms left Nagi and I grabbed her.

"What? He asked what I was singing. I had you answer," she said.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in," I said. Mrs. Fujisaki walked in. She saw her son practically panting like a dog on the floor.

"I guess you trained him a bit too much. May I ask why he was running around the house earlier?" she asked.

"You want the dance to be a surprise then I can't tell you," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"Rima worked him like a dog," Rhythm said.

"You could've helped," Nagi said. He must've caught his breath. Utau and Kukai looked at Nagi like he was crazy. He talked to his chara when his mother was still in the room.

"Rhythm does help you move faster correct?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," Nagi answered. If we were in a cartoon then Utau and Kukai jaws would've dropped to the floor.

"Oh, I don't think your friends know I can see them," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"She used to have one," Nagi explained.

"I used to have two," Utau said.

"Temari reminds me so much of my chara except when she has her little...episodes," Mrs. Fujisaki said trying to find the best words.

"Every time I think about my actions I get embarrassed," Temari said as she hid her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Then just don't do it. Ran told me about the time you yelled at a mouse. That's a bit much for a little mouse," Rhythm said.

"THAT MOUSE WAS GIANT!" Temari yelled. She then realized her action and and hid behind her sleeve once again. All of a sudden all the charas heads snapped toward one direction.

"X eggs," they all said.

"Mother," Nagi said. I'm guessing he was asking to leave.

"Go ahead but I thought only the pink haired girl could purify X eggs," she said.

"I also used to be able to," Utau said.

"Queen's Waltz," I said.

"That's right. Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop can power up," Rhythm said.

"Let's go," Kukai said. We all ran out of the house, even Mrs. Fujisaki. I guess she wanted to see Temari's character was actually a big group of them, about twenty.

"My heart unlo-"

"I want to charanari!" Kazumi whined.

"Next time," I said.

"No now!" Kazumi yelled.

"I don't even like you! Why would I charanari with you. You've been nothing but annoying," I said.

"FINE I WON'T BROTHER YOU ANYMORE!" Kazumi yelled then flew off.

"Kazumi," Kusukusu called her sister but my second chara kept walking.

"Enough of her," I said.

"My heart unlock," the boys and I said.

"Charanari Sky Jack"  
"Charanari Yamato Maihime"  
"Charanari Clown Drop"

"Kukai, get all the X eggs together," Nagi said.

"Roger that," Kukai said and flew of on his jet-powered snowboard.

"Rima, we'll need to do it quick," Nagi said.

"Alright," I said as I offered my hand. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. A bright yellow light surrounded him and I.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Charming"

"Beautiful"

"Queen's Waltz" The light around us surrounded the X eggs and purified then as Nagi and I held our hands.

"Wow," Utau and Kukai said at the same time. After the light disappeared our charanari deactivated.

"Yay! We did queen's waltz again!" Temari cheered.

"That's great and all but I wish Kazumi got to see it," Kusukusu said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow. Everyone says things they don't really mean," Temari encouraged.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Utau asked.

"You never asked," I said.

"You two were truly amazing," Mrs. Fujisaki said. I honestly forgot she was here.

"We better get back to dance practice," I said.

"Are dancing or am I changing?" Nagi asked.

"You will be changing again and again and again," I said sounding creepy. Nagi sighed as the rest of us laughed, even Mrs. Fujisaki. Even her laugh sounded perfect and graceful. I wonder how a girl raised by Nagi's grandmother could turn out to be so nice and caring. I guess it's not my place to ask. I then remembered something.

"Nagi, you said you owe me for making me go on that ride. I have a thing you can do but it will be tomorrow at the Royal Garden," I said.

"I'm going to regret this," Nagi said. Once again everyone laughed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I was going to get my laptop fixed and get a new one and keep this one but none of that happened. So now I have an old broken laptop. This week is not my week. Anyway I updated as soon as I could. This was sort of a filler but I absolutely love Queen's Waltz.**

**Comments/ideas/flames/reviews are accepted**


	20. If Ikuto Were Gay

_Recap_

_"We better get back to dance practice," I said._

_"Are dancing or am I changing?" Nagi asked._

_"You will be changing again and again and again," I said sounding creepy. Nagi sighed as the rest of us laughed, even Mrs.. Fujisaki. I then remembered something._

_"Nagi, you said you owe me for making me go on that ride. I have a thing you can do but it will be tomorrow at the Royal Garden," I said._

_"I'm going to regret this," Nagi said. Once again everyone laughed._

* * *

**Chapter 20 If Ikuto Were Gay**

***Rima's POV***

"Kazumi please come out. We can play," Kusukusu begged her sister.

"No, if I'm not a useful chara then I might as well stay in here," Kazumi said as she lifted the lid of her egg up a bit to talk to her sister. Ever since I snapped at her she's been in her egg. Last night I did not hear a peep from her and it was peaceful. Kusukusu tried her best to cheer her sister up since that's what she does best but Kazumi is too stubborn.

"Hi Rima," Nadeshiko said as I met her at our meeting place.

"Hi Nadeshiko, is your brother ok from practice yesterday?" I asked as we began to walk to school.

"He got really good sleep last night," Nadeshiko said.

"I bet but can he be at the Royal Garden?" I asked.

"I guess, why?" she asked.

"He owes me and I have something great in mind," I said with a smirk.

"Should he be afraid?" she asked.

"I just want him to read some lyrics from a song I found. Nothing too terrible," I said as we made it to the school gates.

"So that's a yes," she said still not sure she should be worried for her 'brother'.

"Yes for what?" Ikuto asked as he snuck up on us.

"Nagi owes me and Nadeshiko wants to know if he should be scared," I said.

"Great now when are you going to work on Amu and me?" he asked.

"I have an idea but you might not like it," I said.

"I'm open to almost anything," he said.

"Stop flirting with her," I said.

"What?!" Ikuto said a bit shocked.

"If you lay off for a bit then she'll miss it," I said.

"Or she'll run straight into Tadase's arms," he said.

"Good point...make Amu jealous," I said.

"How do I do that? The only friends she knows is 'Nadeshiko' who I'm not flirting with, Utau, that hyper girl, and..." he then had a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're planning but good luck with that," I said as I began walking to class. Nadeshiko followed.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nope and I don't care. As long as Amuto is done by the end of the day," I said. We both went to class.

"Tadase-kun is sick today," Amu informed us.

"Too bad," I said pretending to be upset. Now Ikuto can get her.

"What's he got?" I asked.

"Mono, he could be out of school for awhile," Amu said concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be ok. Mono makes you tired and not want to eat. You have a fever and sore throat but it's not too bad," Nadeshiko assured Amu.

"You've had mono?" Amu asked.

"Freshman year," she said.

"I thought Nagi had mono freshman year," Amu said.

"They both had it. It was terrible. It was first Nagi then Nade was dancing and passed out," I said making a story up.

"Oh, I guess twins share sickness too," Amu said.

"Isn't mono the kissing disease? Maybe Tadase was kissing girls," I said.

"But he wasn't feeling good at the water park. He was with us the whole time," Amu said.

"It doesn't show symptoms right away," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Oh no! Tadase has a girlfriend," Amu said panicking.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," I said.

"You're right," Amu said.

"Make sure your at the Royal Garden today. Nagi is stopping by," I said.

"Really? Awesome! Utau wanted to talk to him about something," Amu said.

"I have to go home early today so I won't be at the guardian meeting," Nadeshiko said.

"Really?" Amu asked.

"I'll have Temari go so she can catch me up," Nadeshiko said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Do I have to Rima?" Nagi asked as he was changing into his boy clothes in the girl's bathroom.

"Yes," I said.

"But-"

"No buts! You said you owe me and this is what I want you to do," I said.

"This is cruel," he said.

"You promised," I said.

"Is there anything else?" Nagi asked.

"There is one thing," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to carry my things and if I want something you have to get it for me," I said.

"So be your servant," he said as he came out in his normal clothes.

"Yes but it takes out the fun that I was really going to do," I said.

"Singing a song about a drunk guy with his gay friend is embarrassing," Nagi said.

"American comedian Stephen Lynch's song 'If I Were Gay' is hilarious," I said. I saw it on TV the other day.

"I'd rather be your servant. How long?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably till I'm bored with it," I said.

"Can you check if the coast is clear?" he asked. I poked my head outside the girl's bathroom. There didn't seem to be anyone.

"Go now," I said. Him and I walked out.

"First thing you'll do is carry me to the Royal Garden," I said. He let me climb on his back and carried me.

"Hi everyone," Nagi said as we all came in.

"Nagi, why are you carrying Rima?" Amu asked.

"I owe her for making her go on that water ride she hated so much," Nagi said.

"So you gave her a piggy back ride?" Kukai asked.

"No, he has to be my slave until I'm bored with it," I said as Nagi set me down.

"Nice," Utau said. I sat down and Nagi sat next to me. What surprised me was that Ikuto sat on the other side of me which was not next to Amu. I then remembered he was taking my advice and stop flirting with Amu. I felt someone poke my side and it tickled a bit.

"Ikuto stop," I said. He pretended not to know what's going on. I glared at him but I let it go.

"Anyway, Nagi I thought you would be in Europe?" Amu asked.

"Not this week. My grandmother and mother want me to focus on dancing with Rima although last practice wasn't very good," Nagi said looking at me.

"What?! You're faster now aren't you?" I said. Ikuto poked me again.

"Ikuto!" I said in a stern voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop poking me," I said.

"I'm not," he said. I gave him an icy glare but once again decided to drop it. He's probably bored since he's leaving Amu alone.

"Ikuto is flirting with you," Kusukusu whispered in my ear. That's why he was acting weird earlier.

_"Make Amu jealous," I said._

_"How do I do that? The only friends she knows is 'Nadeshiko' who I'm not flirting with, Utau, that hyper girl, and..." he then had a smirk on his face._

"He's flirting with you to make Amu jealous," Kazumi said as she popped out of my bag but she was still in her egg.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Duh! I only came out to point out the obvious," she said. Ikuto poked me once again.

"Do you want to get punched?" I asked annoyed.

"No."

"Then stop," I said.

"I'm bored," he said.

"I have something interesting you can do," I said.

"I'm listening," he said.

"You can do what I was going to make Nagi do. Read these lyrics out loud," I said as I handed him the lyrics from my bag. He read it real quick.

"You think I won't do it?" Ikuto asked.

"I know you won't," I said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

"Prove me wrong," I said.

"Alright I'll play your game," he said. He stood up and began to read them out loud. Everyone began to listen.

**Here we are, dear old friend  
You and I drunk again  
laughs have been had and tears have been shed  
maybe the whiskey's gone to my head**

**But if I were gay  
I would give you my heart  
and if I were gay  
you'd be my work of art**

**and if I were gay  
we would swim in romance  
but I'm not gay  
so get your hands out of my pants**

All of us were busting up laughing as Ikuto continued. I had to lean on Nagi to stay in my chair.

**It's not that I don't care, I do  
I just don't see myself in you  
another time, another scene**

**I'd be right behind you  
If you know what I mean**

I was now nearly sitting on Nagi. I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto him. He was holding me up. All of us were laughing so hard.

**Cause if I were gay  
I would give you my soul  
and if I were gay  
I would give you my whole...being**

**And if I were gay  
we would tear down the walls  
But I'm not gay  
So won't you stop cupping my...hand**

I couldn't breathe and my face hurt from laughing so much. All of our faces were red from laughter. Once I recovered I noticed I was still on Nagi's lap and he had his arms around my waist. Utau noticed but I quickly got off him and acted innocent.

"I can't believe you were going to make me do that," Nagi said.

"Well good thing you chose the other option because Ikuto saying that is much more hilarious," I said.

"Please tell me someone recorded that," Utau said.

"I did," Amu said.

"Send it to me," Utau said.

"Me too," I said. Amu sent it to all of us, even Kairi and Yaya who were back in their hometown. We all watched it again. There was someone clearing their throat. We all turned to see Mrs. Fujisaki.

"I was wondering if my son and Rima would like to work on their dance a bit since you are staying this week," she said. Did she know about Nagi being himself today?

"Is that alright with you Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Where?" I asked Mrs. Fujisaki.

"I thought here was big enough," she replied.

"Since Tadase is sick we weren't doing much anyway," Utau said. We cleared a space.

"Utau give us some music," I said.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Just anything. We haven't set anything in stone yet," I said. She played a random song but of course it was a slow song.

"Good luck," Utau said and I swore she winked at Nagi.

Nagi offered me his hand and I took it. We began to twirl around to the music. We went different ways but our hands were still connects. He then spun me and then pulled me close. This dance was magical. That weird feeling in my stomach the day we went to the mall was back. Nagi was with me both times. Was that a coincidence? No, it has to be Nagi. What is this feeling?

"They are amazing," Amu gasped.

"They are the top of my class," Mrs. Fujisaki bragged. Nagi picked me up gracefully and spun around then gently set me down. Why did this feeling not go away? It wasn't bad. I wasn't sick or anything. This feeling felt really good. I couldn't help but smile.

"They are doing this off the top of their heads too," Kukai pointed out.

This feeling was swelling up inside me. I just wanted to explode.

"Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Kazumi whispered in my ear. Kusukusu was giggling next to me. Temari and Rhythm were also laughing. Great, way to go Kazumi. Of course I'm being sarcastic. Nagi smiled when he heard Kazumi. Does he like me? Is that what this feeling is? He brought me close then he dipped me as the music stopped. Everyone clapped for us.

"Well done," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you," Nagi and I said at the same time. We looked at each other then laughed.

"We better head home," Kukai said.

"You coming over?" Utau asked him.

"Of course," Kukai said. They left and Ikuto went with them since Utau and Ikuto live in the same house.

"Bye guys," Amu said as she left.

"Do you want to walk home?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked her son.

"I'll walk Rima home then I'll be home," he said. Nagi and I left.

"I thought you weren't talking to me and know you keep talking," I said to Kazumi.

"I'm over it," she said as she came out of her egg. I guess she'll talk my ear off all night. I looked at Nagi. He smiled down at me. I grabbed his hand.

"Rima?" he asked confused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

"Do you not want me too?" I asked turning the question on him.

"I don't mind," he said.

"Then I don't see the problem," I said.

"You got played," Rhythm pointed out. Nagi's hand was bigger than mine and was very warm and smooth. The feeling in my stomach never went away. We held hands on the whole way to my house. We were at the porch.

"Bye Nagi," I said as I hugged him. He seemed a bit shocked but hugged me back. I heard a ping and there was a head set mic in my face. The control of my body was gone. I kissed Nagi's cheek. Granted, this was not the first time but Kazumi made me. The headset was now gone.

"KAZUMI!" I yelled. The charas giggled. My face was a bit warm. I looked at Nagi's looked a bit pink.

"Um...bye," I said and went inside. Even though Kazumi made me do it, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Wow over 100 reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you really like this!**

**Comments/flames/ ideas/ reviews are welcomed**


	21. It Gets Bad Before it Can Get Good

_Recap_

_"Bye Nagi," I said as I hugged him. He seemed a bit shocked but hugged me back. I heard a ping and there was a head set mic in my face. The control of my body was gone. I kissed Nagi's cheek. Granted, this was not the first time but Kazumi made me. The headset was now gone._

_"KAZUMI!" I yelled. The charas giggled. My face was a bit warm. I looked at Nagi's looked a bit pink._

_"Um...bye," I said and went inside. Even though Kazumi made me do it, I couldn't help but smile._

* * *

**Chapter 21 It Gets Bad Before it Can Get Good**

***Rima's POV***

I sure hope today is better than yesterday. That feeling in the pit of my stomach took a whole hour to go away after I got home. I took a warm shower thinking it would help but it didn't. I was going to ask my mom how I get rid of this feeling I have on Nagi but then she would have 'the talk' every parent hates to tell.

"Is Rima thinking about her little kiss with Nagi?" Kazumi teased. Kusukusu giggled at her sister's question. Those two would not shut up about it last night. Luckily, my mom didn't hear them or I would've died.

"Rima-chan?" I heard. I looked across the street to see that girl from dance practice. What was her name?

"It's Kurami-chan from dance class," Kusukusu said. That was her name.

"We should greet her," Kazumi said.

"Fine," I whispered. I looked both ways and crossed the street.

"Hi Kurami-chan," I said. Her black hair was shorter than the last time I saw her.

"You go a hair cut," I said.

"Yeah, it was getting annoying. I don't know how you manage your hair," she said.

"I don't," I said. She giggled as if I was joking. I wasn't kidding. I'm lucky it looks good the way it is most of the time.

"Do you want to walk to school together? I have to meet Yoshito half way if that's ok," she said.

"Sure," I said. Her and I began to walk.

"So how has practice been going with Fujisaki-kun?" she asked.

"Pretty good. We have a system but not really a dance yet," I said honestly.

"It must be awesome to hang out with him all the time. He's pretty cool," she said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nagi is the biggest nerd in the world. He's also annoying and always tries to outsmart me," I said.

"You make it sound like you two are enemies," she said.

"We started out that way," I admitted.

"Um...I was wondering..." She seemed to be a bit nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you and Fujisaki-kun...together?" she asked a bit timid. My charas busted up laughing. I know my face was a bit pink because my face felt warm.

"Of course not. We're just friends and dance partners," I said. It wasn't a total lie I guess. I just don't know right now.

"Look there's Yoshito," she said then called him over. He looked our way and smiled.

"Hi Kurami-chan, Mashiro-san," he said.

"Hey, sorry about Nadeshiko kind of ruining our outing. Even though she's a dancer she can be clumsy sometimes," I said. The time at my house where Nagi and I fell off the couch laughing and nearly kissing popped into my head.

"It's alright," he said.

"I don't want to be rude but I think we should start being friends before anything else," I said.

"Alright," he said.

"Wait! Nadeshiko-chan ruined your thing? Ugh! I hate that girl. Every time she's around her brother is no where close. Now she's back and they shipped him off to Europe," Kurami said. It funny that she hates Nagi and loves him at the same time.

"She hates him and loves him at the same time like you," Kazumi said. Did she read my thoughts? The two busted up laughing. They were lucky I couldn't say anything.

"You know Nagi is in Japan this week, right?" I asked.

"He is?" she asked excited.

"Yes," I said.

"Rima!" I heard. I looked to see Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko," I said. Don't take this the wrong way but that feeling came back. I don't play for that team it's just that I know that she is really a he and I may happen to like that he. I haven't decided yet if that was the feeling I was getting. Kurami grabbed my wrist and started pulling me.

"Come on Rima-chan. We won't talk to her," she said.

"But Nadeshiko is my friend. If you can't accept that then I can't be yours," I said as I tried to squirm but she held me tight. I looked at Nadeshiko for help.

"Fine, see you at school Rima," she said then walked the opposite way. What the hell was that! He didn't help me. Kurami dragged me down the street and Yoshito followed. She was practically kidnapping me. My throat tightened and I couldn't speak.

***Nade/Nagi's POV***

I quickly hid and changed into my normal clothes. I started to head towards Rima and her new 'friends'. That look she gave me showed me she was worried. I ran into someone breaking me from my thoughts. It was Kirishima-kun.

"Sorry Fujisaki-kun, I was just catching up with my friends," he said not being able to look me in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I remember he liked Rima back in sixth grade. For some reason I felt a bit jealous but this world was different. This Kirishima was different. The old one looked a bit timid but he was a good kid. This one looked scared as if he was hiding something.

"Yeah...no," he said.

"Which is it?" I asked. He looked like he was fighting himself.

"Kurami-chan and Yoshito-kun are using Mashiro-san," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit shocked.

"We saw you and your friends at the mall. You and Mashiro-san were together. Yoshito wanted Mashiro-san for her body and Kurami wanted you because she found out you were rich. She thought if she friend Mashiro-san then you would like her," he said. He explained to me their conversation.

**(From Chapter 7)**

***Flashback***

_"Look at them. She's leaning on his shoulder."Kirishima said. _

_"Shut up! You don't think I can see that?" Yoshito yelled. ._

_"I think you should just move on. It's obvious that Nagi-sama is or will be _

_dating her. There's no way she would say yes to you," Kurami said._

_"I will make sure. Look at her. She pretty good looking," Yoshito said._

***Flashback over***

"I never liked what they were doing but I was afraid to stop them," Kirishima admitted.

"Rima is with them right now," I said.

"Then go get her! Listen, I haven't known Mashiro-san long but I think she's a good girl," he said.

"I have to go get her," I said. I began to run off.

"Thanks for the info," I called as I ran.

"Hurry Nagi!" Rhythm said. Hold on Rima, I'm coming.

***Rima's POV***

"Rima?" I heard and once again we all looked to see Nagi. So Nadeshiko left to change into Nagi. A boy was more of a threat I guess. Also Nadeshiko is a nice girl.

"Fujisaki-kun," Kurami swooned. Nagi looked a bit pissed but was still polite.

"Hello Kurami-chan. I didn't know you and Rima were friends," he said.

"Well kind of," she said.

"Really? That's not what Nadeshiko told me," he said.

"She doesn't like me very much. She was probably lying," she said.

"Really? If you don't mind I'll take Rima now. I need to talk about our dance," Nagi said as he grabbed my other hand.

"But we're going to school. Maybe you can join us," Kurami said.

"I don't walk with girls that buddies up with my friends just to get closer to me. Also I don't hang with guys that only want one thing from girls," Nagi said pulling me out of Kurami's grasp. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, burying my face into his chest. My hands were on his chest.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, using an innocent girl," Nagi said. Were they really using me? I guess that's what I get for trusting other people out of my group. I should just remain in my shell the rest of my life. I had to start over and it was easy but now it's getting more difficult as I go along.

"Look, she's hot ok," Yoshito said.

"You think I don't know that. I see her everyday. I'd have to be stupid not to notice. That doesn't mean that you use her!" Nagi nearly yelled. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. He was defending me. I've never seen Nagi like this. Wait?! Did he admit that he thought I was hot? My face felt warm but luckily no one could see it since my face was in Nagi's shirt.

"Dude, she is nothing. I am better than her," Kurami said. My hands gripped his shirt. I guess I was upset that Nagi would be with another girl.

"Rima," Nagi said worried. I pulled away from me so he could see my face. His wiped tears off my face with his thumb. I didn't even notice I was crying. Those two hurt me for some reason. I ran off not looking back.

"Rima," I heard Nagi call me but I didn't stop running. I ran till I was at my house. Mom and dad were at work and Azumi was at school. One foot was in the door when someone grabbed my hand.

"Rima," I heard Nagi's voice say.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. I tired to sound brave but my voice was shaky. I didn't want to turn around and show my tear-stained face. He led me into my house, closed the door, and told me to sit on the couch. I did but I still didn't look at him. Crying was so useless but I couldn't help it.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried. I ignored her. I'm surprised Kazumi hasn't said anything. Nagi took my shoes off, gave me tissues, and turned the TV onto a comedy show.

"I'll call your mom and tell her you aren't feeling good. Then I'll tell my mom that you need someone right now," he said. For the first time today I smiled. He smiled back then called our moms. I grabbed a blanket and snuggled up on the couch. My phone then rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you chibi? School started ten minutes ago. Also Nade isn't here. Are you and Nagi having a get together?" she asked.

"No, I don't feel good and he's taking care of me," I said.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone else," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"With you two gone and Tadase still sick the guardians are running low," she said.

"You and Ikuto are considered guardians," I said.

"True," she said. I couldn't help but smile. I had this conversation with her in the old world right before that guardian meeting.

"Bye Utau," I said.

"Feel better. I'm having chibi withdrawals. You're the only funny one," she said. We then hung up.

"Who was that?" Nagi asked.

"Utau, wondering where we are," I explained.

"Oh, by the way I told our moms. Your mom is ok with me taking care of you and so is my mom but I know my grandmother won't be happy about it," he said.

"Go to school then. You don't want her to have something against you," I said.

"That's not important. Right now you feeling better is on my mind. Anyway, my grandmother seems to love you and you don't care about her opinion. Maybe if I start to care less then she'll stop hating me," he said.

"The one thing that will work is our awesome dance," I said. Nagi plopped onto the couch next to me. Him and I watched the show. It wasn't too funny so we weren't busting up like last time.

"Where's Kazumi?" Kusukusu asked.

"She might be in my bag," I said. Kusukusu went over to my bag.

"Nagi, how did you know about those two?" I asked.

"Surprisingly Kirishima-kun told me. He felt bad and spilled everything," he said.

"Why me?" I asked myself out loud. Nagi looked at me concerned. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry about them. I'm here for you," he said. I snuggled up to him. We both watched watched the show. Nagi would rub my back or play with with my hair a bit. Him and I would giggle here and there and talk about nothing in particular. I wish we could stay like this.

"RIMA!" Kusukusu yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kazumi isn't coming out of her egg," Kusukusu sobbed.

"What?!" I just stared at her. Temari and Rhythm carried Kazumi's egg over to me. I held it in my hands. The bright, neon, pink egg. The smile on it seemed dull.

"Kazumi," I said in a shaky voice.

"Why won't she come out?" Kusukusu asked even though she knew the answer.

"I stopped believing in her. I remember I thought that I should just stay in my shell," I said. Nagi held me close and rocked back and forth.

*Nagi's POV*

I thought this world was going good for Rima. She had loving parents, a little sister, she was friends with everyone still, she had fun dancing, and she was never kidnapped in this world. It seems to be going downhill fast.

"Nagi, she fell asleep," Temari pointed out. I looked at her. She was clutching the pink egg to her chest. I held her close and rubbed her back. I can't believe Kazumi went back in her egg. I used to think Rima was so strong but when I got to know her I could see she is fragile.

"We'll go upstairs," Rhythm said. They all went upstairs to probably cheer Kusukusu up. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. All I can do is be there for her. That is the least I can do.

"Nagi"

Who was that?'

"Nagi, it's me, Kazumi," I heard. I looked at the egg in Rima's hands. It was glowing a bit.

"Kazumi?"

"Yes, I may be in here but I can still speak a bit. I want you to help Rima open up more. I went back in my egg when she decided to keep to herself," Kazumi said.

"I'll make sure you come out again. That is a promise," I said.

"Thank you Nagi," she said then the glow vanished. Kazumi was asleep again. How do I fix this. Rima is the most stubborn girl I know. It would be so difficult to get her to open up. I guess make the best out of it is the only thing I can do. Rima began to stir. I tried my best not to move so she wouldn't wake up. Luckily, she stayed asleep.

"Nagi," Kusukusu said as the charas came downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm hungry. We missed breakfast this morning," Kusukusu said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Rima and I love strawberry pancakes," Kusukusu said smiling. At least she feels better.

"Alright, but how am I getting up without waking Rima?" I asked. She was cuddled up next to me. I would usually say something and make people feel better. Rima was different. I just wanted to hold her close and make every bad thing go away.

"You have to be careful," Temari said. Gently and slowly I moved away from Rima. I didn't wake her. I went into the kitchen and began to make some food.

***Rima's POV***

_"You'll see that your tragedy is a blessing in disguise." I was back in the wishing well, falling. I was alone. My hair was in my face but it didn't matter since it was dark. I was scared and no one was there._

_"You'll see that your tragedy is a blessing in disguise." Who was that voice? The first time I heard it, I had no idea who it was but it's starting to become familiar._

_"You'll see that your tragedy is a blessing in disguise." I tried to yell but couldn't. I wanted to scream at the voice saying that my kidnapping was not a blessing. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I need out! I need someone! I don't want to be alone!_

_"Rima!" A light appeared at the top of the well. I looked up in between the strands of my hair to see Nagi._

_"Rima," he said again. He was reaching for me. I held my hand out to him._

_"Nagi," I some how managed to say._

"Rima!" I woke up with Nagi shaking me.

"Rima, are you ok? It looked like you were having a nightmare," he said. I didn't say anything. I hugged him. Tears filled my eyes but managed to stop them from falling. He rubbed my back.

"Nagi?" I said. My voice was shaky.

"Yes Rima."

"I want to go home," I said.

"I know," he said understanding what I meant. I want to go back to the world we were in before all this crazy nonsense. We were like that for a couple minutes, sitting and holding each other.

"Rima, I made you some food," he said after the long silence.

"You did?" I asked.

"Kusukusu was hungry," he said. He picked me up bridal style into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. Strawberry pancakes were in front of me. They look delicious.

"They're good Rima!" Kusukusu cheered. Did Kazumi like them? I looked for her but then I remembered she was back into her egg. Nagi must've noticed I was upset because he sat in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand. He rubbed his thumb across my fingers.

"We'll worry about it later," he said. I gave him a little smile and began to eat. Nagi's phone went off so he went in the other room.

"Rima, maybe dance practice will get your mind off everything," Temari said.

"Probably, but I thought of something to help with Nagi and his grandmother," I said.

"What is it?" Rhythm asked.

"Come in closer so I can whisper it," I said. They crowded around me and listened.


	22. It Just Got Good

_Recap_

_"Rima, maybe dance practice will get your mind off everything," Temari said._

_"Probably, but I thought of something to help with Nagi and his grandmother," I said._

_"What is it?" Rhythm asked._

_"Come in closer so I can whisper it," I said. They crowded around me and listened._

* * *

**Chapter 22 It Just Got Good**

***Nagi's POV***

"Are you sure you want to dance today?" I asked. After Rima ate her pancakes she insisted that she go to dance practice today. It was still too early so we watched TV but now it was time. I was sitting on her bed while she was changing into a kimono in her bathroom.

"Yes, I called your mom and my mom and they said it was fine," she said through the bathroom door.

"You know...she'll be there," I said. Kurami was in the same dance class. She used Rima to get to me.

"Your mom said you're not dancing today," she said as she came out in an orange kimono. Her hair was tied up. She was stunning.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"What?" I said focusing on what she was saying. What's wrong with me? I'm not a pervert like Ikuto.

"Your mom said you aren't dancing today," she repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, ask her not me. Now are we going or not," she said. I got up and we left. I can't believe that Rima got over everything in a second. It's like she's gone crazy.

"What's up man? You've been staring at Rima," he said with a smirk.

"It's just that she seems suddenly better. I don't know it's just a bit weird," I said.

"I wouldn't question it. Let her be happy," he said.

"You're right," I said.

"Nagi," Rima said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Back when you practically saved me from those two, you yelled at them to stand up for me. Why?" she asked.

"We're in this mess together aren't we? I don't want anyone to hurt you. When I see you cry, which is not often, I honestly don't know what to do. I only feel I have to make you feel better," I said not really knowing the answer. I almost never yell. It was very out of character. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Together," she said. We made it to my house. I guided her to the dance room even though she already knew where it was. We let go of each other as we made it to the dancing room.

"Glad you feel better Rima-chan," mother said. My grandmother and mother were sitting on the floor in the front of the room while the other girls stretched. I noticed Kurami was here.

"I would never miss dancing," Rima said and I could have sworn she winking at my mom but she probably wasn't.

"Nagihiko, come sit next to your mother," she said as she patted the floor next to her. I did as I was told.

"Mother? Why am I not dancing?" I whispered.

"Rima-chan suggested it. She said she owed you for what you did for her," she replied. I looked at Rima who was stretching.

"Where is her other chara?" mother asked. I looked back at her.

"In her egg," I whispered.

"I see," she said.

"Alright ladies, we will begin dancing," my grandmother said. I looked at her. She seemed a bit...happy. I thought she would be furious that I skipped school and I wasn't dancing but she looked just fine, maybe even excited. She wasn't smiling or anything but I've known her long enough to know she wasn't upset right now.

"Mother, why is grandmother not upset with me? I thought I would be scolded for missing school and punished for not dancing," I whispered.

"Rima-chan can be convincing. You should thank her later," she replied. I looked back at Rima and she was looking at me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile myself. Rima had managed for me to have a free day which almost never happens.

"Alright ladies. We have a show in a couple weeks. You know what to do. Go ahead and practice," Mrs. Fujisaki said. We had a show? Oh right, Rima and I had to finish our dance by the end of this month.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, where's Nadeshiko-chan?" a random girl asked.

"She's a bit under the weather today," my mother replied. I'm pretty lucky to have a kind mother. I might've gone crazy if my mother turned out like my grandmother.

"Begin" The girls began to dance as my grandmother played music. All of them were doing pretty well. I glanced at Kurami once. She smiled at me but I glared at her. I then turned to Rima. She was fantastic till she stumbled on the floor. She stood right back up and kept dancing.

"Rima fell," Rhythm pointed out the obvious.

"She did what she was supposed to do. She got right back up," Temari pointed out. Rima fell again but it took her a little bit longer to get up but she did.

"Maybe Rima isn't into it today," Rhythm said.

"You can only dance as good as you feel. Rima feels bad right now so her dancing isn't good," Temari pointed out. Rima fell once again. The music stopped and all of us looked at my grandmother. She had turned the music off and was currently walking through the girls right to Rima who hadn't stood up.

"Get up Rima," Rhythm said. I could see Kusukusu trying to get Rima up too.

"Mashiro-san, what's wrong with you? You fell, not one, not twice, but three times," my grandmother scolded. I was shocked to see my grandmother yell at Rima but what surprised me more was Rima was there on the floor taking it. All she did was look at the floor. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Mother I think-" my mother began.

"Not now Natsumi," my grandmother said. My mom backed down. My mom wouldn't take crap especially with Rima. I saw a tear fall down the part of Rima's face I could see.

"I thought you were the best dancer here but I guess I was wrong! You shouldn't even dance! You just got lucky and you are dismi-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard the words come out of my mouth. I didn't even think about it. It took me a couple seconds to realize I was the one who said. All eyes were on me. I checked my shoulders for headphones but there weren't any. I didn't feel anything on my head either. I was in control and I was defending Rima.

"Nagihiko? You have something to say?" she asked me.

"I said that's enough!" I said in a much more calm tone.

"How dare you raise your tone-"

"How dare you yell at an innocent girl!," I snapped back at her. There was silence. The air was so tense that you probably could feel it in the room. No one dared to say anything. I was honestly scared of what my grandmother would do but I wasn't backing down.

"Sit down," my grandmother spat.

"No," I said as I walked to Rima. I picked her up bridal style.

"Rima is done for today," I said then stormed out. I didn't really know where to go so I just took Rima to my room. I set her on my bed. She didn't look at me, just at her lap.

"Rima, I'm so sorry," I said. She didn't say anything or look at me.

"Rima?" I said concerned. I saw a grin form on her face. She looked up at me and the tears were gone and a huge smile was there just like I thought. She wrapped her arms around me so quick. I just stood there frozen and confused.

"You passed," she said then pulled away.

"Passed?" I asked.

"You needed to stand up to you grandmother so what better way then get her to yell at me. You stood up for me. This was all a test and you passed," she said.

"So that's why I didn't dance, and you asked earlier why I stood up for you, and why you winked at my mom, and my grandmother looked excited, and you took all the crap she yelled at you," I said really thinking to much about it.

"Nagi, it's all a yes. I called your mom earlier seeing if I could get her to allow you to be a boy then I told her my plan. I had your mom tell your grandmother and she surprisingly agreed," Rima explained. I hugged her close to me.

"Thank you Rima," I said. She said something but it was muffled in my shirt and I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" I asked as I let go.

"I couldn't breathe," she said.

"We better go and get your things," I said. She hopped off my bed but she fell.

"Ow," she said as she held her foot.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My foot hurts," she said.

"Oh no! Rima must've really hurt her foot when she was falling," Temari gasped.

"That means she won't be able to dance," Rhythm said.

"Let me see," I said. She let me inspect it. Her ankle was a bit swollen and it would be fine but she'd have to keep off it for a couple days to be safe.

"It's just a sprain. If you stay off it for a day or two then you should be fine," I said.

"We'll miss dance practice," I said.

"You can't dance with a sprained ankle. It could get worse and then there would be no way we could dance. Just relax. I'll go get my mom and-" I began to head for the door but Rima stopped me. I looked back at her.

"She's teaching, you stay with me," she said. I nodded my head. She smiled at me. I picked her up and set her on my bed again. I put a pillow under her sprained ankle. She was laying down and seemed better.

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I sat next to her.

"Thank you Nagi," she said.

"For what? Passing? Having you do a test that caused you to hurt yourself?" I asked.

"It wasn't your fault. It was my idea," she said.

"Still-"

"Still nothing," she said as she grabbed my hand. I didn't really know what to hurt herself to help me even if it wasn't part of her plan.

"Nagi lay next to me," she said. I was a bit confused why she'd want me to. In the other world she'd yell at me just getting near her. This world has definitely brought us closer. I listened to her lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around my torso and rested her head on my chest. What was I supposed to do? Say?

"Wrap your arms around her," Rhythm whispered in my ear. I honestly was nervous but I did what he said. She snuggled up to me a bit more. She then looked up at me.

"Is it ok if I sleep next to you?" she asked. It a bit late to ask.

"S-sure," I said. Why did I stutter? She let go and faced away from me.

"I can tell your not comfortable," she said.

"Dude this is going down hill. Character change!" Rhythm said. I felt headphones pop on my shoulders. My arms wrapped around Rima and turned her around and pulled her close. We were face to face. She was...blushing?

"Your face is pink," Rhythm made me say. She looked down but I placed my hand under her chin and brought her face back up to look at me. I felt myself lean in but the headphones disappeared as I was so close our foreheads touched.

"Did Nagi get nervous and knock you out?" Temari asked.

"No, I'm not gonna force him," Rhythm said.

"You just gave him a push," Kusukusu said. I wasn't really paying attention to the charas. I was looking into Rima's eyes, too frozen to move. She was doing the same to me. If she wasn't pulling away then does that mean she was considering... I need to stop thinking and just act. I leaned in closer until our lips touched. She seemed shocked that I actually did it but she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms snaked around her waist. We didn't stop till we needed air. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Rima I-" She cut me off with another kiss. I didn't try to speak again. After a minute she pulled away and hid her face in my chest.

"Rima's embarrassed!" Kusukusu giggled.

"Shut up," Rima said but she didn't move. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. A blush creeped onto her face.

"Nagi, I..." she looked down not really knowing what to say. I lifted her head up again this time with control of my body.

"Rima, I want you to know that I like you. I don't really know when it began but I do," I confessed. She seemed a bit shocked but then she smiled. That must be a good sign. She snuggled up to me.

"I have been having this feeling when I'm near you. It never seems to go away when you're near. Either I have a deep hate for you or I like you," she said.

"Which do you think it is?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I sure hope it's the second one," I said. She smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Is it ok if I take a nap. I know I already took one today but I'm a bit tired," she asked.

"Go right ahead," I said. She rested her head on my chest. She also made sure that her sprained ankle was elevated. She then drifted off to sleep.

"Nagi got the girl!" Rhythm cheered.

"They are so adorable!" Temari and Kusukusu said together. Even though Rima didn't like anything word that meant cute, I had to agree with them. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I whispered. My mom popped her head in.

"I'm guessing you listened to my advice and acted on your crush," she said.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" I asked.

"I'm your mother, I can sense these kinds of things," she said.

"Mother, thank you. Rima told me about your plan to get me to stand up to grandmother," I said.

"Now she may give you a bit of space," she said. She then looked at Rima's foot that was bruised and swollen.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She sprained her ankle but it should be fine if she stays off of it for a couple days," I informed.

"Which means you will have to come up with all the dance moves the rest of this week," she said. I was really hoping Rima would come up with something but I can't push all the work on her.

"Rima told me that you are leaning on her to do all the dance moves since my mother liked her but the task is to work together," she said.

"I guess I need to step up," I said.

"Yes, and by the way, we have a visitor," she said.

"A visitor?" Temari asked.

"Yes," my mother said as she pulled back the paper door. All of us couldn't believe who it was.

"Yo."

* * *

**I'm so mean to leave you on a cliffhanger! Bwahahaha =)! Anyway, who do you think it is? I want to see if anyone can guess who. I'll give you a hint. It's not Nagi or Rima. I know that's a wonderful hint *cough* sarcasm *cough*.**

**This chapter was 100% Nagi's point of view. It's a bit hard for me to write as if I were a boy since I'm a girl but I feel I did a decent job. **

**Anyway coming up... Amuto? Dance practice/competition? maybe a prom? **

**Ideas/comments/flames/ reviews are 100% **


	23. Nagi Doesn't Wear Lip Gloss

_Recap_

_"Rima told me that you are leaning on her to do all the dance moves since my mother liked her but the task is to work together," she said. _

_"I guess I need to step up," I said._

_"Yes, and by the way, we have a visitor," she said._

_"A visitor?" Temari asked._

_"Yes," my mother said as she pulled back the paper door. All of us couldn't believe who it was._

_"Yo."_

* * *

**Chapter 23 Nagi Doesn't Wear Lip Gloss**

***Nagi's POV***

"Tsukasa?" the charas said confused.

"No offense but what are you doing here?" I asked. Another question is why is he acting so informal at a teacher and student's house? Wait! Tsukasa and mother were guardians so I guess they're friends.

"I can see your busy with Mashiro-san but I think it's about time a few of your questions were answered," he said. Could he know about the wishing well?

"I don't have all the answers yet but I'll call you and Mashiro-san when I know," he said.

"What? Do you mean-"

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Tsukasa, Rima-chan has sprained her ankle. Is she going to be able to stay in dance class at school," my mother asked. He looked at Rima's foot.

"It doesn't look too bad. She will just have to sit out. Maybe Mashiro-san and 'Nadeshiko' can talk about her and Nagihiko's dance that you told me about," he said.

"What about Kazumi?" Kusukusu asked him.

"Who's Kazumi?" Tsukasa asked.

"My sister," she replied.

"Right, I heard she had another chara. Mashiro-san will have to deal with that. Possibly a boy that just happens to be holding her could help with that," Tsukasa teased. I felt my face heat up.

"Anyway, the stars haven't been clear yet but when I have the answers I'll let you know. Now Natsumi, I would like to catch up. Even though I hired you as the dance teacher you and I haven't really caught up. We used to be the best of friends when we were guardians," Tsukasa said.

"Of course. Dance practice is over now. Baya! Please make some tea," mother said as her and Tsukasa left.

"That was a bit random," Rhythm said.

"Your telling me," I said. My phone began to go off. I quickly grabbed it and answered it so Rima wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

_"Yo Nagi, it's Kukai. Why are you whispering?"_

"Rima's asleep at my house. Dance practice wore her out. Anyway, what's up?"

_"We were wondering if we could hang at your house."_

"Who's we?"

_"Just the usual group; me, Utau, Ikuto, and Hinamori. Is that alright?" _

"Sure, what about Hotori-kun?" I asked.

_"He has mono, remember?" _

"Oh yeah, well Rima is asleep right now so we'll have to be quiet."

_"We'll just go into your room," he said. _

"She's in my room."

_"Did you guys...you know?"_

"NO!" I yelled. Luckily, it didn't wake Rima up. I heard laughter in the background as well as Kukai's laughter.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked.

_"Yeah, that was hilarious," I heard Utau say_. I just sighed.

"Come on over but be quiet...and keep your heads out of the gutter," I said.

_"What ever you say man,"_ Kukai said then hung up. I just sighed again.

"You might want to get up before they come over," Temari said.

"How do I get up without waking her?" I asked.

"Good question," Rhythm said as he tried to think of a way. Even if I let go of her she had her arms around me.

"Maybe we could wake her up," Kusukusu said.

"She was tired but I guess I just slowly try to get up. I did yell earlier in the phone and she didn't wake up. Maybe she's a heavy sleeper," I said.

"I don't really know. She always wakes up before I do," Kusukusu admitted.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," I said. I grabbed Rima's arms and tried to move them but she snuggled up closer to me.

"That didn't work," Rhythm said pointing out the obvious.

"Try rolling out," Kusukusu suggested. I tried to roll out of her arms but she had me.

"Come on Nagi, they could be here any minute," Temari said.

"I'm trying," I said. I tried again to roll out again but this time I fell off my bed with Rima falling on my chest. The wind was knocked out of me.

"What?!" she said confused as she woke up.

"I think you crushed Nagi's ribs," Kusukusu said. Rima looked at me and tried to get up but she fell back on my chest because of her sore ankle.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I tried to get up but your arms were tight around me." I explained.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"Yo...did we come at a bad time," Kukai said as the door flew open.

"Rima just nearly crushed Nagi's ribs," Rhythm explained.

"I did not," Rima yelled.

"Can you get off?" I asked.

"I can't, my ankle is sprained," she said.

"Is anyone going to help?" I asked our friends as they came in.

"No, it's kind of entertaining," Ikuto said.

"So you guys are going to let me just lay here?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Utau said.

"I'll help you," Amu said. She was going to help Rima but Ikuto pulled her to him.

"Ikuto you pervert," Amu said.

"You know you love it," Ikuto teased. Amu just pouted.

"Anyway, how did you two end up like this?" Utau asked with a smirk on her face.

"I have no idea. I was asleep," Rima said. Everyone looked at me.

"Rima was asleep. I was trying to get up but she was in the way. I tried to roll off but she went with me," I said leaving a few things out.

"Wait go back. Rima was asleep and you were trying to get up. You were laying next to her. I knew she was in your room but you were next to each other," Amu said.

"No they had to be holding each other. He could simply get up if they were just next to each other," Utau said. They all looked at us again.

"I sprained my ankle and was upset. Nagi was only comforting me," Rima explained. Did she forget that we kissed or was she lying.

"Really?" Utau asked as if she knew something.

"Really? Look at my foot," she said as she showed her swollen ankle.

"Then why does Nagi have lip gloss on?" Utau smirked. Everyone looked at me again. I checked my mouth.

"I don't have lip gloss on," I said.

"But you checked which means you two kissed," Utau said proud that she solved a big mystery.

"I guess your smarter than I thought," Rima said. I'm surprised she gave up just like that.

"Are you two a thing?" Amu asked. Rima and I looked at each other then we both shrugged. We didn't actually talk about it. We both admitted we liked each other but we never officially got together.

"Never talked about it," Rima admitted. She never just said what was true. She always found a way around it.

"Why not? We've all thought you looked like a pretty good couple ever since we met Rima,"Utau said.

"I thought they were together when I first saw them," Kukai said.

"Same here," Ikuto said.

"Come on guys. You obviously like each other," Amu said.

"Amu if you pressure them then they'll say no," Utau pointed out.

"Then totally ignore what I said," Amu said.

"Can we move on," Rima asked.

"Sure, but tell us later," Utau said.

"Anyway, shouldn't you keep your foot elevated?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Rima said. I managed to sit up making Rima fall onto my lap.

"Ow"

"Sorry but that was uncomfortable," I said. We all heard a phone beep. Amu checked her's.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS!" Amu squealed.

"What is it?" Utau asked.

"Tadase-kun just texted me and he said that Tsukasa is going to throw a prom the end of the month," Amu cheered.

"NO WAY!" Utau cheered.

"Are you going Rima?" Amu asked.

"Well Nagi and I have a dance thing at the end of this month but it's not like they will be on the same day," she replied.

"What day is the prom?" I asked.

"The twenty ninth," Amu answered.

"My mom hasn't really told me a date but I'll ask her later. Tsukasa was actually here. He might still be here," I said.

"When was he here?" Rima asked.

"When you were asleep?" I said.

"We'll go see if he's still here," Utau said as her and Kukai left. It was now just Rima, Amu, Ikuto, and me.

"Can I talk to Amu alone?" Rima asked Ikuto and me.

"Sure," I said. I lifted her up and set her on my bed where she elevated her foot. Ikuto and I then left.

***Rima's POV***

"Are you going to prom with Ikuto?" I asked.

"No!" Amu nearly yelled.

"Then who?" I asked.

"I was hoping Tadase-kun would-"

"Tadase is sick with mono. He might be out for months. What's going to happen when you're the only at prom not dancing with someone," I asked. It was a bit more harsh than I intended it to be.

"But he could get better before then," she said.

"But he'll still be weak," I said.

"I guess you're right," she said a bit upset.

"Listen to me. I want you to go out there and tell Ikuto that you want to go to prom with him! I WANT YOU TO TELL HIM YOUR REAL FEELINGS! DO IT WOMAN!" I yelled with determination.

"Tell it like it is girl!" we heard. That voice...

"Kazumi!" Kusukusu cheered. The little, pink, neon egg floated in front of me and she popped out.

"Don't you ever scare me like that," I said as I pulled her into my hands and hugged her. I know she was annoying and loud but I missed her.

"What just happened?" Ran asked.

"I don't really know-desu," Su said. Where have they been? I bet they were sleeping.

"It's obvious! Kazumi went back into her egg but is out now," Miki said.

"I knew that," Amu said.

"Sure you did," the charas and I said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Amu complained.

"Anyway, I really think you should ask him out," I said.

"How about we make a deal," Amu offered.

"What deal?" I asked.

"I'll go to the prom with Ikuto if you go with Nagi," she said.

"You drive a hard bargain but fine," I said. The door opened and the rest of our friends; Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Nagi came in.

"Your dance is the twenty eighth. The day before prom. You can go!" Utau cheered.

"Nagi we're going to prom," I said.

"What?!" he said a bit shocked.

"You heard the girl!" Kazumi said.

"Kazumi? What happened the few minutes I was gone?" Nagi asked.

"Kazumi is back, we have a dance to work on, and prom to get ready for. This month will be busy. No pressure or anything," I said and smiled at him.

"Your foot needs to heal first," he said as he sat on his bed next to me.

"Amu, weren't you going to say something," I reminded her.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes!" my and her charas both yelled.

"Fine, Ikuto do you want to go to prom?" she asked. Ikuto looked a bit shocked, gave me a quick glance, then looked back at Amu.

"Alright," he said.

"We better get home before your mom is worried," Kusukusu said.

"Your right," I said.

"I'll have my limo drop you off. You can't really walk on that foot," Utau said.

"Thanks," I said. Everyone walked out of Nagi's room except me and Nagi.

"Nagi, are we a thing?" I asked.

"I think so," he said with a smile. He helped me off the bed and supported me as I hopped on one leg. He gave me a quick peck. I smiled up at him.

"So I can call you me boyfriend. Does that mean I have to call Nadeshiko my girlfriend?" I teased as I whispered the last question. The charas busted up laughing.

"What ever you want," he said. I kissed him and then we set out to Utau's limo. Kukai and Utau pretty much sucked face so I was the awkward third wheel. Ikuto walked Amu home. They dropped me off and I hopped on my good foot to the door. I opened the door, hopped in, and then collapsed on the couch.

"Are you alright onee-chan?" Azumi asked.

"I sprained my ankle," I informed her.

"Are you going to be ok?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I just need to stay off it a couple days," I said.

"Is this why you stayed home?" my dad asked.

"No, really what happened was..." I'm not used to being so open with my parents. They would never listen to me unless I was yelling at them but them they would scold me and send me to my room like I'm a child.

"Tell them Rima. Be open with your family. They love you," Kazumi encouraged. My mom smiled since she is the only one that can hear her besides me.

"Two people that I thought were my friends were really using me. One, because I looked, his words not mine, hot; and two she was trying to get close to Nagi by being my friend," I said.

"You are hot Rima!" Kazumi said. Kusukusu started to giggle.

"They are meanies. I'll go over to them and start beating them up," Azumi said as she punched the air a couple times. My mom wrapped her arms around me and cuddled me.

"I'm sorry Rima. There are mean people out there," my father said. My eyes were probably three times as big as normal. Mean people? Like the people who kidnapped me?

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"Are you sure you're ok?" my mom asked.

"I've been having...nightmares," I lied. What was I supposed to say? I'm from another world where I was kidnapped but I fell through a magical well and now I'm in a seemingly better life? No way! They would send me to the loony bin.

"What kind of nightmares?" dad asked.

"I was young, like fourth/ fifth grade, two men grabbed me and put me in a van and asked for ransom," I said. Tears began to fill my eyes. My parents fought so I never got a chance to tell them about it and talk it out. Maybe if I got this out in the open then I could put this nightmare to rest.

"Oh honey," mom said as she hugged me tight.

"I'll beat up those guys to," Azumi offered. I couldn't help but smile. For an annoying little sister, I'm glad that I have her. This world has its ups and down but maybe it wouldn't be that bad to stay here even if I was practically starting over. Maybe that's what I need, a fresh start.

* * *

**Hey Daydreamer here. I''m sorry for the long wait for the update. There was Fright Fest, Halloween, and I'm planning a birthday this week. I've been pretty busy. I'm also sorry that this was pretty much a filler chapter but big stuff is coming up. **

**Also no one guessed Tsukasa. Everyone mainly guessed Ikuto or Kukai. Some thought outside the box and said Yoshito or even Nagi's dad. I wasn't expecting anyone to get it but I loved that you all tried.**

**Also for those waiting for the sequel to RF and NC, I have started the first chapter but I will probably go slow with it since I'm working mainly on TWW (The Wishing Well)**

**P.S. rates/reviews/flames/comments/ideas are welcomed with open arms **


	24. Should I Stay or Should I Go

_Recap_

_"I've been having...nightmares," I lied. What was I supposed to say? I'm from another world where I was kidnapped but I fell through a magical well and now I'm in a seemingly better life? No way! They would send me to the loony bin._

_"What kind of nightmares?" dad asked._

_"I was young, like fourth/ fifth grade, two men grabbed me and out me in a van and asked for ransom," I said. Tears began to fill my eyes. My parents fought so I never got a chance to tell them about it and talk it out. Maybe if I got this out in the open then I could put this nightmare to rest._

_"Oh honey," mom said as she hugged me tight._

_"I'll beat up those guys to," Azumi offered. I couldn't help but smile. For an annoying little sister, I'm glad that I have her. This world has its ups and down but maybe it wouldn't be that bad to stay here even if I was practically starting over. Maybe that's what I need, a fresh start._

* * *

**Chapter 24 Should I Stay or Should Go**

***Rima's POV***

Do you know what sucks? The stupid crutches I have to use. My parents were so concerned that they went to the hospital and had a doctor check my ankle. The doctor said the same exact thing that Nagi said. I would have to stay off it a few days so he gave me crutches to help. Now mom was driving me to school. The only thing bad besides the crutches is that Azumi kept kicking my seat.

"Azumi stop it. Your sister need to relax," mom scolded.

"But I always sit in the front," she whined.

"Rima is older so she gets the front," mom explained.

"It's not my fault she broke her foot," Azumi complained.

"I didn't break my foot. I just sprained my ankle," I corrected her.

"Either way, there is no way you are getting up all the stairs at school," Kazumi said. Her and Kusukusu were sitting on the dashboard next to a little hula girl bobble-head.

"Rima will manage," Kusukusu said trying to cheer me up. I didn't even think how big the school was and how many stairs. Hundreds?Thousands?.

"I'm sure you'll be fine and your teachers will excuse you since you are handicapped," mom encouraged.

"I wish I had someone to carry me. It would be so much simpler than these stupid crutches," I said.

"The crutches don't like you either," Azumi teased. I turned towards her and stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same to me.

"Now girls, you're both upset and it's early but let's try to get along," mom said as she pulled up to my school.

"WHAT!?" Kusukusu and Kazumi yelled in shock. I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. All my friends (except Tadase since he's still sick) were at the gate waiting for me, even the Tsukiyomi siblings. That's not what really surprised me. The thing that shocked me is that Nadeshiko wasn't there, but Nagihiko was.

"Nagihiko is here. He's been so worried about you. He called this morning when you were asleep and asked if you were ok," mom informed me. I couldn't help but smile. I never got the chance to tell my mom that we were dating.

"Rima's got a boyfriend!" Azumi sang. My charas busted up laughing. I opened the door trying not to look stupid in front of my mom. Azumi won this round for now. I'll get her back later.

"Rima, do you need some help?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," I said. I swallowed my pride. I'd rather have help now then later after I fall on my face. Amu and Utau helped me out while Kukai handed me my crutches. Nagi carried my bag. My mom waved goodbye then took off to drop Azumi off at school.

"Nagi, no offense, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nadeshiko had a last minute dance competition in Europe. She asked me to take notes for her and get her homework," he said then winked when Amu wasn't looking. All of us headed to class. Of course we went slow since I can't go very fast.

"Is that Mashiro-san?"

"What happened to her foot?"

"I heard she fell during dance practice. She must've hurt herself."

"Why is Nagihiko-sama here?"

"Where's Nadeshiko-chan?" Why does everyone whisper so loud. They talk as if we aren't here.

"Amu can you hold this?" Nagi asked as he handed her my bag,

"Sure," Amu said as she took it from him. I stopped, wondering what he was up to. He took my crutches making me hop on one foot. He then got on his knees.

"Hop on," he said. I didn't object. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my legs.

"Look Nagihiko-sama in carrying Mashiro-san"

"They look so cute!"

"They do know we can hear them right?" Kukai asked.

"I think they don't care," Utau answered.

"I just ignore them," I said.

"Anyway, are you two a thing?" Amu whispered so no one but our group would overhear.

"Yep," I said.

"Great, now if only a pink-haired girl would go out with a certain cat boy then we could all live happily ever after," Utau teased.

"UTAU!" Amu yelled causing everyone to stare.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Nagihiko, why don't you and Rima-chan just sit in the back and talk about your dance. She can't walk and you technically don't go here anymore," Mrs. Fujisaki said. She tried to sound strict but she was smiling. I wonder if he told his mom if we were together.

"Alright mother," Nagi said then set me in a chair in the back. He's been a saint and carried me all day. We have all the same classes so he always helped me any way he could. He pulled up a chair next to me and sat in it backwards.

"Maybe you two should talk about the dance. You've been pushing it away recently," Temari pointed out.

"I do have the idea that I think we should stick with but if Nagi can't change fast enough then it won't work," I told her.

"Nagi has been practicing," Rhythm said.

"Really?" I asked then looked at Nagi surprised.

"Well I didn't want to let you down," he said.

"Alright, for the first song we need it to be slow. I was thinking slow dance first then you change and we do a faster kind of dance," I said.

"How can Nagi change? He can't do it on stage and keep his tradition a secret," Rhythm pointed out.

"Good point," I said.

"What if he changed backstage," Kazumi suggested.

"Great!" Kusukusu cheered.

"But I would be by myself on the stage," I said.

"You could play the part. You're one of the best actresses I know," Nagi said. I smiled at him.

"This is getting too lovely-dovey for me," Rhythm said.

"Me too," Kazumi said.

"Did you just agree with me?" Rhythm asked shocked.

"Yeah, I got over the whole only-one-can-be-a-flirt thing," Kazumi said.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Yay! Now all four of us can be friends!" Kusukusu said as she hugged her sister and Rhythm. I swore I saw Rhythm's little cheeks turn pink. Kusukusu let go of them and then hugged Temari. Nagi whispered something in Rhythm's ear.

"Not cool man!" Rhythm yelled. Nagi just laughed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"It's a boy thing," he said.

"I know what it is. Rhythm lik-"

"TEMARI!" Rhythm whined. I rarely see Rhythm so flustered. It's very amusing.

"Rima, did you really want to go to prom or did you only ask to get Amu to ask Ikuto?" Nagi asked.

"Both I guess. I wanted a better way to ask but if I didn't do it at that moment then Amu wouldn't be going with Ikuto," I said. Nagi smiled at me.

"Nagi, you forgot to tell Rima about Tsukasa," Temari pointed out.

"Right," he said.

"What about Tsukasa?" I asked.

"He came over yesterday. He told me that some of our questions needed to be answered. He doesn't know all of them yet but he said he would call us when the stars were aligned or something like that," he said.

"We could go back!" Kusukusu cheered. Fro some reason I was a bit bummed.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go home?" he asked.

"I did when Yoshito and Kurami used me but besides that it's been pretty good. Most of the couples are together, I'm still friends with everyone, my parents get along, I have a sister that I love no matter how annoying she is, and I have Kazumi. If I go back them maybe she will be back inside me and I'll forget her. Also what about us. In that world I didn't get to know you, we aren't even friends in the world," I said.

"You want to stay?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. Here it's better but I live a big lie, there it practically sucks but at least everyone knows the truth. Do you know I told my mom and dad about my kidnapping? I lied and told them it was a dream but that was the first time I talked to them about it," I said.

"I understand," he said.

"Also, I'm passionate about two things instead of one. It makes life more fun. I love comedy and dance. If I go back then I will be clumsy and slow again," I said. Nagi took both of his hands in mine.

"If you want to stay then we'll stay. If you want to go then I can promise that we will still be together and I will personally teach you dance myself. You could always join classes. Any age is accepted," he said.

"I just don't know. Should I stay or should I go?...Wait!? You would stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course I would," he said. I squeezed his hands and smiled at me.

"If the real Nagi and Rima is here then where are you in the real world," Kusukusu asked. Would my parents think I was kidnapped again? Would they fight? Would they even look for me or care? Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Fujisaki-sensei, Rima is feeling a bit sick. Can I take her to the nurse?" Nagi asked. Mrs.. Fujisaki seemed to understand.

"Oh course," she said. Nagi carried me out leaving my crutches in the classroom. He didn't stop till we were in an empty hall then he carried me into the girl's bathroom. Luckily, it was empty.

"Why are we in here?" I asked. Nagi set me on the counter and quickly tied up his hair. He took his sweater off and tied it around his waist. He had a button up white shirt under and now his sweater covered his green boy pants.

"You're too good at that and you did it pretty fast," I said.

"I told you I was practicing," he said. I smiled at him once again.

"Won't your mom be upset if she found her son in the girl's bathroom. Also wouldn't someone get suspicious that Nadeshiko is back from Europe?" I asked.

"I don't care right now," he said in his normal voice. He may look like a girl but he won't talk like one unless he needed to.

"Listen Rima, I don't want you to decide right away but if you want to stay then we'll stay. If Tsukasa can get us home and you want to go home then we'll go home," Nagi said as he stood in between my legs. His face was close to mine. I played with his hair and pulled out his hair tie.

"Rima I-"

"I don't kiss girls," I said then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was obviously shocked but got over it and the fact that he could be caught in the girl's bathroom as a boy. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. My legs wrapped around him as the kiss deepened.

"Rima we need to head back-" I cut him off with another kiss. Right now, I didn't want to head back just yet. I just wanted to be here with him. To our horror we heard the door open. Please let it be the wind.

"Get a room," we heard. Both of us turned to see Utau.

"Utau!" Rima whined.

"Seriously Nagi, you could get in big trouble for being in the girl's bathroom," Utau teased.

"I had my hair up," he said then looked at me.

"I told you, I don't kiss girls," Rima said.

"We need to get back," Nagi said.

"By the way, if anyone asked, we were at the nurse's office," Rima informed Utau.

"Alright but I will be telling our friends," Utau pointed out.

"Fair enough," I said as Nagi put his sweater back on and then carried me back to the room.

"Are you feeling better Rima-chan," Mrs.. Fujisaki asked as we came back.

"Yes," I said honestly. I was definitely feeling better. I still don't know whether I should stay or go but the fact that Nagi is on my side makes me feel so much better.

* * *

**Just to let everyone know. I'm starting to wrap this story up. Not to worry, there will be plenty of chapters to still be made but I'm beginning to work on the ending. Will Rima choose to stay? To go? Will everyone die in a fiery explosion?...just kidding about the last one. What do you guys think? Stay or go?**


	25. Spending the Night At Nagi's

_Recap_

_"Are you feeling better Rima-chan," Mrs. Fujisaki asked as we came back._

_"Yes," I said honestly. I was definitely feeling better. I still don't know whether I should stay or go but the fact that Nagi is on my side makes me feel so much better._

**Chapter 25 Spending the Night At Nagi's**

***Rima's POV***

"How about three turns to the other side of the stage while I'm changing, then you can do a layout and I'll catch you as you fall back," Nagi offered the yawned.

"I don't know. Wouldn't be better if you caught me forward. I mean a layout is where you lean way back and put your leg up. Wouldn't you catch my leg?" I offered.

"Rima, that's too dirty. We're only sixteen," he said.

"Rima's can't stop thinking dirty ever since your make out session in the bathroom a while ago," Kazumi teased.

"Shut up! I was only offering another suggestion but fine. I fall back then what?" I asked Nagi the last part. I was hoping he would ignore my red face.

"Then maybe a foxtrot," Nagi said. I could tell he was running out of ideas. We were at his house coming up with actual dance moves. Both of us were tired.

"No that seems cheesy," I said. The bad thing right now is that it's late. Mrs. Fujisaki asked my parents if it was ok if I spent the night this weekend. Of course my parents were a bit upset I was spending the night with a boy but Mrs. Fujisaki assured my parents that Nagi and I will sleep in separate rooms. The evil thing was that she begged us to stay up all night to come up with a solid dance routine.

"Maybe you should take a break. You two have been working on this for hours," Kusukusu suggested.

"I want to be done today," I whined as I collapsed on Nagi's bed.

"At least tomorrow we can really practice. Your doctor said you don't have to use crutches after tomorrow right?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, I'm done with those stupid things," I whined. Nagi stood up and walked over to his closet.

"How about I cheer you up," Nagi said as he looked for something.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well Christmas is coming in a few weeks," he said. I totally forgot. We even started to get snow yesterday.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"I was going to save this but I'll give it to you now," he said. He came out of the closet with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he said. I sat up and did as I was told. Something smooth was placed in my hands.

"You can open your eyes now," Nagi said. I opened and saw the newest edition of my favorite manga. I felt my frown turned into the biggest smile I could possibly muster on my face.

"It's the newest one but it's not out yet," Kusukusu said excited.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"We Fujisaki's have connections almost everywhere," Nagi said then winked. I held my arms out towards him. He came over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," he said. I gave him a quick peck then began reading while Kusukusu was reading over my shoulder. There would be a giggle or two from us every once in awhile.

***Nagi's POV* **

"Wow! She left you for the manga like that," Rhythm said as he snapped.

"She just needs a break," Temari said.

"What are you two doing?" Rhythm asked. Kazumi was messing with Temari's hair.

"I'm braiding Temari's hair. I can braid yours too since you have long hair like Nagi," Kazumi said as she finished Temari's.

"No way," Rhythm said.

"Come on," Kazumi said as she tackled Rhythm.

"Nagi! Help!" Rhythm said.

"Sorry Rhythm but it's just a braid. I always have to put my hair up. Maybe you should get a taste of that," I said.

"That's what Temari is for," Rhythm whined as Kazumi man-handled his hair.

"And done," Kazumi said triumphantly. Rhythm pouted showing that he wasn't happy.

"Rhythm you could be my sister," Temari teased as she hugged Rhythm. There was a little giggle. All the charas looked to see Kusukusu now focusing on her friends and noticed Rhythm's hair.

"It's not funny," Rhythm said.

"You look so cute!" Kusukusu cheered as she hugged him. He seemed to get over it pretty quick. His cheeks were tinted a bit with pink.

"Now I see how Nagi picks up girls," Rhythm teased.

"Not cool Rhythm," I said.

"I like him, boy or girl," Rima said overhearing my boy chara as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped an arm around her. I gave her a quick kiss and she smiled at me. This would have been a good moment except there was a tap on my paper door.

"Come in," I said. The door was opened and there stood Baya. She was holding some kind of cloth material.

"Rima-chan, Mrs. Fujisaki insisted I give you this to wear for bed," she said as she handed Rima the fabric. Rima unfolded it to reveal a nightgown. It was a teal like color. There was white lace around the hems. It looked a little bit to lolita for Rima but she smiled at it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your quite welcome. Also Mater Nagihiko, your mother and grandmother would like to talk to you. Rima-chan can change in here while you're gone," Baya said.

"Alright, did you know what they want?" I asked.

"They didn't say but neither looked upset," she informed.

"Thank you Baya," I said. I then turned to Rima.

"I'll be back," I said. She nodded and continued to admire the nightgown. I left my room traveling to the room I knew my elders would be with Rhythm and Temari on my shoulders. Now that I think about it, I haven't really spoken to my grandmother since I yelled at her. She called me so she can scold and punish me. Suddenly I felt like going back to Rima and snuggling up with her all night...I guess that makes me a pervert. I need to hang out with Rhythm a little less. Then the thought came to me that my elders were in on the plan so my grandmother couldn't be mad...right? I tapped on the paper door.

"Come in," I heard my mother's voice. I opened the door and bowed.

"You wished to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I know you want to be with Rima-chan right now but your grandmother and I have some good news," mother said with a huge smile on her face. She was usually happy but she always seemed calm. She looked like she was hiding something and she was about to burst. I sat down in front of them showing them they had my full attention.

"Nagihiko, you know what you did," grandmother said. Was she mad even though she was in on it?

"Yes," I admitted.

"You don't seem to back down or regret your decision," she said.

"No," I said trying to be confident.

"Good," she said. She closed her eyes and I swore there was a small smile. I had to admit I wasn't expecting that reaction. Rhythm's jaw dropped and Temari gasped.

"Your grandmother and I talked and we have come to an agreement that you may continue to go to school as yourself as long as you keep being Nadeshiko during dance practice," mother said.

"What?!" I said not thinking about it. I quickly bowed.

"Sorry for my outburst," I apologized.

"Its alright Nagihiko. I expected some kind of reaction," my grandmother said. I looked up at her.

"Did you agree or did my mother have to beg you?" I asked.

"I actually suggested it. You're becoming a man and I can't stop that even if I try. Do you know the real reason I came back to Japan?" she said.

"To be honest, no," I said now that I was thinking about it.

"I came here to see how much of a man you have become. I admit there was a time I was worried that you were going to become a man with no spine, no authority. You are a good boy Nagihiko but I worried that you only cared what others thought," she said.

"That's why she liked Rima so much," Temari said putting two and two together.

"You probably would've ended up like that if you haven't met Mashiro-san," she said. For some reason I couldn't help but agree with her.

"That girl has changed you for the better. I thought you deserved to be rewarded," she said.

"I'm being rewarded for yelling at you?" I said a bit shocked.

"Yes, but don't do it again," she said.

"I won't unless it's needed," I said.

"That's the answer I was hoping for," she said.

"Mother, I would like to talk to my son alone," mother said.

"Of course, it's late and I'll head to bed. Goodnight," grandmother said then left.

"Nagihiko, Rima-chan is waiting for you so I'll make this quick," mother began. Her tone sounded...worried maybe even scared. I didn't dare say something.

"Tsukasa is going to find a way to get you and Rima-chan home. If you two stay here long then everything will go wrong," she said.

"Do you know about...the wishing well?" I asked.

"Nagihiko, I'm your mother. I've known things were different since this all began," she said.

"How? How did Tsukasa know too?" I asked.

"Many years ago when I was about your age. The guardians found the embryo. We didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands so Tsukasa, and the rest of us hid it in the wishing well. It was a big secret that we would take to our graves. The only reason we remember is because of this," she said as she picked up the necklace that was around her neck. It had an egg hanging that looked exactly like a mini-embryo.

"So when the guardians now were looking for the embryo in grade school it was really already found and hidden?" I asked.

"Correct, we couldn't tell you so we let you look for it," she said.

"Rima made that wish, she really wished the embryo would grant her dream, but she never touched it," I said.

"She was crying, maybe a tear touched it," Temari pointed out.

"I think you have a lot to wrap your head around. If you keep it a secret from the Mashiro's then I will allow you to sleep snuggled up to Rima-chan," she said.

"You'd allow that?" I asked a bit shocked.

"I trust that you are a responsible young man that knows his mother will punish him serverly if, nine months from now, he come home with a grandchild," she said.

"I think that's her way of saying if-you-do-the-do-with-Rima-then-she'll-kill-you," Rhythm whispered.

"Why is your hair braided Rhythm?" my mother asked my chara. I was still getting used to her seeing them.

"One word, Kazumi," Rhythm said.

"Wait a minute mother, if you can see charas in this world and you know about the other world then you could always see my charas?" I asked.

"I raised you right. The original guardians could always see charas we just didn't reveal it to our children," she said.

"But we knew Tsukasa could see them," I said.

"He was the king so he represented us. If something was wrong with our children then he would let us know. One of us had to know what's going on. Since he was the one that saw all of our children he was the best candidate," she informed.

"Now that I see it. Any of the first guardians never really questioned our strange actions," he said.

"Why don't you go to bed? You and Rima-chan must be tired," she said.

"Thank you mother," I said then bowed.

"Goodnight you three," she said.

"Goodnight," my charas and I said together. I walked back to my room with Temari and Rhythm floating next to me. I tapped on the door.

"Come in," I heard Rima say. I opened to the door to see her sitting on my bed deep into her new manga. She was wearing the nightgown Baya brought her and she look stunning.

"What did your mom and grandma want?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. My mother said we can sleep together," I informed. I saw her cheeks get pink.

"Rima's thinking dirty thoughts again," Kazumi teased.

"No I'm not!" Rima yelled.

"Nagihiko, I'm going to bed," Temari said then retreated to her egg.

"We should all go to bed," I said.

"But I want to find out what happens," Rima whined as she pointed at her manga.

"You can read the rest tomorrow. It's late and earlier you were whining that you wanted to be done for the day," I said.

"Fine," she said. She put her manga away, I turned off the lights, then we both got under the covers. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nagi, can I have a kiss goodnight?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her but I realized it was a trap. She flipped over and kissed me harder. I pulled her closer and kissed her harder too. We didn't stop till we needed to breathe. Her and I were both panting.

"That was some goodnight kiss," I said. She smiled and snuggled back up to me.

"I think you'd deserved it. You did give me my Christmas present early," she said.

"Oh by the way. I get to go to school as myself," he said.

"Good, now I can kiss you at school in the open without causing suspicion," she said as she gave me another peck.

"I can actually walk down the halls holding your hand and just be myself," I said.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I said. Her and I were silent but we were happy. Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Third Person's POV***

Mrs. Fujisaki cracked her son's door open to see her son and his girlfriend. He never told her but she knew. She then closed the door and went to her own room.

"Did you tell him?" Mrs. Fujisaki saw Tsukasa in her room and she was a bit shocked.

"Yes, he deserved to know," she said.

"Those two need to go to their own time. I can get them home on the twenty-ninth," he said.

"That's the day of the prom," she said.

"I know. I thought I would give them a happy memory before they go back to their world. This is Rima's perfect world. I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to stay but you and I both know she can't," he said.

"I know. I assume my son told her or will tell her in the morning," she said.

"We need to contact the other former guardians. We can't do it without them," he said.

"I will tell the girls if you can get in contact with Aruto," she said.

"I've already discussed everything with him," he said.

"Then they will go home after prom," she said.

"Correct, let them be happy now. If they never came to this world then they would never be close, Rima would never dance, never have a little sister, Nagi would still be worried about his grandmother's opinion-"

"Are you saying all that will vanish as if it will never happen?" she asked.

"I'm saying that the embryo is a very unpredictable object. There is no telling what will happen. I'm just preparing you for what might happen," he said.

"My son is so happy and so is Rima. Why can't they just keep their memories from here? Why can't it just be simple?" she asked.

"Life would be boring if it was easy," he said.

***Gasp* So much info fit into one chapter. Some surprising, some happy, some sad, some good, some bad, and some a little kinky *cough*Rima*cough***

**Anyway what do you think will happen? Will Nagi and Rima forget each other? Will they even be able to really get home? Will Rima ever finish her new manga?**

**Also ideas/comments/flames/reviews are welcomed**


	26. Reunion

_Recap_

_"Let them be happy now. If they never came to this world then they would never be close, Rima would never dance, never have a little sister, Nagi would still be worried about his grandmother's opinion-"_

_"Are you saying all that will vanish as if it will never happen?" she asked._

_"I'm saying that the embryo is a very unpredictable object. There is no telling what will happen. I'm just preparing you for what might happen," he said._

_"My son is so happy and so is Rima. Why can't they just keep their memories from here? Why can't it just be simple?" she asked._

_"Life would be boring if it was easy," he said._

* * *

**Chapter 26 Reunion**

***Rima's POV***

"Left, right, left, right, spin, toss and land," Nagi said as he twirled me and I landed gracefully on my feet in the first position of ballet which is where the balls of my feet are turned out completely and my heels touch each other and the feet face out. Since I didn't have to use my crutches anymore and my ankle didn't hurt anymore, Nagi and I can practice better.

"How about you twirl me close to you and we end it like that," I said.

"Great," he said as he grabbed my hand and twirled me towards him. I leaned back on him and he had both his arms wrapped around me. All the charas clapped and cheered.

"That was beautiful," Temari cheered with stars in her eyes.

"It looked like so much fun! I wanna dance," Kusukusu said. She grabbed Rhythm's hands and twirled around in circles with him. Temari and Kazumi giggled since Rhythm was practically dragging him.

"I think we have a good system. We can clean it up a bit tomorrow. It's already...5:30?!" Nagi said shocked. Him and I worked all day today. I can't believe we danced through lunch. Today was Saturday so we had another full day of dance tomorrow but at least tomorrow night I get to go home. I'm having fun but, for the first time in years, I miss home. Nagi told me about what his mom told him that this world will get worse and that the embryo was found many years ago.

"Is Nagi and Rima-tan in here?"

"Ace you need to be quiet."

"IT YAYA NOT ACE!"

"Guys shut up or they'll hear us. I want to see them dance," we heard voices in the hall.

"Is that...Yaya?" I asked a bit shocked. I haven't seen her since the water park, Kairi too. The door burst open to reveal everyone's favorite candy-loving sophomore, Yaya. Kairi was behind her.

"Yaya-chan, we always knock before entering," Nagi scolded her.

"Rima-tan! Nagi!" Yaya yelled as she ran to up and began chocking us with a hug.

"Nice to see you too Yaya-chan," Nagi said. I would've said something except that I couldn't breathe.

"Yaya! Her face is turning purple!" Amu said. Luckily, Kairi managed to get her off. I gasped loudly for air.

"Sorry Rima-tan but Yaya found out today that Rimahiko is alive," Yaya cheered.

"We were informed today that you two were an item. We called earlier for all of us to come see you but your mother said you two were busy dancing but invited us over for dinner," Kairi informed us.

"Great, if you all follow me then we can eat soon," Nagi said. He held my hand as he led. Our friends followed. I noticed Tadase still wasn't here which means he must still be sick with mono. I noticed that Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau, Yaya was clinging to Kairi's arm, and AMU WAS HOLDING IKUTO'S HAND IN THE VERY BACK! I need to talk to her later. Nagi knocked on the door that I knew was the dining room.

"Come in," we heard. It was Mrs. Fujisaki. Nagi opened the door and all of us came in.

"Were you surprised by your guests," Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"Yes I was mother," Nagi said.

"I have some guests of my own," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The other door leading to the dining room opened to reveal four adults we weren't expecting.

"Mom?!" Amu and I said surprised. The very first guardians were all here.

"Dad?!" Utau yelled while Ikuto barely whispered. I forgot Ikuto never found his father in Europe so he and Utau haven't seen him in a long time.

"Ikuto, Utau," Aruto said. He walked over to his kids and opened his arms. Utau was nearly crying but she hugged her father. Ikuto took a few seconds to register if this was real or not. He then hugged his father. The first time in years, Aruto got to see his children and they got to see him.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you guys," he whispered in his ear. I heard sobs from Utau as she cried into her father's shirt. I've only seen Utau cry once besides today and that was the day we had the big battle with her and Amu beat her. I even saw tears come to Ikuto's eyes but he blinked them away.

"Baya, will you please get Hoshina-san a few tissues," Mrs. Fujisaki said breaking the silence.

"Mother, not to be rude but what are they doing here?" Nagi asked. Baya came back with tissues and handed them to Utau.

"You and Rima-chan know about our little secret. It's about time the rest of you knew. Why don't we all sit and us adults will explain," Mrs. Fujisaki said. All of us sat around a short Japanese table sitting on our knees. Utau and Ikuto were sitting on both sides of their dad. Utau sat next to Kukai who sat next to Yaya, then Kairi, my mom, me, Nagi, Mrs. Fujisaki, Tsukasa, Amu's mother, then Amu who was also sitting next to Ikuto. Nagi's grandmother must not be eating with us.

"Children, you all know that I was the very first king of the guardians," Tsukasa said.

"Of course," Kukai said to represent all of us. He was technically the oldest guardian since the Tsukiyomi siblings weren't guardians. If Tadase was here then he'd probably represent us.

"I wasn't alone. Every parent here was a guardian here also," Tsukasa said. All my friends except Nagi looked at all the parents shocked about the news.

"That means you could see charas the whole time," Utau said.

"Yes, we could," my mother said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amu asked.

"We needed to keep it a secret so you would act normal. We had Tsukasa represent us since he always saw all of you," Amu's mom explained. I already heard this speech once.

"So every time Yaya came over you could see Pepe-tan?" Yaya asked.

"Correct Yaya," Nagi said.

"You and Rima knew?" Amu asked Nagi.

"Yeah, my mom kind of replied to Temari then told Rima," Nagi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Utau asked.

"It wasn't our secret to tell," I said.

"Why don't we let it sink in and eat," Mrs. Fujisaki said. All of began to eat in silence.

"Nagihiko, would you like to tell your friends your news?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked her son.

"Yes, starting Monday, Nadeshiko will be going back to Europe and I will stay in Japan," Nagi said.

"That's awesome!" Kukai said.

"Wait a minute? Where's Nadeshiko?" Amu asked noticing Nagi's "twin" was not in the room.

"She is doing some errands for me and won't be back till late," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"That's great you're moving back Nagi," Amu said.

"By the way Rima, you never told me you and Nagi were dating," mom added into the conversation. My cheeks turned red. I never told my parents.

"Aww Rima!" mom said as she snuggled me.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed. Everyone was chuckling and the tension in the room eased. I just wished my embarrassment was the thing that caused it. Even Nagi chuckled.

"I guess Nagi should be the one holding you," mom said.

"You're right Mrs. Mashiro," Nagi said.

"Don't encourage her," I said. He ignored me and wrapped his arms around me and set me on his lap.

"How has your dance been going?" Amu's mom asked.

"Pretty good. We have a routine. Now it's just fixing the bugs and cleaning the movements," Nagi explained.

"Yaya wants to see it!" Yaya whined.

"You are all invited," Mrs. Fujisaki said. She pulled something out of her kimono. She passed, what looked like, a ticket to everyone except Nagi and me.

"You two don't need a V.I.P. ticket since you two are the performers," said. All of us ate talking once in awhile as if the tension was never there. I was still sitting on Nagi lap since our moms didn't seem to mind.

"Natsumi, may you please excuse me, Nagihiko, and Rima-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Tsukasa got up, bowed, then suggested us to follow him. Nagi and I looked at each other wondering if it was time to go home or not. Maybe he found out that we were making out in the girl's bathroom. Nagi and I both got up, bowed, then the three of us left and went into a separate room.

"Do you know the real reason I brought the original guardians here?" Tsukasa asked.

"No," Nagi and I answered honestly.

"I can't send you back alone. I need all of them to help and maybe even the current guardians and the Tsukiyomi sibling, even Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun would be helpful," Tsukasa said.

"So we're going home tonight?" I asked. I didn't know how to feel about that. I don't know if I want to go home.

"Not tonight," he said. I felt relieved. If we left this world then we probably couldn't go back, right?

"When will we have the choice to go back home or not?" Nagi asked. Tsukasa raised one of his eyebrows.

"You mean you haven't decided. You know the longer you stay in Rima-chan's "perfect" world the worse it will get. In the real world Yoshito and Kurami never existed," Tsukasa informed.

"They didn't?!" I asked shocked.

"There are plenty other people you made up in your head. It's your story Rima-chan. If something makes you mad then you can change it. Since you don't have any control this place will get unstable pretty quick. Nagihiko don't break up with her," Tsukasa said. Nagi jumped in shock.

"I wasn't planning on it," he defended himself.

"That makes sense though," I said.

"It does?" Nagi asked.

"My parents don't fight and are supportive; I have Azumi, I always wanted a sister; Kazumi was born; you and I began to date-"

"Wait a minute! You wanted to date me before we even came into this world?" Nagi asked. My whole face turned red. I never thought about it before but I guess I did like him. I always pushed him away since he tried to get closer.

"She's blushing!" Kazumi pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. Nagi hugged instead of kissed me since our principal was right there.

"By the way Rima-chan, hello," Tsukasa said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Hey, in this world, I just met you," he said.

"This is crazy. I'll give you my number so you can call me," I said.

"Maybe," Tsukasa said with a smile. I was so confused. What game was he playing at?

"I'll contact you two but not by phone. You'll know when the time is right. Now I'm going to walk out and pretend I scolded you about kissing in the girl's bathroom," Tsukasa said then walked out. Nagi and I exchanged glances, both of our faces were red now.

"How did he...?" Nagi asked confused.

"Utau!" I yelled.

"Did you really like me in the real world?" Nagi asked.

"It makes sense but I never really thought about it. Honestly at first I didn't like you but around the time you cheered me up after my parents first talked about divorce right before graduating sixth grade, something changed. I may have acted cold but I started to like you. I told everyone, including myself that I only liked Nadeshiko but it was really you the whole time," I said. Nagi smiled at me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Of course I liked you. I tried my best to get close to you but I kind of gave up after a year or two. In this world my mom knew I still had feelings for you so she told me to think about acting on it. I'm glad I made the choice to kiss you after my grandmother "scolded" you," he said. It was now my turn to smile. I can't believe I never noticed his feelings or mine before.

"Come here," I said. He came closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"We better head back," Nagi said as we pulled apart.

"I guess, " I said before I gave him a quick peck. We returned to dinner where we ate.

"Nagihiko, why don't you take your friends to your room. The five of us need to catch up," Mrs Fujisaki said.

"Alright, if you guys will follow me," Nagi said. I grabbed his hand as we left with our friends behind us. Ikuto and Utau were a little hesitant to leave but followed us anyway.

"We should play cards again. I am going to win since Nadeshiko isn't playing," Utau said.

"Let's play a different game besides blackjack," Amu said.

"A game you know how to play?" I teased.

"I knew how to play!" Amu yelled.

"Not to burst your bubble Utau-chan but I taught Nadeshiko everything she knows," Nagi said reminding Utau that he was Nadeshiko.

"Damn, I'm going to lose," Utau said. We ended up playing blackjack again anyway. They decided that Ikuto was now dealer.

"Fold," I said pissed that I haven't won a single hand.

"I'm done. Where's my manga?" I asked.

"Baya must've cleaned up and thought it was mine. Check the bookshelf," Nagi said as he looked at his cards. I looked but of course my manga was on the highest shelf. I tried jumping to get it but I failed miserably.

"Can someone tall get it for me?" I asked. My friends stopped their game to laugh at me.

"I'll get it," Amu said. She got up and grabbed it for me.

"Thanks," I said as she handed it to me. Amu sat back down which was next to Ikuto. He was doing little things like tickling her and teasing her. Where they a thing? I needed to know.

"So how long have you and Ikuto been together?" I asked casually.

"WHAT?!" Amu yelled. I fell like if she was drinking something she would've spit it out all over Ikuto.

"Yesterday," Ikuto said.

"IKUTO?!" Amu yelled. All of us were shocked but not at the same time if that makes sense.

"Congrats but did you really think you could hide it from me?" I asked.

"It was worth a shot," Amu said. Ikuto kissed her cheek. Of course tomato Amu appeared.

"Awwww so cute!" Yaya cheered.

"It seems all of us have someone," Utau said.

"Not Tadase," Kukai said.

"He'll find someone," I said.

"How do you know?" Amu asked a bit worried about Tadase.

"Have you seen his fan club?" I asked. Everyone agreed with me.

"What about Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"I thought you were with Kairi," I said.

"Yaya is with Kairi-kun? YAY!" she cheered as she clung to Kairi's arm. Kairi was blushing but tried his best to hide it.

"I guess that's fine," Kairi said. I began to read my manga as my friends continued to lose to Nagi at cards.

***Third Person's View***

"Aruto, if I would've know that Ikuto was your son then I would have never kicked him out when Amu was hiding him," Mrs. Hinamori said.

"It's alright. I don't blame you, but you and I may be in-laws in the future. Did you see our kids together?" Aruto said.

"Yes, Natsumi, you and I are the same way," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Nagihiko and Rima might not be together when they go back," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Her smile and calm attitude deflated.

"What?" Mrs. Mashiro asked confused.

"I can explain. If Nagihiko and Rima go back to their time then they may forget this place. The embryo is very unpredictable and we have to prepare for the worst," Tsukasa explained.

"Can't you just give all our children the same necklace we have?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

"It took a long time to make them. We might not be able to make any in time. Random people are popping up already. This could get worse before it gets better," Tsukasa said.

"This is my fault," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"She wished up this world because her father and I were fighting. I ignored and neglected her for years. I let her think that love doesn't last. If I didn't fight with her father then she would never be here," Mrs. Mashiro said as tears filled her eyes. Mrs. Fujisaki hugged her friend.

"I still love him but we can't reach an agreement," Mrs. Mashiro sobbed.

"If they go back then I will become your consoler. I'll talk to you and your husband. Maybe even little Azumi will be real," Tsukasa teased. Mrs. Mashiro couldn't help but laugh. It brought back memories of their childhood. Tsukasa knew she loved jokes and always tried to cheer her up. She knew Rima got a love for comedy from her.

"Now that she's stable, what exactly do we do?" Aruto asked.

"I'll need your help to one, help make more of those necklaces and two, control the embryo long enough to send them back," Tsukasa said.

"Will you help Rima and my son by becoming a guardian once again?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked. Tsukasa put his hand in the middle of them.

"King," he said.

"Queen," Mrs. Mashiro said as she put her hand in too.

"Jack," Aruto said joining the circle.

"Ace," Mrs. Fujisaki said also joining in.

"Joker," Mrs. Hinamori said being the last to join the guardians.

***Rima's POV***

"Bye everyone," Nagi said as he had one arm wrapped around my waist and his free hand was waving to our friends as they all left. I was also waving.

"Rima, I'll pick you up tomorrow after dinner. Nagihiko, take care of her," mom said.

"I will Mrs. Mashiro," Nagi said. I walked up to my mom and hugged her. She crouched down to level with me.

"I am so sorry I made home life so terrible for you all these years, but if you go back then I promise to get me and daddy some help," mom whispered in my ear. Tears filled my eyes.

"You know," I said trying my best not to sob.

"Yes, and I will never be able to forgive myself but I promise I'll make it up to you anyway I can," she said as she held me at arms length to look at my face.

"The first thing I want to do when we get home is sign up for dance lessons," I said.

"Then consider it done. I'm pretty sure Natsumi will allow it," mom said. I hugged her again.

"But you have to make a promise to me," she said. I looked at her confused.

"You have to promise to follow your dream. I didn't and I ended up hurting my own daughter. Promise me you'll become a comedian and be open with everyone like Kusukusu and Kazumi would want," she said.

"I promise," I said.

"Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I walked back over to Nagi. Tears still filled my eyes but they were now tears of joy.

"Let's go to your room," I said. Him and I walked back. I got changed into another nightgown Mrs. Fujisaki let me borrow in the bathroom. Nagi was laying on his bed when I came back.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"No, I haven't finished my manga yet," I said.

"Rima! I'm tired! Come to bed," Nagi whined.

"I'll come to bed but I'm not going to sleep. I'm finishing this," I said determined. I sat next to him and began to read. I felt movement on the bed and arms wrapped around me. A kiss was placed on my neck.

"Nagi stop! I'm trying to read," I said trying hard to focus on my manga. I was almost done. He kissed my up my neck and across my jaw.

"Nagi, I will not kiss you for the rest of the time I'm here if you don't stop," I threatened. No one messes with me when I read my gag manga.

"Alright," Nagi said giving up. After a minute of two I had finally finished my wonderful manga my awesome boyfriend got me. I got up, put the manga on his desk, turned the lights off, and crawled into bed. Instantly, Nagi's arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I thought you would try to sleep," I said.

"Without a goodnight kiss? Never," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek to tease him.

"Goodnight," I said as I snuggled up to him.

"Rima," he whined.

"I'm just messing with you," I said as I giggled. I kissed him. He pulled me as close as he possibly could. After awhile we broke apart.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied as I snuggled up to him. My head was on his chest. The only sound we could hear were the quiet snores of our charas until finally we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know I will not be updating as fast as I would like. My schedule is busy until Christmas. I know most of you say that I update pretty quickly but I feel bad for making you all wait longer. So until Christmas I will update slower.**

**Anyway, Rima finished her manga. Some reviewed hoping she would. What did you think about Aruto or any of the other parents showing up? Yaya and Kairi showing up? Did you expect Amuto to be official? Also why does Utau keep trying to play cards with Nagi when she knows she's going to lose? **

**Comments/concerns/flames/questions/suggestions/reviews/ideas are all welcomed guests**


	27. Questions No One Wants the Answer to

_"I thought you would try to sleep," I said._

_"Without a goodnight kiss? Never," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek to tease him._

_"Goodnight," I said as I snuggled up to him._

_"Rima," he whined._

_"I'm just messing with you," I said as I giggled. I kissed him. He pulled me as close as he possibly could. After awhile we broke apart._

_"Goodnight," he said._

_"Goodnight," I replied as I snuggled up to him. My head was on his chest. The only sound we could hear were the quiet snores of our charas until finally we both fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Questions No One Wants the Answer to**

***Rima's POV***

"Bala Balance!" Kusukusu and I busted up laughing.

"That was so funny," Kazumi said.

"Guys we have to be quiet in a movie theater even if no one can hear us," Temari pointed out to the charas. Nagi took me to see the new Bala Balance movie. I can't believe they made my favorite manga into a movie. Nagi heard about it and decided to reward me since we danced all weekend. Of course tonight is a school night but my mom allowed it since my grades didn't really matter in this world and that I had worked hard and needed some relaxation.

"I'm guessing you're liking the movie," Nagi said.

"Yes, thank you for taking me," I said then pecked his cheek. I then absorbed all of the comedy in the movie. I'm very impressed how it's pretty much word for word and the characters do Bala-Balance perfect, or course not as perfect as mine but it's close enough.

"I think she completely forgot you and us charas," Rhythm whispered to Nagi.

"I heard that," I whispered.

"Let her have her fun. She doesn't get to see her favorite manga turned into a movie everyday," Nagi defended me. I smiled at him.

"I will give you all my attention...after the movie," I said.

"That's all I ask for," he said then kissed my cheek.

"I think Nagi just brought her here because he wanted a bit of lip action after," Rhythm teased.

"Rhythm," Nagi scolded in a whisper. I couldn't help but smile. I bet Rhythm was semi-right. After a while the end credits were moving up across the screen.

"Ready to go?" Nagi asked as he put his coat on. I nodded my head as I quickly put on my coat. We walked out of the theater hand in hand.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Of course! I loved it! It was just perfect!" I cheered. He smiled at how happy I was. I decided it was his turn to do something he wanted. I began to pull him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Somewhere," I said not being very helpful. He seemed to not care and continued following. If he didn't want to go then he could easily stop me. The only sound we could hear was the snow crunching under our feet.

"Rima, no one's here," Nagi pointed out as I pulled him into a nearby park. It was untouched since there weren't any snow prints.

"I know, I thought it was time you did something fun," I said with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked with a grin. I got really close to him, so close that our foreheads were touching. I then whispered in his ear.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to work for it," I said then dashed away from him. Before he could respond I quickly made a snowball and threw it at him and it hit him square in the chest.

"Rima," he whined.

"If you want a kiss you have to fight me for it," I said being overdramatic. Why not go all out?

"I declare war," I said. My charas began to make snowballs as did I. Nagi was still confused why the sudden random act.

"Don't let her win," Rhythm said. Nagi also began to make snow ammo.

"Attack," I yelled. My charas and I began to pelt them with snowballs. One hit Nagi in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that," Nagi said playfully and began to run at me with a snowball. I ran from him but since he was athletic he caught up fast. He threw it gently at me and it hit my butt.

"Playing dirty," I teased. He laughed and I beamed. I made him laugh. Maybe I should become a comedian like my mom said. Cold snow was sprinkled on my face.

"Nagi," I whined.

"You got me in the face but at least I didn't throw the snow in your face," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright I won, what's my prize?" he asked.

"Close you eyes," I said. He did as he was told. I squirmed out of his arms and fell onto the snow and began to make a snow angel.

"You can open your eyes," I said. He did and saw me on the ground moving my arms and legs.

"It's a snow Rima," Kusukusu said. Nagi smiled and plopped in the snow next to me and also made an angel.

"The angels are holding hands," Temari pointed out. Nagi grabbed my hands. I looked at him. His eyes showed caring and love. I rolled over to him.

"I guess I should stop teasing you," I said.

"That would be nice," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. His arms around waist and my arms around his neck. The intense cold of the snow forgotten. I was here with him and that's all that mattered. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap with out breaking the kiss. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me...wait I needed oxygen. I broke apart needing to breathe but after I took a few breaths Nagi kissed me with more force and compassion. He acts as if today is the last day on Earth.

***Nagi's POV***

I wanted to savor this moment. I overheard my mom talking to Tsukasa on the phone and she said that Rima and I might not remember each other in this world. That meant that we would never date. I wanted this memory even if it was in the deepest part in my brain. She broke the kiss for air.

"Nagi, is there something wrong? You act you only have a day to live," she said. I knew she'd figure out that something was up.

"Right now, I just really want to be with you," I said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't really the truth either. I really wanted to be with her especially after we go back to our world. Then it would be more official. I guess our relationship didn't count here. She must've bought me semi-lie since she smiled at me and kissed me again. I felt guilty for keeping this from her but I didn't want her to worry. I kissed her back but this time I was more gentle. This time I had to break for air. I plopped back into the snow. Rima rested her head on my chest.

"Nagi, do you think we have a future together?" she asked. It would've been an innocent question usually but now it scared me.

"I hope so," I said honestly. I really didn't want to lose Rima. She helped me with so much, I helped her with so much, we build each other up, comfort one another, she's my girlfriend, my everything. I...

"I love you," the words slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say them but they were out there now. I know Rima has love issues and now I put pressure on her.

"I love you too," she said. I looked at her, shocked by her reply but then I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a quick peck. I now felt the cold now that we weren't making out anymore.

"I better take you home before we freeze to death," I said.

"I wish you could stay with me longer," she said.

"Me too," I said but had a different meaning. In the other world if Rima and I remember each other then would everyone else remember us? I guess no one really knows the answer to that question. This whole experience could be wiped clean from our memories and we wouldn't even know it.

"Nagi? Are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit distracted," she said.

"It's the cold," I lied. She looked at me skeptically but didn't press farther. She knows I'm lying. I sighed and my breath turned into a little cloud then quickly disappeared. I would have to be the one to tell her or she would think I'm a liar.

"Rima, you should probably sit down," I said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked not looking at me. Where did she get that idea? I just told her I loved her a minute ago.

"No, of course not," I said.

"Then what could be so bad?" she asked. Her and I sat on a bench nearby. I put both her hands in mine.

"Rima, I overheard my mom say that if we go back then we may not remember each other from this world," I said. Her eyes got big and all the happiness she had from earlier was gone. She was upset and I was the one that caused it.

"She said we may forget but that doesn't mean we will. Nagi, I don't want to lose you," she said as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I don't either but I'm just repeating what I heard," I said as I held her close to me.

"That explains why you seemed distracted and like there was no tomorrow. There might not be in this world. We don't know when Tsukasa will call us and we don't know what the outcome.

"We shouldn't be sad. We should make the best of it," Kusukusu said determined to cheer everyone up.

"Kusukusu is right. If you only have a little while to be together then make the best of it," Temari joined in.

"They're right," I said. She gave me a weak smile.

"Nagi, if you somehow remember and I don't then just remember that I really do love you and that I did in the other world it just took some noticing. If you remember then promise me that you'll get through my stubbornness," she said. I chuckled even thought she was being partially serious I still found it funny that she admitted that she was stubborn.

"I promise and will you do the same for me. It won't take much. All you have to do is convince me that you like me and then snap I'll remember my feelings, back when I first saw you," he said. I saw Rima's cheeks blush. I couldn't help but kiss her slightly warm cheek. She smiled at me.

"Can we go home now? I'm going to freeze," Kazumi said. She wouldn't face us.

"Sure," Rima said to distracted with my little speech to notice her younger chara was upset. We began to walk home.

"Rhythm, go talk to Kazumi," I whispered so quietly that no one heard but him.

"Why?" he asked then looked at her. I didn't need an explanation. He saw how upset she was.

"Alright, I'll talk to her," he said. He then floated over to Kazumi who was lagging behind.

***Rhythm's POV***

"Kazumi, are you ok?" I asked. That was a stupid question. Obviously she's upset about something. She looked up at me then opened her mouth to say something but them decided to stay quiet.

"Kazumi, the girls are going to catch on soon that you're upset. You know Kusukusu will do everything in her power to make you smile. It's what she does best," I said. Kazumi gave me a weak smile.

"You've got it bad," she said. I was a bit shocked. That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're trying to cheer me up but you talk a lot about Kusukusu. I know you like her but you're just to proud to admit it," she said.

"What!?" I said shocked.

"How about a deal? I tell you why I'm upset then you admit your feelings," she said. I really wanted to know what was wrong with her for Kusukusu's sake but I didn't want to admit I liked her. I knew I did but I never said anything since Nagi and Rima used to fight. If I say it now then maybe Kazumi won't remember when we go back to the real world.

"Alright," I said.

"I'm upset because if Rima goes back then I may not be born. If she forgets this world then she'll forget me and won't try to have me come back since she wouldn't know I was existed in the first place," Kazumi said.

"If I remember then I promise to tell Rima no matter how odd it will sound. You're the only other flirt I know and it would be a bit boring with out you sometimes. You're pretty cool," I said giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at me.

"Now you're part of the deal," she said with a smirk. For some reason I hoped she would forget. She looked away from me as if looking behind me but I blinked and she was looking right at me. It must've been my imagination

"Alright, I really do like Kusukusu, a lot," I said.

"REALLY!?" I heard behind me. My eyes went wide as I saw Kusukusu behind me. Her eyes had sparkles in them. If now was the time to tell her it would be now.

"Yeah," I managed to say. Usually I was super social and comfortable in any situation but right now I found the hardest time just saying one word. She floated over to me and tackled me in the air for a hug.

"I like you too Rhythm!" she squealed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she said then gave me a peck.

"My work here is done," I heard Kazumi say as she floated to catch up with our bearers. Kusukusu kept kissing my face.

"Rhythm! Kusukusu! Don't get left behind," I heard Rima say. Kusukusu stopped kissing me and held my hand. She practically dragged me over to them since I was too stunned to move.

"I'm guessing Rhythm had a good time," Temari teased.

"Yeah," I said. Kusukusu giggled then kissed my cheek once more.

"Your welcome," Kazumi said.

"Thanks sis," Kusukusu said. Kazumi winked at her sister then began to talk to Temari about girl things in Nagi's hair. Now I hope we don't forget each other. Now that I now Kusukusu likes me I don't want to go back. I think Nagi is the same way. I guess we feel the same. How will all of this turn out.

*Utau's POV*

"Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" I asked as the man stopped by Sanjo Studios.

"I would like to talk to you. I'd prefer you do I few songs at the prom," he said.

"Alright but you know I'm attending the prom right?" I asked.

"Of course, I would just like a song our two to get everyone excited, but that's not the main reason I want you to perform. I need you to send a message," he said.

* * *

**Wow another cliffhanger! Anyway, what do you think about the RhythmXKusukusu? Also what is this important message Utau is supposed to give and to who or whom (I don't know the correct word to put there). **

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer had a pretty bad virus and I had to send it away to get fixed but I have it and it is in my possession. Thank you for being patient with me.**


	28. It's the End of the World as We Know it

_Recap_

_*Utau's POV*_

_"Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" I asked as the man stopped by Sanjo Studios._

_"I would like to talk to you. I'd prefer you do I few songs at the prom," he said._

_"Alright but you know I'm attending the prom right?" I asked._

_"Of course, I would just like a song our two to get everyone excited, but that's not the main reason I want you to perform. I need you to send a message," he said._

* * *

**Chapter 28 It's the End of the World as We Know it**

***Rima's POV***

"Nagi gets to go to school as himself!" Kusukusu cheered. She's been cheering that all day. It was the very last hour, dance class with Mrs. Fujisaki, who let out a little giggle at Kusukusu. The students looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Rima-chan, the face you were making made me laugh," she lied.

"Sorry Fujisaki-sensei," I said playing along.

"It's quite alright. You just seemed determined. Now everyone, we will work on dancing for the prom. I'd like you all to learn a special dance for it," Mrs. Fujisaki said gaining everyone's attention that was now on me.

"Sorry Rima, I'm just excited," Kusukusu said.

"It's fine," I whispered to her. She smiled at me then played with the other charas.

"Now that I think about it, didn't Nadeshiko make the girls basketball team? Did she have to quit?" I asked Nagi.

"She made the team but she turned it down. She was never on the team. She had school, guardian work, and dance practice to manage," he explained.

"I see, that explains why she never went to a practice," I said.

"Nagihiko, Rima-chan, hush please," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Sorry sensei," we both said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"That dance is easy compared to the one we're doing," I said as Nagi and I walked into the Royal Garden with our charas.

"I agree, but at least it's something that's easy to remember. I'm already having a hard time with the dance we're doing," he said.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything? It's not set in stone," I said.

"I'll be fine. I may need some help backstage but I think I can ask Kukai to help," he said.

"Help you with what?" Kukai asked. I forgot they were here to be honest.

"Rima and my dance. I may need some help backstage. I'll tell you the details later," Nagi said. I noticed Utau gave Nagi and me a funny look but she quickly looked away. What's bugging her?

"I can't wait to see you two," Amu said excited.

"Actually there will be three of us dancing," I said.

"WHAT?!" Amu said confused.

"Nadeshiko is dancing too," I said. Everyone, except Amu, looked as Nagi thinking he was crazy to try and be in the same place with two different people.

"Of course there will only be two dancers at a time," Nagi added. Kukai now understood what Nagi would need help with, changing between Nade and Nagi.

"Today we were supposed to discuss setting the prom up but I'm lazy and Tadase still isn't back yet so I say we blow it off and Nagi and Chibi can give us a preview of their dance," Utau said.

"We can't without Nade," I said.

"Show them the prom dance," Temari whispered.

"Alright," I said. Honestly, I loved to dance now. I couldn't wait to get started back in the real world...that's if I remember this world. Nagi held my hand and bowed then I curtsied. We circled each other by only holding his hands. He then put his free hand on my waist to bring me closer to him. Him and I were always in tune as we danced. A crash was heard throughout the building.

"X eggs!" the charas yelled. Dozens of them were crowding in the Royal Garden.

"Everyone outside!" Nagi yelled. The glass windows were shattering as we all ran out of the glass looked to see a whole swarm of them. Why was this happening?

"We haven't seen this many X eggs since the battle with Easter," Kukai pointed out. The words that Tsukasa said echoed in my ear.

_"You know the longer you stay in Rima-chan's "perfect" world the worse it will get. In the real world Yoshito and Kurami never existed."_

_"There are plenty other people you made up in your head. It's your story Rima-chan. If something makes you mad then you can change it. Since you don't have any control this place will get unstable pretty quick. _

I looked at Nagi and he looked at me. He must've thought of the same thing.

"Everyoe charanari!" Amu said.

"My Heart, Unlock!" all of us (with charas) said.

"Charanari Sky Jack"

"Charanari Clown Drop"

"Charanari Beat Jumper"

"Charanari Amulet Heart"

"Great we're useless," Ikuto said to his sister.

"Get cover. We got this," Nagi said. The siblings didn't go run away but they made sure to stay out of the way . The other charas stayed with the siblings too except for Temari since she is technically Nadeshiko's chara.

"How do we get them in one place?" Amu asked.

"You can purify a bunch of X eggs," Kukai said.

"Not that many," Amu whined.

"Queen's Waltz!" Kusukusu said from inside me.

"Queen's what?" Amu asked. Kukai looked freaked.

"Nothing she's just thinking out loud. Let's try to get then in groups so you can at least try to purify them," I said. Everyone began to split up and do their own thing.

"Juggling Party," I said as I threw my bowling pins.

"Rima, shouldn't we do Queen's Waltz? It would purify most of them," Kusukusu said.

"We can't since Nadeshiko isn't here," I said.

"But-"

"Kusukusu now is not the time!" I snapped at her. She remained quiet as I kept fighting.

"Amu-chan, go up in the sky. You and Kukai can surround them in a circle," Nagi said.

"Gotcha," Kukai said.

"Ok, Heart Speeders," Amu said then went up to the sky so she and Kukai could go with Nagi's plan.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"Not now Kusukusu!" I yelled. I heard her whimper. What am I doing yelling at her? I'm such a terrible bearer for snapping at her. She was just stating her opinion and I yelled at her as if she did something wrong.

"Kusu-" I suddenly felt weak and hopeless. My charanari left with a poof.

"Rima!" I looked up to X eggs coming at me. I just stood there in fear. I couldn't protect myself.

"Blaze Shoot!" A ball of blue energy flew by the X eggs and stopped them.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Nagi asked as he landed next to me.

"I-I don't know," I said honestly.

"Kusukusu!" I heard Rhythm say from inside NagI. I looked where Nagi was looking. Kusukusu was barely floating and looked as if she was going to be sick. She was pale and she looked exausted.

"Kusukusu?" I said shocked.

"I don't feel so good," she said.

"Shrimp get out of there!" I heard Ikuto yell from afar.

"Chibi, take cover!" Utau added.

"You need to get to safety. If these X eggs are from people that only exist in this world then they may be coming after you," he said.

"Alright," I said then kissed him.

"She knows I feel that too, right?" Rhythm asked.

"Rhythm," Nagi scolded. I cupped my hands so Kusukusu could rest then ran towards the Tsukiyomi siblings.

"What's wrong with Kusukusu?" Kazumi asked.

"She's sick," I said.

"Poor thing," Dia said.

"I don't think the three of them are going to be able to get this," Utau said watching the battle.

"If Yoru, El, and Il were here then it would be possible," Ikuto said.

"If you believe them hard enough then maybe they will come back temporarily," Miki said.

"But we've grown up. We're too old for charas," Utau said.

"Is that what you really believe or is that what someone told you-desu?" Su asked The siblings looked at each other then back Amu's charas.

"It's worth a shot," Ikuto said. Both of them closed their eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Go go little duckies!"

"Lightning blade!" All of us looked to see Yaya and Kairi.

"When did they-"

"Tsukasa sensed some stuff happening and called us, so we came as fast as we could," Kairi explained.

"We have a better chance at this," Kukai said. It seemed him and Amu couldn't get the X eggs in one spot. Nagi started yelling out orders as everyone attacked.

"Yo!" the three of us that weren't fighting heard behind us. Utau, Ikuto, and I looked and saw three charas.

"We're back!"

"Shut up!"

"Ikuto I've missed you!"

"It really worked," Utau breathed. Yoru, Il, and El were standing, or floating, right in front of us.

"Let's kick some butt!" Il said. Ikuto and Utau shared a glance then nodded.

"My heart unlock!"

"Charanari Black Lynx"

"Charanari Lunatic Charm" They then ran off to join the battle.

"Utau-chan didn't charanari with me," El sobbed.

"It's alright, right now they are fighting. When she needs to purify then she'll use you," Dia assured the little angel.

"That's great and all but I'm the only one not fighting," I whispered to myself. I watched the fight. Yaya and Kairi worked together, just like Utau and Kukai. Ikuto would be doing his own thing but would watch Amu in the corner of his eye. Amu was trying her best to purify but it seemed that every X egg she purified then two would take it's place.

"AMU-CHAN!" Nagi called. A huge amount of X eggs were going after her. Amu had no time to dodge or block. Ikuto and everyone else was too far away from her. All she did was put her arms in front of her face.

"Holy Crown!" A yellow jello-like matter stopped the impact. All of us turned to see a very tired-looking Tadase. He only character changed. He must still be too weak to do a charanari

"Tadase!" we all said shocked. Didn't he have mono? He was breathing deeply and seemed pretty weak.

"I came...to help," he said in between breaths. Amu nodded at him to thank him then they all continued to fight.

"Rima, this is your world! You have to do something!" Kazumi yelled at me.

"Tsukasa said I had no control. It's not like I wanted this to happen," I said.

"Were you mad today?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. I was actually happy and that I would love to dance in the real world," I said.

"Kusukusu, are you feeling any better?" Kazumi asked.

"No," she replied. THe color was coming back to her face but she wasn't totally better.

"Don't push ypurslef Kusukusu," I said.

"Rima, funny face," she said weakly as she gave me one. I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"What do you mean this is Rima's world?" Miki asked. Kazumi and her big mouth.

What can't you control-desu?"

"What did Tsukasa tell you?" Dia asked.

"Don't worry about th e little details. We've got to do something!" Kazumi yelled.

"But what can I do?" I asked. All the charas began to think of an answer.

"Charanari!" Kazumi said.

"But I can't" I said.

"Not with Kusukusu, with me!" she said pointing to herself. I had never charanari-ed with her before. Could it stop all of this? Would it tip the scale?

"Alright, my heart unlock" Bright, yellow light engulfed me. My hair was blowing and I felt myself become filled with energy, power. I felt unstoppable. I can't believe I'm going to charanari with Kazumi. I was in this bright and star filled little world.

"Rima, thank you for believing in me enough to charanari with me," I heard Kazumi say. I looked ahead and saw her floating in front of me.

"Of course. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you are my chara," I said. There was a glitter in her eye and her face beamed.

***Nagi's POV***

All of us were fighting these X eggs with everything we have. Not exactly everything since Rima is sitting out. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to check on her. It was awesome that Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, Utau, and Ikuto helped but I still felt like we can't do this without Rima.

"Fujisaki snap out if it!" Kukai yelled snapping me back to the big problem. He's right, I need to get my head together.

"My bad," I said. I threw a few Blaze Shoots but nothing was working. I don't see a happy ending for the end of this.

"Nagi, you can't do Queen's Waltz since Kusukusu is sick and Temari is supposed to not be here. What else are we to do? Tadase is too weak for him and Amu to do Platinum Heart. Also we can't depend on the humpty lock and key coming together again for Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure since Ikuto is not being brain-washed. There is no other power up move," Rhythm pointed out. He's right and I know it. I looked over towards Rima to see a bright light.

"Rima!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the light coming form Rima.

"Could it be a Charanari?" Amu said. I ran to the light but I was pushed back.

"Rima, thank you for believing in me enough to charanari with me."

"Of course. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you are my chara." Rima was going to do a charanari with Kazumi. The light then became so bright that all of us had to shield our eyes. Rima has finally opened up enough to let Kazumi in. The light faded away and we all saw here there. She seemed to glow even though the X-eggs made it dark. She wore a strapless purple dress. She had long black gloves and black heels. Her hair was put in a side ponytail. She also had a headset microphone. All of us were awed by her new appearance. She was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**And the end of the chapter. What did you think of Yoru, Il, and El coming back? or Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi returning? or the charanari with Rima and Kazumi? **

**I thought I'd let my dear fans decide the name of Kazumi's charanari. What do you think it should be? Let me know. I'd like for it to be something to do with Kazumi's personality. **

**Also I should get the next chapter out before Chirstmas but if I don't then Merry Chirstmas...or happy other holiday you celebrate**

**Reviews/flames/comments/concerns/and ideas are welcomed**


	29. Playful Flirtation

_Recap_

_"Of course. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you are my chara." Rima was going to do a charanari with Kazumi. The light then became so bright that all of us had to shield our eyes. Rima has finally opened up enough to let Kazumi in. The light faded away and we all saw here there. _

_She seemed to glow even though the X-eggs made it dark. She wore a strapless purple dress. She had long black gloves and black heels. Her hair was put in a side ponytail. She also had a headset microphone. All of us were awed by her new appearance. She was absolutely beautiful._

* * *

**Chapter 29: ****Playful Flirtation**

***Rima's POV***

"Harmonious Drop"

"Rima, you did it," Kusukusu said. She suddenly seemed to feel better. I smiled at her and looked at everyone else. They stopped fighting to look at me.

"Well, these X eggs aren't going away themselves," I said. Everyone either smiled or smirked then continued to fight.

"Great to have you back," Nagi said as him and I were facing our back to each other ready to fight at anytime. I grabbed his hand.

"If this is my world then I guess that makes me the hero so I couldn't just stand by why you fought my battle," I said. He squeezed my hand.

"Alright Kazumi, what do you got?" I asked her.

"Beautiful Whispers!" she said.

"Alright, Beautiful Whispers," I said. My body seemed to know what to do. Both my hands went onto my lips that I blew a kiss towards the X eggs. I saw a ball of energy shaped like a heart travel toward them. It would've been good if we were fighting a few X eggs but this a millions.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"This is the first time I've charanari-ed. I'm learning just like you," she said.

"I thought we could help," I said.

"Sorry Rima," she said.

"No time to fight each other," Nagi said.

"Right, we all need to work together," Rhythm added.

"He's right but what do we do?" I asked.

"For once I don't have a plan," Nagi said.

"Now I feel doomed," Kazumi said. All our friends joined us. We all formed a circle so we could see from all sides.

"Anyone got anything?" Utau asked.

"Not...really," Tadase said in between breaths. He can't take this much longer. Does mono make you that tired? If I got it in the real world then I may die since walking tires me already.

"Hit them with everything you got I guess," Kukai said.

"That won't work. It may break them if we throw everything at once," Amu said.

"At this point we may not have a choice," Ikuto said.

"Alright, everyone attack at once and try not to break them," Amu said. All of us threw everything we got at them. Amu with her Heart Rod, Utau with Nightmare Lorelei, Ikuto used Slash Claw, Tadase used Holy Crown, Yaya used Go Go Little Ducks, Kairi used Lightning Blade, Nagi used Blaze Shoot, and I used Beautiful Whispers.

"Nothing is working," Yaya pointed out as she whined.

"What can we do now?" Kairi asked. I've only seen him stumped when it came to Yaya but now he didn't have a plan. Our smart guys have nothing so now we're screwed.

"Look out!" Tadase yelled. X eggs came to surrounded us. I felt someone tug on me then I fell on something. I looked to see that I was laying on Nagi. He got me out of the X egg's trap. What about everyone else? I looked and saw them all tangled on a rope of X eggs. Everyone, besides me and Nagi, were trapped. This is over, we lost.

"Don't throw the towel in yet Rima. Think really hard for a solution. Clown Drop and Yamato Maihime combined their powers together to do Queens Waltz," Kazumi said.

"So, Kusukusu isn't well enough to charanari," I said.

"Think about it. You and Nagi both have two charas now. If two of their powers can be combined then maybe the other two's power can do the same," she said.

"You mean Beat Jumper and Harmonious Drop?" I asked.

"What did you say Rima?" Nagi asked as he stood up. An epiphany came to me.

"Nagi, I'm the main character in this journey! This is my world and I caused this but that means I can make it go away. If we combine powers again then maybe we can defeat them," I said. He smiled then nodded. He grabbed my hands. Wind blew back our hair instantly. This is going to work. Everyone was awed by our power.

"Ready Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Ready." Him and I winked at one another then we let go of one hand. We spun in the snow. Both of us looked up at the sky.

"Playful Flirtation!" A bright light purple and yellow light filled the sky sprinkling over all of us and the X eggs. My friends were released. All of us watched as the eggs were being purified. Nagi and I did it again. We combined power but it's must greater than last time. The other time was powerful but this was much greater. All the eggs flew back to their owners. All our charanari's left us. Suddenly I fell to the floor with a weight on me. The wind was knocked out of me.

"Rima-tan! You did it!" Yaya cheered as she glomped me to the floor.

"Ace, she can't breath," Kairi pointed out. Yaya got off me and Utau and Amu helped me up.

"You guys did it. How did you know it would work?" Amu asked.

"We didn't," Nagi said. Each of our friends congratulated us. Yaya with a glomp, Kairi with a nod, Amu and Utau with a hug, Ikuto gave a smirk, Kukai gave me a, a little bit too hard, pat on the back, and a thank you from Tadase.

"Rima! We're late to dance practice!" Nagi said.

"We better hurry," I said.

"Bye guys," Nagi said.

"Bye everyone," I said then we ran off. Both of us ran down two blocks before Nagi stopped me.

"Nagi, we're going to be late," I said.

"No we're not. I lied so I could stop you here," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Look up," he said. I did and I saw a little green plant, mistletoe. I looked at him and smirked.

"Today is Christmas Eve," he reminded me.

"Really!? I forgot with the huge X egg fight and this whole other world," she said. I didn't get anyone a gift. Maybe mom will take me shopping tonight. Nagi walked over to me.

"Even thought we're not in our world, I still want to give you a kiss under the mistletoe," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist. We stood there for a long time, pretty much making out.

"I'm surprised they can go that long without air," Kazumi teased. Nagi and I tore apart.

"Rhythm, Kazumi, you guys did awesome. I even feel better," Kusukusu said.

"Great," Rhythm said then floated over to Kusukusu and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We should get out of this cold weather," Temari pointed out. Nagi and I agreed and we began to walk to his house hand in hand. Our charas right behind us.

"Nagi, why do you think that Playful Flirtation was more powerful than Queen's Waltz?" I asked.

"Well the first thing that comes to my mind is that our relationship. Back then when we did the very first Queen's Waltz, you didn't really like me. Now it's the exact opposite," he said.

"Did you not like me then?" she asked.

"I liked you but I also found you to be a handful. I tried to be your friend but at that time I didn't love you. To be honest I never thought you and I had a chance at friendship, let alone a relationship," he said.

"Since we love each other our power is greater?" I asked.

"That's what I think," he said. I kissed him.

"Can we go at least a block without you two making out?" Rhythm asked. The girl charas giggled. I couldn't help but giggle with them. Nagi and I made it to his house. We went inside but there didn't seem to be anyone home.

"Hello?" Nagi called but no one seemed to answer. I thought at least Baya would be here. We walked to his room and that's when we saw a note on his door. We both read it.

_Dear Nagihiko,_

_I had Baya come and help me with an errand. Also I canceled dance practice today. Your grandmother wanted to meet a few friends of hers since she's here in Japan._

_You and Rima can still dance if you want but you don't have to. Also tell Rima I say I'm sorry for not being a good hostess today. I hope you'll be on your best behavior Nagihiko._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Fujisaki_

"So no one is here?" I asked. For some reason I became nervous. I've never been to his house alone.

"I guess so. What do you want to do Rima? We don't have to dance today," he said.

"I don't know," I said suddenly becoming timid. What's wrong with me? So what if we're alone. I've been alone with him before.

"Rima...Rima...Rima, are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts since Nagi was waving a hand in my face.

"What?" I said unintelligently.

"You were miles away," he said.

"Rima was probably thinking naughty things," Kazumi teased.

"No I wasn't," I said. While I was yelling at her Nagi smiled and kissed my cheek which made me blush.

"See! Usually you wouldn't be blushing unless you were guilty!" Kazumi pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Nagi wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my temple.

"That's enough teasing," Nagi said.

"Nagi, what should we do?" I asked.

"Why don't we go in the living room. We can't go in my room anyway," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Rima wants to go into Nagi's bedroom," Kazumi sang as she teased me.

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled.

"I have things you can't see in there," he said.

"What kind of things?" I asked. He picked me up and started walking away from his room.

"Christmas things," he said. Now I wanted in Nagi's room really bad...that did sound pretty bad. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Don't even plan on going in there," he said.

"Would I ever?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"I know you too much Rima," he said then gave me a kiss on my neck. It sent a chill down my spine. He kissed me on the sensitive spot on my neck. Did he know it was there or did he get lucky? He set me down on a couch in I room I've never seen before. There was a giant TV, speakers about the size of me, and a bunch of other electronic things. This room looked very out of place since the Fujisaki house is very traditional. I then noticed the charas weren't with us. Kusukusu and Rhythm are probably together and Kazumi and Temari are probably gossiping.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is what I used to call the fun room when I was little," he said.

"Fun room?" I asked.

"I don't usually get a lot of electronics at home so when I was able to play in here it was always fun," he said as he sat next to me on the couch. I never knew he never got a lot of play time. I feel bad for Nagi. He had to go through this and he even had to go through everything even when I was the biggest jerk to him. I never thought I'd feel bad but I do.

"Rima? You seem to be distracted recently," Nagi said looking concerned.

"It's just...I was the biggest jerk to you, even in the beginning of this world. I was so terrible, making fun of your tradition, your friendship with Amu, and I hurt you. I'm really sorry," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and set me on his lap but I couldn't look him in the face.

"Rima, do you know one of the reasons I love you?" he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Because even when you feel you weakest, you still are strong and you don't take crap from anyone, not even me. You're very independent," he said. I never thought that would be a good side of me.

"Can I see a smile? That's another thing I love about you," he said, I couldn't help but smile after that. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He seemed to be a bit surprised but didn't take long to kiss back. I was gently pushed down on my back not breaking the kiss. Nagi was on top of me still kissing me.

"Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," we heard. Nagi and I looked up to see Kazumi and Temari had entered the room.

"Go away. This is our time," I said a bit grouchy since we were interrupted.

"Rima, you'll get Nagi time later. Right now Temari and I wanted to remind you that you have yet to go shopping for prom dresses and Christmas presents since you haven't started yet and today's Christmas eve," Kazumi reminded. Speaking of Christmas presents...

"I'll get to it but right now I have to go to the bathroom," I said. Nagi got off me. He was also upset since he didn't get his full Rima time. I got up and left. I was not going to the bathroom though. I'm going to see what the presents are. I tiptoed across the squeaky floor. Was the floor always this loud? I quickly made it and I reach for it but I was suddenly floating in the air.

"Nice try Rima," Nagi said. Damnit! He caught me. He kissed the sensitive spot on my neck again.

"Nagi, you're gonna give me a mark," I said.

"Then stop trying to look at the presents," he said then kissed me in the same spot again.

"Nagi!" I whined. I felt him smile on my neck. He set me down but only to pick me up bridal style. He carried me back to the room we were in earlier.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Did you have a good time?" my mom asked. We were in the car since she picked me up. I had tried three more times to sneak a peek in Nagi's room but I was never successful.

"Yes," I said.

"I bet," my mom said then smirked. Did she know something?

"I'm gonna guess Nagi gave you that on your neck," she said. My face went red. I told him he would leave a mark. He gave me a hickey. I covered it with my hand.

"Mom, could you take me Christmas shopping. I kind of forgot about it till today," I said hoping to change the subject. She saved me the embarrassment and agreed. Her and I spent that night frantically looking for presents for all my friends. When I got home mom distracted dad while I went up to my room and quickly changed into clothes that covered my neck.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but next chapter will be about Christmas. I will be hopefully updating faster now that Christmas is done and December will be over soon. Also This story has over 200 reviews! You guys are AWESOME!**

**What did you think about Rima's curiosity about the presents? Also about the hickey Nagi gave her? Also about both of them being upset about not getting enough Nagi/Rima time? **

**I hope you enjoyed. Comments/concerns/PM's/reviews/flames/idea are welcomed**


	30. All I Want For Christmas is You

_Recap_

_"I'm gonna guess Nagi gave you that on your neck," she said. My face went red. I told him he would leave a mark. He gave me a hickey. I covered it with my hand._

_"Mom, could you take me Christmas shopping. I kind of forgot about it till today," I said hoping to change the subject. She saved me the embarrassment and agreed. Her and I spent that night frantically looking for presents for all my friends. When I got home mom distracted dad while I went up to my room and quickly changed into clothes that covered my neck._

_Just a little heads up. If you don't celebrate Christmas then, I am sorry to say, you may be a bit confused. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway_

* * *

**Chapter 30 All I Want For Christmas is You**

***Rima's POV***

"Sissy! Sissy get up! I want to open presents and mommy and daddy said we can't till you get up!" I heard Azumi yell as she jumped on my bed.

"It's early," I whined throwing a pillow at her.

"Come on! The sooner you get up the sooner I can unwrap my gifts!" Azumi yelled as she began to beat me with the pillow I threw at her. She wins this round but only because I also want to see what I got. Both of us got up and was about to run downstairs but our parents stopped us.

"Not so fast you two," mom said. She was in silk pajamas that were wrinkled and she had bed hair. Dad wore some pj pants and an old tee shirt.

"You can't open anything till I get the camera," dad said then went into their room. He quickly came back with the camera.

"Rima, can you hold your sister?" dad asked. I picked Azumi up and she hugged my head.

"There's my two little girls," dad said.

"Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore," I whined. Usually my dad wouldn't say that in the other world. I really don't want to leave this but I know it can't last forever. I just have to wait for Tsukasa's call.

"Let's go downstairs now!" Azumi cheered. I put her down and we all ran down the stairs. After we opened all the presents we had cinnamon rolls and coffee/orange juice. I got some new outfits and gag mangas. I even got a few cosplay outfits. I felt too old for cosplay but then again right now I didn't care. Mom got Kazumi a few cute party outfits and accessories and Kusukusu some clown things like new little bowling pins and a ball to walk on.

"Sissy! Mommy helped me wrap your present from me," Azumi said as she gave me a present. I didn't wrap her present.

"Azumi, I got you something but it was kind of hard to wrap so I hid it in my room," I said.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Really," I said.

"Open mine first!" she demanded. I unwrapped it but there was just a box. I looked inside and there was nothing.

"Azumi, did you forget to put it in the box?" mom asked.

"Maybe," Azumi said as her little cheeks turned pink.

"Let me go get it. It's probably in my room!" she said then ran upstairs. She quickly returned with her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes," she said. I played along and did just that.

"Alright open them," she said. I opened to see the box was back in my hands. I opened it to see a picture frame. It was colorful with glitter everywhere. It looked like Azumi designed it by herself. There was then a picture of her and I together. I looked about ten and Azumi looked about one or two. I was holding her while both of us smiled at whoever took this picture. We had paint all over our faces and our hair was a mess but we looked happy.

"Do you like it?" Azumi asked a bit worried that I hated it. I gave her an assuring smile.

"I love it. Are you ready for your present?" I asked her.

"YES!" she yelled with excitement. I guided her upstairs to my room.

"You have to close your eyes," I said. She covered her eyes with her hands. I was about to get her present out of my closet but I saw her peeking.

"No peeking or you can't have it," I said. She quickly stopped peeking. She wasn't going to risk it. I quickly grabbed her present out of the closet. I set her presents on the bed. I, luckily, got all my presents done but I had Utau's help with Azumi's.

"Alright open your eyes," I said. Her eyes flew off her face and her eyes popped open. Her faced instantly lit up at what she saw.

"OH MY GOSH! HOSHINA, UTAU'S FAMOUS GOTH LOLITA OUTFIT! (the black outfit Utau always wears) ALSO AN AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF HER! SISSY! I LOVE IT!" she yelled. She was so loud that my hair was flown back and my poor charas had to hold on for dear life.

"Why don't you try it on," I said. She quickly changed then ran to her room.

"Rima, we got you something too!" Kusukusu cheered.

"I also got both of you something," I said. It turns out that they got me a cute headband similar to my black one but it was purple. I got them each a little something. I got Kusukusu a white clown tutu. It had red dots on it. What I got Kazumi was a small little hat. It was a small black fedora with a purple feather in it. When we went shopping I saw her staring at it in the toy section.

"Look, I can be a ballerina too! I can dance with Temari," Kusukusu said as she twirled in the air.

"Thank you Rima! I really really really love it!" Kazumi thanked.

"Thank you also," I said.

"Don't we have to meet everyone at the Royal Garden in about an hour?" Kusukusu asked.

"That's right! I better get dressed," I said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"You look like you dressed to impress," Kazumi said. Mom was giving me a ride to the school since it's cold outside. There was a blanket of snow on the ground and the temperature is decreasing.

"I bet she's trying to impress Nagi," Kusukusu said.

"You're the same with Rhythm," I said. She asked Kazumi if she could borrow a cute outfit and have Kazumi do her makeup. She wore a red dress that was a bit tight on the top but it was puffy on the bottom. She wore a little red headband instead of her clown hat. She had little makeup but her lips were ruby red.

"But you wore purple, which is Nagi's favorite color. Rhythm's is blue not red," Kusukusu pointed out.

"I wore purple to match the headband you guys gave me," I said. It's true that I wore purple because of Nagi but my pride didn't want to admit it. I wore a nice button-up, light purple blouse with black skinny jeans that had a purple stripe down it and some nice purple tennis shoes. I would've worn flats but it's too cold for that.

"We're here. Do you need help carrying everything in?" mom asked.

"No, I got it," I said. My mom was nice enough to put all of my wrapped gifts into a laundry basket so I could carry everything.

"Bye Rima, I'll pick you up later," mom said then left. I just noticed how heavy everything was.

"Do you need some help Mashiro-san?" I looked to see Tadase. He looked much better than last night. I decided that help would be great.

"Yes please," I said. I handed him the basket and he carried it for me. Him and I began to walk to the Royal Garden.

"Mashiro-san, it seems that ever since you came to Seiyo, you've been a matchmaker," he said. I looked up at him, not sure where he was going with this.

"I know that you paired Utau-onee and Kukai-kun together, you ever sort of worked on Yaya and Kairi even though you didn't mean to, you also paired up Hinamori-san and Ikuto-nii up," he said. I bet he hates me for not putting him and Amu together.

"What I'm really I'm trying to say is... thank you," he said.

"What?" my charas and I said confused.

"Fools! Tadase just thanked you," Kiseki said.

"Why? I told a girl that you liked to date another guy" I asked shocked.

"Hinamori-san has been torn between Ikuto-nii and me for years. I'm glad you helped her decide. I admit I am disappointed that she didn't choose me but I respect her decision. I even met a girl that I'm talking to. She seems pretty nice," he said. We arrived at the Royal Garden.

"RIMA-TAN MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I heard then was knocked over.

"Yaya!" I whined. I could barely breathe.

"Yaya-chan missed Rima-tan," she said then got off and helped me up.

"At least you helped me up this time," I said.

"Looking on the bright side Mashiro-san," Kairi said. I then noticed something.

"Kairi, look up," I said. He did as he was told and noticed a little green plant above him. His face was then tinted pink.

"Class Prez is under the mistletoe," Yaya pointed out the obvious.

"Since it's only the four of us, I nominate Yaya," I said. Yaya blushed a bit but she kissed him on the cheek. Kairi's whole face turned red.

"What did we walk into?" we heard behind us. Utau and Kukai arrived at the right moment.

"Kairi under the mistletoe," I explained.

"Way to go little man," Kukai said as he gave Kairi a noogie but Kairi was a bit dazed to really understand what was going on.

"Hey guys what's going on?" we heard a familiar pinkette. She arrived with a familiar blue-haired boy she loves.

"AMU-CHI! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Yaya yelled as she glomped her.

"Merry Christmas Yaya, please let go now," Amu said.

"I believe everyone is here except for Nagi," Utau said.

"Rima, where is he?" Amu asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I don't know. It's not like I know where he is every minute of the day. I assume he's running late because he was having Christmas with his family," I said.

"Sorry I'm late," we heard. Of course it was Nagi.

"NOW WE CAN OPEN PRESENTS!" Yaya yelled. None of us really argued.

"Alright we'll pass out all the presents out then open them all at once," Utau said. Once again we all agreed. I gave everyone theirs and received mine. I got as follows:

From Amu, a new pair of shoes

Utau, a new gag manga I've never heard of before. SHe told me that it was new and hasn't been released yet

Yaya, candy

Tadase, a notebook

Ikuto, let's just say he got me an envelope. There was a note and a small blue package inside. My cheeks instantly heated up. The note read "You and girly boy may need this when it gets to hot *wink* *wink* " (If you don't know what it is then you're too young to know)

Kukai, got me a tiara. He said that I always acted like a queen.

Kairi got me a book on why people were short. I sweatdropped at this.

The only person that I didn't get a gift from was Nagi. I looked at him confused. He noticed and winked at me. I guess he was planning something.

"Did we all open our gifts?" Tadase asked. All of us nodded. It seems everyone is happy. I got Utau some purple butterfly hair ties, Kukai some goalie gloves, Ikuto a cat plushie which caused him to glare at me but he deserved it after what he got me, Amu some pink; blue; green; and yellow nail polish, Yaya some candy, Kairi a book about calming people down, and Nagi I got him the best thing I though I could get him.

"Rima, how did you get this?" he asked me.

"I have my sources," I said. I got him an autographed basketball of his favorite team. I had Kusukusu ask Rhythm for me then I ordered it online and had it shipped overnight. I'm not gonna say home much money and time it took but it was a lot.

"What did Nagi get you Rima?" Amu asked.

"That manga I got was actually part of my present but the next part is a surprise," I said.

"Maybe you'll have to use my present after all," Ikuto said to me.

"NOT THAT KIND OF SURPRISE," I yelled at him.

"What did he get you?" Nagi asked curious.

"I'm guessing he didn't get you the same thing," I said.

"He got me handcuffs," Nagi said a bit confused.

"IKUTO!"

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Nagi where are we going?" I asked. We had just got done with taking out presents home. Nagi said it was time to give me my present so he is taking me somewhere unknown.

"You'll see Rima," he said. I just noticed that our charas weren't following us.

"Where are the charas?" I asked.

"You ask to many question," Nagi said.

"Then you should start giving me answers," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said with a smile. What was he up to? He looked pretty calm and happy. I know something is going on.

***Nagi's POV***

To be honest I was freaking out on the inside. I tried to be calm and collected on the outside but on the inside I could barely contain myself. I'm afraid Rima will start to know that something is up. I don't know why but this idea popped in my head and I thought it was the best idea at the time but now I'm starting to get cold feet.

***Flashback***

_"Are you sure about this Nagihiko? What if you two forget..." my mother stopped herself. She doesn't know that I overheard her._

_"Mother, I know that Rima and I could forget each other by going back. I overheard you talking to Tsukasa on the phone. Rima knows too. If we do remember then I wouldn't be happier," I said._

_"I know you and Rima are in love but I fear that you are too young," she said._

_"I know you care about me mother but I think I know this is right. I really love her mom," I said. My mother smiled at me._

_"Those were almost the same exact same words I told my mother when I fell in love with your father," she said. I hadn't seen dad in awhile. He was in Europe studying dance. He legally changed his name to Fujisaki for my mom since she couldn't change her last name._

_"Alright Nagihiko, you have my blessing," she said as she handed my a small container. I took it and put it in my pocket._

_"Nagihiko, what about the Mashiro's?" she asked._

_"Don't worry, I already talked to them and they agree," I said._

***Flashback over***

"Why are we here?" Rima asked. I took her to the place where we both watched the peach blossoms back when Rima and I took care of Tsubasa. This is where I started to have a crush on Rima. Of course there were no blossoms since it was winter.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"This is the place where we took care of Tsubasa, also the place where I started to like you," he said.

"I remember now. It looks different with all the snow," she said.

"Rima, do you love me?" I asked. She looked a bit shocked that I asked.

"Of course I do. You know that," she said.

"And you know I love you right," I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked.

"Rima, I know we're young but I wanted to make a promise to you," I said. She looked a bit confused. I got on one knee and took out the box my mother gave me. It had the ring that has been in the Fujisaki family for generations.

"Rima, if we do remember each other then I would like to live the rest of my life with you. It's more of a promise right now but when we're older, will you marry me?" I asked. She looked surprised. Her hands covered her mouth and tears began to fall down her face. Were they tears of joy or sadness?

"Yes," she said. It was shaky but she had a big smile on her face. I put the purple ring on her finger. We then hugged each other tight. I didn't want to let go. She said yes! She said yes! I felt invincible right now, like I could do anything.

"Where did you get this?" Rima asked as she admired her ring.

"Honestly, it's been in the Fujisaki family for generations, but it has never been used as an engagement ring before since my ancient family weren't really supposed to get married. I thought that it was about time you joined the family so I'm giving it to you," I said.

"I love it, and I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

**Oh my gosh you guys are probably pissed at me. I mean it's been weeks since I updated. What happened to me? I suddenly got a life and became busy. No need to fear, I have less of a life now so I will be able to update faster.**

**What did you think about the proposal? and Ikuto's presents? I couldn't help it I had to do it.**

**Flames/ ideas/ reviews...you get the picture**


	31. Prom Dresses

_Recap_

_"Rima, if we do remember each other then I would like to live the rest of my life with you. It's more of a promise right now but when we're older, will you marry me?" I asked. She looked surprised. Her hands covered her mouth and tears began to fall down her face. Were they tears of joy or sadness?_

_"Yes," she said. It was shaky but she had a big smile on her face. I put the purple ring on her finger. We then hugged each other tight. I didn't want to let go. She said yes! She said yes! I felt invincible right now, like I could do anything._

_"Where did you get this?" Rima asked as she admired her ring._

_"Honestly, it's been in the Fujisaki family for generations, but it has never been used as an engagement ring before since my ancient family weren't really supposed to get married. I thought that it was about time you joined the family so I'm giving it to you," I said._

_"I love it, and I love you," she said._

_"I love you too," I said._

* * *

**Chapter 31 Prom Dresses**

***Rima's POV***

"I can't believe it. Our little chibi is getting married," Utau said excited.

"Not till I'm older," I pointed out.

"Let Yaya see it again," Yaya demanded. I showed them my ring. To be honest, if you told me the the day I met Nagi that we would be engaged then I would laugh in their face but now...now was different.

"When is the special day? I know you guys are waiting till your older but do you have a date?" Amu asked.

"No," I said. We have to remember each other before we plan everything. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Can we go prom dress shopping now?" I asked. That's why all of us girls were here but they were still gushing over my ring.

"Sorry, by the way Yaya, why are you here? You won't be at our prom," Utau pointed out.

"Yaya wanted to come and help," she cheered.

"Alright let's go," Amu said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Found mine," Utau said. For some reason she didn't look too happy.

"Yaya helped Amu-chi find hers," Yaya said.

"I haven't found one yet," I said.

"Get one that matches your ring," Amu said.

"Easier said then done. All of them has been too long. I hate being short," I said.

"Get a really short normal one," Utau said as if it was that simple.

"I guess, help me," I said. We spent a good forty minutes searching for a dress that fit me.

"I give up. I'll just go in a dress I already have," I said as I accepted defeat.

"No Rima-tan! This is a very special night," Yaya said.

"RIMA! GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT DRESSING ROOM AND TRY THE REST OF THE DRESSES ON!" Utau yelled. For some reason she seemed mad. Her face was red as she yelled and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

"But-"

"This night isn't just about you. It's for Nagi too," Amu said quickly before Utau could start yelling again.

"Fine," I said.

***Nagi's POV***

"Prom is the night after tomorrow," Kukai said. Him and I were at the mall looking in the sports shop.

"That's right, tomorrow is Rima and my dance then the next day is prom," I said.

Are we meeting up anywhere?" Kukai asked

"We can all meet at my house. The girls will have room to get ready and we can always play video games while we wait," I said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll text Utau later," he said.

"Speaking of prom, how did you ask Utau?" I asked.

"I didn't, I just assumed we were going," he said. I nearly face-palmed myself.

"Kukai, you still have to ask her," I said.

"Why, we're dating," he said.

"Kukai, has Utau been a little short-tempered recently?" I asked.

"Where did that come from? Now that I think about it, she has," he said.

"Kukai, take it from a friend that had to be a girl for years, you still have to ask her," I said.

"But you didn't ask Rima," he pointed out.

"No, but she asked me," I pointed out.

"So she's the man in the relationship," Kukai teased. Blue aura lines began to surround me. Kukai sweatdropped.

"I was kidding Nagi," he said. I was about to hit him but we heard...

"RIMA! GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT DRESSING ROOM AND TRY THE REST OF THE DRESSES ON!"

"That sounds like Utau," Kukai said, happy I didn't hit him.

"I think it's a sign that you should ask her," I said.

"Do I really have to?" he asked. My friend is still so clueless.

"Yes, trust me. She'll be normal Utau after you ask her," I said. Him and I headed toward the sound to a dress shop.

"Hey girls," Kukai said.

"Kukai! Nagi!" Yaya cheered. I noticed that all the girls were here except Rima.

"Nagi, what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"We heard Utau and Kukai wanted to find her. He had something to ask her," I said helping my friend.

"Really?" Utau asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'll ask later when we're alone," Kukai said then winked at her. The door to a dressing room began to open but Yaya slammed it shut.

"OW!" I heard. It sounded like Rima.

"YAYA! THAT HURT MY FACE!" Rima yelled.

"Sorry Rima-tan but Yaya didn't want Nagi to see Rima-tan in the dress until prom," Yaya said.

"Nagi is here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Get out!" she demanded.

"Maybe I'd like to see my fiancee in a dress," I said. I didn't need to see her to know that she was looking at her ring and blushing.

"Nagi, it is supposed to be a surprise. You and I can hang out in a few minutes," she said more calmly.

"Alright Rima, come on Kukai. Let's give the girls some private time," I said.

"We'll wait for you at the food court," Kukai said then we headed to the said destination.

"I can't believe you're already engaged," Kukai said.

"I just can't believe I met a girl that knows my secret and still said yes. I honestly never thought that I would find a special girl. I just assumed that I'm be in an arranged marriage and then I'd stop dancing," I said honestly.

"Rima is defiantly a keeper for you Nagi," Kukai said.

"Did I tell you what she asked me when we began to date?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said.

"She said _so I can call you my boyfriend. Does that mean I have to call Nadeshiko my girlfriend?"_ Kukai began to laugh.

"That girl is pretty good at jokes. I guess that's why Kusukusu was born," he said.

"Since we are speaking of the girls...how are you going to ask Utau?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You better come up with something fast, here they come," I said as I spotted Rima and Utau coming over.

"Where's Amu and Yaya?" I asked.

"Yaya went to shop for candy and Ikuto stole Amu," Rima explained.

"Rima, why don't you and I go on a walk," I said.

"A walk, in winter?" she asked a bit suspicious.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed her free hand since the other had a bag in it from the dress store.

"Nagi," she whined as I dragged her away. I didn't stop till we were far enough away from Kukai and Utau.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Kukai is going to ask Utau to prom," I explained.

"You mean he hasn't yet?" she asked.

"Nope, but I saved him, telling him that if he didn't then Utau would be red with anger.

"You're a good friend," she said then pecked my cheek. Her and I began to walk around the mall hand in some reason, what Kukai said about Rima being the man in the relationship messed with me. What if Rima was upset I didn't formally ask her. She only asked me at the time because that was the only way to get Amu to ask Ikuto.

"Nagi? Are you alright?" Rima asked.

"Rima, are you upset because I didn't really ask you to prom?" I asked not really answering her question.

"Not really," she said. She gave me a little smile.

"Excuse me," she said then went to the girl's bathroom.

"She lies through her teeth," Kazumi said.

"Really?" Rhythm asked.

"She's not really upset like Utau but she was still hoping Nagi would really ask her. She didn't expect it though," Kusukusu explained.

"You better fix this Nagihiko," Temari said.

"I know exactly what to do," I said.

***Rima's POV***

I came out of the bathroom but Nagi wasn't there.

"Rima," my charas called me. I walked over to them.

"Nagi gave us this note," Kusukusu said as she handed it to me. It read:

_**Rima, **_

_**I thought it was about time you and I played a little game and at the end you get a surprise. I'll give you clue.**_

_**Clue #1 I'm something that makes Rima Mashiro smile**_

"Gag manga," I said as I made a bee line to the bookstore. I quickly walked to the manga section ignoring a clerk and nearly knocking over a woman that was restocking shelves. I saw a little note taped to a manga. It read:

_**I guess that was an easy clue but the next will be harder.**_

_**Clue #2 What is Rima and Nagi's favorite color?**_

"The answer is orange and purple but that doesn't give me a location," I said to myself.

"Rima look," Kazumi said as she pointed to a store that was called "Purple Perfection". It was a clothing store.

"That's purple and look at the store next to it," Kusukusu said. It said "Orange Swirl". It was a smoothie stand.

"Which one do I check?" I asked.

"Both of them," both of my charas said. I went to the clothes store first. After a minute or two of searching for a clue, I found a smaller note in the boys section. It didn't make any sense.

_**read without the other**_

_**both pieces**_

_**eyes sparkle**_

_**wish come true**_

"Maybe we should check the smoothie stand," Kazumi offered. I took her advice and headed over.

"Excuse me little one. Do you happen to be Mashiro, Rima?" a girl that worked there asked as I walked up to the stand.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"This purple-haired boy gave me a note to hold onto for her," she said.

"I'm Rima," I said. She handed me the note and gave me a smile.

_**The message can't be**_

_**It seems you found**_

_**Clue#3 I love how your**_

_**They could make a **_

It didn't make sense either but I put them together and it made more sense.

_**The message can't be read without the other**_

_**It seems you found both pieces**_

_**Clue#3 I love how your eyes sparkle**_

_**They could make a wish come true**_

_**"Wish come true?" I said out loud.**_

"Why don't we sit and think about it. This one is a bit tricky," Kusukusu offered. I sat on a bench in front of the giant fountain that was in the middle of the mall.

"Alright, something that sparkles like my eyes and makes wishes come true," I said.

"Stars makes wishes come true and they sparkle," Kusukusu said.

"Where am I going to find a star?" I asked.

"Utau is a pop star," Kazumi pointed out.

"I doubt Nagi would give Utau a clue since Kukai is asking her to prom," I said. None of us could come up with an answer.

"Dang it Nagi! Now is not the time for a scavenger hunt," I said. Kazumi snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

"A wishing well," Kazumi said.

"There isn't one here," I pointed out.

"Damn! I thought I had it," she said.

"How about a wishing fountain? It sparkles from all the coins and it makes wishes come true," Kusukusu said as she pointed to the giant fountain that was in front of me.

"It's right there," Kazumi said as she pointed to the clue that was right in front of me. I mentally face-palmed myself. How did I not see that? I grabbed it and read it.

_**Was this clue harder? Anyway here's your next clue**_

_**Clue #4 Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**This is the place where I got a nosebleed**_

_**over you**_

_**(p.s. Rhythm made me write this one)**_

"The swimsuit store," I said. I quickly ran as fast as my little legs would take me. I found the note on a mannequin that was wearing the swimsuit I bought.

_**That clue wasn't hard but Rhythm wanted to remind you that I had a perverted side. **_

_**Anyway, I am still sorry about that. The semi-final clue**_

_**Clue #5 Little girl with tall friends**_

_**dressed up like a rag doll**_

_**she is beautiful**_

_**but I dare not call her cute**_

"I dare not call her cute?" I repeated.

"That's you Rima," Kusukusu pointed out.

"He must be referring to the time Utau and Amu, the 'tall friends', took me to the lolita dress shop and dressed me up like a 'rag doll'," I said.

"Then let's go!" Kazumi said. I ran but I was starting to get tired. This must be the last clue. I found it next to the dressing room I was forced into.

_**You found the final clue!**_

_**Clue #6 You're beauty has no words to describe it**_

_**Your laughter is music to my ears**_

_**I know it's all ok**_

_**when I get you a parfait**_

"To the parfait shop!" I said. I was really excited. At first I was annoyed at this game but I learned to love it. I got there but I didn't see a purple-haired boy anywhere.

"Excuse me, are you Mashiro-san?" a waitress asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"This was please," she said. I followed her to a booth near the window. The only person there was the purplehead I've come to love.

"Nagi," I said. I sat down across from him.

"About time. I was getting bored," Rhythm said.

"I ordered you a parfait," Nagi said.

"Strawberry?" I asked.

"Of course," he said then gave me a smile.

"Was my reward the parfait?" I asked.

"You are correct," he said.

"Why did we play this random game?" I said. A waitress came and brought me my parfait in a fancy glass but I didn't really look at it.

"Why don't you look at your parfait?" Nagi asked. I looked at it and was shocked. It was pink with a red heart. In the heart it said **"Will you go to prom with me?". **I looked up at Nagi and smiled.

"Of course I will. I was already planning on it," I said.

"I thought that maybe it would be more fun to ask you this way," he said.

"I love it," I said. Nagi leaned across the table and pecked me.

"Now why don't you eat your parfait," he said.

"If I eat it then are we still going to prom?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I think that parfait was the best one I ever had.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**What's still to come:**

**Prom**

**The dance**

**Utau's message**

**Maybe returning home**

**Will they remember each other?**

**Will Kazumi still be around?**

**Flames/comments/reviews/PM's/ideas are greeted **


	32. The Dance

_"Why did we play this random game?" I said. A waitress came and brought me my parfait in a fancy glass but I didn't really look at it._

_"Why don't you look at your parfait?" Nagi asked. I looked at it and was shocked. It was pink with a red heart. In the heart it said "Will you go to prom with me?". I looked up at Nagi and smiled._

_"Of course I will. I was already planning on it," I said._

_"I thought that maybe it would be more fun to ask you this way," he said._

_"I love it," I said. Nagi leaned across the table and pecked me._

_"Now why don't you eat your parfait," he said._

_"If I eat it then are we still going to prom?" I asked._

_"Of course," he said. I think that parfait was the best one I ever had._

* * *

**Chapter 32 The Dance**

***Rima's POV***

There was row after row after row after row. The room was giant as I looked at the seats from backstage. I started to get nervous. I would have to perform in front of all these people.

"Ready Rima?" Nagi asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just getting nervous," I said.

"You'll be perfect," he said then kissed my temple.

"I know we've practiced and practiced but I can't seem to help but get jitters," I said. Nagi wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest. How could he be so calm? This was deciding his future.

"Nagi, how do you stay so calm?" I asked.

"Well I always take deep breaths, do some warm up, and not think about failure. Remember Rima, we will go home eventually. I guess I'm really calm because if we mess up then we can have a redo. When we go back, I don't think my grandmother would remember this world," he said.

"Your mom would and I think she is excited for tonight. Let's give her something to remember," I said. Nagi smiled at me then kissed me.

"That's enough you two, isn't it time that you perform?" Mrs. Fujisaki said as she walked backstage.

"Sensei, I hope that we make you proud," Rima said. That shocked me and my mother. Rima usually didn't care about impressing people, especially my grandmother. My mother smiled at Rima.

"Rima-chan, you know that when you become a Fujisaki in the real world, you'll have to learn to dance," she said.

"I know," I said," I talked to my mother awhile ago and she agreed that one of the first things I will do is sign up for traditional dance lessons. I know that once Nagi is married then he won't have to dance like a woman. I want to make sure I'm up for the task," I said.

"You told her Nagihiko?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"No," he said.

"I did." A figure appeared and it shocked both of the Fujisaki's.

"Dad?" Nagi said a bit confused. He had long dark purple hair similar to Nagi's but Nagi's was lighter. He had brown eyes and a big smile. He looked skinny for a man but then again he has to pretend to be a girl to be married to Mrs. Fujisaki.

"Are you going to stand there or am I getting a greeting?" Nagi's dad asked. Nagi went up to his dad and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in...years," Nagi said.

"I was going to see you earlier but I ran into a girl that looked exactly like you described to me so I had to know if this was the infamous chibi devil that is my future daughter-in-law," he said. Nagi looked at me and smiled.

"I guess a proper introduction is needed," I said. I bowed to Mr. Fujisaki.

"It's an honor to meet you, Fujisaki-san, even if I yelled at you earlier," I said. Nagi sweatdropped at my introduction.

"The honor is Mashiro-san. I hear so much about you from my son when I call but this is the first time we meet on good terms," he said.

"Dear, we better go to our seats. The show starts in ten minutes," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Alright, break a leg," Mr. Fujisaki said then he linked arms with his wife and they walked away.

"So what exactly happened?" Nagi asked. I couldn't help but giggle at his curiosity.

"I'll tell you," I said.

_***Flashback***_

_"Rima, just breathe," Kazumi said._

_"I'm trying," I said as I began pacing back in forth._

_"Look Rima! Funny face!" Kusukusu said as she did just that. Kazumi even joined her. I couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"We got Rima to smile!" Kusukusu cheered._

_"I better make sure Nagi's costumes are in place," I said._

_"You've checked them three times. They're fine," Kazumi assured me. I ignored her and went to check on it anyway. The nervousness made me shake so I began to run to try to distract myself as I went to go check the costume. I then ran into a man._

_"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. I was seriously nervous and this man got in my way. Of course I'm gonna snap._

_"Excuse me," the man said. I got up and dusted off my skirt. I was about to yell at the man but I looked up. This man looked like Nagi._

_"Nagi," I whispered._

_"You know my son?" he asked._

_"SON!?" my charas yelled in shock._

_"You're Nagi's dad?" I asked._

_"Yes, can't you see the resemblance. There is no denying that he is mine," he said. I did what ever came to my mine, I bowed._

_"Sorry for running into you and yelling at you. I'm just jitter-y," I said._

_"Hmmm, blonde hair, short, honey-colored eyes, do you happen to me Mashiro, Rima?" he asked. I shot up, surprised he knew who I was._

_"Yes," I said._

_"So you're my future daughter-in-law," he said._

_"Yes, I must've not made a very good first impression," I said._

_"You got a fierce mouth but you have courage," he said._

_"Thank you?" I said not knowing whether I was complimented or insulted._

_"The 'Chibi Devil', I believe is what my son called it, side is just you being you," he said._

_"Nagi's dad is pretty cool," Kusukusu said._

_"And laid back. I can see a bit of Nagi's personality in him," Kazumi said._

_"Mr. Fujisaki-"_

_"Please, Fujisaki-san, when you're older you can even call me dad," he said then winked._

_"I think he has Rhythm's personality instead of Nagi's," Kusukusu said as she giggled._

_"Nagi wanted to be more like his father and mother," Kauzmi said. Now that she mentioned it Mrs. Fujisaki looked similar to Temari and Rhythm looked similar to Mr. Fujisaki._

_"Did Nagihiko tell you about what happens after the marriage?" he asked._

_"I assume that we have to have a girl to be an heir to the Fujisaki family," I said._

_"Well, that is true but did he ever tell you what happens to him whenever he is married?" he asked._

_"No," I said._

_"Once a male of the Fujisaki family is married then he no longer has to dance like a woman, but as a man since he has a woman by his side," he never told me that, Mrs. Fujisaki didn't either._

_"I'm glad to know you agreed to marriage without knowing that fact," he said then smiled at me._

_"Mr. Fuji- I mean Fujisaki-san, why do you have to dance like a woman if you're married?" I asked._

_"I'm an exception. I never danced before when I met my wife. I loved her so much that I agreed to dance like a woman so we could be married. Of course her mother wasn't happy about it and then was even more furious that Nagihiko turned out to be a boy. So I've had to dance like a woman for eighteen years. I finally am done and now I can dance like a man. My poor son didn't get to see me for sixteen years unless it was a holiday or a competition was in Japan," he said. He kind of rambled but I didn't interrupt him._

_"Fujisaki-san, I promise to dance beside Nagi...but I will also have a comedian career on too. I love comedy," I admitted._

_"I know, my son called me to get a special manga for you that hadn't come out yet. I am best friends with the creator," he said._

_"That's how he got it!" I said._

_***Flashback over***_

"I guess the cats out of the bag on the manga mystery," Rhythm said.

"Now I see a resemblance between Nagihiko's mother and I look similar," Temari said.

"And I look a lot like Nagi's dad. Of course I have something he doesn't have," Rhythm said.

"Your beanie?" Kazumi teased.

"No! I meant Kusukusu," he said. Kusukusu blushed then kissed him on the cheek.

"Yo Nagi!" Kukai said as he ran towards us. The show is about to begin soon and him and Tadase were helping Nagi with costumes. Utau is helping too as the Dj but also with something else. Amu and Ikuto were backstage too but it was Ikuto's job to make sure Amu did not see Nagi changing into Nade or vise versa. Kairi and Yaya were here too and Kairi's job was the same as Yaya's. We told Kairi earlier about Nagi's secret and he didn't seem to freaked out by it and agreed to keep Yaya distracted.

"Show in two!" Utau yelled backstage.

"Ready for this?" Nagi asked.

"Now I am," I said. I gave him a quick peck then him and I walked to our spot back stage. Our charas stayed with our friends so they wouldn't distract us. The music began to play. It was soft slow music. The curtain rose to show Nagi and me. I was in a yellow-ish cream button up shirt and a black skirt. I wore cream flats with black bows on them. Nagi wore nice black pants

He was on the right and I was on the right. We gracefully moved closer to each other. He took my hand and kissed it then twirled me to him. Our bodies swayed then I twirled out of his arms. Nagi held on to my hand and gracefully pulled me back in. One hand on my waist and the other holding my hand, my free hand on his shoulder. Him and I ballroom danced towards the left side of the stage then he twirled me toward the right. While I twirled toward the right side of the stage Nagi quickly changed in the back with the help of Tadase and Kukai to get dressed.

The music changed and Nadehshiko came out in a beautiful lavender kimono on the right side to catch my hand setting a fan into it. Her I began to do traditional dance. Twirling and using our fan to our advantage. Her body and mine were in sync. Then her and I held one hand while putting my fan in her hand I twirled her off stage. The music began to change too early and Nagi wasn't ready yet. What was Utau doing?! It's too early!

Instead of panicking I began to do this dance on my own but luckily Nagi came quickly wearing a black tee shirt, a purple jacket and dark jeans. Him and I began to do pop dances. We would rock, jump, step, and dance to the beat just like we had practiced and nothing wrong happened. With him next to me I felt invincible. He then smoothly danced offstage and began to change. The music slowed down as Nadeshiko came out in a similar outfit to mine but she had a purple shirt instead of creamy yellow.

Her and I began to do ballet. Leaps, posture, twirls, foot work was perfect.I felt like I was on air and nothing could mess this up. Nade and I were perfect. There was no flaw or doubt. My jitter had officially left me. It felt as if the audience wasn't even there. Nade leaped off stage.

I spun to the other side of the stage where Nagi (wearing a black tee shirt, purple pants and headphone similar to Rhythm's around his neck) caught me and threw me in the air. I twirled and landed gracefully. The crowd applauded. Nagi and I began doing street dances. WHen Nagi began to break dance I danced offstage where Utau was waiting for me. She quickly helped me out of my outfit and into my new one.

"Sorry about earlier," she said then went back to being the dj. I walked on stage and my friends were shocked. I, Rima Mashiro, was wearing boy clothes similar to Nagi's only I had yellow where he had purple. I also had and my hair was quickly put up in my hat to make my hair look shorter. For Nagi, I crossdressed. To prove my loyalty to the Fujisaki family I decided to show that I accepted the tradition.

Nagi and I both began to breakdance. Nagi danced off stage. I was street dancing until Nadeshiko came out in a pretty purple dress. The music slowed down again as her and I began to slow dance once again. On the last beat I dipped Nade. (Of course I had some help from Rhythm at that part. He character changed with me.) The crowd cheered and applauded. Nade and I bowed as flowers were being thrown on stage. The curtain then fell and that was when I burst with excitement.

"We did it!" I cheered and jumped into Nade's arms. She twirled me around.

"You two better change into normal clothes before Yaya and Amu see you," Utau said. Quickly (with our friends help) we changed into normal clothes.

"That was awesome!" Yaya cheered.

"It was so cute, also Rima you crossdressed. It made it look like Nagi and Nade were one person. It was so cool," Amu said. If only she knew.

"It was pretty impressive for a girlie boy and a shrimp," Ikuto teased.

"Truly brilliant," Kairi said.

"Yo man! Your were glowing out there," Kukai said.

"I agree with Souma-kun, you too looked like stars up there," Tadase agreed.

"I felt more powerful," Kusukusu said.

"Me too!" Kazumi, Rhythm, and Temari agreed.

"Your charas were shining too since you two were happy," Utau pointed out.

"Thanks everyone," I said. All of us joined together for a group hug even though I wasn't a real big hugger.

"Think about it! Rima and Nagi perform excellently and the next day prom. Do you two know you have a chance to be prom king and queen?" Amu asked.

"We didn't," Nagi said.

"Good luck you two," Tadase said. Arms wrapped around Nagi.

"My dear boy! You were great. I haven't seen you smile in ages," Nagi's dad said as he ruffled Nagi's hair.

"Dad!" Nagi whined but couldn't help but laugh. Nagi almost never gets to see his dad but he does now. And that's something that would happen in the real world. At least we get something good going back.

"Rima-chan, you were a beautiful flower on the stage," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Mashiro-san," we all heard. Nagi's grandmother came towards us. No emotion was on her face. Our friends decided it was best to leave now just in case this got bad.

"Well done. Nagihiko, you may be the man you have grown into...except for traditional dancing of course," she said as she cracked a smile.

"Thank you grandmother," Nagi said as he bowed.

"Mashiro-san, that was a brave thing you did, crossdressing," Nagi's grandmother said.

"I wanted to show that I accepted your culture. Also I'm Nagi's girlfriend so that makes me Nade's boyfriend," I joked. All the Fujisaki's laugh, yes even Nagi's grandmother. We were all shocked that she laughed too, let alone had a sense of humor.

"She's defiantly a keeper Nagihiko," Mr. Fujisaki said after he regained his breath. I couldn't help but feel accepted into this family.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm not sure about dances so I did the best I could. I hope you're not too mad at me for taking forever. Anyway, how did you like the dance? And will Nagi and Rima be prom king and queen? I guess you'll have to find out.**

**Flames/comments/PM'S/reviews/ideas are given a place to stay**


	33. Prom

_Recap_

_"Mashiro-san, that was a brave thing you did, crossdressing," Nagi's grandmother said._

_"I wanted to show that I accepted your culture. Also I'm Nagi's girlfriend so that makes me Nade's boyfriend," I joked. All the Fujisaki's laugh, yes even Nagi's grandmother. We were all shocked that she laughed too, let alone had a sense of humor._

_"She's defiantly a keeper Nagihiko," Mr. Fujisaki said after he regained his breath. I couldn't help but feel accepted into this family. _

* * *

**Chapter 33 Prom**

***Rima's POV***

Tonight is the night that a lot of teenage girls look forward to...prom. I didn't usually care about these kind of things but I was going with my friends, and Nagi of course. I was going to have so much fun.

"Rima, can we come in now?" my mom asked from the other side of the door. All of the moms have been begging to come in and take pictures but we weren't all ready yet. Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki let all of us come over to their house to get ready and then take pictures after. Of course the boys and girls were in separate rooms. The boys were in Nagi's room and we were in 'Nade's room'.

"Momma, we'll tell you when you can come in," I said. We didn't even have our dresses on yet. I was having the worst luck with my hair but luckily Utau and Amu were helping me which set us back a little bit.

"Amu, prom is two hours away and we haven't started taking pictures yet," Mrs. Hinamori said.

"Mom," Amu whined. Luckily, we finished my hair and we did each other's makeup. We let the moms in. They were Mrs. Hoshina, Mrs. Fujisaki, Mrs. Hinamori, and my mom. This is the first time I've ever seen Utau's mom. She had very light, long blonde hair and a pretty face. All the women stood in awe at the three beautiful women standing in front of them. I think my mom and Amu's mom had tears in their eyes.

"You three look beautiful," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you," we said at the same time.

"The boys might drool," Utau's mom said.

"By the way Souko, how old is Ikuto?" Mrs. Hinamori asked.

"Twenty-two, but don't worry. He really cares for Amu and wouldn't hurt her, maybe just tease her a little here and there," Mrs. Hoshina said. I saw Amu's face tint pink when her mom asked the question.

"Let's go see the boys. They've been ready for awhile now," my mom said.

***Nagi's POV***

"How long does it take girls to get ready. It's been forever," Kukai whined.

"A while," my dad and I said at the same time. We were all watching TV in my game room but there was nothing on.

"Ikuto, for prom, you need to keep the teasing down to the bare minimum," Mr. Tsukiyomi said.

"I'll try my best," Ikuto said. Now that his dad is back, Ikuto seems to act a bit childish with his dad but I guess that's because he didn't have his dad and had to take charge when he was young. I may have not have had my dad for most of my life but I got to see him every once in awhile and I knew exactly where he was and I could call. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," my dad said. The moms came in with smiles on there faces.

"Boys, we would like to show you...your dates," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The moms moved to reveal there daughters. Of course I was only looking at one. She was stunning. She wore a long lavender dress...at least it was long for her. She didn't have a bunch of makeup but she did do a touch up and seemed to make her look more flawless than she already was. Her hair was curly, not her natural wavy. If my dad didn't smoothly nudge me then I might've just stared at her instead of walk to her. I pinned a purple corsage on her dress.

"You look beautiful," I said. She gave me a big smile.

"Alright picture time," Amu's mom said. After what felt like forever and the moms succeeded in blinding us. We all got into the limo. and waved to our parents.

"Do you think our charas are still mad at us?" Amu asked.

"Our parents said that they didn't really want us to have our charas there so they're having there own chara prom," I said.

"I just thought of something. What if for every charas you have, that's how many kids you'll have," Utau thought out loud.

"That means we would have three," Kukai said to her.

"Rima and I would have four," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. If we did have kids, which is long in the future, the first would have to be a girl.

"That means we'd have five," Amu gasped.

"Five kids is a lot. We better get to work Amu," Ikuto teased as he snaked his arm around her.

"Ikuto!" Amu whined. We all laughed except for Amu who went tomato mode. We made it to the school. All of us got out. Nagi linked his arm with mine as we went in. The atmosphere inside the school was perfect. Music was playing and people were dancing.

"Care to dance Mrs. Fujisaki?" Nagi whispered. I tried to hold my blush but I know I failed miserably.

"Sure," I said pretending to be cool but he saw right through me. He took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. Like always, we flowed with the music, the crowd, and each other. It all felt natural. It felt as if nothing could touch us. It was just him and I.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Utau Hoshina will be up after this song. Please welcome her," Tsukasa said.

"I didn't know Utau was performing," I said.

"I didn't know either," Nagi said.

***Utau's POV***

This was it. I don't really know what it means but I have to deliver a message. All Tsukasa gave me was song lyrics. I don't even know what it means.

_"I would like to talk to you. I'd prefer you do I few songs at the prom," he said._

_"Alright but you know I'm attending the prom right?" I asked._

_"Of course, I would just like a song our two to get everyone excited, but that's not the main reason I want you to perform. I need you to send a message," he said._

I sing a song or two then the message. It doesn't make any sense. Tsukasa is always full of riddles.

"You ok Utau?" Kukai asked. He was backstage with me.

"I'm fine, just getting my head together. I'm sorry I agreed to this. We can't have just the night to ourselves," I said.

"It's all good Utau. I know your career is really important to you. Go out there and amaze them," he said. I seemed shocked by his little speech. He was so supportive. I've never had a guy like that. When I liked Ikuto, he ignored me but Kukai...he's different. I smiled and rewarded him with a kiss.

***Rima's POV***

Nagi and I decided to stop dancing for now since my shoes are not the most comfortable. I'm not wearing heels but they still aren't comfy. We got some punch and talked for a bit.

"I wonder where Ikuto and Amu are. I haven't really seen them too much tonight," I said.

"I'm sure wherever they are they are having a good time," Nagi said. He probably took her in the back to make out.

***Amu's POV***

Ikuto let out a little sneeze.

"Are you getting sick?" I asked.

"No, someone is talking bad about me, probably the shrimp thinks I took you away to make out with you," he said. I blushed and he smiled.

"We could if you want to," he said.

"Ikuto," I whined.

"I'm just teasing Amu," he said then kissed my cheek. He wasn't really a big crowd type so we went to the roof to get some fresh air. It was cool but not too cold. I little wind picked up and I shivered. Something warm was placed on me. I looked to see Ikuto without his tuxedo jacket. It was now on me.

"Thanks," I said then pecked him. He smiled at me then we looked out to see the sun setting. I noticed that there were people walking outside.

"Is that dad?" Ikuto asked as he looked closer.

"My mom too," I said. We noticed that they weren't alone.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, Tsukasa, and Mrs. Mashiro are here too," I observed.

"The former guardians. What are they up to?" Ikuto thought out loud.

"I don't know but we should tell the others," I said.

***Rima's POV***

"Are you having a fun night?" Nagi asked.

"Of course," I said. We were slow dancing while Utau sang "My Heartful Song".

"Nagi, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said then gave me a small peck. I smiled up at him.

"Rima, Nagi, we need to tell you something," Amu said with Ikuto behind her.

"Done making out you two?" I asked.

"I told you the shrimp was talking bad about me," Ikuto said.

"Not the problem right now," Amu said.

"What's wrong?" Nagi asked.

"We saw our parents. They are up to something," Ikuto said.

"They could be concerned parents wanting to know how their kid's prom is going," I pointed out.

"It wasn't all of our parents, just the former guardians," Amu pointed out.

"We need to tell Kukai and Utau," Nagi said. We casually left and went backstage.

"Yo guys," Kukai said. We explained to him what's going on.

"What do you think they're doing?" he asked.

"Wish we knew," Amu said.

"We need to get to Utau," I said.

"She's still on stage," Kukai pointed out.

"My last song is a special message to two of my friends," Utau said. She began singing.

"Who is the song for?" Nagi asked Kukai.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me," he said.

**I threw a wish in the well  
don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
and now you're in my way**

**I trade me soul for a wish  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
but now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holding  
ripped jeans, skin was showing  
hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?**

**Hey, I just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe**

_"By the way Rima-chan, hello," Tsukasa said._

_"What?" I said confused._

_"Hey, in this world, I just met you," he said._

_"This is crazy. I'll give you my number so you can call me," I said._

_"Maybe," Tsukasa said with a smile._

"Nagi, it's for us," I said as I pulled him aside so the others couldn't hear us.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Remember that conversation we had with Tsukasa at your house? He said he'd contact us but not by phone. Nagi, tonight is the night we go home," I said.

* * *

**Next chapter: will they go home? Big question: will the remember each other? Will the others remember this world too? What about Kazumi? Azumi? What will happen to them? Find out next chapter. Sorry for the wait. The story is almost over. Only a chapter or two left. I hope you will enjoy it to the end.**


	34. Faded Memories

_Recap_

_"Remember that conversation we had with Tsukasa at your house? He said he'd contact us but not by phone. Nagi, tonight is the night we go home," I said._

* * *

**Chapter 34 Faded Memories**

***Rima's POV***

"Amu, where exactly did you spot the former guardians?" Nagi asked.

"We were on the roof. They looked like they were heading towards the woods behind the school," Amu informed.

Nagi looked at me. I could tell him and I were thinking the same thing. They were heading towards the wishing well.

"We need to see what they are up to," I said.

"Who's up to something?" a voice said.

"Utau, the former guardians are here. We need to see what's up," Kukai caught her up.

"Let's go," she said. We all hurried outside. All of us girls ditched our shoes and ran barefoot in the grass.

"They were heading this way," Ikuto said leading us. This was a familiar path. It had to be the wishing well.

***Mrs. Fujisaki's POV***

"Tsukasa, with these necklaces, Nagihiko and Rima-chan should remember this world, right?" I asked.

"They should if they stay on during the full time they are down there. If one falls off in the middle then it's less likely," he replied. I had to close my eyes to remain calm. Tsukasa's and my conversation kept repeating in my head.

_**"Then they will go home after prom," I said.**_

_**"Correct, let them be happy now. If they never came to this world then they would never be close, Rima would never dance, never have a little sister, Nagi would still be worried about his grandmother's opinion-"**_

_**"Are you saying all that will vanish as if it will never happen?" she asked.**_

_**"I'm saying that the embryo is a very unpredictable object. There is no telling what will happen. I'm just preparing you for what might happen," he said.**_

My son may never get a chance with the girl he loves. All I could do was pray they remembered. My son used to tell me of Rima in the other world. I could tell he had a little crush but it seemed to vanish around his freshman year. That flame is growing stronger now. He can't lose it after he just got it back.

"Natsumi, are you alright," Tsukasa asked.

"I'm fine, we better go get Nagihiko and Rima-chan," I said.

"No need, I had Utau give them a message for me," Tsukasa said.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Why don't you turn around." It was Nagihiko. I knew my son's voice anywhere. We all turned to see all of the kids.

"I guess you know what it's time to do now, don't you?" I asked. My son and Rima-chan nodded their heads. All the others looked confused.

"I guess it's time to explain the situation before we continue," Tsukasa said.

***Rima's POV***

"What situation? Rima, Nagi, what's going on?" Amu asked very confused.

"We aren't from here?" I blurted.

"What do you mean?" Utau asked.

"Rima and I are from a different place. This is a world that Rima created because she made a wish in the wishing well. We were both sucked in and we've been here ever since," Nagi explained.

"Utau, you and Kukai have been dating for years. Once Kukai was in high school you got over Ikuto instead of this year. Amu, you and Ikuto dated two years ago, Yaya and Kairi weren't a thing but they were pretty close, Kazumi was never born; I didn't ever know she existed, Azumi isn't real, my parents are getting a divorce, Nagi and I; when we first came here we weren't friends, I don't dance, I'm not athletic at all, and all of it will change back," I said as tears began to fill my eyes. Why was I crying? This was my dream world but I didn't want to leave.

"Rima," Nagi said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Now we will go back and never remember this," I said as tears started to fall down my face. Nagi quickly wiped them away.

"Actually, only you and Nagihiko will remember," Tsukasa said. Nagi and I both looked at him shocked.

"Wear these the whole time you're down there. Don't take them off until you are firmly touching the ground on the other side," Tsukasa instructed as he put the necklaces over our heads.

"Wait a minute?" How can you adults remember everything?" Kukai asked.

"We have the same necklaces. We've had them since we were guardians," my mom informed as she showed hers.

"Nagihiko, Rima-chan, you should say your goodbyes now. This will be the last time you see this world," Mrs. Fujisaki said. I went to the girls first hugging them both.

"I know that you're from the other world but you'll see us very soon," Amu said.

"I know," I said as I hugged her. I then hugged Utau.

"Take care of yourself Chibi," Utau said. Rima let out a giggle.

"You call me Chibi in the other world too," I said.

"Glad some things never change," Utau said. Kukai gave me a noogie.

"We'll miss ya but you'll remember us," he said as he messed up my hair.

"Sad to see someone sneaky like me go. See ya shrimp," Ikuto said.

"Back at you," I said. I didn't expect or hope for anything different from him.

"Ready you two?" Tsukasa asked. I looked at Nagi. He gave me a nod of encouragement. He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked back at Tsukasa.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Everyone hold hands around the wishing well," Tsukasa instructed. Everyone but me and Nagi did.

"Rima, we only have so much power to take you back once it's open. You need to make your wish to start it," mom said.

"Alright," I said.

"Rima, if I don't make it then please remember. I love you Rima," Kazumi said.

"I love you too Kazumi. I'll make sure you come back," I said as tears filled my eyes. The chara that I couldn't stand...was now going to probably be gone. What if she never existed and I made her up? I must've thought Kusukusu was lonely and needed a sister just like I wished for one. A tear slid down my cheek. Nagi was about to wipe it away but he was stopped.

"Nagihiko don't! She has to open it the same way she did the first time," Mrs. Fujisaki instructed. Nagi pulled his hand back. He just gave my hand a little squeeze. Him and I were looking over the well. The tear fell off my face and went into the well.

"I wish I could go home," I said. A dark blue mist surrounded Nagi and I.

"Make sure you keep those necklaces on," Tsukaksa reminded us right before we both fell in the well. This time was different from the first time. We were scared and thought we weren't going to live another day, but now we know better. We're going home. This well felt endless as we kept falling down it. We were in pitch black but we weren't worried.

"Look Rima," Nagi said as he pointed to a light. It looked like a projection in front of us but where was it coming from. As we were falling we saw a picture of our class. Kurami and Yoshito faded out of the picture. Another picture popped up. It was my family picture. Azumi faded out just like my two classmates did earlier. Next was a picture of our dance class but Kurami and I were faded out of it.

"Everything is erasing," Nagi said.

"I know," I said. There was a picture of the two of us dancing. We were both crossdressing and the crowd was cheering but the whole picture faded. All the pictures of this world flashed before us.

"That's when you stood up to your grandmother," I said.

"That's when Rhythm pushed me into kissing you."

"That's us in the snow."

"At the mall when I gave you a piggy back ride."

"Ikuto giving us our Christmas presents." I couldn't help but blush at the memory.

"That's when Utau and Amu forced you into lolita dresses."

"There's you getting a nosebleed."

"There's all of us at the water park"

"You giving me my manga."

"The time I forced Ikuto in a skirt."

"The time you messed up my date with Yoshito."

"When Temari re-hatched."

"When Kazumi hatched."

"When you hurt your ankle."

"When I first met Azumi."

"When we exchanged 'I love you's' "

"When you gave me a promise ring."

"When my dad came to stay."

"When mama and papa get along." that was the last picture that faded. I wanted to cry but no tears came.

"Do you see that your tragedy is a blessing in disguise?" the voice from before asked.

"Yes," I answered. There was a giant wind blowing in my face. There was a bright light at the bottom.

"I think that's the end," Nagi said. The light engulfed us. I had to close my eyes.

***Nagi's POV***

I closed my eyes as the light surrounded us. I didn't open them till I felt solid ground underneath me. I saw Rima laying on me. Both of us were laying on the grass near the wishing well. I remember everything from the world. The necklaces worked.

"Rima, they worked. We remember everything," I said excited as I shook her lightly to wake her. I saw her eyes flutter open. She took a few seconds to register where she was. She quickly moved away from me.

"Why were you holding me you stupid purplehead? A girl cries and is open with you and you take advantage of her while she's sleeping!" she yelled at me. Did she call me purplehead? She hasn't called me that since we started dating. That could only mean one thing. Rima didn't remember. She had to remember, she just had to.

"Rima, don't you remember? The wishing well? Kazumi? Azumi? The former guardians? Anything?" I nearly begged.

"What are you talking about? Who's Kazumi and Azumi?" she asked very angry and confused.

"Her necklace is gone," Temari pointed out. I looked at Rima's neck and Temari was right, it was gone.

"What necklace?" Kusukusu asked.

"Since Rima doesn't remember then Kusukusu doesn't remember too," Rhythm said with a depressing aura around him. His girlfriends doesn't know that he's her boyfriend. Rima doesn't remember I'm her boyfriend either.

"Rima," I said.

"It's Mashiro-san or Rima-sama to you," she snapped.

"No," I said as I put my head in my hands.

"What's up with you? I almost never see you upset," she said.

"You don't remember the last few months of our lives," I said looking up at her. I knew there were tears in my eyes.

"Of course I remember. I can tell you that Nikaidou and his wife are going to have a baby, we just had a guardian meeting, mama and papa are getting div-." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"That's not what I mean Rima," I said feeling so defeated.

"I don't get you," she said.

"Rima, you had a little sister, another chara-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I hung my head. She didn't have one memory from that world. We can't back either. That world would fall apart if we went back. Now I have to start over. It was hard enough the first time.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you said you are losing a necklace, right? Why don't you stop moping around and look for it," Rima demanded.

"It's somewhere where I can't find it," I said. I'm surprised she didn't run away from me. Rima told me in the other world that she never realized it but after she stopped hating me, she began to like me but pushed me away because I was getting close.

"Rima, would you help me find it?" I asked.

"Fine, as long as you stop crying," she said. At least she still cares even though she tries to hide it.

"Great," I said as I stood up. I then helped her up.

"What does it look like?" she asked. I showed her my necklace.

"It looks exactly like this," I showed her.

"Why do you need two?" she asked.

"The other one is for the girl that I love," I said.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you who after we find it," I said.

"Deal," she said as she put out her hand. I shook it in agreement. What she didn't know is that it was for her and if we don't find it then my whole world will crumble.

* * *

**What did you think? It couldn't be that easy. Will they find the necklace? If so then where? Those questions kind of sounded like an essay question, my bad. **

**Just an FYI the next chapter will be the last. I know it is sad that this story is ending but it was good while it lasted.**

**Reviews/comments/flames/ideas/ and any other opinion is welcomed.**

**NOTE FOR RIMA THE FUNNY AND NAGI THE CROSSDRESSER!**

**If you have any ideas for the sequel from the following:**

**-title  
-songs for Rei/Aarin  
-plot  
-drama  
-or more**

**please let me know**


	35. Lost Then Found Final Chapter

_Recap_

_"What does it look like?" she asked. I showed her my necklace. _

_"It looks exactly like this," I showed her._

_"Why do you need two?" she asked._

_"The other one is for the girl that I love," I said._

_"You have a girlfriend?" she asked._

_"Yes, I'll tell you who after we find it," I said._

_"Deal," she said as she put out her hand. I shook it in agreement. What she didn't know is that it was for her and if we don't find it then my whole world will crumble._

* * *

**Chapter 35 Lost Then Found Final Chapter**

***Nagi's POV***

We began looking for it around the well. It might not be far.

"I can't find it purplehead," she said.

"We have to," I said as I continued searching.

"Does anyone else know about the necklace?" she asked.

"No I don't...Tsukasa, maybe he knows," I said. I grabbed Rima's hand and began to practically drag her.

"Purplehead!" she whined.

"Rima please," I begged. She sighed and began to catch up...just a little. We didn't stop till we were in front of the office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," we heard Tsukasa's voice. I quickly opened the door pulling Rima in.

"Ahh, hello Nagihiko, Rima-chan. Did you have a good trip?" he asked not looking up from his work on his desk.

"She doesn't remember," I said. Tsukasa's head snapped up and he quickly looked at Rima's neck.

"Nagihiko, you have to find it. If you don't then I can't help the former queen," he said. He was speaking in code. Was he saying that if Rima doesn't remember her dream world then he can't help her parents get back together?

"Former queen? You mean Nadeshiko?" Rima asked.

"No Mashiro-san, but that is a story for a different time. Are you helping him find the necklace?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop whining until I said I'd help. Apparently this necklace is for his girlfriend," Rima said. I could tell Tsukasa was trying to hold back a smile and look serious.

"Do you know where we could start looking?" I asked.

"I would try anywhere near the well," he said.

"We already looked there," Kusukusu said. Tsukasa looked around Kusukusu. It just hit me that Kazumi wasn't here either. She wouldn't be born since Rima doesn't even know about her. How am I supposed to explain that to her?

"Maybe one of the other guardians found it," Rima suggested.

"That would be a good place to look too," he said.

"Let's go then," I said. Rima and I started walking out of his office.

"Nagihiko, could I speak to you for a moment," he asked. I nodded my head.

***Rima's POV***

Tsukasa wanted to talk to that purplehead, probably on some academic achievement he got or something. I don't see the point of looking for this necklace. Can't he just get another one? It didn't look too expensive and his family is rich.

"You know that if you don't find it then Rima's memories won't come back?" I heard Tsukasa inform.

"I know, that's why we need to find it," Nagi said.

"There is always a possibility that it could be in the well or in the other world," he said.

"I already thought of that but I have to find it. Rima can't forget! Can't I just give her my necklace?" Nagi asked. Give me the necklace? I thought he said it was for his girlfriend. There is no way we are together. I felt a pain in my chest as I thought that. I can't have a crush on that stupid playboy purplehead.

"If you take yours off and Rima doesn't have hers then you'll forget too. Your necklaces has your memories. She wouldn't remember life at her house of things she did without you," Tsukasa pointed out.

"So I can't take mine off till Rima has her's on?" Nagi asked.

"Yes," Tsukasa confirmed. What were they talking about? I can't be Nagi's love. He's probably into tall girls that are athletic. I felt tears in my eyes. What's wrong with me? I felt something in my chest but this time it wasn't pain.

"Rima."

"Kusukusu?" I guessed. She looked at me but shrugged her shoulders. If it wasn't her then who was it.

"Rima, Nagi loves you with all his heart. Don't let him down now. He needs you the most right now."

"He doesn't need me. He's popular, a sports star, he's a better girl than me, he can dance, and he has that stupid effect on people where they just love him," I said.

"Rima, you know deep down you don't mean that. If you embrace it then I'll show my face."

"Show yourself?" I asked.

"Yes." If Nagi did love me then what do I say? I always had fanboys but boyfriends...not so much.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to prove to me just what you think of Nagi, and don't give me playboy or purplehead. You know you like him."

"Rima, sorry to keep you waiting," Nagi said. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Rima, are you sick?" he asked as he felt my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said as I faced away from him.

"You let me call you Rima and you were blushing," he said. Him catching caused me to blush more but luckily I was facing away from him.

"This is a good sign. Come on Rima," he said as he picked me up and started running.

"Rima, should we tell Nagi about the voice," Kusukusu asked out loud...in front of him. He stopped running.

"What voice?" he asked.

"I thought it was Kusukusu but she said it wasn't her," I admitted. Why was I telling him everything? It's as if I trust him and care for him. He set me down on my feet and held my shoulders. He gave me the most serious face I've ever seen on him.

***Nagi's POV***

"What did the voice say?" I asked. I don't think I've been more serious then I have been now.

"It said to embrace...my...my,"

"Your what?" I asked.

"Feelings," she said.

"For?" I asked. She stayed silent.

"Rima, it's important," I said. It looked like she was thinking of something.

"Pssst Nagihiko, do you think the voice is Kazumi?" Temari whispered in my ear. I couldn't answer her right now. I needed to know Rima's answer.

***Rima's POV* **

If I show my feelings then the voice will show itself. I need to know where this voice is coming from. My feelings for him was hate and jealousy, but now...I don't know. How can I show my feelings if I don't even know what they are?

"Kiss him." Did he hear that? I looked at him and he was still waiting for my answer so he must not be able to hear it.

"Kiss him and I'll show myself." My arms wrapped around his neck like I've done it before a million times before. I pulled him close to me until my lips met his. My eyes were closed but I felt his hands fall off my shoulders and hug me at my waist. He pulled me in closer. I felt this nice heat on my face. I was kissing Nagihiko Fujisaki! I couldn't pull myself away. I think the only thing that tore us apart was the lack of air.

"Rima," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"I-I," I was speechless. The kiss was amazing and I wanted to do it again, but this is purplehead** the purplehead**. This was the guy I hated for so long.

"I...I" Come on Mashiro! Say something!

"Say it as it is girl. Tell him your feelings." I heard a popping noise and suddenly I couldn't control myself.

"Nagi, I think I'm starting to like you," I heard myself say. I felt my cheeks heat up. Why did I just say that?

"Kazumi," Temari cheered.

"Kazumi?" I asked, very confused. A pink egg with a smile and blue bow stood in front of me.

"A chara egg?" I thought out loud. The egg cracked then a chara popped out. She had blond hair in a side ponytail. She wore a purple strapless dress and had a headset microphone.

"Rima, I'm so glad I really exist. I was afraid I was only a dream like the others but you don't know about that because...your necklace is gone," the little chara said.

"Hi I'm Kusukusu. Who do you belong to?" Kusususu introduced as she stuck out her little hand to shake. The new chara looked hurt.

"Sis," she whispered.

"Kazumi, we'll find it," Temari said.

"But how am I here if..." she didn't finish her thought.

"We'll fix it," Rhythm said.

"Come on Rima. Let's go see if any of the others found it lying around somewhere," Nagi said. He grabbed my hand and took the lead.

***Amu's POV***

"Ow!" Something hit my head. I was on a date with Ikuto but Utau texted me and told me that Rima was really upset. I wasn't far from the school so I told Ikuto and he understood. I was walking in the woods behind the school when something hit my head.

"Amu-chan look," Dia said. My charas were floating around the object that hit me. It was a necklace. How on Earth did it fall from the sky?

"We should take it to Tsukasa. He can see if anyone lost it," Miki said.

"Alright," I said as I picked it up.

***Nagi's POV***

We made it to the Royal Garden.

"Guys, have you seen a necklace like this?" I asked as I showed them mine.

"No, anyone else?" Tadase asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Chibi, you ok?" Utau asked. That's right! The last time we saw them was when Rima ran away crying. I looked down at her. I could tell she was reminded of her parents divorcing.

"Hey guys, sorry I was gone. Funny thing actually happened. This necklace just flew out of nowhere and hit me on the head. Funny, right?" Amu said as she walked in.

"WHERE!?" I yelled. Amu jumped from my yelling.

"I gave it to Tsukasa," she said.

"Rima let's go," I said as I dragged her away.

"Nagi!" she whined.

"Rima, this is very important," I said in a very serious tone. She didn't complain anymore. We were moving too slow.

"Rhythm, I don't say this a lot but character change," I said.

"You got it! Character change!" he said. Headphones popped on my shoulders. I picked Rima up bridal style and ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop till I burst through the door to Tsukasa's office.

"I thought you would show up again," he said then handed me the necklace. I grabbed it quickly and put it on Rima.

"Well...Rima?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Was something supposed to happen?" she asked. I felt like I was about to crumble. It wasn't working! Why wasn't it working!?

"Yes, but..."

"Wait, you have to activate it," Tsukasa said.

"Activate it? How?"

"I think a smooch would work. Don't worry, I'll look away to give you some privacy," he said as he faced the other way.

"Nagi I-" I didn't let her finish. I pulled her close and kissed her. She was shocked at first but she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to play with my hair. I hope that means its working. She broke away. I looked at her with a wishful look.

"Nagi! We made it!" she cheered then hugged me tight.

"Thank goodness," I said as I hugged her as tight as I could. Rhythm went up to Kusukusu and hugged her tight just like I was doing to Rima. SInce Rima remembered then Kusukusu did too.

"Why are we in Tsukasa's office?" she asked.

"Rima, you lost your necklace. I've spent the last hour looking for it with you but luckily Amu found it," I explained.

"Amu, and the others. Let's go see them," she said.

"Wait for me!" Kusukusu said.

"Me too," Kazumi added.

"Kazumi, you're real!" Rima cheered as she hugged her chara.

"Rima-chan, remember that no one else beside Nagihiko and the former guardians will remember," Tsukasa said.

"I don't care. I'm just glad I'm back and both of us remember," Rima said. I grabbed her hand and led her down to the Royal Garden.

"I wonder why Nagi was acting weird," Amu thought out loud. Everyone was in here except Ikuto.

"It seems that there is something going on with those two," Utau pointed out. I cleared my throat. They all turned to the two of us.

"Sorry about that. I was a little flustered," I apologized. They didn't seem to care. All of them were looking at our hands still together.

"Oh by the way, they're together," Kazumi said as she came into view.

"A new chara," Kukai said.

"I'm Kazumi, nice to meet you," she introduced.

"When this happen?" Utau asked as she pointed to me and Nagi.

"That was my bad. Rima finally opened up to Nagi having me be born. I then character changed with Rima and made her confess," Kazumi lied. That was really good and made sense. I decided to play along and pretend I was embarrassed.

"Kazumi!" I whined as I thought of everything I could to get me to blush. I won't say what I thought of but it worked.

"No need to be embarrassed Rima," Kusukusu said.

"That's right Rima. You're with me now," Nagi said then kissed my cheek. I pretended like he never had done that before. The girls aww-ed and Kukai cheered something like "Go Fujisaki"

"What did I miss?" we heard a familiar voice. Ikuto came through the window since he can't walk through the door like a normal person.

"Trust me, it's a long story." I said. Nagi and I along with our charas began to laugh. The others then joined us. I may not be able to tell them but at least I have Nagi by my side and I don't think he's leaving anytime soon.

***9 Years Later***

***3rd POV***

Rima was swaying gracefully, a fan in her hand. She wore a beautiful orange kimono. Her long blonde hair flowing while she moved. She did a finishing pose for a few moments then bowed. The three people watching her were clapping, a man with long purple hair and three small children.

"Mama was so pretty!" the older child said. She had long purple hair like her father but she had her mother's eyes. She was tall for her age even though she was only six.

"Temari, one day you will be able to dance like me," Rima said as she hugged her oldest daughter.

"No way mama. You are perfect," Temari said.

"Temari, did I ever tell you how old I was when I began traditional dance?" Rima asked.

"No."

"I was sixteen. You started when you were five," Rima informed her daughter.

"I've only been dancing for a year," Temari said.

"I started only a few months ago," the second oldest said. She had straight long hair like her father but her hair color was as blonde as her mother'. She had her mom's eyes as well. Unfortunately she obtained her mother's height and lack of athleticism, but one good thing she inherited from her mother was her love of comedy. She already came up with a few jokes and she was five.

"Kusukusu, you're just like your mother. She wasn't very good when she started too," their father said. Rima hit him playfully.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, don't make me hurt you," Rima teased her husband.

"I have our son in my lap. I think I'm safe for now," he pointed out.

"Mama don't hurt daddy. I wuv him," the boy in Nagi's lap cried. He had purple hair so dark that it almost looked blue. He had his father's eyes. He was a very sociable for his age. At daycare he would make friends with everyone. Rima fears he will become a flirt but she didn't have to worry for now since he's three. Luckily, he doesn't have to dress as a girl since he's not the oldest.

"Don't worry Rhythm. I love daddy too much to hurt him," Rima said then gave Nagi a quick peck.

"ewww," the kids whined.

"Mama, when am I gonna be a big brother?" Rhythm asked.

"Mama has to get really big first. The baby has to grow first," Rima explained.

"But I wanna see my wittle sissy now," Rhythm cried.

"Rhythm, are you excited to be a big brother?" Nagi asked.

"Yes."

"You're going to help take care of baby Kazumi and be a good big brother, right?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, I wuv my wittle sissy," he said.

"What about us?" Kusukusu and Temari asked.

"Don't take it personal girls. He's just curious about the baby. He's always been the baby so it's different to him," Rima pointed out. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nagi said.

"Rima!" a little nine year old girl cheered as she ran in and hugged Rima.

"Good to see you Azumi," Rima said as she hugged her little sister.

"Rima, sorry to intrude," Rima's mom said as she walked in. Her arm was linked with Mr. Mashiro. The day they came back and after Rima remembered, Tsukasa helped Rima's parents get back together. Azumi became reality.

"Hi grandma, grandpa," the Fujisaki children greeted.

"Temari, why don't you take Azumi and your sister to you room to play," Rima said.

"Alright," Temari said then leaded the little girls to her room. While the girls began to leave there was a knocked on the door. Temari opened it to reveal Mrs. and Mr. Fujisaki.

"Hi grandma and grandpa," Temari and Kusukusu greeted their other grandparents.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Fujisaki greeted back. The girls then ran off to Temari's room.

"Natsumi, glad you found me. I was afraid I would have to search for you in this giant house," Rima's mother said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"You two can follow us," Mr. Fujisaki said. He came home from Europe and now lives here. The parents left leaving only Rima, Nagi, and their son. Rhythm had fallen asleep in Nagi's lap.

"Sometimes I get lost in this house and I've lived here for years," Rima said. It's a tradition for the members of the Fujisaki clan live in this sacred house. Rima may have broken a few rules with the tradition so she lives in the Fujisaki mansion. It's so big that it's like they have a house of their own. Nagi's parents always travel so most of the time it's only Rima and Nagi and their kids.

"Nagi, Amu, Yaya, and Utau called the other day. They wanted to arrange a play date for all the kids. We were thinking of going to the park," Rima said.

"Sounds good," Nagi said. He then thought of something and laughed.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"In the dream world, Utau said that we would have as many kids as charas. It turned out to be true. There's Yoru, the triplets Ran, Miki, and Su, Dia, the twins Il, El, Daichi, Pepe, and Musashi. We all named our children after our charas," Nagi pointed out.

"I guess we did," Rima said.

"So Mrs. Fujisaki, he's asleep so we're all alone," Nagi said.

"I thought four children was enough for you," Rima teased. Nagi laugh then kissed Rima.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

* * *

**There is always a mixed feeling when I finish a story. I'm glad I am finished so I can work on something new but I am sad because my creation comes to a close. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to all the fans that reviewed my story:**

**KukaixAmu**

**Hana-chan111**

**acciohome**

**AnimeAddict2000**

**cutevampirekitten03**

**olivia the rat**

**HaibaraAiFan**

**Jahdeea Small**

** -Lover**

**Wisteria Blossom**

**15 fallen angel**

**animeluvv679**

**all the guests**

**GingerPandas**

**yumemiru15sai**

**SandraStar66**

**Rebecca**

**8232nyc**

**Guest-chan**

**Day1Directioner**

**NutellaUnicorn**

**Josephine Dark**

**Chocochip-chan**

**QuinnStormTwilight**

**Yohioloid**

**Tiarra77**

**ShiningSilentStar**

**WinneCocoaFlip**

**Innocent and Sweet**

**rilenchan3700**

** -2NE1**

**Celestique Ships EXE**

**Balabalanceh**

**PandaPuppet**

**meCARZloveRIMAHIKO**

**bookgirl111**

**PurpleDiamondDevil**

**CoolBoi**

**Lil-Lioness-Cub**

**BooBearPurpleHead**

**animelover276**

**Ninja**

**Jinja-chanlovesRimahikoAmuto**

**NeverGuessWhoIAm**

**Hitachiin Gossip Girl**

**crystal**

**If it wasn't for you then I might not have had the motivation to continue. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
